The Devil's Tongue: Revised
by Cat McHall
Summary: Until recently, there were only two known Nakiri princesses: Alice and Erina. That changed when Trina Furman-Nakiri transferred into the high school section of Tootsuki. Calling her a princess, however, earns you a punch to the face. Who is this girl and what does she bring to the table?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Trina Furman-Nakiri**

* * *

Trina Furman-Nakiri (薙切 トリーナ TL: Nakiri Trina, her Japanese Name)

Birthplace: Palo Alto, CA.

Sex: Female

Height: 7 Feet, 2 Inches

Age: 15

Eye Color: Red-Purple Eyes, Slanted Pupils

Dental Record: Slightly sharp Canines, but otherwise normal.

Weight: 230 Pounds

Hair: White Roots, Black Dyed Tips. Really long and curly.

Other Body Descriptions: A heavily athletic body shape which are the result of intense training. She has an androgynous face. Like the rest of the females in the Nakiri line, her breasts are large at an American 42F cup. Her thighs significantly bulge out more than her lower legs and she wears women 14 shoe size.

Mother: Ragyo Nakiri, Japanese Citizen

Father: Martel Furman, German Citizen

* * *

 **Profile:**

Trina Furman-Nakiri is the daughter of Martel Furman and Raygo Nakiri, the child of a culinary commoner and a culinary princess. However, Trina mostly lived with her commoner father in Berlin, Germany as he was best suited for training and taming his daughter. You see, Trina isn't something you, I, or even herself would call a normal human being.

No, she's a demon.

Ok, technically speaking she's biologically a human being, but her mind and soul is that of a demon. But what that entails isn't something she fully understands at the current time and...oh I am getting sidetracked here.

Anyway, when Trina was one years old, she had her first major meltdown after a maid served her a dish that didn't please her palate. It took over two hours to calm her down, which was only accomplished when she ate something cooked by her father. Initially her parents were baffled by the tantrum, but when the incident repeated they learned that their daughter had a bizarre quirk: a bitter tongue. What this meant was simple flavors, with a few exceptions, were unsatisfactory to Trina. This would be a major hindrance for Trina when she began her cooking journey; a liability that was trained into a strength through Martel's intense training regime. In time, Trina's quirk would be self-described as "The Devil's Tongue", an apparatus desiring interesting and creative flavor profiles, regardless of food quality.

Now growing up for Trina was never easy. Her abnormal state of being left her ostracized by most kids. In preschool, she was often teased and called "Demon-Eyed Freak". A few times the nursery had to call her father, including an incident involving a drawn Nazi flag. As for friends, she never had long term friendships as most feared her after getting into a violent altercation with her. Even one boy, Axl, was killed by her hand in an accident. That was an incident that Trina would never forget and once her father explained the definition of murder, she forever deemed herself a murderer.

To make matters worse, her relationship with mother became scandalous starting at the age of nine. This is when their "special sessions" began, where Trina gained culinary knowledge from her mother and in return, her mother had her way with her. The incestious relationship lasted for five years and remained a secret between the two. In the end, however, Trina developed a hate-love relationship with her predatory mother. In addition, Trina was left in a sexually starved state, using her fortune to satisfy her ever-growing lust.

Trina's only true source of happiness was spending time with her father and helping around his restaurant, Furman's Hofbrau. She loved everything about her father, even his sternness and intense training regimes. Not only did she become a powerful chef, she also developed an impressive athletic build. This was important when she turned 12, when she beat her her father for ownership of the restaurant. Once head chef, she learned that the men were hesitant on being lead by a woman. She forced them into submission after beating Ted, the former second in command, in an arm wrestling match. From there, she would raised the reputation of the gourmet diner to astronomical levels, including an appearance on a television show.

Now at the age of fifteen, Trina Furman-Nakiri put hold to her duties at Furman's Hofbrau to attend Tootsuki academy. This would be the first time meeting her cousins, Erina and Alice. To say the least, she gotten along as well as cats and dogs with her cousins. And her introduction into the academy caused a serious stir, mainly from the shock that there was a third Nakiri cousin.

However, she didn't live in the Nakiri mansion liked the cousins expected she would. No, she opted to live in the long forgotten Polar Star Dormitory, the same place where Megumi and Soma lived. Both of whom she bonded with a lot especially during the Hell training camp, especially the former.

During the summer time, Trina met up with two particular people: Fuyumi Mizuhara and Etsuya Eizan. With the alumnus chef, she accepted Mizuhara's request to become a part time sous chef. Here Trina's knowledge in Italian cuisine increased ten fold. With Eizan, they drafted a plan to get her an Elite Ten seat in exchange for the Beer and Wine RS that she won from Xavier Bouchard, one of Eizan's former subordinates.

[Technically speaking, she fought on Alice's behalf for the club, so it was in Alice's name. However, she forgot that fact when dealing with Eizan...]

She was also invited to the Autumn Elections. Here she learned that the winner of the Autumn Elections would become the new Eleventh Seat of the council. In the preliminaries, she achieved a score of 94 with her curry volcano, tied with Akira Hayama.

A week later, she found herself in a quarterfinals match with her dormmate Megumi Tadokoro, a girl she would soon fall head over heels for.

* * *

 **A/N: So here's the summary first chapter of The Devil's Tongue. This summarizes the first 18 chapters or so as there wasn't much differentiation from the canon. I will add more details later if I forgot something crucial. Also, this now labelled a Supernatural/Drama series.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Purity Gone**

* * *

 _Chandra's Hall – Megumi vs Trina_

The day had finally arrived and hundreds of people were excited to watch the 43rd annual Autumn Election. And for the first time in its history, the winner of the tournament would be elected as the Eleventh Seat of the Elite Ten. Or as it soon would be re-branded as: The Elite Eleven. The news spread fast within varying degrees of reactions. Either way, the audience was going to be treated to something special.

"I wonder what the first match will be" an audience member mumbled.

"I hope it's the upstart. I really want to see him lose" one boy said aloud.

"Yeah, he sure talks a lot. Maybe the upstart will fight the third Nakiri cousin" a girl stated.

"Yeah, that girl annihilated Xavier Bouchard, a quarter finalist from last year. Man, the look on his face when she leveled a heavy handed critique was chilling" someone else said.

"I couldn't forget that critique. The eerie similarity between hers and Erina's was frightening" a deep voice said. As the crowd continued to discuss about the match ups, a group of students on one of lower decks chatted amongst themselves.

"...It seems that both Soma and Trina have quickly built a reputation for themselves" Yuki said.

"In polar opposite directions, sure" Shun deadpanned. In Soma's case, he provoked most of the school into hating him. Trina, however, came out of nowhere and shocked the school when she crushed Xavier. Simply put, one was hated and the other was feared...not that either mind.

"Oh, Oh, Oh. Someone is coming through the west entrance" Yuki said. The members of the Polar Star Dormitory focused their attention on the west entrance. A petite blue-haired girl slowly approached the stage.

"The Dunce? Really?" a person complained.

"Surely this will be a boring match" another said.

"Go Megumi! We got your back!" Yuki called out.

"Yeah! Show them what you're made of Megumi!" Daigo and Shoji shouted in unison.

"It looks like the second contestant is coming through the east entrance" Ryouku observed. A tall figure wearing a cowboy hat approached the stage.

"What! No way!" Yuki shouted in horror.

"I can't believe it!" Shun said.

"Her opponent is..." Marui began to say.

"TRINA FURMAN-NAKIRI!" all the members of Polar Star Dormitory shouted at once. A battle between friends was going to commence in front of them. Trina, who wore a custom black and white flannel shirt that revealed her ripped midriff and enormous breasts, skinny blue jeans, a holster which carried a knife-like object, and cowboy boots, simply gave the audience her trademark grin as he approached the stage.

"Ohhhh, I don't know who to root for now" Yuki whined. She currently was holding a paddle with Megumi's face in one hand and a German flag in the other.

"Maybe you can root for a good duel" Ryouko suggested, "...You know, I didn't expect her to wear such a provocative outfit."

"It's like she borrowed some clothes from Ikumi..." Marui sighed.

"Danm that girl, she purposefully showing off her build!" Daigo shouted. Everyone in the polar star dormitory had seen her upper build at some point. Trina clearly showed signs of intense physical training, earning a masculine tone with her strong arms and ripped abdomen. At the same time, her natural feminine features served as a great contrast. Simply put, Trina looked both masculine and feminine at the same.

"Whyyy? Not only is Trina smoking hot, but she's more fit then I will ever be! It's not fair!" a boy above Daigo shouted.

"I..I...I thought I knew my attractions, but I'm not sure anymore..." a girl stuttered.

"Uhuuhuhu..." a boy said before blood ran down his nose and he collapsed in his seat.

"Ooooo, how dare Trina steal my thunder!" Urara mentally raged, "I'm the school Idol, damn it!"

"Trina Furman-Nakiri must die!" a group of jealous girls whispered to themselves. A group of security guards focused their attention on the jealous girls.

"...Trina really knows how to rally a crowd..." Yuki dejectedly mumbled as she stared at her flatness.

"Ehehe, it seems so..." Ryoko said while sweat-dropping.

"The first match shall feature Megumi Tadokoro vs Trina Furman-Nakiri in a hamburger theme competition" the announcer said, "Also at this time we like to introduce the judges for the quarterfinals" Five elderly men made their way to the judges' seats, including Senzaemon Nakiri himself.

"It's Senzaemon Nakiri!" some of the audience members exclaimed. The intimidating man slowly made his way to his seat, looking on with pride at the sight before him.

"Contestants, please head to your stations" the announcer said.

"Throw everything you got at me, little hare, because I'm coming at you with all my force!" Trina exclaimed.

"Begin Cooking!" the announcer said. Both competitor immediately went to work, with vastly contrasting styles. While Megumi was calm and collected, Trina moved at a lightning pace, rarely slowing down.

"She's fast!" one of the sponsors noted. He never seen anyone move so fast in his life.

"On the other hand, the meek girl is moving at a normal pace" an observer noted.

"Yeah... she seems out of place next to Trina" someone else said.

 **Plop** Megumi placed a bucket in the sink and pulled off the top.

"Oh, blue crab?" one of the judges said, "So she's going to make a seafood based burger?"

"Heh, surf and turf is what the Americans call it" another judge said.

"I wonder what Trina is going to counter that with" a third judge said. Suddenly, they heard a rustling coming from a large box at Trina's station.

"What's in that box?" a student cried out.

 **Swoosh** Trina pulled a long knife out of her holster.

"Ah, my prized machete~ It's so wonder to use you again!" Trina exclaimed.

"A—A machete?! Is that even a legal kitchen tool?" the audience shouted.

"Hmm, what would she need a machete for?" Alice thought while she sat in the stands. Neither Alice or Ryo, Trina's primary sparring partners, ever seen her pull out a machete.

"Alright, be a good boy and stay still" Trina said to the large box. In swift motion, she pulled out a live alligator.

"An alligator!?" the audience shouted, "Where did she get an alligator?" Trina slammed the gator on its backside and place it's head over a filtered catch.

 **FWOOOP** In one swift motion, Trina lobbed the gator's head off.

"She just cut off the alligator's head without flinching..." one audience thought.

"How vial..." Daigo thought. In one of the VIP booths, a girl with raspberry colored hair just chortled at the scene.

"I don't see the problem here, I do this all the time" Yuki nonchalantly said, "It looks like she pouring some kind of alcohol in the blood she collected to keep it from hardening."

"By adding blood, she's restoring some of the meat's juiciness that was lost in processing" Erina thought from her spot in the VIP booth.

"Oh? It seems Megumi has moved to making the sauce" one of the judges noted.

"Yes...it's seems to be a combination of a white soy sauce and a creamy butter sauce" another said in amusement.

"An interesting choice, although I do wonder how that will work with the beef" a third judge stated.

 **Slapslapslapslapslapslapslapslap** The sound of Trina quickly throwing slabs of meat together refocused the attention to her.

"Woah, that's a lot of meat she's stacking together!" an audience member shouted.

"Is that a doner kebab?" the crowd questioned. The girl quickly skewered the stack of meat to the doner kebab and carefully painted it with the gator blood mix. Suddenly, a smell burst from one of Trina's pots.

"Oh my, what a sinful smell!" a judge said.

"Yeah, my anticipation is increasing more for Trina's dish" another judge slipped.

"Oh no, Trina seems to be winning this battle before the food is even tasted" Yuki thought. The battle raged on for another hour before both contestants were ready to present. Trina went first and placed her plates in front of the judges.

"This smell...it's irresistible! four of the judges exclaimed. Suddenly, an image of four bloodthirsty vampires appeared behind the judges.

"Did the judges become vampires?!" the audience shouted.

"I present you my dish: Sinful Angus Melt, Tepes Edition. Guten Appetit" Trina said with a smirk. The judges immediately began engrossing themselves in the patty melt.

"My Buddha- The meat is perfectly cooked and the juices are spread across the entire burger, all of it encased in the gator blood" a judge thought.

"More importantly, Trina chose a highly absorbent rye bread to make sure the juices didn't leak out" Senzaemon thought.

"Did the director strip without moving a muscle?" Yuki said with an ounce of shock.

"It seems like Trina's dish unconsciously caused the director to strip the top half of his yukata and then some" Chapelle mentally noted.

"Hmm? I ate the entire thing already?" another judge said. He was so engrossed with the burger he didn't realize how fast he was eating it.

"I'm done as well...Well, I guess this gives an ample time to talk about the burger" a fourth judge said, "The sauce you made was excellent and multilayer."

"Danke! Yes, the sauce's base is a bock, which is a strong German lager. I added an arrangement of different spices to the mix including: Mustard, Cajun-style rub, cinnamon, and paprika. To thicken the sauce, I poured in some of the gator blood mix that coats of the meat. The gator blood mix is gator blood, a small bit of honey, and tuica" Trina lectured.

"Tuica...a plum liquor from Romania. And you chose mild cheddar to balance out of the sharp flavor of the sauce" Senzaemon complimented.

"Correct! And of course, I didn't leave out the secret main competent: Picked Vegetables" Trina said.

"Ah, so that's what the sour taste was" a judge commented.

"Mhmm, and the pickled vegetables are straight from my dorm's garden" Trina stated.

"I see. So Trina has thrown together bits and pieces of different cooking ideas together, all of which is unified by the hamburger's juices which is controlled by a coat of blood. Overall, this dish is outright sinful to the bone; a display of her character." Senzaemon thought. Mentally, he imagined his granddaughter becoming a bloodthirsty vampire, who had her sights on the meek blue-haired girl.

"Will contestant Megumi Tadokoro please present your dish?" the announcer asked. Slowly, she made her to the judges' table.

"After that, I'm not sure what the other contestant has to defend herself" one of the judges thought.

"Esteemed judges, I present to you my dish" Megumi calmly stated. On her plate stood an elegant surf and turf burger with a pristine white sauce. All of it was sandwich between two slices of Japanese Milk Bread

"Hmm, the aroma the isn't as overwhelming as the previous dish, but it's on par visually" a judge thought.

"Well, let's dig in" a second judge said.

…

!

"Woah, the flavor of this surf and turf burger is strong!" a judge stated. Trina only could smile at that statement.

"Yes...the flavors of the white soy sauce and white crab sauce bring out a purified flavor" Senzaemon commented, "That purified flavor comes the sauce's secret component: dried vegetables."

"That's right! I soaked some of the dried vegetables when I was creating the sauce. Then I placed the remaining dried vegetables in between the hamburger patty and crab patty" Megumi explained.

"And your choice of bun, Japanese milk bread, leaves a sweet aftertaste. For the patties, you used two types salts: seaweed salt and black lava salt. Together this emphasizes the surf and turf theme you have here." another judge stated.

"And of course, the simple seasoning strengthens both patties without going overboard on the spices. This compliments the purified flavor of the sauce" a fourth judge noted. As the judges continued their critique of Megumi's dish, murmurs in the audience grew.

"Wow, Megumi is getting really high scores from the judges. In fact, I think she's going blow for blow with Trina. That's really amazing!" an audience member stated.

"..If Trina's hamburger brought out an image of a vampire, then does Megumi's dish bring out an image of a vampire hunter?" someone said aloud. Suddenly, an image of Vampire Trina and Vampire Hunter Megumi clashing through the streets of a port city appeared in front of the judges and the audience members. The battle was bloody and only one of them could win out.

"...It seems the winner is evident now" Yuki slowly said.

"What do you mean?" Ryouko questioned. Yuki slowly pointed towards the director.

"Unlike Trina's dish, the director didn't strip after tasting Megumi's dish" Yuki said. Soon everyone noticed this, including Megumi herself.

"I loss?" Megumi thought. Suddenly, she felt a tap on the shoulder.

"That was a tough fight you put up, little hare. But now try my cooking and scum to sinful desires" Trina said in a seductive voice. Megumi picked up the hamburger and took a bite of it.

"I...loss. Her flavor is too strong...and I can't stop myself from eating it" Megumi mentally whimpered. With each bite, the lustful flavors slowly penetrated her innocent heart.

"There's something I want to tell you, Megumi" Trina calmly stated. Megumi looked up to Trina with a look of confusion.

"And that is?" Megumi asked.

"It's perfectly ok to be bad. You have the potential to be the most fearsome chef Tootsuki has seen to date. Because of that potential, I hope your fangs are as sharp as mine next time we meet on the battlefield" Trina said with an evil smile. She turned back to clean up her stuff, as the verdict was announced while they were chatting: Trina 5 – Megumi 0.

"I can be bad?" Megumi thought before making her way to the exit.

 _In one swift battle, a dark seed was planted in a pure soil, waiting to bloom one day._

* * *

 **A/N: And here it is, the smoking gun for the first pairing in this fanfic:  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Soul, Body, and Mind**

* * *

 _Chandra's Hall_

"Trina Furman-Nakiri is the victor!" the announcer said over the intercom. Trina Furman-Nakiri beat Megumi Tadokoro in an epic hamburger battle. After a few minutes of clean up, Trina headed back to the waiting room.

"Hey Trina, that was an excellent showing you had there!" Soma called out. He watched the match while waiting in the room; he was the next match for the day.

"Haha, thanks! Hey, good luck to you too! I really hope you do well in your match too" Trina answered back.

"Heh, I will do my best. Still, I can't believe my opponent is her though" Soma sheepishly said.

"I know, right?" Trina said, "To be honest, I do want to see her lose, if only to see Nakiri's reaction."

"Oh?" Soma remarked.

"That girl has a haughty attitude, kind of annoying really" Trina said with a hint of frustration.

"I see" Soma quietly said, "Well, at least you're not conflicted on who to root for. It was hard to cheer between two friends."

"You're danm straight! I will be rooting for you in the stands!" Trina as she opened door.

 **Thud!**

"Owwwwie~" Megumi whined from behind the door. She rubbed the new lump on her head.

"Oh goodness! I didn't mean to hit you, little Megumi!" Trina gasped.

"..It's ok, I should have paid closer attention to where I was going..." Megumi spoke up.

"Huh? I thought you were headed directly towards the stands where the dorm members sat" Trina said with a look of confusion. Megumi looked down at her shoes.

"Um, I..I got lost" Megumi mumbled while pressing her two pointer fingers together.

"Oh, well let me show you the way" Trina said while pulling the girl by the collar.

"Eep!" Megumi muttered as she was dragged by the strong woman. Soma just stared at the scene in front of him.

"Hmm" Soma thought, "Oh! It looks like it's time to head out." Soma grabbed his gear and made his way to the stadium entrance. The more he moved towards to the center, the louder the stadium nose got.

"Wow, this crowd is much larger than any of the ones that I've seen" Soma noted as he recalled his Shokugeki with Ikumi and the curry contest. And just like last time, there was booing as he stepped on the playing field.

"I wonder who Soma's opponent will be" one girl murmured.

"Whoever they are, I hope they finally put the upstart in his place" another boy shouted.

"His he even an upstart anymore?" one person questioned. As the crowd chatted among themselves, the second competitor stepped on to the stage, her pink hair glimmering in the stage light.

"Oh! So Hishoko Arato will be Soma's opponent!" a group of students shouted. A bulge of anger appeared on Hisako's head after hearing the nickname.

"I looked forward to this match, my first stop on the way to the top" Soma said.

"Your jokes aren't funny. The person to reach the Elite Ten after Erina will be me!" Hisako proclaimed.

"Says the person who nearly called me 'Lady Trina' before I interrupted you" Trina thought from her seat. Mindset wise, Soma had a clear advantage by aiming for the top. Hisako, however, walked in the shadow of Erina and saw Trina as Erina's equal ever since learning about her "Devil's Tongue". Such an inferior mindset would handicap the pink haired girl.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Our last match for today will feature Hisako Arato and Soma Yukihira in a ramen battle. Will the contestants please take their stations?" the announcer said. Both Hisako and Soma promptly headed to the cooking stations in front of them.

"You may begin cooking!" the announcer shouted. The ramen battle was away and both competitors began preparing their dashi and sauce bases. Hisako made the first move, pulling out a bucket labeled "Silkie Chicken".

"Silkie Chicken huh?" Trina thought. However, it was just scraps of Silkie chicken with most of the meat removed.

"Chicken Scraps? Is that was she's going to use to make the stock?" a few of the audience members asked.

"Chicken broth is a nice base for a ramen" Trina thought, "I wonder what Soma's stock will be." Trina turned her attention to Soma's station. He appeared to be cutting up Shitake mushrooms and Kombu.

"Why is the transfer student cutting up Shitake mushrooms and Kombu? Is he really got to make a vegetable stock?" a student exclaimed.

"Shitake mushrooms and Kombu? That's what his father used for his ramen!" Megumi exclaimed. Trina turned her head to the blue-haired girl.

"Hmm?" Trina hummed.

"Um, well you see Soma's father made a wonderful Ramen dish that could be eaten in the morning. It was a rejuvenating experience" Megumi stuttered. Trina cuffed her hands and place it them near her lips, looking on with deep interest.

"Rejuvenating huh? Planning to fight Hisako on her turf?" Trina thought, "I look forward to your surprises, Soma." While the stock was cooking, the contestants began prep work for their sauce. Hisako's pulled out a bottle of sweat and sour sauce and goji berries.

"Ah! So she plans to make a sweet and sour chicken ramen? What a splendid idea!" Trina perked up.

"And Goji berries have been rumored to have medicinal benefit, particularly in the brain. Of course, there's no real hard evidence for that" Alice chimed in.

"Alice, it's rude to sneak up behind people" Trina deadpanned, "And what are you doing here?"

"Oh? Is it wrong for me to be here? I just saw an interesting group of people here so I came to see what's going on!" Alice said with her goofy face.

"No, No it's fine. I really like secondary commentary around me" Trina said while rubbing the back of her head.

"Secondary commentary? I don't see any primary commentary here..." Alice replied with a confused look.

"Er, forget I said that" Trina said while scratching her cheek. "Remember Trina, only the fan fiction readers can see your thoughts" Trina thought to herself.

[Suddenly, a chill ran down Trina's back after she broke the fourth wall]

"Anyway, it seems Soma's sauce will be made up of Rayu sauce, Shiro Miso, and... Willow Bark?" Trina said.

"Oh? That's the basis for aspirin" Alice pointed out.

"So not only does he plan to make a rejuvenating dish, but one that will relieve pain as well. He's really trying to play on Hisako's home turf" Trina noted. This was a revelation Hisako realized herself after seeing the willow bark.

"Soma Yukihira! What game are you trying to pull?!" Hisako shouted. Soma just smirked at her outburst.

"Just making ramen, Hisako" Soma teased. Hisako growled at him before returning to her cooking. More time passed and the toppings were being cooked and prepared, all of which Trina took note of.

"So Hisako is going with Fried Chicken breaded in cayenne pepper and flour as her meat competent. She chose menma, corn, carrots, and broiled egg for her other toppings. As for Soma, I believe I see Chashu, Calamari, green onions, leeks, and...Oh, he brought his shichirin with him. Great" Trina said with amusement.

"What's he going to do with that?" Alice asked.

"Probably grill something...and do something out of the blue..." Trina said. The rest of the Polar Star Dormitory looked mortified at this moment.

"Um, why did everyone's face turn white?" Alice questioned.

"S...Soma...might do something weird" Megumi stammered.

"Weird?" Alice asked.

"He might cook the calamari in peanut butter or something like that" Trina chortled.

"Peanut butter and Calamari? Weird, but I think that can work" Alice said. Her mind begun to race through the multiple ways you could get calamari to work with peanut butter. To everyone else but Trina, their faces grew paler at the albino's comment.

"Trinaaaa, now you got _her_ thinking weird ideas too!" Yuki shouted.

"I'm glad. Weirdos tend to think alike. Alice is no exception" Trina said as she pulled her fingers out of her ears.

 **Poke.**

….

 **Poke.**

…

 **Pokeeee**

"May I help you, Alice?" Trina calmly said as she turned to face her cousin. As expected, Alice displayed her pouty face.

"You know, you're really mean.. _just like Erina_ " Alice said with emphasis.

"Are you trying to get at something?" Trina nonchalantly said.

"Nope, just noted the similarity between you two. If I didn't know better, I would've assumed you two were sisters." Alice hummed.

"Hah, not even. She's a sheltered heiress that doesn't know how to do basic tasks like do her own laundry" Trina retorted, "And from my first impression, neither do you _Lady Alice_."

"Rude" Alice pouted, "But cousin, you do realize you were _sheltered_ away from the rest of the Nakiri family, no?"

"Tha-That's completely different!" a flustered Trina shouted. Alice just chortled at the frustrated girl. After a few moments, Trina calmed down and rested her head on her left fist.

"You're almost right about me, cousin. I can be mean like Erina, but I do it more out of jest. Outside of that, we're polar opposites. She's the cold queen and I'm the fiery psychopath" Trina thought. Trina resumed watching the match between Hisako and Soma, which raged on for another hour.

"Cooking is over! Please prepare your dishes for judging!" the announcer stated, "Will contestant Hisako Arato please present her dish to the judges?"

 _The moment of Truth, who will be crowned the victor of this ramen battle?_

* * *

 **Revised, Tchau.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 21: No Pain, No Gain**

 _Chandra's Hall_

"Will contestant Hisako Arato please present your dish?" the announcer asked. The pink hair girl slowly made her way to the judges.

"Honorable judges, I present to you my dish. Sweat and Sour Chicken Ramen" Hisako calmly stated.

"Oh, what an mellow but enticing smell. It makes my mouth water" one of the judges said, "And the dashi has a beautiful red color. I think we should try the soup first!" The judges grabbed a spoonful of the soup.

 **HMM!** In a moment's notice, the judges were swooshed away to a psychological but pleasant dream-scape. The judges passed around a tunnel shape glass, breathing in the fresh aroma.

"What a splendid flavor, leaves a refreshing taste in my mouth" one of the judges said.

"And the aroma is hypnotic and pleasant. Now, how about the noodles?" another judge said.

 **Slurp**

"Ah, the thin noodles are perfectly cooked. Just as I expected" the judge stated after eating some of the noodles.

"Yes, but the key competent to this dish is the fried chicken coated in cayenne pepper, flour, and salt. Gives the ramen dish it's deep and meaty flavor" a stripped Senzaemon noted.

"And her other toppings are in harmony with the rest of the dish. I really like the broiled egg with garlic" a fourth judge praised.

"The dish represents pure balance and leaves my mind at ease. From the aesthetic standpoint, the ramen is bright and colorful like a tie-dye print" a fifth judge said, "The use of Goji Berries was a remarkable choice."

"Heh, in a way, I guess you can call her a guru" another judge commented. The judges imaged Hisako wearing typical hippie attire while meditating over a bowl of ramen, a Ramen Guru.

"Woah, she's getting remarkable views from the judges" an audience member shouted.

"Yeah, I can only image what kind of ramen she cooked up" a couple said loudly.

"Nay!" Senzaemon spoke up, "Only those that have eaten this dish can know the true experience of this fine ramen. Miss Arato, I'm pleased with the fact you displayed your knowledge in regards to Goji Berries and gave us this psychedelic experience."

"Thank you, director" Hisako politely said with a bow. As she walked back to her station, she flashed Soma a dirty look.

"So Yukihira, do you really think you can beat Erina's aide?" Hisako haughtily asked. Turning to her before picking up his dishes, he displayed a smile of confidence.

"Of course, I always come in with a winning mindset" Soma calmly replied, "By the way, I had leftover ingredients so I made a portion of my dish just for you." As Soma gathered his dishes, Hisako noticed the bowl on her station. As she approached the bowl, the strong smell of the ramen tickled her nose.

"What?" was the only thing Hisako could say before she heard Soma begin to present his dish.

"Today I present my ramen dish: Soma's Special Ramen. Sorry for the wait!" Soma said as he placed the bowls in front of the judges.

"Well...that's an uninformative name, but how does it taste?" a judge thought.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** With one bite, all 5 five judges stood on their feat, looking younger and ready to get into a fight. The mens' yukatas melted into Gis and they began fighting through the food, metaphorically speaking.

"This dashi... is purely made from shitake mushrooms, kombu, and Astragalus Root" Senzaemon said as his "Gi" began to rip into pieces while making way through the ramen bowl.

"A...A dashi not using meat?" a few audience members cried out. Sweat began to drip from Hisako's brow, understanding the properties of Astragalus Root.

"He added...Astragalus Root. In Chinese medicine, it's used to strengthen Qi, boost the immune system, and strengthen the lungs and heart" Hisako stammered in her head. She bit her thumb down, wanting to resit the urge to eat her portion.

"Not only do I feel energized, but the willow bark in the Rayu and Shiro Miso sauce removes any pain I felt before" another judge said as he moved to the meat portions

"That's correct. And since the stock and sauce are vegetable based, I used two different types of meat as toppings: Fried Calamari and Braised Chashu. And instead of using thin noodles, I chose thick, flat noodles" Soma said. His smile grew bigger once he heard eating noises behind him.

"Tch! Danm it, where did he get this idea from?" Hisako blurted out. Soma turned to face his opponent, wearing his trademark smile.

"It's an idea inspired by my last match with my father. A breakfast ramen that maximizes you, rejuvenating the soul and relaxing the body" Soma lectured. Hisako remained speechless as she was being absorbed into her thoughts.

"...I can't lose...to this man..." Hisako mentally struggled. But she realized the more she ate, the more she was being stripped down.

"Your toppings were cooked individually as to create a unique contrast to the dashi. You grilled your beans sprouts and leeks over your shichirin. The leeks are cooked in a plum sauce in effort to leave a refreshing aftertaste, correct?" a stripped Senzaemon asked.

"Correct, but I also considered the digestive properties of the plum. It helps create the desire to eat more" Soma replied.

"And the green onions were cooked along side the chashu" one of the judges pointed out.

"The ramen...is the flavor of a skilled martial artist" another judge thought. To them, Soma became a teacher of ramen.

"The verdict is clear!" Senzaemon spoke up before reaching for the oversized brush, "Soma Yukihira is the winner of this round!"

"It wasn't much!" Soma exclaimed as he pulled his headband off.

"I can't believe it...the transfer student beat Erina's aide!" a few audience members shouted.

"Hmm, so it looks like little Hishoko wasn't a match to Soma. How interesting" Alice thought.

"Hey Hisako, that was a fu-uh, where did she go?" Soma said. In the place where Hisako stood was an outline of her body.

"Wait, nobody saw her leave the building?" Megumi questioned, "And, um, where did Trina go?" Just like Hisako, Trina disappeared with only her outline remaining.

"Oh, she said need to go as soon as the match was over" Alice nonchalantly stated. All the members of the Polar Star Dormitory stared at the silver haired princess.

 **8)?**

"...I wished she wouldn't leave without saying something" Megumi thought.

 _Outside of Chandra's Hall_

"Yawn, what an eventful day. Good to know two polar star members will advance to the semifinals" Trina said to herself, "Man, Soma's special ramen made me really hungry for it. Maybe I will steal his recipe." As Trina pulled out her car keys, she heard footsteps racing towards her direction.

"Huh? Why is someone run-"

 **Thud!** Before Trina could finish her sentence, she immediately found herself tasting asphalt.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Trina" Hisako called out as she held out her hand. Trina grabbed her hand and pulled herself up.

"It's alright, I'm perfectly fine" Trina said, "You, however, look like a deer in front of headlights. Why are you running away in fear?"

"Ican'tbenexttoheranymoreohmygodourfriendshipisovershethinksIamtrashmycareerasachefisover" Hisako hysterically said.

"...Hisako, can you put your hands together?" Trina asked.

"Huh...I...guess?" Hisako said. She slowly put her hands together as instructed.

 **Thwack!**

"OW! What the hell was that for Trina?" the pink haired girl cried.

"You were acting hysterically, so I needed to calm you down. What is wrong?" Trina asked once more.

"I can't face her anymore...not after to losing to that man" Hisako mumbled.

"My cousin? Why?" Trina questioned.

"Because Lady Erina can't be near-" Hisako began to say before being interrupted by a yell in the distance.

"Hisako! Please wait and here me out!" the voice of Erina called out. The voice rattled Hisako.

"Sorry Trina, I need to go now and take a trip. Bye!" Hisako yelled before sprinting off in no particular direction. Before Trina could stop her, the heavy breathing of Erina grabbed her attention.

"No...Please...Don't...Go" Erina panted.

"I'm not sure she's in the right condition to listen to reason" Trina nonchalantly said. Erina looked down at her shoes.

"I just wanted to tell her...my opinion" Erina admitted. Trina place on her cousin's shoulder.

"I think its best that she does some soul searching for right now. She just lost to Soma, a man her best friend despises. The shock must be really hard on her" Trina dryly said. Erina just stared into her cousin's eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" Erina asked.

"What I'm saying is the person you call "best friend" really lives in your shadow. She wants to be your number 2...that is a poor mentality to have. Soma doesn't have that mentality, in fact he aims to surpass something far greater than himself. True friendship is walking side-by-side. Once she changes her mentality, then your friendship shall become real" Trina lectured.

"Do you speak from experience?" Erina asked. Trina furrowed her eyebrows at the question.

"I've had only a few people who walked by my side, but never for long periods of time. In some way, I actually envy you that you had a long term friendship" Trina bitterly replied, "Everyone else were just cowards."

"I see... so then-" Erina managed to say before a ringtone went off.

 _ **Deutschland, Deutschland uber alles...**_ Trina's cellphone began ringing.

"Er, hold on a minute" Trina sheepishly said to Erina. Erina just waited for her cousin while she was on the phone.

"Hello?" Trina said in German.

"Good Day, my dearest daughter. How have you been?" Martel answered.

"Papa! Long time, no talk. I'm just talking with my cousin outside of the cooking arena" Trina said.

"I see. Have you gotten her to try a Hofbrau Special?" Martel asked.

"Haha, not yet. I plan to show her that true gourmet food can be cooked for under 20 dollars someday. I did have her eat mama's frittata recipe" Trina replied.

"Oi, you made that to make fun of her didn't you? That was a recipe I beat when I first cooked off with your mother. Caviar and lobster frittata don't hold a match to my special surf and turf breakfast enchiladas" Martel bragged.

"Of course, I figured mama's "Midus Frittata" was a perfect dish for the Queen of Haute Cuisine" Trina chortled as she heard Erina sneeze loudly, "You still need to show me how to make that dish."

"No way, Jose'. I still need to keep a few secrets if I ever want to beat my own daughter at cooking again. Besides, there's one ingredient in that dish you can't simply buy. Maybe you will find that special ingredient one day. Anyway, there's something I need to tell you" Martel said. Trina adjusted her stance and held a look of curiosity.

"Oh, what is it old man?" Trina asked.

"Remember that one guest who nearly spazzed out when she found out your full name?" Martel asked.

"Yeah, it was a few months before I flew out to Japan. Why you ask?" Trina questioned.

"Well, a week later she arrived to personally hand deliver an invitation to you to rub shoulders with some of the greatest names in cooking. Since the annual event occurs at the White House in September, invitations are sent out months in advance" Martel answered.

"Let me guess, you told her that I wouldn't be available that time which then lead to you going in my place?" Trina said.

"Haha, you really intuitive like your mother. Basically, being your father and my relationship to your mother allowed me to take the invitation. Anyway, while I was at the gathering I ran into a unique individual...a man who claimed to be your uncle" Martel said.

"Uncle Natsu?" Trina questioned. Her mother gave her the basic rundown of the Nakiri family: Senzaemon, Leonora, Natsu, Erina, Alice, Ragyo, and herself.

"No, no, no. He said his name was Azami Nakiri" Martel stated.

"Azami Nakiri? Mother never told me of a man known as Azami Nakiri" Trina replied. Did her mother forget to mention his name?

"Yeah, he was a polite man. Sleek black hair with a white bang and looked sharp in his outfit. We talked for awhile, particularly about philosophy and the difficulties of being a father. When I told him about you, he became very interested" Martel said.

"Oh, like what?" Trina asked.

"Oh, he seemed to appreciate the fact you were highly disciplined as a chef and was curious about your 'Devil's Tongue'. He laughed at the stories I told about you throwing food in the bin because you didn't like it" Martel said with a sigh, "Before he left, he told me he wished to meet you."

"Is that so? Well, I would like to meet this 'Azami Nakiri' as well. Anyway, is there anything else you wanted to tell me?" Trina asked.

"Nope, I have nothing" Martel said.

"Alright, I will talk to you later, okay Papa?" Trina said.

"Ok, love you my daughter" Martel said before hanging up the phone. Trina sighed and put her phone away before turning back to Erina.

"Sorry about that, father called" Trina said to Erina.

"Um, what was...that about?" Erina blurted out. As she didn't speak German, she really couldn't follow what was being said. However, she heard her father's name a few times which caused her to shake a bit.

"Uh, not much. Just some chatter about meeting a uncle of mine" Trina politely said, "I'm about to head out and my car is over there, want a ride back to the mansion?"

"Uh, sure. That will be ok I guess" Erina blankly said.

Trina continued to walk ahead of Erina, only stopping 20 meters ahead when she noticed that Erina wasn't following.

"What are you standing there for?" Trina asked.

"Oh, uh, Sorry. I just got lost in a thought" Erina stuttered. Trina raised an eyebrow at her cousin before shrugging and moving forward.

"I don't understand...why did I see an image of my father walking next to Trina?" Erina thought. Shaking her head, she ignored the unpleasant image as she caught up to her cousin.

 **Omake: Eating ICE Cream**

 _Middle of a City_

 **Step. Step. Step. Siiighhhh.** Trina sighed loudly. She was in the middle of city she didn't recognize.

"How did I end up here? This place looks like something from Feudal Europe" Trina groaned, drawing some attention to her. Those who noticed her immediately turned away, frighten by the woman's presence.

"I guess if I'm here, I should pick up groceries. But first, I need to find out the currency system...Maybe that Ice cream parlor will know" Trina thought before heading into the ice cream shop. Unbeknownst to her, a blonde-haired woman hightailed it on the rooftop.

"There you are! You're head is mine!" Leone thought as she ran off to the source of power...until she felt the source of power approaching to the ice cream shop from the other direction.

"Wha? I thought I sensed her enter the ice cream shop already" Leone thought in shock, "Why did I feel her aura twice?" The source of the second powerful aura was the Empire's infamous General Esdeath. She was in town today in attempt to draw out night raid, using the ice cream parlor as her camp point.

""Hmm, I wonder what type of ice cream I should get?" Esdeath thought. The moment she walked in, she felt a powerful and dark aura inside the room. It came from the tall, white haired woman with demon looking eyes and wore what appeared to be a chef's uniform of sorts.

"Gold pieces authorized by the Empire huh?" Trina said to the man, "Um, do you have a place for currency exchange? The only things I got are a few gold nuggets that I found by the river."

"Uh..Uh...Uh a-a gold-nugget-will-do, I guess" the man stuttered. He was already shaken by the woman's presence, mistaking her for General Esdeath. But now the real Esdeath was in his parlor.

"Really? Thanks!" Trina said with a polite smile. She moved to the side so the next patron could order their ice cream.

"One scoop vanilla, One Scoop Mint" Esdeath said.

"Y-Yes, General Esdeath" the another worker said.  
"So you're the General Esdeath that these fellows assumed I was" Trina calmly replied. Personally, she didn't expect to run into someone with a similar aura to hers in a foreign land. Maybe she should challenge her to a fight?

"That I am. Although I never seen you before. Are you a foreigner?" Esdeath asked.

"I believe so... I'm not entirely sure where I am" Trina admitted, "You aura is very powerful. I assume you would put up one hell of fight." Esdeath just smirked at the woman, she liked where this conversation is going.

"I'm the strongest warrior in the land. I live to fight, since only the weak die" Esdeath replied.

"Fufufu, it's so refreshing to talk to someone with the same ideology, regardless of what battlefield you fight on" Trina chuckled.

"Here's your ice cream, ladies" the man said.

"Thanks!" Trina replied.

"I'm bit intrigued by you, do you mind sitting with me for a while?" Esdeath asked.

"Sure, not I have anything better to do other to think of new experiments to torture people with. Oh by the way, My name is Trina Furman-Nakiri" Trina said while extending her hand out.

"A pleasure" Esdeath replied while shaking the woman's hand. The two made their way outside and sat on the bench.

"By your attire, I assume you're a chef, correct?" Esdeath asked. Trina took a few licks of her ice cream before answering.

"That's correct. More importantly, a head chef. I guess you can say I'm a general in my kitchen" Trina chuckled.

"That's one way of putting it. Say, you mentioned something about torture and creating new torture methods" Esdeath inquired.

"Yes, my food experiments. I like creating weird, but interesting food combinations and having my friends eat it. Mostly for the joy of watching their reactions" Trina replied with a devilish smile. As the two chatted, Leone looked upon them in total fear.

"Shit, I didn't expect this at all. Not only is Esdeath's aura heavy and purposefully trying to lure me, but the other girl's aura is equally heavy" Leone thought bitterly. Esdeath was a known threat, the most powerful one to boot. The white haired girl? Well, she was a mystery and could be unexpected threat. In either case, it was best for Leone to retreat and not face the wrath of these two cruel, sadistic women.

"Aw, I was hoping the stalker would come out and play. I haven't had a good brawl in a while" Trina said with mock disappointment. Esdeath got a slight chuckle at the statement, amused at the woman next to her. It was weird, Trina and her shared similar ideals but held two different professions. She would love to have this woman fighting for the empire...maybe she could one day.

"Oh, it looks I need to head out and find a way back to my home. Maybe next time we meet we can hold a 1 on 1 duel?" Trina said as she stretched her arms out.

"That's sounds like a thrilling prospect, but now I must leave as well" Esdeath said as she stood up and walked to the west side.

"Alright, till next time" Trina said as she stood up and walked in the opposite direction.

"Esdeath" Trina thought

"Trina Furman-Nakiri" Esdeath thought.

"I look forward to asserting my dominance over you the next time we meet" both thought in unison.

 **A/N: Anyway, thanks for the continued support of this fic. I...Yes, Trina?**

 **Trina: Since this Omake places me with the General Esdeath (who was a partial inspiration for my design), can you have me fight her in the next omake?**

 **Author: No.**

 **Trina: Why not?**

 **Author: Because without drinking the blood of an ultra class Danger Beast, you will lose to Esdeath easily.**

 **Trina: Then have me drink a whole pitcher of this "Danger Beast" blood.**

 **Author: ...And where do you suppose I retrieve it? It's not like there's any of that in the SnS universe to begin with. I would have to pull something out of my ass to write to the omake**

 **Trina: Or...I could head off to the AgK world and find a solution myself!** _ **Runs off**_

 **Author: Hey! Come back here you sadistic psychopath! … Sigh, I guess I will see you next time, folks. Right now I need to retrieve Trina before she sets a world aflame. Tchau!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Minor Detour**

* * *

 _Outside of the Polar Star Dormitory_

The sound of a car pulled up to the front, a familiar purple Volkswagen owned by Trina. As she pulled up into her slot, she noticed two new objects to her left side.

"Who's motorcycles are those?" Trina thought. As she stepped out of her car, she noticed the first had a slick coal black paint job with a white stripe running down the middle, a V-twin engine, standard grips, and the Marley-Dunus Logo. However, the one that got her eye was a large frame custom chopper, couple seats, royal purple paint job with a white fox head decal on the top and 'Der Weiße Fuchs' on the side of the tank. The chopper had a super V-twin engine made from the Tsunami Customs Corparation. On the handle bars hanged a small note which read "Happy Birthday, our little devil fox. Love, Father and Mother".

"Heh, a rather early present. My birthday is at the end of October, just over a month from now" Trina sighed. After pulling down the tag, Trina walked into the dormitory and was instantly confronted by Fumio.

"I was wondering when you would returned. You have a guest in the kitchen" Fumio coldly stated.

"I see, I will see who this guest is" Trina calmly replied. As she entered the kitchen, she noticed a tall (1), big man with braided black hair and gray eyes. He was finishing cooking up some food.

 **[ (1). A/N: Just for reference, Trina is about about as tall as Soumei, the fifth seat. I'm assuming Subaru is taller. So the height range goes Tosuke Subaru Soumei ~ Trina Rindo Kuga Momo Jun.]**

"So, you must be the guest the housekeeper told me about" Trina nonchalantly stated. As the guest plated the food, he spoke up.

"I am. The name is Subaru Mimasaka and I have some business with you. Let's talk over a meal" Subaru placed a plate in front of her. It held two pieces of Chou Farci.

"Chou Farci, huh? I wonder if tastes as good as mine back home" Trina said just before taking a bite into the dish.

 **!**

"Wait a minute, this is my recipe for Chou Farci! How do you know this?" Trina yelled. Subaru gave her a devious smile.

"I've done extensive research on you, Trina Furman-Nakiri. I monitored your habits, your tricks, and researched the most popular dishes on your shops menu. After learning that, I took your chou farci recipe one step further" Subaru boasted. The atmosphere grew tense in the kitchen.

 **Ha...**

 **Ha...**

 **HAHAHAHAHAHA!** Trina roared a wild laugh, shocking the man sitting in front of her.

"What's so funny?" Subaru asked.

"Sorry, I'm just amused you managed to recreate one of my secret, unwritten variants of the popular chou farci recipe. It's like you have a mental trace or something" Trina said while trying to contain her laughter.

"Well, my special ability is a perfect trace...wait, you said you came up with this idea too?" Subaru questioned.

"Interesting ability, but yeah, I created the recipe in my head a month before leaving for Japan. A shame I forgot to make it an official variant, just like I forgot to properly train my sous chefs to cook the popular recipe to my specifications" Trina sighed. The two took a few more bites, letting the excitement die down a bit.

"So, you got an extensive knowledge base on me? What are you, a stalker?" Trina jested.

"Well, yes. That's what my job was for Eizan. I was his primary enforcer. He wanted me to dig some stuff up on you and that Soma kid" Subaru admitted.

"I..ugh. I should have figured Eizan wanted to pry more into my past than what I told him. But why Soma?" Trina asked.

"Eh, probably got on Eizan's bad side. He wanted to teach the boy a lesson using me as his weapon. Kind of backfired, however." Subaru answered.

"Why?" Trina asked as she finished her plate.

"Well, I failed to make the make the main tournament, which was suppose to be rigged to have Soma face me in a Shokugeki over his prized knife. I was planning to steal his pride and crush him" Subaru replied.

"...That's...probably the stupidest thing I heard" Trina deadpanned.

"What did you say?" Subaru snarled.

"Well, first of all Soma can't easily be provoked or frighten. He lacks the mental cap that most humans have in life. Secondly, beating a mimic is simple if you know what you're doing. It's just creating something that can't be traced" Trina said while pulling up her phone. Subaru's anger started to show more now.

"Are you saying there's a place my trace cannot reach?" Subaru barked.

"Of course. The chou farci is a perfect example. You managed to recreate an unwritten recipe of mine that is a month old, but I've already moved past that concept in my head. I'm always looking for a way to improve and change my ideas. It's why my cooking embodies chaos and insanity, driven by this" Trina lectured as she pointed to her tongue.

"Hmph, if that's true that then why don't you prove it through a shokugeki?" Subaru asked while returning to his friendly mask.

"Well, I really don't have time for it as I need to prepare for the Autumn Election semifinals. Secondly, it would be a waste of time where I have to repeat this lecture again, but with more detail" Trina shrugged, "Although...maybe there's something else I can do for you."

"Don't need to be so cryptic" Subaru deadpanned. Trina stood up and walked to the kitchen window.

"Well, I'm thinking about proposing a new deal with you. One that will make better use of your talent, which has currently been wasted on 99 blokes" Trina calmly stated. Subaru held a surprised look on his face.

"How did you know about my Shokugeki matches?" he asked.

"Heh, Boogle is a convenient tool to get information on people. I came across your Mutter account, TraceOn52, where you revel about your hobbies." Trina said with a sly smile.

"Wha-" Subaru managed to say before...

 **Ding!** Subaru's cellphone went off. On the screen read the following: TheWh1t3Foxx is now following you on Mutter! Subaru could only sweat-drop at the push notice.

"Anyway, I assume you rode on that Marley-Dunus bike to get here, correct?" Trina asked.

"Oh, yeah. She's my precious baby and I take good care of her" Subaru said with pride, "You birthday gift looks pretty neat."

"Yep, but my birthday is just over a month away, as you should know. Since it's new, I felt like taking it through a drive on Route 371. What I propose is that you join me tomorrow in the morning and we negotiate a new deal while at a rest stop" Trina said.

"And why should I buy into this?" Subaru questioned.

"For one, you're currently not on Eizan's payroll anymore...according to your mutter account. I'm thinking about putting you on mine. Secondly, what I offer is more than just being a mook" Trina said with a devilish smile. Subaru scratched his chin, considering how he should respond.

"Route 371 is a nice drive, I will join you tomorrow" Subaru answered. He gathered his stuff and headed out the door.

"Well, that was a fun evening. Probably should head to bed now" Trina stretched as she made her way back to her room.

* * *

 _Route 371_

 **Vrooooooooom!** It was the sound of two motorcycles driving down the road, one purple and other black. The two chefs held expressions of excitement, taking in the perfect riding weather. As they rode, Subaru took some observations about the person who took interest in him after Eizan fired him for his failure.

"Hmm, she's a calm and fluid driver. Secondly, it seems like her association with a gang is true if her leather jacket is any indication" Subaru thought. A sign that read "Rest Point: Overview 3 Kms" passed them by, to which Trina gestured would be their turn off point. The closer they got to the rest point, the slower they rode until they parked at the rest stop. Trina was the first to get off her bike.

"This spot shall do, has a vast view of the landscape" Trina chirped. Subaru turned to her once he got off his bike.

"So, what is the deal you propose?" Subaru asked. To his surprise, Trina pulled out a deck of cards.

"Pick a card" Trina asked.

"What?" Subaru questioned. He didn't know where she was going with this.

"Pick a card, it's important to what I will say in a few minutes" Trina said. Begrudgingly, he did as requested.

"Now look at the card and put it back into the deck" Trina said. He did so immediately. After multiple shuffles and hand gestures later, she pulled the top card.

"Is this your card?" Trina asked.

"No" Subaru flatly said.

"Fufufu, my apologies. This is your card" Trina said as she made a swift gesture with her wrist.

"Yes, but how did you do that? I observed every motion you made, none of which made to the sleeve of your jacket" Subaru questioned.

"Are sure about that?" Trina playful teased, "Watch again." The second time she did the trick, he figured out the missing sleight of hand.

"Well, you can't awe me with that trick again" Subaru smugly said.

"Exactly. You have the ability to make reads without much effort" Trina complimented, "That's how you should refine your skill instead of the underhanded tactics you employ currently."

"So you're saying I should just image what my opponent will do?" Subaru narrowed his eyes, "I already do that." Trina shook her head.

"No, what I'm saying is you shouldn't need to do extensive research on your opponent. Your perfect trace should pick up most if not all their tells with one or two short interactions. It's how you picked up my sleight of hand in only 2 minutes. The rest of your time should be focused on being more original and clever than your opponent" Trina lectured.

"So you're saying I should be more honest and be myself?" Subaru asked. Trina gave him a sincere smile.

"That's correct. My proposal is that you come under my wing and I will guide you to finding your true self. At the same time, I will help refine your perfect trace. I am a chef with many tricks, you know?" Trina coolly said.

"And what's in it for you?" Subaru questioned.

"Well, for one I will have a good sparring partner who can always keep me on my toes. But more importantly, I want you to keep everything you know about me a secret, m'mkay?" Trina firmly spoke.

"So you're doing to this to neutralize the threat of blackmail?" Subaru questioned.

"I guess you can say that, but I'm interested in your talents and what you can truly bring to the table as an honest liar" Trina said

"That's a contradiction in terms" Subaru deadpanned.

"It's what a magician is. I'm an honest liar, Soma is an honest liar, Chef Shinomiya is an honest liar, and you can be the best honest liar with your ability" Trina said. Subaru scratched his face, thinking about what the tall, white haired woman said.

"I see, so you wish to see me become a Food Magician, no?" Subaru asked.

"Correct, but more importantly I want to change your trajectory from a skilled but unwanted chef to one of the most sought after chefs in the world" Trina coldly said. She now aimed at the heart of the issue. A long silence came between them before Subaru spoke up.

"Honesty, huh? That's what you want to show me?" Subaru questioned. Trina sighed, noticing the hesitant nature of the man in front of her.

"How about this, after the two matches today in the Autumn Election I will show what I mean with my cooking. Maybe that will convince you to work with me?" Trina said.

"Thanks, but I've made up my mind. I work with you on word alone" Subaru said as he hopped back on his motorcycle.

"Oh. Well, that will be good then. My offer on dinner still stands, though" Trina said.

"Alright, then I accept" Subaru replied with a grin. As soon as Trina got on her bike, both rode towards Chandra's Hall.

"We're going to be 30 minutes late, but we should still make most of the first match" Trina thought, "You better not lose, Ryo Kurokiba."

* * *

 **A/N: Yes...Subaru will ally with Trina now after failing to make the main tournament. And totally avoided the need of a predictable Shokugeki to do so... Anywho, thanks for the continued support of this fic. Tchau!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Pardon the Interruption**

* * *

 **Warning! Certain walls have been destroyed during the writing of this chapter. Reader discretion is advised.**

 _Chandra's Hall Parking Lot_

"Hmm, so it seems like Mozuya will be cutting their expansion down in the next few months" Eizan growled. Ever since losing the Karaage War, Eizan faced with a string of setbacks. First, the blasted Soma Yukihira put a stain on his career, which pushed him to retaliate back. However, his primary method of payback was thwarted when Subaru failed to make the main tournament. And now that Nakiri _bitch_ played him a fool. No, not the woman with "God's Tongue", but her German cousin. After reading the intel his former subordinate gave him, he now knew the true identity of Trina Furman. He needed to speak to her...personally.

 **Music can be heard rolling up into the parking lot**

Just his luck, Satan herself parked right next to the spot he was standing in. Of course, he didn't expect her to be riding a motorcycle and being followed by Subaru.

"Oh, Hello Eizan" a cheerful Trina greeted.

"Hello...Trina" Eizan coldly replied, "So I see you met Subaru." He glared at his former subordinate, whom ignored him entirely.

"Ah yes, he's quite an interesting fellow. If you want to know, he's under my payroll now. So, what are you up to?" Trina stated.

"Business, per usual" Eizan dryly answered, "Speaking of which, I have business with you Miss Nakiri." Trina's cheerful expression turned into a serious one.

"Subaru, I will meet up with you in a minute. Eizan and I have some business to discuss" Trina ordered. Subaru nodded and went to off to scout out the best seats available.

"So Eizan, what do you want to speak about? I'm sure there's nothing more you can dig up on me" Trina asked.

"You weren't completely honest be about your control on the school's Beer and Wine production" Eizan replied.

"I'm not sure what you mean" Trina answered while raising an eyebrow.

"After going through the records again, I noticed that the RS is under Alice's control. Essentially, you somehow manged to make a fool out of me" Eizan said with a controlled snarl.

"Huh?" Trina muttered, "Oh, yeah! I totally forgot about that detail. Whoopsie!" Trina nervously laughed.

"You better rectify the situation or else" Eizan warned.

"Whoa, no need to get your panties in a bunch. I'll fix the situation" Trina said before punching towards an invisible wall.

 **Crumble.** A hole in the space-time continuum was created. Trina reached down the hole and pulls out a brown haired female figure.

"Hey! You don't need to pull so hard! Also, why did you break the fourth wall?" the woman yelled.

"Um, who's that?" Eizan questioned. The woman swiped away the dust from her leggings before straightening her posture.

"The name is Catherine McHall, but you can call me Cat. I'm the author of this fanfiction" Cat boasted.

"Fanfiction? Are you suggesting I'm not real?" Eizan bitterly said.

"Bingo! This is a fan work based off a series called 'Shokugeki no Soma'. You're a canonical character in the original work. Trina is an original character in this fanfiction and is the underlying -" Cat managed to say before Trina covered her mouth.

"Shh, don't you go spoiling my keikaku* to the audience" Trina snarled.

[* Translator Note: keikaku means plan]

"Sorry, got carried way there" Cat sheepishly laughed, "So why did you bust down the fourth wall again?"

"I need you to fix a plothole in the story. Eizan and I's deal cannot work if Alice is still in legal control of the Research Society. Fix it" Trina ordered.

"But I don't want to rewrite chapter 4, it's too much of a hassle" Cat whined. Trina simply face-palmed at the response.

"God you're such a lazy writer. All I need you to do to is rectify the problem" Trina barked.

"Fine, Fine. Don't need to be so loud" Cat replied as she pulled a pen and notepad from her back pocket.

 **ScribbleScribbleScribble.**

"There, you now won an off-screen shokugeki against Alice and the Beer and Wine RS is in your full control. Can I go back now and return indulging myself in vampire fiction" Cat begged.

"Hmm, yes. I seem to recall the match and I can pull the records on my phone" Trina noted the change in her reality.

"Well, I guess I don't have to publicly ruin you... Still, don't something like that again" Eizan threatened.

"Shit happens, Eizan. Just let this sail like water under a bridge" Trina nonchalantly said, "In either case, I need to head inside and watch the Ryo vs Alice match."

"Uh, yeah...no. I don't think you will" Cat waved off. Both Eizan and Trina gave the girl a raised eyebrow.

"What do mean?" Trina asked.

 **Scribble.**

"Well, I don't feel like writing the details about Alice's dish. Molecular Gastronomy is the bane of my existence. Secondly, Ryo was going to beat Alice anyway. For someone who suppose to be a Nakiri, she jobs pretty hard I would say" Cat snickered at the last bit. Trina chortled at the burn on her danish cousin.

"So, uh, how do suppose you're going to pass the time?" Trina questioned.

"Ah! Well, I was going to write an incredibly long dialogue between you two that exposes Trina more for who she really is, but now I'm going to answer any questions you and anyone else have" Cat said as she pulled a Brazilian soft drink out from thin air.

"Do you have an extra can of that? I'm feeling parched myself" Trina asked.

"Sure, here you go" Cat exclaimed as she tossed a can towards Trina, "So, who will be the first to ask me a question?" Immediately, Cat felt something tugging at her red blouse. Cat turns around to see...nothing.

"Down here" a young girl's voice rang out. It belonged to Momo Akanegakubo.

"Oh, it's you! The fourth seat of the Elite Ten who has yet to say a word in the original work" Cat said in shock, "What can I do for you?"

"Um, A-are y-you still planning to have T-trina and I fight in a Shokugeki for Mr. Jibbers?" Momo stammered.

 **Pffftt~! CoughCoughWHEEEEZE!**

"Are...you ok?" a concerned Trina asked.

"Sorry, but I don't understand how anyone knows my rough sketches, especially a character from a different dimension" Cat replied after catching her breath.

"This fell on the ground and I read it" Momo deadpanned. Cat cursed a bit before collecting herself.

"Well, I'm still considering it. It's within Trina's character to commit acts of cruelty" Cat nonchalantly answered.

"Shut Up!" Trina yelled back. Her face was as red as a tomato, knowing the author was right about that part. Momo just hugged her plush toy hard before walking away.

"Next question" Cat said. Next to approach her was a tall man with a large sword. Soumei Saitou.

"I've seen Trina's build, is she a good fighter?" Soumei asked calmly.

"Let me answer that question, Cat" Trina intercepted, "I'm a phenomenal fighter, I haven't lost a physical fight in years. I will gladly take you on if you wish." Soumei displayed a rare smile, satisfied with the girl's answer. Streams of questions came from different characters, which ate up the rest of the Alice vs Ryo match. Surprisingly, none of the questions where about Trina's special ability or origins.

"Well, Ryou should be crowned the winner of the match, so I must go now. Got to create Hayama's dish" Cat sighed before reentering the hole in the fourth wall. The moment Cat returned to her world, the hole closed itself. A few moments of silence was held between Eizan and Trina, until Eizan broke the ice.

"Please don't ever break that wall again, Trina" Eizan flatly said.

"After some of things she said about me, I don't think I will" Trina said with a rare blush. Some of her secret "pleasures" came out in the Q and A section, things she never wanted the world to know.

"Anyway, I have business to attend to. We can talk later about strategic moves" Eizan stated before making his leave.

"That's fine with me. I need to head inside and watch the final match of the day" Trina replied.

"I wonder if Takumi is good enough to upset Hayama" Trina thought as she texted Subaru, "It would be a true calibration test for the Italian chef."

 _The Prince and a King were soon to clash in a dessert match._

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that was an unexpected** _ducks Tomato toss_ **chapter. Sorry for making it so short, I will write a longer one next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Why Male Chefs?**

* * *

 _Chandra's Hall_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the last match of the quarterfinals will feature Akira Hayama vs Takumi Aldini and will begin in a few minutes" the announcer said over the intercom. As audience members held multiple different conversations, one particular group were chatting about a missing member.

"Where's Trina? She completely missed Ryo and Alice's clash" Yuuki inquired.

"We don't know...how about asking the big guy sitting next to Megumi?" Marui mumbled. Subaru overheard him and shot the boy a glance.

"I don't know her whereabouts...and the name is Subaru Mimasaka" Subaru dryly informed.

"Haha, Es tut mir Leid" Trina laughed while sneaking behind the group, "I got caught in a conversation with Eizan and some weird individual. I heard Ryou won the match, no?"

"Correct, he made an overwhelming Szechuan/Jiangsu crab shell meatball dish over Alice's Modern Zhejiang Dim Sum" Subaru informed.

"I see" Trina said while taking a seat next to Megumi, "So does anyone know what the theme for this match?" Just as she said that, the announcer return to the intercom.

"This match's theme will be dessert. Once the contestants reach their stations, the match will begin" the announcer said. As the two males made their way to the battlefield, Takumi suddenly spoke up.

"I don't care who you are, but I will be the one taking the top" Takumi boasted.

"Mph, says a man who can't even take first in his group" Hayama scoffed.

"Why You!" Takumi shouted back.

"Gentleman, please make way to your stations" the announcer said. A few seconds later, both boys were at their stations.

"Begin Cooking!" the announcer exclaimed. Both rushed off and began prep work. Takumi Aldini began arranging almonds and hazelnuts on a baking pan.

"Hmm, he's heating them to release the sweet smell...then fuse it with the sugar syrup" Subaru noted, "That's going to be a layer for..."

"A Semifreddo. It's an Italian ice cream cake, essentially." Trina finished. At Ristorante F, the Semifreddo's were 5 layered, but it seemed like Takumi's Semifreddo would be three layered.

"...Lemon Curd..." Subaru mumbled.

"?" Trina asked.

"I was just thinking Lemon Curd might make a good 4th layer to his Semifreddo" Subaru said while rubbing his chin.

"Hmmm, maybe. Or he could've put preserved lemons into the sponge batter and sauce. In fact, that sounds better than the Lemon Curd" Trina inputted. The two giants turned their attention to Hayama's station.

"Oh? Hayama is pulling out a couple baking trays for cupcakes!" an audience member noted.

"Cupcakes?" a few mumbles were heard.

"Cupcakes, if done right, can truly be unique in flavor. I wonder if he's trying for arrangement of spiced based cakes" Trina mused.

"If that's the case, then he must have a great pairing like chocolate" Subaru noted. As if on cue, Hayama pulled out bars of different chocolate: White, Milk, and Dark.

"Oh? So he's going through all three forms of chocolate, how interesting" Trina said with an amused smile.

"A three-layered Semifreddo vs an arrangement of three cupcakes" Subaru noted.

"Yup, I curious to which one will win" Trina mused. As the match went on, the two giants plus the rest of the Polar Star Dormitory discussed certain aspects of each competitor's dish, especially Hayama's cupcakes. As predicted, Hayama planned to use different spices, including a cupcake made out of pumpkin spice. Before anyone knew it, the cooking was done and judging was about to begin. Hayama was the first one to go.

"Please, enjoy" Hayama politely said as he laid out his arrangement of cupcakes.

"So that's what he did, he used the chocolates to make three different frostings" one judge said.

"Not only that, but he added a topping the frosting as well" a second said.

"Well then, how do they taste?" Senzaemon asked. All five judges took a bite into a cupcake, instantly being transported to staging area for a fashion show. All the judges, minus Senzaemon, evolved into young male models of themselves; they were decked out in the latest fashions designed by the ever flamboyant Akira Hayama. Akira Hayama directed the first two judges, who wore Orange Mocha Zoot Suits with matching White Chocolate and Pink Peppercorn Caramel hats. As they walked across the stage, flashes of light sprayed around their body.

"Oh my, what a flamboyant combination of flavors!" one of the judges said. Next came two more judges, decked in coffee brown jackets, milk chocolates brown skinny jeans, and a yellow curry muscle shirt.

"Colombian coffee cake with milk chocolate frosting is good on its own, but the yellow curry powder makes the whole thing pop!" the other two judges said. Finally, a shirtless Senzaemon strutted down the catwalk wearing Pumpkin Spice bell bottoms, dark chocolate platforms, and a raspberry belt. He flexed his muscles to the photographers.

"Your decision to make three spice and chocolate cupcakes using all forms of chocolate was well executed. Together, they make an excellent dessert experience" a stripped Senzaemon complimented. Hayama gave the director a bow before speaking up.

"Thank you for your kind words, Director" Hayama said before returning to his station.

 **...Ok, now he was close, tried to domesticate you. But you're an animal...** Trina's phone started singing. Sighing, she answered the phone.

"Hello?" Trina asked.

"Is this Trina Furman-Nakiri?" the voiced asked.

"Yes, who may this be?" Trina inquired.

"Your uncle Azami" Azami calmly said over the phone. Trina's face went into slight shock, before moving into her calm smile.

"Should have guessed father would give out my number. Hold on for a second, I can barely hear you in this loud stadium" Trina laughed.

"Sure, Sure I will hold for a second" Azami answered. Trina stood up from her spot and headed out of the arena, not noticing Alice staring in her direction.

"Who's she talking to?" Alice wondered. She attempt to get up and follow Trina, but a hand clasped on her wrist.

"It's not polite to snoop, milady" Ryo flatly said.

"But!" Alice tried to protest.

"Milady...please listen to me for once" Ryo asked. Alice gave Ryo her trademark pouty face, but returned to her seat anyway.

"Fine, but you owe me later" Alice said.

"Yes, milady" Ryou said.

* * *

 _Outside of Chandra's Hall_

"Ok, I'm outside now. What would you like to talk about?" Trina asked.

"Oh, I would like just to get know more about you. Your father had wonderful praises about you" Azami answered.

"Heh, I'm sure he did. He takes great pride in his handy work" Trina mused.

"Everything I know so far has gotten me excited. From how well educated you are to your Devil's Tongue" Azami admitted, "He's said you're a true artist, one who can really appreciate a fine delicacy."

"Yes, everything we do in our shop is a work of art and expression of our mindset. We're both avant – garde chefs, albeit my father leans a bit on the classical side as well" Trina pretentiously replied.

"Avant-Garde? Interesting. I'm more of a renaissance man myself" Azami warmly stated.

"I see then, we share the same intellectual concept on cooking: That is a true art form" Trina stated. If she could see her uncle's face, a pleasant smile grew on his lips.

"Correct. Now for a different question, what kind of training methods did your father put you through?"

"My Training? Well, that's a long complicated list to give out on a whim's notice. Can you be more specific?" Trina questioned.

"Your father talked about throwing food in the trash, was that part of your training?" Azami asked. It sounded something like he did with his own daughter.

"Fufufu, no. Throwing away food was a natural instinct to stuff I deemed boring or unoriginal. Since my father hated me wasting food, he forced me to cook meals using the food I disliked. This lead to a cycle of me trying different combinations, which spawned from my tongue to my brain. Early on, most of my combinations were bizarre and worse than original dish. If I attempted to toss it out, my father would severely punish me, which ran through a list of things like hand washing a weeks worth of laundry to drinking my own piss. I learned it was best just to swallow my mistakes, despite the fact they rightfully belonged in a trash can or animal feed. I still use a trash can, but that's only when I give a serious judgment on someone's else cooking" Trina lectured.

"I see" Azami noted. He jotted down the fact Trina's father was a tough love type of parent.

"I have a question for you, if I may" Trina asked.

"You may ask away" Azami politely told his niece.

"Why has mother never mentioned you before?" Trina asked.

Silence.

"I don't...know why my former teacher told you nothing about me...just like I don't why she kept you a secret from everyone else" Azami partially admitted. He knew quiet well that Ragyo, at least publicly, denounced him and held up his exile. So it made sense why she would keep his identity a secret from her daughter. In truth, she was the only Nakiri that kept in contact with him and still recognized him as a Nakiri. As for why he wasn't aware of his niece's existence, maybe it has to do with her father's stature as a humble commoner. To be honest, he was quite shocked to learn that Ragyo could ever love a man of lower status than her. Then again...

"Typical, people keeping secrets from me per usual. How annoying" Trina bitterly muttered, "As for myself, mother said I was too dangerous to be around my cousins until I was full stabilized. Looking back, she was right."

"Stabilized?" Azami questioned.

"Mother deemed me insane, a frightening monster, an amoral demon, psychopath, etc. All of which I acknowledge as true, but father managed to tame me and gave me the keys to control my mental state. On one of my jackets is a written phrase, can you guess what it is?" Trina said with a hint of evil.

"No" Azami flatly said.

"Bird of Hermes is my name, eating my wings to make me tame. It's from the Ripley scroll, a passage about self-control" Trina informed.

"Dangerous girl, huh? Sounds similar to something Senzaemon told me" Azami thought. Trina's description of herself, however, made him more curious.

"Is it possible for you to stop by my condo in Fukuoka this week, I would like to meet you in person and witness your cooking prowess" Azami honestly said. He wanted to know how strong his niece was as a chef, particularly in comparison to his daughter. A silence rose up, before Trina spoke once more.

"Sure, on the condition you have a cook-off with me" Trina answered.

"Huh?" Azami questioned.

"For me, respect is an earned thing. I give my full respect to those that fight me and beat me. To me, it's an issue of my philosophy: The stronger shall always dominate the weaker, and thus the weaker must respect those it hasn't beaten" Trina explained.

"An extreme social Darwinist, I see? Then I will grant your request for a cooking match, but I will not go easy on you" Azami firmly said. Over the phone, he heard a dark chuckle come from his niece.

"That's fine by me. I will stop by on Wednesday if you don't mind" Trina said.

"Wednesday will be fine. I look forward to seeing you in person, my dearest niece" Azami said before cutting off the call.

"Same goes to you, uncle" Trina said while momentarily closing her eyes before she heard familiar voices approaching her.

"Hey Trina, you really missed a good battle" Yuuki exclaimed while rushing towards her location.

"Oh?" Trina called out.

"Yeah, Hayama barely won out against Takumi. It was the closest match in the quarterfinals" Soma said.

"Interesting...did they announce the semifinal match ups?" Trina inquired.

"Amazingly, Eizan pulled a quick lotto out just after the match. It seems Soma will be facing Ryou" Satoshi answered as he approached the group.

"Heh, so it seems like I will get my rematch with Hayama. Sounds good to me" Trina laughed, "Anyway, I will see y'all back at the dormitory." With a quick wave, Trina hopped onto her motorcycle and rode off into the distance.

* * *

 **A/N: So Trina will be meeting her estranged uncle for the first time, nothing bad can go wrong here. Also, congratulations to those who can spot all the references in this chapter. Tchau!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Monday, Tuesday with Trina**

* * *

 _Monday, PSD_

 **Yaawwwwn.** The voice of Soma Yukihira purred. Slowly sitting up, he smacked his lips a few times before noticing the time: 8:30am

"Huh? Satoshi didn't need help in garden?" Soma thought. He took no time to get dressed and reviewed some of his recipes before heading downstairs to make breakfast.

"Hmm, Devil Eggs and Gangnam Chicken sounds like a fun breakfast" Soma thought in amusement.

 **ChopChopChop.**

"Oh, it seems like the kitchen is use right now" Soma nonchalantly mumbled. However, the site he saw shocked him: There were two Trinas cooking in the kitchen.

"Guten Morgan, Soma" Trina 1 said without glancing towards him.

"Trina...how are there two of you?" Soma dumbfoundly asked.

"There aren't two Trinas, you're just seeing things" Trina 2 said in a deep, manly voice. Soma rubbed his eyes once, now seeing Subaru in place of where Trina 2 stood.

"It's ok Soma, we thought the same thing too when we walked into the kitchen. Subaru's 'Perfect Trace' ability is quite interesting" Ryoko said.

"grumble, grumble" Shun growled.

"What's with Shun?" Soma asked.

"Uh...he's upset that the dish Subaru made in the preliminaries was an improved version of his own...although it didn't manner since neither made the main tournament" Megumi informed with a faint sweatdrop.

"Trina-cchi and Subaru have been going at it for the last three and a half hours, one upping each other every match" Yuki laughed.

"Too bad I can't eat anything more..." Daigo whined.

"They...need to...stop" Marui said with his head on the table.

"Don't worry, we're on our last dish...just in time for Soma to consume" Trina carelessly said.

"That sounded wrong..." all three girls thought in unison. Satoshi just laughed at the remark.

"It's so exciting to see lively spirits here, Subaru is _an interesting addition_ to the dormitory" Satoshi cryptically said. Being the suave individual he was, Satoshi knew Subaru was a former Eizan attack dog that still owned 99 knives. Still, it seemed like Trina convinced him to join her side...for better or for worst. Whatever the case may be, Subaru was recently inducted as a new member of the dormitory.

"Guten Appetit" both Trina and Subaru said in unison while place their bowls in front of Soma.

"Beef Stew...for breakfast?" Soma questioned.

"Well, the semifinals theme is western cuisine so Beef Stew seemed appropriate for a brain storm dish" Trina said. Soma tried Trina's beef stew first, noting that it had a strong flavor as a result of the beef tongue and honey bacon. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him.

"Is this the beef stew you made back during our cook-off a while back?" Soma asked.

"The one we called a draw because Megumi passed out? Yes." Trina nonchalantly said.

"T-Trina! You didn't need to say that" Megumi stammered as she recalled the memory.

"I see" Soma bitterly mumbled. In his mind, Trina's stew was much better in flavor. However...

"Subaru's Beef Tail Stew with Smoked Bacon Garnish is much better" Soma commented as he began eating Subaru's stew.

"Haha, it seems you win the tiebreaker match. Anyway, I think I will call quits until Lunch. Girl needs to eat too, you know" Trina laughed off. Trina grabbed a bowl of ramen from behind her, sat down, and begin indulging herself. Subaru followed suit and pulled out his own breakfast ramen.

"So Soma, what do you plan to do to beat Ryo?" Trina inquired.

"Uh...Beef Stew?" Soma blurted out. Trina blinked at him.

"Oh...well, just create your own idea and not just copy what I or Subaru did" Trina flatly said.

"...You really think I would just copy you and do nothing to change things up?" Soma aggressively asked.

"Just saying" Trina brushed off and continued eating.

"What about you? What are you planning to do for your match with Hayama?" Soma asked. Trina put down her chopsticks.

"I will probably have a final idea the day of the match, so I don't have an answer at the moment. To me, my opponent is a real wild card. Out of anybody on this campus, he knows best that the fragrance of a dish is an important first impression. But then again, any real professional chef would know that too...a field he severely lacks in. However, his sense of smell, which is probably is on par with Erina's and my tongue, does help shore up some deficits" Trina said.

"Seems like an interesting match up, nose vs tongue" Yuki hummed.

"Yes, but I rather not be seen as a chef that is solely reliant on a single sense" Trina coughed.

"What do you mean?" Megumi interjected.

"Well, my father did help mold my tongue into a powerful weapon, but my father didn't stop there. Under intense training, my other senses were trained so that my tongue didn't become a crutch." Trina admitted.

"Oh, it seems you went through a lot..." Megumi mumbled.

"Well, it's the same set of routines my father used to become the chef he is today. He dubbed the regime as 'The Missing Senses'" Trina explained.

"Missing Senses?" Soma chirped.

"Yes, the idea is that you remove one or two senses and practice cooking for a two weeks. Following that you cook with all of your senses for about a month or so. Rinse and Repeat. It was a routine I did constantly until I was 10, when I was capable of being a full member of my father's crew." Trina lectured.

"Huh, seems like an interesting routine to follow" Soma noted.

"Anyway, I'm going to head off for the day" Trina stretched before unbuttoning her cooking jacket and heading towards the front door. The rest of the day went smoothly and with no hiccups, just learning and cooking.

* * *

 _Tuesday, Nakiri Mansion_

"...Trina said she was going to be today, but I don't see her" Erina thought while walking down the halls, "...Unless she's already cooking and assumed I would know this..." Erina quickly made to primary kitchen, only to be shocked by the image in front of her: Trina cooking with a blindfold.

"What are you doing, Trina?" Erina questioned. Trina turned her head to the direction where she heard her cousin's voice.

"I'm cooking blind, what does it look like?" Trina nonchalantly said.

"Blind? You can cook blind?" Erina questioned. Who even cooks purposefully blind?

"Oh, and you're saying you can't?" Trina teased, "Maybe I should teach you then?"

"I'll pass, but why are you cooking blind? Doesn't that hurt your cooking level?" Erina question. Trina shook her head.

"Blind cooking, along with three other forms of missing sense cooking, is why my dad an excellent chef despite the hardships he faced. It is tradition to demonstrate these styles of cooking at my shop"

"So it makes you stronger?" Erina asked.

"Yes. Of course, having a special palate does really help too" Trina understated. She grabbed two small bowls and filled them up with soup.

"Here, try these two soups and tell what you think" Trina said.

"Italian Sausage Soup?" Erina said.

"Yes, it's one of the soups we make at Ristorante F" Trina informed. Erina took a spoonful of the soup and placed it on her tongue.

"This is perfect, as I expected" Erina simply stated.

"Is it?" Trina questioned.

"What do you mean, it's perfect and I have nothing else to say" Erina said in frustration. Trina pulled off her blindfold and pointed towards the second dish.

"Try that and then tell me the first was perfect" Trina asked. Erina raised a brow at her cousin, but did so anyway.

"This...is better than the first. The addition of sofrito makes the soup bolder" Erina noted.

"So then... the first dish isn't perfect then" Trina hinted.

"What are you saying, that there is no such thing as perfection?" Erina said with a hot tongue. Trina gave an evil smile.

"That's right. To me, perfection is an arbitrary word that holds no meaning. There isn't a limit to cooking, just improving to infinity" Trina explained.

"So you aim for perfection, but there is no perfection" Erina attempted to logically assemble.

"If that's how you see it, then sure. The point was showing a glimpse of my cooking philosophy" Trina said.

"I see" Erina said.

"Anyway, I need to head back to the main campus. I have some late afternoon classes to go over and make sure tomorrow's work is done and covered. I'm heading to Fukuoka tomorrow" Trina informed.

"Fukuoka? Why are you heading down there?" Erina questioned.

"Meeting with a family member, he's currently in town so I'm planning to spending some time with him" Trina casually said.

"So you're going to skip classes and practice for this meeting?" Erina questioned.

"Skip class? I've already told the professors I'm going down and will drop off my work for the day. Told them that it's important for my cooking preparations for the semifinals...which it is." Trina said.

"You're going to cook with this person?" Erina asked.

"More like cook-off, but yeah" Trina said as she began cleaning up.

"You really like to battle, don't you?" Erina accused. Trina laughed at that remark.

"Regardless of who the opponent is, I view cook offs as a form of training" Trina answered, "I'm always hungry to sharpen my fangs. I still look forward to our first fight, Erina."

"..."

"Anyways, I will see you later. Next time I won't assume you know where to find me" Trina teased before heading out the kitchen. Erina just scrunched her first at her cousin's last remark.

"I hope that relative of yours domesticates you, Cousin!" Erina absently thought.

 _She didn't really understand how much she would regret that thought._

* * *

 **A/N: Just a little look into Trina's cooking habits and some of things her father trained in. Now she takes her first step to the...I mean, uh, meet her kind Uncle Azami who isn't a yandere for Jou and OmgIamScaredforCanonSomafutureIhopeHeremainsAgoodGuyD:. Also, I think Saitou and Trina will get along just fine...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Birth of a Dragon**

* * *

 _Azami's Condo_

 **Knock, Knock.**

"Who is it?" Azami asked from his chair while reading a magazine.

"Trina Furman-Nakiri" Trina smoothly answered. A slight grin grew on Azami's face.

"Come in, the door is unlocked" Azami said. Trina made no time entering the condo.

"Guten Tag, Onkel Nakiri" Trina politely said with a relaxed, but evil smile. Azami took note of her appearance, a striking resemblance to Ragyo, but had the height of her father. Furthermore, she was clearly ripped like her father, if the 8 pack that burst through her purple muscle shirt indicated. Her eyes were a reddish-purple hue, but her pupils held a demonic feel to them. And just like the rest of the Nakiri women, she was clearly well endowed. The rest of her dress was simple: A black trench coat with gang tags and the Ripley Scroll quote, black slacks, and black shoes. Finally, she carried her set of knives and a cooler.

"Please, have a seat" Azami motioned to the seat across him. She pridefully walked over to seat and sat down.

"Nice Condo you got here" Trina complimented, "Oh, you play chess?"

"Thank you and yes I do" Azami answered.

"It's a really sophisticated game...one that takes a lot of thought and strategy" Trina casually said as she picked up a pawn, "One that makes the perfect analogy when it comes to massive plans, such as the ones I think about for Tootsuki."

"Oh?" Azami inquired. Trina adjusted her posture and crossed her legs.

"Personally, I feel the courses offered are a bit lenient with a few exceptions. Even my middle school had stronger classes" Trina recalled.

"I see..." Azami said. He figured that much, which is why he was planning on trying to take over the school, but he still needed to send his proposal to the current Elite Ten, particularly Eishi Tsukasa and Rindo Kobayashi.

"In addition, I have several proposal ideas to retool the school's research structure, bur first I need to gain access to some records before I draft anything. And that means winning the tournament and taking a seat as the eleventh member of the council" Trina explained. Azami raised a brow at that last bit.

"Eleventh Seat?" Azami asked.

"Apparently the Elite Ten agreed to crown the winner of this year's autumn election as the new Eleventh Seat. This is why I requested a cook off; it's so I can make up the time lost traveling here." Trina said.

"Interesting" Azami thought. Like him, she wanted to bring an end to Tootsuki's status quo. If she won the tournament, he would approach her first to sign his proposal.

"So...cooking is a fine art, huh?" Trina spoke up. She called Azami's words from their phone call from a few days ago.

"Yes, only the most sophisticated people can truly understand it" Azami answered.

"Only a master can fully truly appreciate it's beauty, everyone else can only view on it on a surface level. Or at least that's one perspective my father taught me" Trina answered.

"Yes, I'm aware...but I really don't understand your father's background. He tells you these things and yet you run an open door diner?" Azami coldly said.

"It's one of the many perspectives my father taught me, because he understands that people have different opinions about things. He believes that we should keep an open mind, as answers can be right or wrong depending on the situation. As for background, my father grew up in West Berlin, separated from most of his family. He spent most of his time working at the local diner, which he took over and evolved it into the popular Furman's Hofbrau. He didn't have the luxury of attending a school like Tootsuki, but mother believes he could have been an Elite Ten member if he was given the opportunity. Overall, he's a self-polished gem that won over my mother's heart and the only person who was able to train me" Trina lectured.

"I see" Azami firmly said. Personally, he didn't like the idea that Trina worked and owned a restaurant that wasn't selective, but he trusted Ragyo's judgment and would have to overlook that issue for now. On the bright side, Trina was open to suggestions.

"Personally, I agree with that sentiment...assuming that a person can master anything" Trina continued.

"Are you implying that mastery is not possible?" Azami questioned.

"Correct. As long as we can always improve ourselves, then we can never fully master something. We're always evolving and becoming better with each struggle" Trina said.

"Sounds like a constrained view, something I don't agree with" Azami interjected.

"That's fine, I can totally be wrong in this regard. Like I said, I'm open to suggestions that have meaning behind them. But I got to say, my friends at the Polar Star Dormitory seem to follow the always improving philosophy" Trina countered. The mention of the Polar Star Dormitory caught Azami's attention.

"You live at the Polar Star Dormitory?" Azami asked. For him, it was a relic of the past and held little to meaning to him these days.

"Yes, it's was the perfect location to set up my vineyard and hops farm. Why do you ask?" Trina flatly said.

"I'm just surprising the daughter of Ragyo Nakiri would live at the Polar Star Dormitory. She was, after all, our biggest adversary in her final year of High School" Azami recalled. Trina looked dumbfounded at this revelation.

"Our? You were a member of the Polar Star Dormitory and mother was your adversary? But didn't you say she trained you?" Trina questioned.

"Both are true. I was your mother's apprentice during my 3rd year in Middle School. She helped iron out my technical skills. But that the reason I stayed at the dorm was to be close to my dear Saiba, which are my fondest memories" Azami happily recalled. Trina laid her head on her fist, thinking of the set of circumstances amongst her.

"How odd... to think my own mother was Saiba's adversary...and now it seems like fate for me to consider his son as my main rival" Trina thought. Suddenly, an evil smile came to her face.

"Here's a hypothetical question for you, uncle. What would you do to the Polar Star Dormitory now?" Trina asked. Azami paused for a moment, trying to analyze the meaning behind his niece's question.

"Now? I would target it as a chess piece" Azami firmly replied.

"Is it that so? Well, maybe I should play your game then. If my intuition is true, then forcing the dormitory in constant peril will accelerate the growth of my friends into the greatest set of Elite Chefs...especially two particular individuals, one of whom I wish to be on my side" Trina said with a devious smile.

"Oh? So you would join my side and play villain, just to create your own circle of true gourmet chefs?" Azami said with a hint of amusement.

"Play Villain? What makes you assume I'm not a villain?" Trina jested while stretching her arms out, "In any case, I'm thinking about supporting you and bringing you into power to achieve this ultimate goal. And besides, isn't a good time for a younger Nakiri to replace the elder?"

"Just like the family's matriarch, her daughter sees me as Nakiri" Azami pleasantly thought. Of course, Trina didn't know about his exile, but maybe she would see past it.

[A/N: Yes, Ragyo Nakiri is the family Matriarch by being the eldest woman in the Nakiri Family.]

"Anyway, let's get cooking. I've been itching to show my worth all day and face of with a family member of mine" Trina said while standing up.

"As you wish" Azami replied before standing up, "My assistant, Jethro, will be the sole judge."

"That's fine" Trina politely responded, "By the way, you really shouldn't be keeping counterfeit wine in your wine refrigerator." Trina pointed to a bottle of Pinot Noir from the Nakiri Vineyard.

"Hm?" Azami questioned. He got that bottle from a trusted source.

"There was no Pinot Noir released in 2007 by my mother and I; our shipment was lost at sea. So this bottle isn't the genuine article" Trina said with anger in her voice. Her dark Aura leaked out of her body, which Azami took note of.

"Evil to the bone, are we?" Azami thought in slight amusement. Azami pulled off his chef's jacket that was hanging on the coat racket. Meanwhile, Trina pulled out her typical red chef's jacket from the trench-coat before placing the trench-coat on the coat racket. In under 30 seconds, she was ready for the cook-off.

"I'm ready, Uncle. I'm ready to show you the skill of "Der Weisse Fuchs"" Trina said with her devilish grin and quick swirl of her blade.

:You best not to disappoint me" Azami simply replied. And with that statement, both chefs started cooking. Trina began by shuffling through her assortment of the finest German sausage, settling on a roll of Landjaeger.

"Yes...this will do fine for the meat portion of my dish" Trina smiled. She cut the log in chewable slices and threw them into a pot to boil with Ginger Beer. She moved onto kneading her dough followed by preparing both the sofrito and white wine sauce. Across from her, Azami was preparing to cook his version of a Le Cinq, a french scallop dish. He prepared a special marine sauce for this match and an extra kick for the reductions he was going to create.

"This should do the trick to win her over" Azami thought. To him, this match wasn't about winning, since he knew he was far more refined and polished than his niece. No, he wanted to fully convert his niece to his side; it would be the first step on using her as a mechanism to corrupt her friends.

As the two demons continued to clash, Jethro made mental notes about the match.

"I see, both of them cook with dark and oppressive auras, but they are unique in their intentions. Azami, as I've always seen, shows a man who wishes to control those that eat his food. The girl, however, is more chaotic in nature and spews out insanity" Jethro thought. Hours passed by and before anyone knew it, the judging was about to commence. Trina went first.

"Guten Appetit" Trina politely said while placing a plate for Jethro and one for her uncle. Both men took note of dish in front of them: It held two square loafs of french bread with a white wine sauce gingerly plated on top. The aroma was intoxicating, indicating there was more to this dish than on first glance. And indeed there was once both men opened up one of squares, as an intense smell exploded from the square. Inside the square was red sofrito sauce and Landjaegar slices, with a mozzarella coating on the inside walls of the loaf of bread.

"What an interesting idea" Jethro noted.

"Danke, I got the idea based off Ravioli" Trina simply stated.

"Ravioli?" Jethro questioned.

"Yes, but instead of pasta I used the same dough for making a Baguette. Given that the theme for the semifinals at the Autumn Election is Western Cuisine, I wanted to make a dish that explores Western Cuisine beyond a single country. The Baguette loafs is French. The concept, white wine sauce, and mozzarella is Italian. Meanwhile, the sausage is German and the sofrito is Spanish. This covers 4 regional flavors in a single dish. Of course, the best way to understand this is to try the dish for yourselves" Trina lectured. Both men cut a piece of the loafs and placed it in their mouth.

It was a wild drive through Western Europe.

"Ah, what excellent display of skill, my niece. I do wonder where you stand amongst your peers" Azami noted.

"Danke" Trina said. Now it was her uncle's turn to serve. He laid down a dish for Jethro and one for her.

"Ah, a Le Cinq, no?" Trina asked.

"My interpretation of it" Azami informed. Trina cut a small piece of scallop and bit down. The world around her, figuratively, disappeared. She stood in a dark void with only a lychee tree at the center. Looking down on her form, she saw herself as a naked female kitsune in humanoid form. Voices started to crawl at her mind, tempting to her to eat from the lychee tree. She slowly approached the tree and did just that. However, the voices got louder and black lines crawled upon her skin. As her image started to morph, she made numerous comments about her uncle's cooking. She was being swallowed by her uncle.

Back in the vision, her kitsune form sprouted dragon like armor and a elegant sword appeared on her hip. For a moment, her eyes became black voids before returning to their proper red-violet luster.

 _A Dragon was Born._

Soon, Trina finished her meal. She didn't need to hear Jethro's verdict, she knew she loss this match pretty handily. But still...

"That tasted quite-" Trina spoke up just before dark voices ran through her head one final time.

 _ **Kill. Harm. Destroy. Plunder. Perish. Torture. Steal...**_

Her devilish smirk appeared on her face.

"Interesting. That hardens my resolve to pursue my goals. Thank you" Trina finished as she sat up from her chair. Her demeanor didn't change one bit, but her aura got darker and more oppressive.

"I see" Azami simply stated. He could tell he won his niece over, which was good for his plans.

"Anyways, I need to head back to the academy and make my final preparations for my match with Akira Hayama. I do wish to speak with you again, uncle" Trina said as she gathered her stuff and made her way to the door.

"As do I, my lovely niece" Azami said with a warm smile. Trina returned the smile with her own before heading out the door.

"With my daughter and my niece on my side, my take over and control over Tootsuki will be cemented." Azami thought with an evil smile.

 _The dark age of Tootsuki soon approached, spearheaded by a young Nakiri Dragon._

* * *

 **A/N: Duh, Duh, Duhhhn! Welp, Trina has officially gone to the dark side, even though she kind of already was there. Now we have to see where this path takes her...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Budding Feelings**

* * *

 _Polar Star Dormitory, Megumi's Room_

 **It's perfectly ok to be bad.** That was a line Trina told Megumi almost a week ago. Since then, the line occasionally repeated itself, mainly when she was cooking.

"What did Trina mean by that?" Megumi thought as she tapped her pencil on her diary full of recipes. Currently, she was writing new recipes she wanted to try and old ones she wanted to refine. At the same time, Trina's words echoed in her head.

 **Scum to Sinful Desires.**

"Does Trina...see my heart?" Megumi thought, "No that can't be right, since I know myself." Truthfully, Trina confused her. She felt the evil presence within her during their match...and yet she wasn't bothered by it. Why was that? If it was someone else, wouldn't she naturally be timid?

"Maybe my self-confidence has grown vastly and thus I'm not intimidated by her aura?" Megumi thought. Plausible, since Trina and Soma were the two people who put the most faith in her and she had the confidence and drive to win now. Timidness was more or less a personality quirk than an actual hindrance.

 **I hope your fangs are as sharp as mine the next time we battle.** Ok, that line made a little more sense to Megumi. That's Trina desire to see her grow into fearsome and competitive chef, just like her. Truthfully, she definitely could see herself evolving to this state, it was just a matter of applying her drive for table tennis to her cooking more often.

"Sigh, maybe I can find the answers through cooking?" Megumi mindlessly thought. She checked her alarm clock: Noon. It was a good time to cook lunch. The closer she approached the kitchen, the louder music rang to her ears. Oh! And the voice of the one person that was stuck on her mind.

"Moshi watashi kara ugoku no naraba subete kaeru no nara kuro ni suru..." Trina sang while doing prep work.

"Um, Trina?" Megumi called loud enough for the girl to hear. Trina moved to the radio and turned it off.

"Yes?"

"What are you listening to?" Megumi asked.

"The song is called Bad Apple. It's connected to a popular bullet hell game" Trina simply stated.

"Oh" Megumi murmured, "I have a another question for you."

"Shoot"

"What did you mean by what you told me during our match a couple days ago?" Megumi asked.

"Can you be more specific?" Trina prodded.

"That it was ok to be bad?" Megumi asked. Trina leaned on the counter, giving Megumi a soft smile.

"It's what I see deep inside of you, hidden by your pure and innocent heart. There's a ferocious beast inside of you, but it only shows itself when playing table tennis. It would make my heart flutter if you showed that side of you more often, particularly in your cooking." Trina explained. Megumi looked in awe at Trina's statement.

"A ferocious beast?" Megumi repeated. Trina nodded her head.

"Yes...anyone who has the drive has inner demons. Not to say that is a bad thing, since most people only display this side in competitive environments and attempts to move ahead. In your case, you have the talent to surpass everyone and come out as the definitive number one seat of our generation. That means surpassing "God's Tongue", "The Devil's Tongue", and Soma Yukihira" Trina admitted.

"Now you're just being flattering. There's no w-" Megumi stuttered before Trina placed a finger on her lips.

"While it may be true that I'm interested in you, I'm serious about my evaluation. You're the diamond in the rough that can become the crown jewel. You just need to believe it yourself and work you butt off to achieve that goal" Trina softly said. Megumi blushed at Trina's implication from the first sentence.

"Y-y-your interested in me?" Megumi stammered. Trina lifted Megumi's face with one finger.

"Interested is putting it softly...I thinking I'm falling in love with you. Not entirely sure though, since these emotions are just budding" Trina coolly said. Megumi turned a bright tomato.

"I don't know what to say about that...I'm not sure about my own feelings nor do I know if I can love another woman" Megumi mumbled. Trina laughed before catching her breath.

"That's fine. I'm just being open about my feelings. Anyway, I need to return to my cooking" Trina said before returning to her station. Megumi gave Trina a blank stare before heading to other side of the kitchen to cook her own meal. Today she planned to refine one of the her older recipes: The Rainbow Terrine. For about thirty minutes, the two in the kitchen remained focused on their dish. A honey like fragrance floated in the air, which got Megumi's attention.

"What's that sweet smell, Trina?" Megumi asked.

"It's a rabbit steak marinated in a saffron sauce. I'm going to plate it on top of the ratatouille I'm making" Trina answered.

"Meat in a ratatouille dish?" Megumi questioned.

"Not just any meat, but wild game. I list it on my menu as "Wild Ratatouille". Currently, I offer 4 variations of the dish, using 4 different types of wild game meat and matching spices" Trina explained.

"I see"

"Would you like to try a bite when I'm done? In exchange, I get to try a bit of your dish?" Trina suggested.

"Um...sure, I would like that" Megumi answered. Trina smiled at Megumi and continued cooking. Trina was first to finish her dish.

"Ok, it's ready" Trina gleefully said as she placed the dish on the island. Following that, Trina cut a piece of the meat then loaded a mouth full of food on a fork.

"Since you're still working, it would best just to eat it spoon fed" Trina playfully suggested. Without blushing, Megumi turned around and bit into the food in front of her face.

"Oh my, this is really good. It's like I was wandering in the wilderness of the Rhineland and near the border of France" Megumi commented.

"It's a fusion of French Cuisine and German Style Meat" Trina simply noted.

"I see...Anyway, I should be done in about an hour" Megumi replied. Within that hour, Trina finished eating her dish and discussed random things with Megumi, including some stuff they shared common interest in.

"Ok, my Rainbow Terrine is finished" Megumi spoke up.

"Oh wow, what a pretty arrangement. Now how does it taste?" Trina said with a smile. She cut a small piece for herself and placed it on her tongue.

 **MunchMunch!**

 **!** Every fiber of Trina's being riveted to the amazing and highly refined flavor. In her soul, she saw a pure light strike her heart, leaving a bright spot in her utter darkness. More importantly, Trina was transported back to her childhood, approximately when she was 8 years old. She was asked to judge a cooking competition between mother and father, which her mother won hands down. But both dishes held an extra oomf to it she couldn't quite understand. Moving past that memory, Trina saw a reflection of herself; one that was madly in love with the terrine and it's creator.

"Megumi" Trina slowly spoke.

"Yes?" Megumi said with pure innocence and no guard. In one quick movement, the blue haired girl instantly found herself in a deep embrace; her lips touching Trina's lips. Her mind raced by the sudden kiss.

"T-rina! What are you doing?" was what Megumi wanted to say. However, Trina quickly pulled back and turned a deep shade of red while scratching the back of her head.

"I-I-am Sorry, Megumi! I just reacted by instinct to your dish. I'm sorry for stealing one from you in such in a manner...and without your consent" Trina stammered uncharacteristically. Megumi could only laugh at the flustered Nakiri, a sight never seen before. Trina took a moment to calm down before speaking once more.

"What's so funny?" Trina feigned innocently. She had an idea why Megumi laughed at her.

"It's just...so shocking to see you act like a nervous wreck. In any case, I will make you pay for stealing my first kiss, Miss Smooth Lips" Megumi teased. Trina coughed at the nickname.

"Well, your terrine pierced my dark heart and reminded me of a good memory...Also, did you cook that with me in mind?" Trina questioned. Megumi nodded in response.

"Yes, I always believe that best secret to cooking is to always have a person in mind" Megumi admitted. Trina turned her back to Megumi and contemplated what she just heard.

…

 **Ding!**

"So it's like that, huh?" Trina said with a bemused smile.

"It's like what?" Megumi asked while tilting her head.

"I think I now understand what my father said about an ingredient you can't buy: Love. Cooking with someone on your mind that you love gives your food that extra oomf. And now, I've found someone to cook for and always keep in mind from now on" Trina said with soft smile. Megumi said nothing to the girl, knowing exactly who was being referenced in that statement.

"Anyway, I need to head out for the day. For thanks the meal, mon petit chou-fleur" Trina smoothly said. As she headed out the kitchen, Megumi let her mind wander as she consumed her lunch.

"She loves me, but do I love her back? Can I love her back?" Megumi thought. While she never contemplated on her identity, she never guessed she could hold feelings for another woman. However, down in her heart she felt a tingle to the prospect, but it just may be some bizarre quirk that has to do with Trina. She would need more time to figure her emotions out. And if she could fall for Trina, where would that path lead? Would she fine herself walking into Trina's darkness and throw aside everything else? Or would it be Trina to walk in her light?

"Sigh, it seems Trina has become more mysterious now when I was hoping to make things clearer" Megumi sighed while finishing her terrine. Like Trina, she also needed to head out for the day, so she cleaned up immediately.

"In any case, I should let things flow freely for now. I will chose my path once the time is right" Megumi thought before heading out the door.

 _On the day before the semifinals, the buddings of a new relationship began to sprout._

* * *

 **A/N:** **Love makes better food, folks!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: To the Finals! Part 1**

* * *

 _Chandra's Hall_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the first semifinal match of the day. Our contestants will be "The King of Aromas" Akira Hayama against "Flavor Kitsune" Trina Furman-Nakiri, which will start in a few minutes" the announcer said over the intercom. The audience roared in excitement for the clash between two heavyweights, who were making their way to the stage.

"Trina Furman-Nakiri, it's been awhile since I heard that name" Taki murmured out loud.

"Eh? You know her?" Sonoka asked.

"Yes, we were childhood friends for a few years before I left for Tootsuki. She's an interesting cook to say the least" Taki boldly stated.

"Oh?" Sonoka mused.

"She cooks with a murderous intent, something I noticed in first cook off" Fuyumi spoke up, "She's probably one of the most dangerous chefs I've worked with."

"I see" Gin coldly noted, "So it's true you've taken her in as a part time sous chef."

"That's right, she gels with my line. I do hope she finds more time to work for me" Fuyumi noted, "She's even wearing her Ristorante F uniform for this battle." Trina overheard this and stopped to face Fuyumi.

"I've chosen to wear this uniform as a token of my appreciation, Master Mizuhara" Trina bowed before continuing her journey to the stage.

"Master?" Hinako chimed in.

"Yes...she really has a deep respect for me despite the overbearing formality" Fuyumi softly spoke.

"Oh, it looks like the match has just begun" Sonoka pointed out.

Within the first ten minutes of the battle, both chefs were rounding off their prep work. Hayama began his assault of leveling spices on the duck.

"Woah! Hayama is layering the duck with tons of spices!" a crowd member shouted.

"He really knows his strong points" Taki mused.

 **Pop, Pop.** A noise was heard throughout the halls. Trina had opened two ginger beer bottles with the tip of her thumbs.

"I see, using duck to go for an outright assault on the senses. Clever" Trina praised her opponent. She poured the ginger beer into the pot and pulled out a tiny container from her apron's pocket. The combined smell of the ginger beer and brown dust substance slowly rose from the pot.

"Ginger Beer and brown sugar?" Hayama thought as he got a whiff of the invasive smell, "Wait, she's hiding something..."

Trina finished placing out and arranging her space with all of her non spice ingredients laid out.

"Ah, prep work is done. Now for the real fun" Trina said quietly, "Hey Hayama, I know I would spill some beans after the match, but I changed my mind."

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Hayama asked.

"You suspect something was off about me a couple of weeks ago, so I will show you what's off with a special demonstration" Trina exclaimed as she pulled off the yellow and red bandana on her wrist. She immediately tied it at eye level, blinding her sight.

"Wait, what? You're going to handicap yourself during a serious match?" Hayama muttered.

"I've done this hundreds of times at my shop, it's a Furman Hofbrau special: Blind Cooking" Trina nonchalantly stated. Hayama just shook his head before returning his cooking.

The match was a complete spectacle in itself, with both competitors going off all cylinders and neither backing down. Furthermore, both were really chaotic with ingredients, with Hayama seamlessly throwing whatever on the duck while Trina was sampling different spice blends before applying it to her cooking. The stadium was overwhelmed with smells, a result of two powerful senses clashing against each other. To many, this match was a bullet hell fight in the form of cooking. At some point in the match, Trina took her blindfold off after placing her food in the oven.

"Ah, it seems that Akira Hayama was the first to complete and present his dish" an audience member said.

"Ahfufu, the aroma alone is enough to make me melt" Sonoka stammered.

"I see, so he made a Canard Apicius" Dojima announced, "A perfect dish to display his talent."

"Well, let's taste it" Mizuhara simply stated. However, she suddenly fainted by sheer assault of spice.

"Woah, the alumni are all fainting in agony" the audience shouted.

"What incredible combo of spices, how many spell-cards does he have?" Taki complimented. She was being gripped by the claws of an eagle. Suddenly, the imagination shifted back to the bullet hell duel between the King of Aromas and the Flavor Kitsune. Hayama went for an all out attack.

"What a fearsome attack, can Trina really fight back after that?" one of the audience members said. Hayama smirked.

"Aromas will dominate cooking now. You will never reach me" Hayama arrogantly said.

"You talk too much" Trina simply replied. Once the smoke cleared, the audience gasped at the site: Trina stood tall and was unharmed by Hayama's attack. Sweat began to build up on Hayama's face, his cocky grin dissolving.

"I respect your talent, Hayama. However, there's more to cooking than just knowing your strengths" Trina replied as she was plating her dishes, "It's about refining and mastering every part of your being! It's about showing your face in every dish you cook, what we professionals call a specialty!" Trina finished plating and placed them on a waiter's tray. As she passed Hayama, she placed his portion in front of him.

"If you don't understand what I am talking about, then this dish will show you" Trina said with a firm face. Hayama did his best to hold his ground against her steely glare and dark aura that leaked from her body. Trina continued on to place the remaining five dishes in front of the judges.

"Esteemed Judges, I present you a new creation of mine: 'A Wild Ride through Europe" Trina politely said. Appearance wise, the dish held two squared bread blocks with an aromatic white sauce gingerly placed.

"Oh my, such a mysterious dish" Sonoka gasped. The four judges seemed to agree with that statement.

"What...did she make?" the audience members murmured to themselves.

"Is that...a ravioli dish?" Erina thought to herself, "But...with fresh baked french bread, I believe." Suddenly, Trina start laughing at the confusion in the room.

"I think it's best to let the dish speak for itself, but first-" Trina commented before pulling a knife from her sleeve and striking one of the blocks on Taki's plate.

 **FWOOOSSHH!** An explosion of smell flooded the room.

"Gah! You reused the idea of an aroma bomb?!" Hayama exclaimed. Trina smirked at him.

"Of course, it was a good idea back then and it's a good idea now. As you should know, controlling a food's aroma is one of the most important aspects in cooking. Any professional chef worth their salt understands this" Trina answered with a devilish smile.

"What...a pretty display" Hinako whimpered. Inside the bread squares was a bright red sofrito sauce and sausage slices, all of it surrounded by a thin layer of mozzarella cheese.

"The presentation so far has been spectacular, but how does it taste?" Dojima thought.

 **CHOOOOOO! CHOOOOOO!** The judges were suddenly sitting in first class on a blue speed train, rushing through the countrysides of Italy, Germany, France, and Spain.

"This is your conductor speaking, please buckle your seat belts as there are no breaks on the Furman Express!" Trina said over the intercom. The judges did so and sat in complete awe of the sights passing by them. First they went through the lowlands of Italy, the inspiration for the dishes design: Ravioli. Next came Germany, home to some of the best sausages in the world. In this particular case, home made weisswurst cooked in ginger beer was selected; perfect to combat the spice loaded duck meat in Hayama's dish. Moving through the Rhineland and into France was the french bread and white wine sauce, which held everything together. Finally, the sites of Spain passed, represented by the sofrito at the center of the dish. However, the sofrito held a hidden honey-like flavor.

"There is saffron in the sofrito" Hayama murmured.

"Correct, this was a last minute inclusion to this dish, which I have been working on all week and even during the match. A natural habit for a palate like mine, restless and always evolving." Trina explained.

"May I ask what inspired you to include sofrito in this dish?" Taki spoke up.

"Ah, well a marvelous chef stopped by our dorm sometime before the summer break and held a banquet for us. One of the dishes was a splendid paella, which reminded me of the time I spent with you, Taco-senpai" Trina recalled with joy, "By the way, you owe me a rematch after throwing the last one we had."

"You really do hold grudges, Tweena!" Taki jested back to her childhood friend.

"Trina Furman-Nakiri and Taki Tsunozaki are friends?!" everyone in the stadium shouted.

"What a cute name, Taco-Senpai" Hinako teased.

"Only I/she can call her/me that!" Trina and Taki exclaimed in unison, holding the same scowl face. Hinako sweat-dropped at the two spitfire chefs.

 **Slam!** Hayama hand slammed on the counter, which caused all eyes to focus on him.

"So that's the secret behind the aroma bomb...Holy Basil" Hayama said with gritted teeth.

"Yes...I stole your idea of inserting Holy Basil in a dairy product for this dish. Tis another experience of being a professional: Stealing from other professionals" Trina answered with a crooked smirk.

"How? Where?" Hayama questioned. Only the Shiomi seminar had access to that, right?

"That's not important, as it a common herb found in India and other parts of the Southeast Asia. In fact, a lot of spices found in western cuisine come from the far east" Trina lectured. However, Hayama really didn't catch that last sentence, as he was lost in his own mind.

"Saffron and Holy Basil...Two clashing spices that shouldn't work together and yet it does." Hayama thought while breathing heavily, "Is this a dueling combo Trina found with her tongue?" Hayama continued to consume more of the dish, where the world around him faded to black.

 **Slash...Slash...Slash...SSSSSSS.** In the darkness, a white figurine slashed at a frozen Hayama, tearing his clothes asunder. Naked, he felt chains snare his body and hold him still. Suddenly, he heard a bone chilling laugh.

"Ihihihihi, it seems I have entrapped you with my cooking" a demonic female voice said.

"Who goes there?" Hayama asked, wincing at the pain the chains placed on him. A tall figure appeared in front of him: Trina Furman. Or, something that resembled the white hair woman.

"What are you, Trina?" Hayama questioned.

"Me? I'm just a chef" Trina teased, "Oh, you mean my appearance? Well, this is my spirit. A sadistic demon who sits on the edge of insanity, a dangerous person that has been tamed." She slowly approached, her red-pink hands lifting up his head. She was a sight to behold, even if it was an hallucination. Red-pink skin, horns, black wings, black and gold bikini, white hair, her trademark smile with elongated fangs, and her reddish-purple demonic eyes. She moved her luscious lips to his ears.

"You lose, Akira Hayama" she whispered before kneeing him in the stomach. Back in the real world, Hayama was flat on his back with Trina towering over him.

"Trina Furman-Nakiri is the winner of the first semifinal match!" the announcer said.

"Get up" Trina politely said with a hand extended out. He begrudgingly took her hand and let her pull him up.

"Hayama" Dojima said. Hayama turned his attention to the man in front of him

"Your dish was an excellent display of your talent, however, Trina's dish showed a higher degree of refinement, originality, experience, and more importantly...it was a specialty. These were the deciding factors of this match" Dojima said matter of factly. Hayama only nodded in response.

"Ah, the sweet smell of victory" Trina said while sniffing a cinnamon stick, "I look forward to our next match...I look forward to seeing your first specialty. Smell you later, Hayama" Trina tossed the cinnamon behind her, which Hayama caught. He took a whiff of it himself before leaving the arena.

* * *

 **A/N: And there you have it, Trina is moving on to the finals. Don't worry, Hayama will avenge his loss later on. Anyway, who will be Trina's opponent in the finals, Ryou or Soma? Find out next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: To the Finals! Part 2**

* * *

 _Chandra's Hall_

"Danm it" Hayama thought to himself as he walked his way back to the audience section of the arena. He was still recovering from his lost to Trina Furman-Nakiri, who took a mighty blow to his ambition. This was going to be the tournament he won and prove he was the definitive number one first year besides Erina Nakiri. Instead, he was sidelined to 3rd/4th place.

"Yo, Hayama" an unwanted voice called. Hayama sighed and turned to face the voice.

"What do you want, Nakiri?" Hayama flatly stated.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out with Megumi and the rest of our group" Trina politely asked.

"I will pass, I am heading back to where Jun is" Hayama waved. After a few moments, he stopped and turned around.

"Um, you happen to know where Jun would be?" Hayama sheepishly asked.

"Teacher section, but you aren't allowed there" Trina stated with a sigh.

"I am sure they can make an exception for me" Hayama noted.

"Nope, sorry. The only people allowed to sit anywhere are members of the Nakiri family, the Elite Ten, or people given special permission by one of the classifications" Trina answered with a smile.

"And I am guessing you won't grant me permission to sit with Jun?" Hayama asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Bingo" Trina snickered, "Oh, we're already missing the match, c'mon already!" Trina grabbed Hayama by the collar and pulled him along. All protest was ignored.

"Beef Tail?" one of the audience members shouted over the approaching Akira and Trina, which caused the two turn towards the match.

"Beef Tail huh? So he's stealing Subaru's idea" Trina muttered.

"Who's Subaru? And what do you mean by stealing?" Akira pondered.

"Subaru is my new right hand man, in the same way Hisako Arato is Erina's right hand and Ryou Kurokiba is Alice's dog" Trina nonchalantly explained, "As for stealing, Subaru made a Beef Tail and Smoked Bacon Stew a few days ago, which Soma ate."

"I see...doesn't seem that original" Akira commented dryly before taking a seat. Megumi and Trina were to the left of him.

"Hmm, I smell plums being cooked" Akira noted, "It looks like he's stuffing the eel with them."

"Ryou's gunpowder" Trina simply stated. The three to her right stared at her, expecting a further explanation. Trina sighed and pulled the bang covering her right eye behind her ear.

"Ryou's cooking style is about sending consumers flying with explosive flavors, so he always adds something that gives a dish a kick. That makes him a formidable opponent and a likely dark horse in the race to the top" Trina elaborated.

"A dark horse, huh?" Akira said with a hint of displeasure.

"Yes, along with Takumi and you" Trina waved off, sensing Akira's glare at her.

 **Click.** A cooler's latch was unlocked and opened. Soma started pulling food out and placing it on the counter top, to the shock of everyone in the room. Even Trina was wide eyed and caught off guard.

"A random assortment of meat?" Trina gasped out loud. Soma turned to her direction.

"Like I said, I was going to find my own solution to the challenge...and I believe I came up with a beef stew dish that is better than Subaru's and yours" Soma stated with a cocky smile. Trina returned the declaration with a feral grin.

"Is that so? Well, show me it after the match" Trina said with a predatory amusement.

"Why wait later when I can make you a dish now?" Soma retorted.

 **Quack.**

"Uh...I...sure?" Trina said with a dazed look.

"Can...he do that?" a few audience members murmured. The conversations continued on until...

 **Thud.** Trina jumped over the railing and outside of the cooking ring.

Murmurs started to roam through the hall after the girl's hasty actions, many were assuming she would display her "Devil's Tongue" once more.

"Good job Trina, now the audience expects to witness an Erina-eque critique" Trina mentally fumed in her head. Taking a deep breath, Trina pulled up a chair and squatted it in, a habit she picked up from Chef Mizuhara.

"Well, this was unexpected" Soma laughed while scratching his nose. He returned back to his station and began cooking the meat to their appropriate specifications. Without a single pause, Soma displayed fast and elegant movement throughout the station while boiling each meat part.

"Oh! I almost forgot..." Soma suddenly said while running out of the stadium.

"He's running away?" Taki said in shock.

"To get his shichirin, I bet" Trina answered. A few seconds later Soma was running out with his shichirin.

"Ha, knew it. I wonder what he's going to grill?" Trina said with a smile on her face.

"Not before you eat my dish, bitch" berserk Ryou said while pushing his Eel Matelote in Trina's face. Trina blinked once at the sudden dish.

"You're prepared for anything, aren't you Ryou baby" Trina replied with a bemused smile.

"Shut up and eat before it gets cold" Ryou scolded. Unfazed by Ryou's berserk gimmick, Trina took a bite of the eel.

 **THWAP! BZZT!** Trina felt like she was slapped and electrocuted by an eel, her clothes disintegrating on the spot. Suddenly, she was swimming in a sea of Plum Eels, on the hunt for prey.

"Fufufu, just as I expected from you. The plums really bring out an explosive flavor in the eel" Trina fanatically laughed.

"Yes! And if you mix these with the Brioche and mashed potatoes..." Ryou began to lecture before Trina interrupted him.

"This isn't my first time eating your food, dumbass. Your food always makes the consumer lose themselves in complete abandon. Now fuck off and let me enjoy my meal" Trina harshly said. Ryou growled at her, but moved towards the judges to discuss further aspects of his dish. While everything transpired, Erina looked from her suite in disgust.

"How-How-How vial! Does she have any sense of dignity?!" Erina complained.

"That's actually good for Ryou" the voice Satoshi said from behind. The Tenth Seat jumped at the man's voice.

"What are you doing here, Satoshi?" Erina stammered.

"This is the suite reserved for the Elite Ten, which I am a member of" Satoshi casually said.

"Right...so, what do mean by that statement?" Erina recomposed.

"As your cousin explained to us, she acts that way when she eats a dish made by a chef with deep potential. So Ryou is getting so mighty praise from her, even if it comes across negatively" Satoshi explained.

"That's a bizarre quirk" Erina flatly said,"Is there anyone else that has gotten her to speak in such a manner?"

"Only Megumi Tadokoro... I believe she claimed Megumi has the potential to be a first seat" Satoshi answered. Erina's eyes went wide before turning to spot the blue haired girl.

"Megumi Tadokoro...a potential first seat candidate?" Erina muttered under breath. Back on the floor, the judges and Trina began tasting Soma Yukihira's dish, a dish filled with a bunch of twists and turns. A dish that was represented by an amusement park.

"Oh how original, I never expected a seemingly random assortment of meat parts to come together so well" Sonoka praised.

"I don't think it's random...the way he prepared this dish is similar to chikuzenni...Danm it, the oblivious idiot really is a bloody madman" Trina complimented through gritted teeth.

"Correct! The idea came from the professional version of chikuzenni in which each part is boiled to their exact specifications and reconstructed carefully" Soma replied with a cheeky grin. Trina clenched her hands.

"Bloody Hell, he managed to make a beef stew dish better than mine or Subaru's" she mentally thought. Taking a deep breath, Trina regained her composure and waited for the judges' decision. However, a minute went by without a single judge coming to a conclusion.

"Um, judges?" the announcer said over the microphone, "Do we have a verdict?"

"My apologies, but it seems both dishes are on even ground" Gin answered.

"What? The judges are struggling to make a decision?" audience yelled.

…

"I've made a decision: Soma Yukihira!" Hinako Inui said while writing his name down.

"Ryou Kurokiba" was all Fuyumi said.

"I'm going to agree with Chef Inui" Gin Dojima spoke up before writing down Soma Yukihira's name.

"Grrr...my vote goes to Ryou Kurokiba" Taki growled. A short silence rose, the result of an indecisive Sonoka.

"I can't decide..." Sonoka mumbled. Before Ryou could go apeshit on her, Trina pulled off his bandana.

"What do you mean?" Trina inquired.

"Both dishes are even, there's no distinction between them" Sonoka admitted.

"Well, that's not true" Trina nonchalantly said. All eyes were on her now, anticipating the critique.

"What I mean is despite both dishes having equal strong points and minor errors, there was a unique difference: It's the stock" Trina explained.

"The stock?" Sonoka inquired.

"Yes. For Ryou's dish, he created a wine based stock using Cabernet Sauvignon, the strongest red wine in flavor. This was essential for the eel's explosiveness. However, Soma used a mellow miso based stock which created a pleasant aftertaste and that third bite found in your normal diner. That, in my opinion, puts Soma's dish above Ryou's as it's something you would find in my shop: Gourmet Flavor, Diner Experience...The first bite and the third bite in one dish, something a foodie and a regular can both enjoy. Of course, don't let my opinion sway your judgment, you must come to your own conclusion" Trina lectured before backing off from the alumnus. Sonoka took a deep breath and tried the stocks once more...the answer was clear.

"I've made a decision, Soma Yukihira wins my vote" Sonoka quietly replied.

"Soma Yukihira has won the match 3-2 and will be facing Trina Furman in the Finals!"

"It wasn't much!" Soma exclaimed while whipping his headband off.

"Hmph..." a bored Ryou grumbled, "At least a verdict was made."

"Sorry Ryou, but I don't lie when it comes to food. I guess you will have to wait another day to get a second shot at Soma" Trina sheepishly said while handing him back his bandana.

"Whatever." Ryou flatly said while wrapping his bandana around his wrist. He collected his gear before heading out of the arena.

"So it looks like the Eleventh Seat will either you or me" Soma replied with his cocky grin.

"Don't get too cocky, I will be entering the ranks of the Elite by next Sunday" Trina retorted with a devilish grin. Unbeknownst to either Soma or Trina, a certain honey blonde girl was nearly tearing her hair out.

"Arghhh, I can't believe he's one step away from entering the council! You better win, Trina!" Erina shouted.

"Playing favorites, are we?" Satoshi chuckled.

"I have no problems with Trina being the Eleventh Seat, as I deem her worthy of such a spot. Him, however, is nowhere near that level!" Erina protested.

"Oh I don't know, I think both would be an excellent council member. I expect either one of them will bring great change to this academy. Now excuse while I introduce the theme for the Finals" Satoshi whimsically said before leaving the suite.

 _A true statement, but sometimes you have to be careful for what you wish for._

* * *

 **A/N: And there we have it! The finals will be Soma Yukihira vs Trina Furman-Nakiri, with the newly established Eleventh Seat on the line. Of course, how will either of these chefs handle pacific saury?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Gast**

* * *

 _Tuesday, Polar Star Dormitory_

 **48 49 50.** Trina counted off as she completed each rep on the bench press. Today she upped her game and decided to see how many times she could press 500 pounds, her new personal cap.

"Fufufu, it's amazing to see how physically strong you are and yet maintain a balanced figure" Satoshi complimented while he was spotting for her.

 **Gulp, Gulp, Gulp.** "It takes a lot of work to have a body like mine. One that's physically strong like a weightlifter, but still very feminine." Trina admitted before going back to her Hatorade.

"I'll say. Your physical appearance really has garnished you a massive fanbase in the school, men and women alike" Ryoko said while scratching her cheek.

"A fanbase huh? I wonder how many hearts I will break when they learn I'm already taken" Trina chuckled.

"Oh? You already have a girlfriend?" Ryoko said with a warm smile.

"Sort of, we're still trying to figure out the feelings in our hearts. I only confessed my love for her a few days ago. She's yet to express the same feelings back" Trina admitted.

"Who is this girl that has taken your heart?" Ryoko teased. Trina decided to bite.

"She's a petite individual with blue hair, golden eyes, a precious smile, and a nice butt. Her cooking shows a great level of hospitality" Trina mused.

"Megumi? Megumi is the girl that is taking your heart?" Ryoko said in shock.

"Aye" Trina said with a smooth smile. Ryoko had no response to the new development. To her, it's no surprise that Trina is a lesbian. Megumi, however, she's known since middle school and had many "boy" talks with her. Never once has she seen Megumi take an interest in any girl, but maybe Trina is an exception.

"Hmm, it seems there is an hour before lunch ant it's the ladies turn to use the washroom. I guess will head back and do just that before cooking lunch" Trina stated while stretching and looking at her watch. Finishing the last of the Hatorade, Trina left the basement and headed back to the foyer. As she approached the front, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" Trina announced and headed for the door.

"Guten T-" Trina began to say before being caught off guard by the sight before her. In front of her stood a man that was nine feet tall, nearly two feet taller than Trina, large muscular body, a black pompadour, a well groomed goatee, maroon eyes, lightly tanned skin, cowboy boots, jeans, and a black polo shirt.

"...Papa!" Trina cheered with a childlike smile.

"Guten Tag, meine Tochter" Martel warmly greeted.

"Papa, what brings you here?" Trina asked in German. She embraced the man with the strongest bear hug she could muster, a display of her strength.

"Why to see you of course! I heard you made the finals of this Autumn Election so I decided to close the shop for the week. Your mother reserved a VIP spot for me" Martel answered. A few members of the polar star dormitory began to roll in, awed by the large presence.

"Oh? Mama will be attending the match as well?" Trina dumbly asked.

"Of course, sport! She told me she's going to be one of the judges!" Martel said while patting her head and ruffling up her hair.

"Um, Trina? Who is this?" Megumi asked.

"Well my darling, this man is my father" Trina said in German.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand German" Megumi sheepishly said. Martel roared a loud laugh, shocking everyone but Satoshi in the room.

"I'm her father" Martel answered in a thick Japanese accent.

"Oh! Pleasure to meet you mister Furman" Megumi said with a bow.

"The pleasure is mine, Miss..."

"Tadokoro. My name is Megumi Tadokoro" Megumi said with a warm smile.

"What a warm personality, no wonder why my daughter has her eyes on you" Martel complimented. Megumi's face became a red tomato.

"Papa...you're embarrassing her...and myself" Trina whined while trying to hold back a blush.

"My apologies...I just presumed you two were an item by the way you addressed her" Martel replied back in German.

"We can discuss that later" Trina mumbled in German, "Oh, I just got an idea."

"And what is your idea?" Martel questioned.

"Well, it's almost time for lunch and since you're here, I was thinking we can treat my dormmates to a 'Prussian Pompadours' style banquet" Trina said with a playful smile.

"Hmm, I think I can do that" Martel answered.

"Cool, but first I need to wash up. I spent the last hour working out" Trina recalled.

"You go do that, I will be waiting in living room" Martel said.

"Hey everybody... My father and I have decided to hold a banquet for lunch today, Furman style" Trina exclaimed in Japanese.

"Neat! We get treated to a free meal" Daigo exclaimed. Ryoko sweat-dropped at the poor choice of words.

"Oh you're so nice, Trina-cchi!" Yuki exclaimed while pumping her fist in the air.

"Interesting, I wonder what Mr. Furman's cooking is like" Soma said while rubbing his chin and giving off a goofy grin.

"Are you sure, Trina?" Megumi meekly asked.

"Haha, don't worry about it. Cooking is my passion, you know" Martel answered for Trina.

"Well, we will start cooking after I freshen up" Trina said while dismissing herself. A moment of silence lingered in the room as Trina left to take a shower. Satoshi was the first to break the silence.

"Why don't we all move to the living and have a small chat" Satoshi suggested.

"Seems like a fine idea" Marui agreed. So everyone moved to the living room and held a lively chat, plenty of which were questions towards Trina's Dad

"So, is it true she beat you in a shokugeki?" Soma bluntly asked. The older man sighed.

"Yes, it was very unexpected and my wife loves to rub it in since she has never loss to Trina. Still, I'm very proud of her ability to fight on even footing with veterans" Martel beamed with pride.

"Hmph, it's just one win though" Soma replied with a bit of envy and frustration. Martel took note of the boy's expression.

"And that's the reason she's the head chef?" Ryoko asked.

"Yes, and a really good one. I look forward to what she does with the place when I retire" Martel calmly answered.

"Not to pry deeply, but how did you end up marrying a Nakiri?" Yuki asked.

"Well, that's a long story. But in short it happened in the streets of France, where I challenged her to a food battle after she haughtily refused to believe a diner chef could make an elegant dish such as the one I was making for the Fine Arts and Wine festival. I won the match 3 – 0" Martel answered.

"Wow, that's really amazing!" Megumi exclaimed.

"Well, I didn't understood how amazing it was until later, when I got to know her more on our first true date" Martel laughed.

"Even so, you stuck to your original surname and did not take up the Nakiri last name" Sato rudely pointed out. Ryoko slapped him in the back of the head.

"Well, neither of us wanted to change...for different reasons including pride. But since I'm a foreigner, we were allowed to remain with our given names. We did register Trina as both a Furman and a Nakiri, so her legal full name is Trina Furman-Nakiri. Of course, her real Japanese name simply is _Nakiri Trina_ " Martel explained.

"That's sounds a bit...complicated" Megumi said while sweatdropping.

"A lot of things are complicated about Trina, like the fact she was born on American soil" Martel muttered.

…

"So, what are the things you're most proud about as a chef?" Shun asked while breaking the silence.

"Oh, well let me tell you about..." Martel chirped up as he began to delve into his life story, getting a torrent of reactions from the dorm members. The chatter went on for another 20 minutes before Trina approached the living room

"Alright father, I'm ready to cook" Trina said as she revealed herself. She currently was dressed in cowboy boots, skinny jeans, a white polo shirt, and black apron. Her hair was put up in a pompadour style. Martel got up from his seat, a smile on his face.

"Alright, what items should we cook up?" her father asked.

"Hmm, I think I overheard Soma saying something about trying your food, so I guess we stick to the White Ice Menu? Oh, you're lead chef by the way" Trina said.

"That's fine with me. Did you bring your white sweat band with you?" Martel asked. Trina pulled out a

white sweat band, indicating she did have it with her.

"Of course, let me put it on" Trina stated before putting the sweat band on. She closed her eyes for a few seconds

Silence.

When her eyes opened up, they held a round quality to them; they held an air of innocence on them. Her smile, which was usually sharp and devilish, was soft and warm. Finally, the dark, heavy aura she carried with her was replaced with a bright, light, and cold aura.

"Teehee, alright let us show my friends a slice of heaven, Daddy" Trina said in a light tone, one that could melt even the coldest of hearts. As she skipped to the kitchen, members of the dormitory were recovering from their face vault.

"What the hell? Did she become a completely different person?" Daigo exclaimed. Martel laughed at the confused boy.

"She just in her 'White Ice' mode, which allows to blend in when she's cooking from my side of the menu" Martel said with a smile that could melt hearts. A few people sweat dropped at the answer.

"Your side of the menu?" Ryoko asked.

"Yes. You see, our menu is split into three ways: Black Fire, Grey Thunder, and White Ice. Black Fire is her menu and Grey Thunder is collaboration menu. If either of us cooking in the polar menu, we wear special sweat bands to help get into the mindset of the other" Martel said while holding his black sweat band before putting it away.

"Whoa, really?" Yuki gasped. Martel laughed.

"With us being polar opposites and pouring our hearts into every dish we create, yes. Only the Grey Thunder menu is where neither one of wear the bands. Anyways, I now need to lend my airhead daughter a hand" Martel explained while heading into the kitchen.

"Airhead?" Soma said while raising an eyebrow.

"Well, the way she's acting right now I think Airhead is the appropriate definition" Fumio deadpanned.

"Hmm?" Yuki, the resident airhead, questioned, "Oh wow, look at those two go!" The crowd watched in awe as the Prussian chefs moved in perfect synchronization. No words, just pure cooking.

"Wow, it's like they're reading each other's minds" Megumi blurted out. Trina giggled at the statement.

"It's certainly looks that way, doesn't Megumi-cchi~~?" Trina said with the most infectious smile.

"You know, I like Edgelord Trina over this version of her" Yuki pouted while crossing her arms. Ryoko had to contain her laughter at the orange haired girl's attitude. Hours went by and never once did the cooking dance get boring.

"Alright, this is the last dish" Martel said as he placed the huge plate on the table.

"Oh how pretty~ Are these rose shaped crepes?" Megumi asked.

"They are. Why don't you try one?" Martel encouraged. Megumi nodded her head and took a spoon full of one of the crepes. Her clothes melted away as a Neapolitan toga was draped across her body by a pink angel and her body lifted into the heavens. There she relaxed on a whipped cream cloud while the pink angel massaged her back.

"Oh my, what a heavenly and light flavor!" Megumi said with a blush on her face.

"You're Welcome! This rose shaped crepe has a light Neapolitan Greek Yogurt filling with whipped cream. On the top is dehydrated raspberries that were grounded into a fine dust. I call it 'Martel's Greek Neapolitan Crepe'" Martel smoothly said. The rest of the dorm began sampling the food on the table, all of it excellent and well throughout.

"Say...where is Trina?" Soma asked. Nobody saw where the girl went to after the cooking was done.

"Oh...I think I know where she went" Martel said with an amused smirk while point towards the living room. On the right side of the room was a couch that held the sleeping form of Trina, drool coming out of her mouth and a snot bubble expanding and contracting in one of her nostrils.

"It seems like she overextended herself while cooking in her 'White Ice' Mode... good thing dignity is the least of her worries" Martel laughed.

Everyone but Satoshi face faulted at the statement before continuing on with the banquet.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks Saint for inspiring the idea for this chapter, but I think "Airhead Trina" would be more amusing in hindsight. Tchau!**

.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Tea and Biscuits with Azami**

* * *

 _On the Road Somewhere, Thursday_

It was a quite ride through the southern scape of Japan, as two passengers in a black Sedan chatted amongst themselves.

"It's been awhile since I have been to Osaka, especially with you" Martel spoke.

"It has been, hasn't it?" a feminine voice spoke up. She had short and curly key lime hair with white roots, sharp key lime eyes, a reserved smile, maroon lipstick, ample breasts, and was of average height. Many recognized her as Ragyo Nakiri, Matriarch of the Nakiri Family, but only a few knew she was the wife of Martel Furman.

"It's where I proposed to you, at Sir Orange's Tea shop. The place where we meeting up with our special guest" Martel reminded his wife.

"Yes, Sir Orange's shop is meaningful to all three of us" Ragyo said with a frown.

"You miss her, don't you?" Martel said as he rubbed her back.

"Dearly, Mari was a sweet heart and loved her husband. When she passed away, she took a piece of Azami with her. He's hasn't been the same since then" Ragyo recalled. No, it was more complicated than that, as the rift in the family goes beyond her sister's death. No, the source of everything was her father's unjust actions: The Removal of Saiba and Exile of Azami. Actions that came without her consent, a direct insult to the matriarch.

It's the reason why she's been keeping in contact with her brother-in-law and supports his plans: she wanted her father to pay for his misdeeds. Today was just another follow up on his movements, at the place where he, Mari, and her had tea and biscuits. And now with Azami making contact with Martel, she would include him into their talks.

"I see" Martel responded. Silence remained in the car until Ragyo spoke up.

"So...what do you think of brother-in-law?" Ragyo asked.

"I think he's a top bloke. A very opinionated individual, but seems to be a very serious and responsible man. Somebody you can trust, in my honest opinion" Martel admitted.

"Ha, he's definitely opinionated, but he certainly means well. Our daughter will probably like him a lot" Ragyo mused.

"I can see that...they very similar in some aspects. Always scheming and plotting to do something, right?" Martel asked.

"Yes, that's correct. They're also the social definition of evil" Ragyo confirmed.

"Pffft, You know I don't believe in such lofty concepts of good vs evil, just consequences of your actions" Martel laughed. Ragyo gave her husband a warm smile.

"That's what I love the most about you, dear. You have a open mind that see things in multi-dimensions" Ragyo stated while rubbing his arm.

"Ah, thanks sweetie!" Martel said with his infectious smile.

"Lady Ragyo, we will be arriving at the tea shop in a minute" the driver announced.

"Thank you, Charles" Ragyo answered. Soon enough, they were parked just in front of the shop. Charles got out of the car and open the right rear door, allowing the two to exit. Slowly walking in to building, they were greeted by their special guest: Azami Nakiri.

"Ah, it's good see you again, sister-in-law" Azami said with a genuine smile, "And we meet for a second time, brother-in-law."

"The pleasure is mine" Martel said with a bow.

"Please, have a seat here" Azami pointed to the seats next them, "I will call over the barista." And with a snap of the finger, the barista attended their location.

"Greetings, Lady Ragyo" the woman said.

"Good Afternoon, Ai" Ragyo responded back.

"Is this your husband?" Ai asked.

"I am. My name is Martel Furman" Martel spoke up.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir Furman" Ai politely answered.

"Ha, just Martel will be fine. You don't need to be so formal with me" Martel laughed.

"Right, then what can I get for you?" Ai asked.

"I don't know, whatever you recommend" Martel smiled. Ai returned the smile back.

"Alright, I will return with our special" Ai answered before heading back to prepare his drink and fresh baked biscuits.

"Ah, you're a man of various tastes" Azami noted. Martel turned his attention to Azami.

"I never had finer tea in my life but here" Martel complimented.

"Yes, this place is own by one of the best pastry chefs in Japan and England...a graduate of Tootsuki" Azami pointed out, "Sir William Orange of the 55th generation if I recall."

"Ah yes, a gentleman hailing from Newcastle" Martel spoke, "Especially compared to that bombastic blowhard from Wales who swears more than any sailor I've met."

"Ah yes, Chef Tansey I believe?" Azami answered, "Anyway, let's move on from the small talk." At this time, Ai returned with Martel's drink and handed Ragyo her usual order.

"Azami, when do you plan to contact the Elite Ten about your proposal?" Ragyo began. A sneaky smile rose on his face.

"Immediately after your daughter wins the finals, of course. I already have included her as one of my primary supporters" Azami answered. A brief shock struck Ragyo's face, but looking at her husband confirmed he was tied to this revelation.

"So I take it my husband gave you her contact information?" Ragyo asked knowing the answer.

"Of course. In fact, we have already met in person and she's onboard with my culinary revolution" Azami said with an evil smile.

"Ah, I'm glad to hear that" Martel chimed in, "I figured you and her would kick it off well."

"We did. Your daughter is a very peculiar, but amenable individual. More importantly. I can tell you trained her well in the culinary arts" Azami complimented.

"Oh it wasn't much" Martel pushed to the side, "And truthfully speaking, she reminds me of you in certain aspects."

"I can't disagree with that" Azami thought to himself. Even in their first meeting, he could see himself in her. Then again, her mother and him were also alike in some aspects. It was the reason they were working in secret with each other: Revenge on the Patriarch of the family.

"Hmm, I would have to agree" Ragyo said, "In either case, I'm glad to hear progress will be made soon."

"But of course, any good revolution needs proper planning" Azami stated. The three chefs spent the next 30 minutes talk about various things related to Tootsuki and family, including getting Martel up to speed on everything. All of it amused him greatly, like watching children finally understanding how to gain the upper hand. Consequences be damned.

"Well, this has been a fun chat!" Martel exclaimed, "I've got to say, I like you more with every word you say, Azami."

"Is that a proclamation of support?" Azami asked with a fox like grin.

"It can be" Martel hinted, "Let's just say this: I would entrust you to make a good father figure for my own daughter, in the event something ever happened to me." Azami just stared at the man, as if he was looking into his soul. Suddenly, a genuine smile appeared on his face.

"I appreciate the faith you have in me" Azami politely said, "Forgive my rudeness, but I have other business to attend to." Azami stood up and reached for his wallet, only to notice that his and their tab was already covered.

"No problem, it was good talking to you once more, brother" Martel said with a warm smile. Martel gently grabbed his wife's hand and lead her out the door. Once they were back in the car, Ragyo spoke the first thing that came to her mind.

"Do you really mean that about Azami being a good father figure?" Ragyo inquired.

"Of course. I have no reason to think otherwise" Martel laughed, "Do you?"

"I do, it's just that he hasn't been with his daughter in ten years" Ragyo admitted. Martel looked at her with a serious face.

"While I really don't care about family politics, no good man should be stripped of their right to see their child. As I see it, he has admirable intentions but was unfairly judged" Martel explained.

"Your heart is gentle, even to the greatest fault" Ragyo mused to herself. Martel was just another enigmatic man in her life, but she couldn't wish it any other way.

"Anyway, we have a few days to enjoy by ourselves, why don't we make good use it" Martel said while approaching her face. Their lips locked in a passionate kiss, before Ragyo broke off.

"I'm game for anything, Mr. Bear" Ragyo said with an evil smile. Martel simply smiled at her and whispered the stuff he wanted to do.

 _The next few days was the most exhilarating experience for the odd couple._

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the Polar Star Dormitory**

"Fuck!" Trina screamed while punching the outdoor grill, leaving a dent on the lid. It had been four days since she began experimenting with pacific saury, struggling to find the dish that suited her.

"Trina? Are you ok?" Megumi came walking out, holding a plate of sandwiches.

"I...so...frustrated. I haven't found something I like when dealing with this ingredient" Trina answered in a sour voice, rubbing the tears and sweat from her eyes. Megumi placed the plate down, embracing the girl in a cool down hug.

"Shh, I'm sure you will find your answer" Megumi reassured before letting her go and lifting the plate up, "Here, I made some sandwiches in case you're hungry."

"Thank you" Trina said with a blush before picking up a sandwich and devouring it. Suddenly, a thought struck her.

"Is this a grilled Salmon, Lettuce, and Tomato sandwich?" Trina asked.

"Yes, the way I make them back at home. It has grilled salmon with lemon juice, fresh iceberg lettuce, and sun-dried tomatoes. A thin spread is covered on the bottom loaf" Megumi informed. A smile appeared on Trina's face.

"I think I got an idea now, thanks" Trina purred as she hugged and lifted up the petite blue haired girl.

"Eep!" Megumi exclaimed as her feet left the ground. For a brief moment, her face and Trina's face were only inches apart.

"I never noticed this, put your eyes have a wonderful glow to them" Trina complimented. Megumi blushed at the statement.

"Thank you" Megumi replied, "Um, you're hugging me too hard..." Trina gently put her down while scratching the back of her head.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hug you so hard" Trina sheepishly said, "But really, thank you for the sandwich."

"You are welcome" Megumi warmly said before walking back inside. Just as she did so, she muttered a faint phrase.

 _...meine kostbar_

* * *

 **A/N: Advanced apology for the awful German...Anyway, it looks like Ragyo has been conspiring against her father and dragging Martel into the mix. And of course, Trina and Megumi share a moment! Next Chapter will be the match, so look out for that. Tchau!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Two Devils, One Seat**

* * *

 _Chandra's Hall, Sunday_

Today was the day, the Autumn Election Finals. The match, to much surprise, pitted Tootsuki's recently transferred students: Soma Yukihira and Trina Furman-Nakiri. Obscurities, really, but both proved their weight by making it all the way here. The hall was roaring with excitement, as it was time for the contestants to make their way to stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the final match of the tournament. On the east entrance, I introduce to you the one and only Soma Yukihira" the announcer said. As all eyes move towards the east entryway, the redhead approached the stage with an air of confidence; his _face_ shown brightly as the sun.

"Man, these crowds seem to get bigger by the day" Soma casually thought.

"And now entering the west side of the hall is the one and only Trina Furman-Nakiri" the announcer informed. The crowd now looked towards the west entryway, the white haired woman striding with an aura of darkness. The eerie silence that came from her _heels_ gave off the image of a predator stalking its prey at night.

"Now this is the atmosphere I live for" Trina thought with a devilish grin. The two contestants approached the side of the stage closest to the judge's table, staring each other down like cowboys did at high noon. A gust of wind blew inside the hall, causing Soma's headband and Trina's ponytail to flap wildly.

"And now I present you the judges of this match!" the announcer exclaimed. Three figures slowly made their way to the judges table, causing many to gasp and gape.

"It's Senzaemon Nakiri and his daughters!" a ton of people exclaimed in unison. Leading the pack was the Food Demon King himself, wearing his traditional yukata and haori. Behind him was a slightly taller than normal woman with long silver hair, dual colored red eyes, pale skin, and beautiful purple dress.

"Oh, Hi mom!" Alice exclaimed as she randomly appeared on the stage floor. An anger symbol appeared on the back of Erina's head while Trina did her best to remain composed at the sudden appearance of her cousins. The woman in purple picked up the closest microphone to her.

"Go-Go-Day. My name Leonora Nakiri. My Japanese is no good so judging be dif—dif-hard" Leonora spoke in a broken Japanese accent. Half of the room face faulted at the cute, but broken speech. Most recovered in time to nearly pee their pants, as the final judge that approached was the one of the most feared women in the culinary world: Ragyo Nakiri, Matriarch of Nakiri Family. Her legend was huge in Tootsuki, as she was one of the few female first seats. But more frighteningly, she was responsible for the most Shokugeki based expulsions under her reign, including sending all the members of the Elite Ten in her generation packing. She was the sole graduate of her class, a lone wolf really. Her sharp key lime eyes pierced the soul of whoever she gazed upon, buckling most people. Currently, her gaze was at both contestants, but more so towards the son of Saiba. He was unfazed by her stare, causing a small smirk to appear on her lips.

"So you're Jouichirou Saiba's son..." she thought to herself, "I look forward to your progression here, especially what's coming down the pipeline." Before she could think more about the redhead, Trina approached her.

"Guten Tag, Mutter" Trina calmly said to her mother.

"Guten Tag, meine Tochter" Ragyo spoke, "How have you've been?"

"I am well, all things considered" Trina said with a smile and a hint of venom.

"Oh, well that's good to hear" Ragyo calmly replied while glaring at her daughter. Tension rose between the two, a sign of their dodgy relationship.

"As much as I appreciate the family bonding, it's time to lay out the rules of this match" Senzaemon spoke up, "This match begins when the moon is in clear view in the sky-view and ends once it has disappeared from site." People looked up to the ceiling, taking in awe the lovely night sky as the moon approached.

"That's really cool!" Soma exclaimed.

"It is, isn't it? I've had dreams about being on this stage when I was younger, just being here makes me happy" Trina pleasantly said, an unusual smile on her face. This is the one stage and one night Trina really wanted her mother to see: Daughter like Mother.

"Ah, such a wonderful sight. This really takes me back" Ragyo thought, "And now it's my baby girl's turn to shine in the moonlight." As the moon was almost in full view, both contestants made their way to the stage.

"Well, good luck to you. Oh, can you save me some of your dish?" Trina asked. Soma gave her a smile.

"Sure, as long as you make some of your dish for me as well" Soma replied. Once the chefs were at their stations, they waited for the signal to start cooking.

"Chefs, the time to start cooking is...Now!" Senzaemon barked. The moment the call was made, both chefs bolted to pull out their pikes.

"Huh? That looks gross!"

"Whoa, Trina's pikes are in pristine condition!"

"Soma is up to something weird again!" and many more exclamations were heard throughout the hall.

"Well, that was unexpected" Trina mused after her momentary stupor. Ignoring the shock, Trina began working on the prep work, leaving the pike for last. And more importantly, ignoring the family chatter behind her.

"Geez, there must be a lot of pressure on Trina to win this match, especially with her family watching" Daigo said out loud, "I wouldn't want to be in her shoes."

"You better win" Erina thought. For her, Soma winning a council seat was the most grating possibility, she practically could hear his never ending gloating.

"Oh, it looks they're getting their pikes now!" Megumi pointed out. Trina moved to swiftly to clean and fillet the pikes, while Soma cleaned and grilled his pikes.

"So Soma is going for a traditional method of cooking pacific saury" Subaru observed, "Trina, however will be pan frying it."

"But...doesn't take away from the delicate flavor?" Nikumi asked.

"It does, so unless Trina has a plan it seems she's walking into a loss" Subaru noted. Meanwhile, Soma moved to prepare rice and a pot of...something. The latter of which got Ragyo's attention.

"Hmm, what's he making in that pot?" Ragyo thought while resting a finger on her chin.

"Ah, it seems the saury is clean of the fish smell and lightly fried. Now I can move to the second phase of the cooking" Trina thought. She removed all excess oil from the fish and moved them to where her vegetables lay. She grabbed the lettuce and laid it flat before placing individual fillets on them. Moving from there, she placed a random assortment of herbs and veggies before wrapping everything tightly and bound. Finally, she placed the wrapped steaks inside a steamer.

"Ok, now to make the sauce" Trina muttered to herself.

"Hmm? Pacific Saury Chou Farci? Or is that a lettuce wrap?" Martel said from his VIP spot, surrounded by a familiar face.

"Both sound delicious, it's making my mouth water" a redheaded woman spoke, "You must be Trina's father."

"Huh? How did you guess that?" Martel said in shock. The woman with feline features just grinned while holding up a piece of paper.

"This brochure, of course! It lists all the VIP members in attendance. My name is Rindo Kobayashi, by the way" Rindo explained.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Kobayashi. You seem to take interest in my daughter" Martel warmly said.

"Fufufu~ You can say that, but I am interested in both contestants as they are a breathe of fresh air; something needed in the Council of Ten" Rindo playfully answered.

"So you're a council member, eh? First Seat I presume?" Martel inquired.

"You're close, but I'm actually the second seat" Rindo answered, "Oh...it looks like time flies by, as both chefs have finished cooking."

Soma was the first to present his dish.

"Dear Esteemed Judges, I present you to my pacific saury dish: Oja – Style Pacific Saury Takikomi Gohan!" Soma exclaimed while placing two pots on the judges table. One contained the Takikomi Gohan while the other contained a milk white soup. He prepared four bowls, 3 for the judges and one for Trina.

"It's Done!" Soma said with a smile. Both Trina and the judges picked up their chopsticks and took a bite. Suddenly, all four of them were sailing on a fisherman's boat made of rice and crisp plum, riding on the Soy Sea of Japan. The three judges and Trina caught cured Pacific Saury by the barrel, a successful catch.

"Soy Milk as a dashi...how interesting" Senzaemon exclaimed as he stripped.

"You can make a dashi from Soy Milk?" a few members muttered.

"This dashi also contains Parmesan, which goes will with the acidic rice bran. As the dashi is absorbed into the rice, the clash between the base and acid give off a clean aftertaste. Furthermore, the crisp plums adds a pleasant sweetness to an otherwise salty dish as well leave a nice taste in blah blah blah" Leonora lectured in perfect Japanese.

"Wait, is she speaking in perfect in Japanese?" Trina asked while raising her brow.

"Well...that's her version of the stripping, where the deliciousness of the dish removes her broken vocabulary" Alice explained.

"Interesting...it seems the stripping is a common family quirk. I wonder if Alice and Erina have one as well?" Trina thought. So far, Senzaemon, Leonora, herself, and Ragyo had a stripping quirk. Ragyo, unsurprisingly, was stripped of her ferocity and praised the meals with a gentle touch. If it was really good, like the dish Soma made, then the top buttons on her blazer came undone and revealed some of her cleavage. A few more moments passed before it was Trina's turn to present.

"For tonight, I present to you my meal: Pacific Saury Lettuce Wrap, Fire and Brimstone Style. Guten Appetit" Trina smoothly said while laying out the food. The wrap laid to one side of the plate as the puree was craftily poured in a crescent moon shape. On top of the wrap was sun dried tomatoes and a bread crumb garnish. The judges and Soma cut a piece of the wrap, suddenly finding themselves on top the highest peak of the Tootsuki Range. A warm summer breeze blew, picking up the fresh scent of vegetation. On the plate was the Pacific Saury, free of the bad smell and lightly fried with sun dried tomatoes on top. The fish breathed out the same vegetative air, melting the faces of the consumer.

 **Boom!** A sudden explosion was heard in the far distance; accompanied by a small earthquake. The judges and Soma turned to source of the commotion; a giant plume of fire bursting from a Volcano in the North. The fire flew across the Japanese skies, burning everything down below.

 **Crash!** A black figure started to emerge from the flames, as it sailed between Rainbow bridge and rendering it asunder.

"Is that a dragon?" Soma thought. It was indeed that, as it flew closer to towards Tootsuki. It barreled past the iconic pagoda, causing it crumble. The rest of the academy was burnt to the ground. A second later, the dragon landed in front of Soma and the judges; dissolving into the form of Trina Furman-Nakiri.

"How frightening" Leonora spoke, "Despite the fact you lightly fried then steam wrapped the pike steak, you managed to bring in a smoked and grilled flavor. Furthermore, this barbeque flavor is also found in the vegetables in and outside of the wrap..." Leonora began to speak in perfect Japanese. Just like with Soma dish, people began to drool at Leonora's description.

"Do you wish to explain the barbeque flavor, granddaughter?" a stripped Senzaemon asked. Trina smiled brightly, pulling out a container of the leftover puree.

"This is a special puree blend I created a day or two ago, using a secret blend of spices, balsamic vinegar, my homemade Lime brandy, a pinch of brown sugar and two very important ingredients: the charred skin of the pacific saury and smoked saury fat" Trina explained.

"So you pulled two key elements of the pike and reincorporated into the sauce, deepening the flavor of the saury" Ragyo complimented.

"Correct. It was one of my hurdles when coming up with dish. I found the solution when I visited Alice for another round of cook-offs" Trina said.

"Oh! You mean the sushi I made, right? Alice recalled.

"That's correct. I got the idea while you were explaining your extraction method. Albeit you were a bit woozy from the-" Trina began to say before Alice signaled to cut herself off. Good call, as explaining how much a light weight Alice was to thousands of people would be difficult.

"And the choice of sun dried tomatoes?" Ragyo asked.

"Oh, uh, well my girlfriend makes killer sun dried tomatoes, which make an excellent replacement for pickles" Trina said with deep blush, "Actually, this dish was inspired by something I ate recently."

"That be?" Leonora asked.

"A sandwich" Trina sheepishly laughed.

"HUHHHHHHH?" the crowed roared.

"Well you see, a sandwich at its core is a portable dish. The same is true for a lettuce wrap, when everything is inside" Trina stated.

"But this was meant to be eaten with a fork and knife" Soma noted.

"Well, that's to fit the fine dining theme. Also, the flavor profiles would be different if the tomatoes and puree were touching the steaks" Trina simply explained.

"Well then... it looks a verdict must be reached" Senzaemon spoke up. The three judge deliberated for a minute, before addressing the audience.

"Both of these dishes were excellent, one edging out the other. The winner of the Autumn Elections and your new Eleventh Seat of the renamed Elite Eleven is..." Senzaemon dramatically exclaimed. The scoreboard lit up, displaying the name of the winner: **Trina Furman-Nakiri.**

"Yes!" Trina exclaimed before turning her attention to Erina. A breeze blew by, causing the long hair of the two cousins to flutter in the wind. A foreshadowing of a future confrontation between God's Tongue and The Devil's Tongue.

"Danm, so close" Soma muttered in frustration, "Trina!" Trina turned back to face Soma.

"Next time we meet on this stage, I will win" Soma boldly claimed. Trina flashed a devilish smile.

"I look forward to it, Soma" Trina replied. As Soma left to gather his stuff, Erina approached her.

"Thanks for sparing me the headache of having to deal with him if he won" Erina flatly said.

"Oh, is that a compliment from God's Tongue? I'm flattered. Still, I wonder which cousin is truly is the best chef amongst us two" Trina teased.

"Hey, I'm right here!" Alice pouted, "In either case, I will make you both my stepping stones on my journey to the top."

"What did you say?!" Erina and Trina roared in unison. The trio began to squabble amongst themselves, unaware of the elders amused looks.

"Those three will have an interesting dynamic. I think it's safe to say the Nakiri line is in good hands" Senzaemon laughed.

"I agree, Father" Ragyo simply said.

"I wonder luck ones will be. Trina seems to have head start in relationship, although me didn't know she liked the girls" Leonora said.

"Ah yeah, I still remember the day Trina came out to me on the issue. I fully support her in that regard. Speaking of which, I believe that is her girlfriend" Ragyo pointed in front of them. Trina had pulled a blue haired girl in deep embrace and kissed in her front of everyone. Erina and Alice blushed at the event, neither used to public displays of affection.

"So my child, you found the secret of being a great chef" both Ragyo and Martel thought in unison, the latter making his way to meet his wife.

 _That was the true deciding factor in the match...One of the chefs found the flavor of love._

* * *

 **A/N: Woo, now I'm done with Autumn Elections. Now I can move on and focus on Trina's life as the new council member and of course, the Stargaire. Tchau!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: A Meeting before Training (Warning: A bit graphic in the first scene)**

* * *

 _A Long Hall_

It was another routine day for Erina Nakiri. Go to class, attend the council meetings, attend to her clients, argue with her cousins, cook, go to bed. Truly a sheltered life.

"Hmm, I wonder if there was something I can do to change the pace of my life" Erina thought. She loved being the center of attention, sure, but she truly wished to explore life a little more.

 _No, please, I'm sorry._ A faint cry was heard down the hall.

"What on earth?" Erina thought as she moved faster down the hall.

 _See Daddy, I did what you ask me to do._ There was something familiar about the girl's cries, but the voice was a bit faint.

 _How can I trust you? You just lied to me ten minutes ago. Only the threat of starvation made you change your mind._

Erina paused for a moment...that was a voice she recognized. Panic rushed through her veins and she began to run.

 _Daddy No! Don't let me starve again, I have only eaten one meal in the past 5 days._ Sweat started to pour down Erina's face as heard he childish pleas coming down the hall. Finally, she saw a room with its door slightly open; the source of the noise. Foolishly, she entered inside the room and saw a sight that made her heart sink.

"Trina!" Erina screamed. In front of her was the form of Trina, who was naked, beaten, and chained to the wall as if she was crucified. Next to her was a small table with a pitcher of water, a pitcher of vinegar, a few broken plates, and a trash can filled with food. Erina covered her mouth, resisting the urge to puke.

"Erina...is that you?" Trina asked in a weak and rough voice. She coughed a bit, blood flying out her mouth and staining the floor and bit of Erina's left shoe.

"Trina...Oh god, what happened to you?" Erina said as tears started to form, which caused her to wipe them away immediately.

"Punishment...for my failure" Trina silently said, "Uncle Azami said he needed to correct me...and I have been tied up here for 14 days...without food." Erina's heart stopped beating momentarily at the girl's confession.

"No...that cannot be. My father has been banished from the family for 10 years! How can he be-" Erina began to say before a cold voice interrupted.

"Here?" the voice of her father said, "It's been a long time since I've seen you, my precious daughter." Erina slowly turned, shaking as she faced her father.

"Father..." Erina mumbled.

"You really shouldn't be here, but yes, this is your cousin's punishment" Azami said with an evil smirk.

"But...why? You never did this to me...why are you doing to this Trina?" Erina pleaded. She couldn't stand the condition her cousin was in.

"That's true...I never needed to punish you in such in manner" Azami stated, "But Trina on the other hand is a wild beast, needing serious measures to be tamed. And tame her I will, isn't that right my daughter?" Erina looked confused at that last line; what did he mean by "daughter"?

"Yes, Father" another voice said it. It was cold and emotionless, deprived on any set of individuality. However, it was clearly Trina's. The source of the voice revealed itself to be Trina. Erina snapped back to where Trina was tied up, but there was nothing there. Returning back to face Trina, Erina noted some of her cousin's features. She wore a standard white chef's uniform and stood like a proper lady. Trina stood at her height, unlike the giant stature she was known for. However, the most frightening thing about "Trina" was her face. Gone was the androgynous structure and demonic red-purple eyes, replaced by a very regal and feminine face with...royal purple eyes.

Trina's face was replaced with her own face.

She screamed.

"Lady Nakiri, Lady Nakiri, are you alright?" a servant called out. Erina turned her head to the servant, ignoring how sweaty she was.

"I'm fine, Sakura. Just had a nightmare" Erina panted. Sakura frowned at her.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Sakura replied, "Anyway, you should get ready for school. The council meeting will begin this morning."

"Thank you Sakura, I will make haste" Erina answered back. Sakura bowed before leaving the Nakiri Heiress to her own devices. In about 45 minutes, Erina was freshened up and ready to head to the academy. Instead of the usual chauffeur, a familiar purple beetle was parked out in front and it's driver waiting for her.

"Guten Morgan, cousin" Trina called out.

"Good Morning" Erina flatly said, "This is the first time I've seen you were the Tootsuki uniform."

"Well, I want to look my best at my first council meeting. Can't look like a slob, can I?" Trina laughed while adjusting her bow-tie. Like most females at the academy, she wore the female shirt, bow-tie, and blazer. However, she also wore the male pants and her normal black shoes. For flare, she wore a houndstooth fedora on top of her wild hair.

"You should wear that more, it makes you look more dignified" Erina complimented.

"Maybe I will" Trina teased, "Anyway, we should be heading off, I need to make sure the arrangements were done correctly."

"Arrangements?" Erina asked while blinking her eyes.

"I made pastries for breakfast, to share with other members of the Elite Eleven. Also brewed some fresh black tea" Trina informed.

"Oh, I see" Erina said.

"Anyway, enough chatter. Don't want to be late now do we?" Trina laughed. The girls hopped inside of the beetle and drove off to the academy; they arrived in good time. As the two made their way to the council meeting room, murmurs could be heard.

"Oh my, Lady Erina is so lovely today" a girl said.

"We're not worthy to be in her presence" a group of boys exclaimed.

"Even Lady Trina is awe- EEP!" a few girls said before Trina gave them a dark glare.

"Cousin, doesn't it bother you that people stare and comment about you all the time?" Trina sighed. She wasn't used to these kind of things, since most of the people either coward away from her or saw her as an equal.

"Hmm? No, I never noticed anything wrong with it" Erina admitted.

"Right, I forget you were raised on a high pedestal all your life" Trina thought to herself.

"Ah, it seems the service crew did a good job on delivering my pastries" Trina beamed with happiness.

"Fufufu~ So these are your treats, Trina?" Rindo Kobayashi complimented. By Trina's count, it looked like she ate 5 already.

"Yes and I see you're really enjoying them, Kobayashi" Trina politely answered.

 **Squeeeze!** Trina felt something soft on her shoe.

"A plush toy?" Trina questioned.

"Get your foot of Bucchi" an irritated voice called out from beneath her. She was nibbling on one of the diabolical roses, blushing the entire way.

"Oh, sorry" Trina sheepishly said while attempting to locate her seat.

"I've placed you between Satoshi and Saitou, if you don't mind" a calm Eishi explained.

"Not at all" Trina simply replied before taking her seat.

"I've got to say, deep frying rose heads is a unique idea" Satoshi complimented as he sat down.

"Heh, is that an invitation to plan rose bushes around the dormitory, Satoshi?" Trina gave her friend a devilish grin.

"Be my guess, it would be aesthetically pleasing with how the dorm is now" Satoshi laughed. Soon the remaining seats entered the room, with Eizan taking up the rear.

"Well, why don't we begin now that everyone is here?" Eishi stated while passing out the agenda.

"Oh, Grandfather wants one of us to cook snacks for the Autumn Leaf Viewing this year" Erina said as she read the first item.

"Ugh, do we really have to waste our time with first years... no offense" Kuga whined. Neither Erina nor Trina responded to the jab at their class.

"It's a direct invitation from the Director...we really don't have a choice. In any case, I will volunteer to make the snacks this year" Nene responded.

"If that's settled, then let's move on the next item" Eishi spoke up, "Next is a proposal to dismantle the current research society system and rebuild it."

"Pfft, yeah no. I will pass on that idea. Which one of you proposed that stupid idea?" Kuga sneered.

"If you actually read the proposal, you would know Trina and I are the co-authors" Eizan retorted with a vein popping out.

"Figures money bags would want to do that, probably so he can make a profit from the liquidation" Kuga teased.

"Piss off, midget" Eizan nonchalantly replied.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING MIDGET?!" Kuga exploded.

"Is he always like this?" Trina asked after cleaning out her ears.

"Yes" Nene and Eizan said in jointed annoyance.

"Ah, such lovely spirits today" Satoshi hummed.

"Anyways, Eizan and I worked on this proposal when we dug up the financial records of the research societies. In short, everything is a mess and so the best option we came up with is a nuclear option." Trina explained.

"Fufufu, you've only been a council member for 6 days and you're already working on deals with other council members" Rindo laughed.

"Thank you. Anyway, most of these organizations are in the red, despite the value they may hold. Some of them are insolvent and don't do anything useful and should be eliminated. Others do valuable research, but been running deficits for years. Only a handful are profitable and innovative. So we suggest we start from ground zero and dismantle all the research societies. Then the research societies may file an appeal and prove their worth. If they pass, then they will be reestablished and allotted a bigger budget. Shokugeki would be the primary testing method" Trina lectured.

"Sounds extreme, just like Nazism" Kuga mindlessly said. Trina' eye twitched at the inappropriate non-sequitor, particular at the implied insult that she was a Nazi. Taking a deep breath, Trina pulled out her portable knife sharpener and trusty bowie knife.

 **Slink. Slink. Slink.** The noise of steel meeting steel could be heard, as Trina spent 30 seconds on sharping her knife. When she was finished, she gave Kuga a look of murderous intent before putting away her knife and sharpener.

"...Anyway, it really isn't that extreme. If this was the real world, most of these research societies would have to file for bankruptcy. At least in with our proposal, we would help restructure the societies worth keeping around" Eizan continued.

"Ignoring the altruistic tone in that last sentence, that seems it would require the director's sign off" Soumei suggested.

"Not really, as whatever we say the academy follows" Eizan reminded his senior, "In the world where it's a problem, we can always vote out the director." All eyes turned to the ninth seat with that remark.

"Why would we do that?" Kuga said with a hint of venom. Eizan gave the 8th seat a smug look.

"My intentions are pretty clear. I only support the director if it benefits me; if a better opportunity arises then I will take it" Eizan stated.

"Like my mother or Azami Nakiri?" Trina casually suggested. Now all eyes were on her, particularly the 10th, 9th, 7th, 2nd, and 1st.

"And who is that?" Tosuke asked. He didn't pay attention much to the Nakiri family name and really only cared about cooking.

"My Uncle, of course" Trina said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How did—Did you get in contact with my father?" Erina thought. She wanted to speak out, but couldn't.

"The item to replace the director is something we can discuss at a later date, along with Eizan's and Trina's proposal. Shall we move on?" Eishi steered. The rest of the council meeting was uneventful, like passing minor resolutions.

"Well, that's that. This meeting is adjourned" Eishi said while organizing his papers.

"Well, that was a bit dull. And here I was hoping people were a little more open to suggestion" Trina yawned while standing, "Anyways, I going to get some grub. Tchau!"

"Wait, Trina!" Rindo called out while rushing to embrace Trina in a shoulder hug.

"Yes, Rindo?" Trina laughed.

"Why you don't you join Eishi and I for lunch?" Rindo playfully said.

"Heh, I might take you up on that offer" Trina teased.

"Really? Oh goody! To be honest, we wanted talk you about something" Rindo said. Trina raised a brow at the inquiry.

"About?" Trina whispered.

"Your Uncle. He recently talked to us about his proposal and we have agreed to it. Apparently he talked to you about it as well?"

"I have and I'm committed to seeing him take over" Trina said with an evil smile.

"And Eizan?" Rindo asked.

"Perhaps, I'm not sure if he was informed or not" Trina admitted.

"Mmmkay, if he is that means we have 4 votes in our favor. Now, let's get some food" Rindo smiled. Rindo, Eishi, and Trina left the council room at the same time.

 _A revolution was in the making, one that would be unveiled post stagiaire._

* * *

 _Kinnoya, First Week of Stagiaire_

 **Sip.**

"Ah, what a lovely morning" Hinako Inui mused. She was enjoying the fresh October morning, waiting for her trainee to arrive. Recently, she got a call from the Director asking if she was willing to participate in the stagiaire event. She agreed on the condition that the trainee in question was one of the 8 finalists from the Autumn Elections, knowing full well that Megumi was amongst them.

Personally, she wanted to train the blue haired girl herself, as Megumi reminded her of the days of old. Suddenly, a vehicle approached the front.

"Oh, Oh! She's finally here!" Hinako exclaimed in excitement while assuming the person would be Megumi.

She was dead wrong.

The figure that approached her fit the requirement, but it wasn't the innocent girl.

"Ohayo, Chef Inui" the voice said.

"Oh-Ohayo, Trina Furman-Nakiri" Inui stuttered. She should have seen this coming.

* * *

 **A/N: Seems natural for evil to work with evil, as long as it benefits them. But anyway, looks like Trina will be learning Traditional Japanese Cooking for her first week. This should go well...I hope.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Divorce from Western Traditions**

* * *

 _Kirinoya_

"...Good Morning, Chef Inui" Trina said with her trademark smile.

"Go-Good Morning, Trina Furman-Nakiri" Inui stammered. She felt like the director played a joke on her, by sending his wild granddaughter to her doorstep instead of Megumi Tadokoro.

"I've got to say, you have good taste in architecture" Trina ice broked. Chef Inui regained her composure, returning to her serene self.

"Thank you, I believe it conveys the Washoku theme quite well" Inui answered, "Please come in, I need to give you a quick rundown of the place." Inui motioned Trina to follow her, leading to the guest section first.

"So here's the guest section. Seating incorporates the Seiza, so that means no chairs and low tables. The waitresses, who you will meet in hour, are trained geisha and do live performances twice a day. Meals are served in the 3 sides, one soup style with the rice served in it's own bowl. On Saturdays, there is a tea ceremony between the Lunch and Dinner period" Inui explained.

"Ah, so it's different from western fine dining like at Ristorante F" Trina noted. Chef Inui stopped and turned to her trainee.

"Yes, very much so" Inui stated, "...Is this your first time in a Washoku restaurant?"

"Yes" Trina simply answered. Hinako Inui sweat dropped at the honesty.

"Really? You, a Nakiri, have never eaten at a Washoku restaurant? That's a bit surprising" Inui slipped. It seemed this week was going to be a real challenge for the Eleventh Seat.

"That's right, but I've eaten Washoku dishes thanks to my mother, who is a _master_ at it along with the other 9 boss cuisines." Trina emphasized.

[ **A/N: The Ten Boss Cuisines being Indonesian, Mexican, Chinese, Italian, Spanish, French, Japanese (Washoku), Turkish, Indian, and Thai. This makes up Raygo's Nakiri's Menu at "The Flaming Kettle", a** **Multinational** **Fine Dining Restaurant.]**

"I see, and I thought you were walking into this blind" Inui sighed.

"Technically speaking, I am. Washoku Cuisine is one of the many cuisines I know on a surface level. This is evident in my shop's menu, which lists only 3 Traditional Japanese dishes: Onigiri, Miso Soup, and Mochi" Trina sheepishly said, "I'm going to have fun deepening my knowledge base on Traditional Japanese Cuisine."

"That's a pleasant attitude to have, since I have high expectations. It would be a shame if I had to fire a Nakiri" Inui teased, "Anyway, let me show you the kitchen before the rest of my staff show up." Trina followed Inui, taking notes of the layout.

"So, my premiere cooking techniques are steaming and simmering" Inui said while pointing out the stations.

"Hence your title as 'The Mist Empress', correct?" Trina asked.

"Yes, of course, I familiar with the entire arsenal of Traditional Japanese cooking too!" Hinako answered.

"I see...is that deep fryer new?" Trina pointed. The deep fryer was in pristine shape and state of the art.

"It is, as I created a new karaage recipe and agedashi tofu recipe. They became a hit, so I had to replace the old Agemono Nabe to keep up with demand" Hinako beamed. Hinako continued on with the quick run down of the kitchen, answering the few questions Trina had.

"Well, that concludes the rundown of the place. Please feel free to ask more questions when needed, but please do keep up with the workload" Inui sighed.

"I'm confident in my ability to learn and adjust on the fly" Trina reassured. Being a deadweight wasn't an option for her, but she had a feeling the first day would exhaust her of her entire stamina. Her first day at Ristorante F certainly did.

"Good, now take this and put it on. This will be your uniform while you are here!" Inui said with a cheerful smile while handing Trina a folded pile of clothes. On further examination, the uniform appeared to be an evergreen kosode with a white hemline, a white French apron, and a pair of okobos.

"Thank you" Trina politely said before heading off to get ready. During the time it took for Trina to get dressed, the rest of Hinako's line entered the building.

"Good Morning, Chef Inui" a middle age man greeted.

"Good Morning, Iwao" Hinako replied back with a warm smile.

"Is the trainee here, yet?" Iwao asked. He was eager to meet the trainee, who would be under his watch as lead sous chef.

"Yes, she's just getting changed" Hinako answered.

"I see"

"Good Morning, Chef Inui and Chef Honda" two female voices called out. They appeared to be in their early twenties.

"Good Morning, Ko and Kimi" Hinako and Iwao said to the twins.

"And Good Morning from us" a man called out while walking with a woman next to him.

"Ah, Good Morning to you too, Orochi and Usagi" Hinako said to the married couple, "It seems my line and my Head Waitress are here, just waiting on the rest of the waitresses."

"They will be running a bit late" Usagi said in sign language.

"I see... thanks for the notification" Inui sighed.

"Ok, I'm ready" Trina called out. Everyone in the kitchen turned to face the tall woman.

"Ah, you must be the trainee. My name is Iwao Honda, lead sous chef" the older man said while extending his hand out. Trina shook the man's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Chef Honda. My name is Trina Furman-Nakiri" Trina answered back.

"Oh! I heard about you~ You're the winner of the Autumn Election, aren't you not?" Ko nearly squealed. Trina sweat-dropped at the bubbly girl.

"I am" Trina simply said.

"To think we get the honor of having a Nakiri work with us for a week~" Kimi fangirled.

"Oho, it seems you already have fans within our kitchen" Orochi laughed, his green serpent like eyes beaming with amusement. Trina blushed at the comment.

"It-It really isn't much" Trina waved off.

"Oh, a modest one huh?" Orochi teased with a wide grin, snake like tongue partially sticking out. For a brief moment, the demon and the serpent stared at each other before Usagi pulled Orochi by the ear.

"Oh honey, would you stop that" Usagi signed, "Sorry, but he's a bit much at times." Trina blinked.

"She's apologizing for her husband's behavior" Iwao explained.

"Oh! Alright" Trina sheepishly said. She mentally jotted in her head to buy a book on sign language this week. While Trina got to know the rest of the staff, Hinako approached Iwao.

"Iwao, can you do me a favor?" Hinako whispered into his ear.

"What can I do for you?" Iwao asked.

"Can you monitor Trina's movements when cooking?" Hinako asked.

"Oh? Are you afraid she won't be able to keep up?" Iwao pondered.

"No, I'm not afraid of her falling behind despite only having a surface understanding of Washoku Cuisine. I'm more concerned about her philosophical mindset...and her spiritual being" Hinako frowned.

"Mental Barriers? Or does she's lack something?" Iwao asked.

"I feel she's lacking something that should be present in her: An Eastern Mindset. It's like she has ignored half of her roots while overindulging herself in western traditions and sensibilities. An unnecessary limitation, I'm afraid" Hinako explained.

"I understand" Iwao whispered.

"Oh, it looks like it's time to get cooking" Hinako said as she looked up to the clock above her, "Alright everyone, our first reservations will be coming in soon!" With due haste, the line and Trina moved swiftly to the first stages of prep work. Orders were coming in just quickly, as a few of the guests were returning customers.

"Trina, can gather the ingredients for the miso soup and do the prep work?" Iwao called out.

"Yes, Chef!" Trina called out as gathered the necessary ingredients and began cutting in a manner natural to her.

"Hmm, her movements are swift and powerful, thus creating cuts suited for western prep" Iwoa observed.

"Trina, please reduce the power of your cutting. We need finer cuts for the miso" Iwoa called.

"...Yes Chef" Trina responded with a hint of confusion. Shaking the feeling off, Trina re-chopped the vegetables into finer pieces.

"Is this better Chef?" Trina pointed with her knife.

"Yes, you can hand me the ingredients and I will start the Miso. We got a high order of Karaage as one of the sides; can you help Ko with that?"

"I can, Chef!" Trina said as she made her way to Ko's location. As she walk, Hinako observed an awkward waddle in Trina's legs.

"Hmm, it seems she isn't used to walking in okobos" Hinako thought, "Furthermore, her posture is more like a man's than a proper lady... that might be another lesson for her." As Trina and Ko began cooking up the Kaarage, her aura flared out as if she was in competition.

"Eep, how frightening!" Ko thought to herself, "Is this Trina's competitive drive? Does she think cooking the large order of Kaarage is a competition?"

"Hmm, she also hyper competitive, even when she doesn't need to be" Iwao noted, "Still, her clashing aura is helping complete the order in good time."

As the day moved on, Iwao and Hinako noted Trina's overall pattern: The skill to keep up and expand her knowledge, but overexerting herself in the process. It seemed Hinako fears were correct, that Trina lacked an eastern mindset and had a clashing spirit. That's something that she would need to fix if she wanted to pass her first week.

 **Crash!** A loud sound was heard in the kitchen, followed by a female groan.

"Trina! Are you alright?" Hinako called out. When she approached the girl, she put her hand to her mouth.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Hinako stammered as she blood ran down Trina's face. A gash mark crossed her right eyebrow and across the bridge of her nose.

"I tripped when rushing back to one of steamers and bashed my head on the sharp edge of the counter" Trina grimaced.

"Orochi, grab the first aid kit and lead her to the back entrance to tend her wounds. Kimi, bring the cleaning supplies and sanitize everything. Also dump that steamer and clean it out, can't be too safe" Hinako order.

"Yes Ma'am" Orochi and Kimi yelled. Orochi grabbed the first aid kit and lead Trina to the backdoor. Once outside, Orochi examined her wounds.

"Oh honey, that gash is a bit deep. I'm going to ask you to close your eyes while I clean you off" Orochi said. Trina gritted her teeth as Orochi began cleaning her wounds, only relaxing when the bandages where applied.

"There, all better now. But I'm bit said to see such a beautiful face permanently marred with a scar" Orochi sadly said.

"Danm, I can't believe I made such a rookie mistake" Trina bitterly mumbled. Orochi frowned at the girl's remark.

"You don't have to be so hard on yourself, it was an accident" Orochi attempted to comfort.

"An accident that could have been avoided" Trina scoffed.

"Under different circumstances, yes" a soft voice said. Trina and Orochi turned around to face the third member.

"Chef Inui" Trina mumbled.

"Oh Trina, you're currently off the clock right now. You may call me Hinako right now" Hinako said in a sweet tone.

"Oh. Hinako, what are you doing out here?" Trina questioned.

"To chat with you, silly. Don't worry, Iwao is taking charge of the kitchen right now" Hinako answered, "Orochi, you can return to your duties."

"Yes Ma'am" Orochi said with a nod. Once the two women were alone, Hinako faced Trina.

"This is your first time wearing okobos" Hinako commented with certainty.

"How-How did you know?" Trina stammered.

"I noticed the awkward hobble in your walk, which was the biggest clue. I didn't realize how much of a problem it was until you collapsed" Hinako stated. Trina looked down at her feet.

"Well, I'm running on fumes that is for sure" Trina admitted.

"I'm aware. Your mental barriers forced you to compensate by exerting extra energy to keep up with the demands" Hinako informed.

"My mental barrier?" Trina raised a brow.

"Yes...you're too engrossed with your western heritage that you lack eastern sensibilities. This is why you're struggling in my shop" Hinako solemnly said.

"I'm not sure if I understand" Trina mumbled.

"Hmm, ok. Tell me, what kind of knives do you carry at all times?" Hinako asked.

"Well, I carry my Chef's knife, a pairing knife, a boning and fillet knife, a cleaver, a bread knife, a Kullenschliff, a decorating knife, and a universal knife sharpener." Trina informed.

"You don't own a Nakiri or any other Japanese knife?" Hinako said in shock.

"I do, I just never had a reason to carry them with me" Trina shrugged.

"So you ignore them. In that sense, you're ignoring the eastern half of your bloodline, causing the mental wall in your mind. You need to divorce yourself from Western traditions and embrace your inner eastern woman. Doing so will not only help you pass your first week of stagiaire, but unlock your fullest potential" Hinako lectured.

"Embrace my inner eastern woman? How do I do that?" Trina questioned. Hinako gave the girl a playful smile.

"Oh, you can figure that on your own. But maybe you should start by bring only your Japanese utensils to my kitchen" Hinako suggested, "Anyway, you should get some rest. You look really exhausted."

"Will do" Trina yawned as she grabbed her cell and called for someone to pick her up. In a manner of 15 minutes, a sedan drove by to pick her up.

"Miss Furman-Nakiri, you're ride is here" Charles said,

"Thank you" Trina got up from her spot and turned to Hinako, "I will see you tomorrow and I will find the answer to my problem. Goodnight, Chef Inui." Trina bowed.

"Goodnight, Trina. I look forward to seeing your progress" Hinako said with a warm smile. And progress she made, evolving each day and uncovering her eastern roots and engrossing herself in traditional Japanese cooking. On the second to last day of the stagiaire period, everything came together at the steps of Kirinoya.

"Good Morning, Chef Inui" Trina said in a serene voice, a light air around her. She was currently sitting on the porch in the seiza style, drinking a cup of freshly brewed green tea. Her face was warm and beautiful, even with the newly acquired scar. Her hair, while normally held in a ponytail, was tied up in a bun and held together with hair sticks.

"Good Morning, Trina. How may I assist you?" Hinako asked.

"There's something I want you try" Trina politely said, "Today is the day I will leave my mark on your restaurant." A cat like smile grew on Chef Inui's face.

"Is that so? Then show me what you will leave behind" Hinako said with a warm smile.

 _What does Trina have in store for Chef Inui?_

* * *

 **A/N: Well, it looks like Trina has a new feature to her complexion and discovered a self she never knew. Next chapter will be about Trina's visible results, plus some other stuff.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: From East to West**

* * *

 _Kirinoya, Saturday_

"I have a dish for you to try, Chef Inui" Trina said with a pleasant smile. The air around her was light and pleasant, unlike her normal aura of malice. The way she presented herself to her mannerisms was feminine and more importantly, Eastern. She succeeded in her mission discovering her Eastern sensibilities.

"Is that so? Then show me your dish" Chef Inui said in a calm voice. Trina stood up from her spot and walked with Inui to a table where a plate laid. Hinako was intrigued by the food in front of her.

"Oh! What a colorful mochi display!" Hinako gasped. On the plate laid a white mochi ball with the Japanese symbol for "fox" etched on top, a blue mochi ball with "rabbit" etched on top, a black mochi ball with "bear" etched on top, and a brown mochi ball with "deer" etched on top.

"I did, but this isn't just normal mochi. This is "Wild Game Mochi: Four Motifs" Trina answered. Hinako raised her brow.

"Wild Game Mochi?" she questioned.

"Yes, inside each mochi ball is a different type of Wild Game: Fox, Bear, Hare, and Venison. All the meats are cooked in different ways. Also, I made the mochi in the traditional manner: striking it in a wooden mortar" Trina explained.

"In the traditional method? But that takes two people..." Chef Inui began to say before Trina cut her off.

"I alternated my swings to different degrees of power and swiftness, thus creating a balance in my energy flow" Trina stated, "Anyway, please enjoy the meal." Hinako picked up the chopsticks near her and picked up the white mochi ball. In one bite, Hinako was whisked away to the Kingdom of Mist and with her being its empress. Adorned in Feudal robes, she sat seiza style near the front of her castle, taking in the warm day. Suddenly, a white fox with a black stripe running through its right eye slowly approached her. It circled around Empress Inui, showing that is was no harm to her. Eventually, the fox sat across from her and morphed into Trina's humanoid kitsune form. Inui was in awe by this vision of Trina, which allowed the fox youkai to gently embrace the empress and whisper into her hear the secrets of the mochi.

"Ah! So you simmered the fox meat in salt water and vinegar before layering spices" Hinako said as she snapped back into reality.

"Correct! Fox meat in particular is normally tough and simmering is the best way to cook it initially. Once I drain the water, I rubbed the meat in a spice bath made from ginger, red pepper, sesame oil, and sugar before letting it broil for a bit as a finishing touch" Trina beamed. And with each bite of a different mochi ball, another animal visited her in the Kingdom of Mist.

"Ah, I think I begin to understand the theme of the this dish: each animal represents a different family member in her life, excluding the blue hare" Hinako thought. Just like the fox, the humanoid version whispered in her ear how the mochi's center was cooked.

"So the hare was deep fried with root vegetables and strawberry jelly, the bear meat rubbed in fermented plum sauce and smoked with cherry wood, and the venison was grilled with homemade ponzu sauce" Hinako noted. Trina clasped her hands with a gleeful smile on her face.

"Yes to all, I'm so happy you spotted everything" Trina answered.

"It's all really good, Trina. Also, I finally get theme of the dish; each animal represents a member of the family" Hinako spoke up.

"That's correct! One of the things I did was research more into Japanese culture and traditions, which I learned was heavily family oriented unlike western society. With that in mind, I made mochi balls representing my family" Trina cheerfully said.

"Hmm, so the white fox is you, the black bear is your father, and your mother is represented by venison, surprisingly" Hinako noted, "But the blue hare represents someone outside of your family: Megumi Tadokoro." Hinako gave her trainee a playful smile and stare, which made her blush.

"Aw, you caught me red handed" Trina laughed, "But for me, the more I get to know the blue hare, the more I desire her to be part of my family. She's the first person to capture my heart, a feat even mother couldn't do."

"Your...mother?" Hinako questioned. Trina seized up at the inquiry, realizing she's letting a secret about her mother slip.

"Uh, it's nothing" Trina said while turning her gaze away from Hinako. Hinako opened her mouth a bit before closing it.

"What happened between her and her mother?" Hinako pondered. At the present, she felt it was best not to push Trina on the matter. In time, however, she hoped the girl would open up more to her past.

[ **A/N: If you want to know more about Ragyo and Trina's relationship, I suggest you read the first chapter of the TDT Lemon Series I posted recently.]**

"Anyway, my father thinks smoking is the best way to cook all meat, so I decided to smoke the bear meat" Trina explained before frowning a bit.

"You disagree?" Hinako asked.

"Aye, not all meat should be smoked...especially certain seafood" Trina shuttered, "And now with the venison. I originally wanted to cook snake, my mother's true motif, but went with deer meat for two reasons. One, my father frequently calls her "The Majestic Deer", which has stuck with her in some circles. Secondly, I wanted to maintain balance between the wild game meat."

"What Balance?" Hinako inquired.

"Balance between predator meat and prey meat; derived from the Taoist concepts of Yin and Yang" Trina answered.

"You've really put a lot of effort into finding your eastern sensibilities. I'm proud" Hinako beamed.

"So...what do you think?" Trina prodded.

"Oh! Your dish was really good! I will certainly add it to menu on Sunday" Hinako informed. Outside of restaurant, Kazune Nishizono jotted down some notes on her phone.

"Hmm, it seems like Trina Furman-Nakiri will be passing her first stagiaire week" she thought, "Next to check on Miss Alice Nakiri." Kazune made her way to her car and drove off to her next observation point. Back inside, Hinako stared at her protege with an open mouth.

"A...Shokugeki?" Hinako muttered. She stared in awe as the dark aura that Trina was known for mixed in with her new bright aura.

"Yes, a Shokugeki. At the end of Sunday if you're ok with that?" Trina asked with a sly smile. The dark aura and light aura swirled around and seemed to form a crude Yin-Yang symbol. Hinako returned the sly smile with one of her own.

"Sure, I think I can do that" Hinako teased as her cooking spirit flowed and matched Trina's. It had been a long time since anyone challenged her to a shokugeki, so entertaining Trina's request amused her. Besides, Mizuhara-senpai cannot have all the fun with this girl, can she?

"Splendid" Trina simply said before pulling back her dark aura, "Ah, it seems time moves quickly." Hinako looked up at the clock and gasped.

"Ah! You're right! The rest of the line will be here in a few minutes" Hinako exclaimed. Both women stood up from their position and made their way to the kitchen. In harmony, both chefs got to work on setup while the rest of the crew began to arrive. It had been a wonder to watch Trina mold herself into Hinako's line in one week, clicking with everyone as if she been there longer. Of course, the same was true for brightest gems in her generation, such as Soma and Hisako's adventure at Western Cuisine Mitamura or Erina and Megumi's trek through Excellent.

And this would remain true for those who weren't common rocks, as they made it through the second and third week. Once they made it pass their fourth week then the remaining first years would join the same battlefield as their upperclassmen. And for a certain duo, that last week would be at _Alaz's Glory,_ a Turkish restaurant near Osaka International Airport.

"Yawn... I can't believe this is the fourth and final week of stagiaire. Time seems to fly" Trina mused as slowly wrapped her arm around Megumi. Megumi smiled at the embrace, beaming a stronger air of confidence.

"A bit taxing, I will admit but I've learned so much in the last few weeks" Megumi hummed. Trina gave her a devilish smile, basking in the radiating confidence that leaked from her girlfriend's pores.

"I am really enjoying this new confidence you possess, you know" Trina purred. Megumi blushed at the girl's comment.

"W-Well spending a week with Erina and then training with Chef Tsunozaki certainly helps" Megumi admitted.

"Oh? You spent a week with Tako-senpai? That must been fun" Trina teased.

"She was a spitfire, but I was able to manage" Megumi answered. Trina held back a laugh at the description of her childhood friend.

 **Ding! This is the Osaka International Airport stop.** The announcer on the train said. Megumi and Trina stood up from their seats and waited to leave the train. Once they were on the platform, Trina pulled out her phone.

"According to my map, the shop should be this way" Trina said while pointing in a southern direction. Both girls nodded to each other before walking in the direction Goggle Maps provided. Within five minutes, the girls had arrived at their destination.

"Well, this looks like the place. Shall we head in?" Trina said while noticing the OPEN sign.

"Yes" Megumi simply answered. They entered the building in unison and...

….were met with utter chaos. The crowd was rowdy and the waitresses even more so. Noise could be heard from the kitchen, it sounded like a foreign language.

Pure. Utter. Chaos. Suddenly, the girls were approached by a woman in a nice dress.

"You must be the trainees" the woman stated.

"That we are" Megumi answered. The woman bowed at the two chefs.

"My apologies for the lack of a proper greeting, but we're in the middle of a lunch rush. Can you put these on and help with the waiting?" the woman asked while handing the girls a pair of uniforms.

"Sure, we're on it" they said in unison.

 _It was going to be one hell of a week at Alaz's Glory_

* * *

 **A/N: Woo, sorry for the long wait. Had a lot happen in the past week and so I was really behind. Anyway, we now move onto the final week of training, skipping weeks two and three. I will probably cover them in flashbacks when the time is right. TCHAU!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Hades Kitchen**

* * *

 _Alaz's Glory_

"Hey!Where's my food!?" a customer yelled.

"Um-Um, it should be out soon" a waitress stammered.

"I've been waiting over 20 minutes for my Menemen, which is scrambled eggs in sauteed vegetables and warm bread. Surely that doesn't take over 20 minutes" the guest scream.

"I understand, but we're a bit busy you know" the waitress retorted.

"It's the same excuse every time and the only reason I keep coming back is because the Menemen is the best item on this god forsaken menu!" the guest shouted. Before the waitress could scold the man, a warm hand grasped her bicep.

"I apologize for the inconvenience, is there anything I can get you to drink with no additional charge on the bill?" the sweet Megumi asked. The waitress looked shock at the suggestion of a free drink, but the man suddenly calmed down.

"Ah, well, maybe just some Turkish Coffee will be fine" the man said in a relaxed tone.

"With extra cream?" Megumi inquired.

"Why,yes actually. I was just going to request that" the man said with a smile. The waitress next to Megumi just gaped at the exchange.

"No way, she's able to read the guests needs before they are stated?" the waitress thought. Back in the front, the woman that greeted them smiled at the recent interaction.

"What a wonderful talent to possess" the woman mused to herself, "She would make a fine addition to my husband's shop." On the other side of the restaurant, the white haired devil made quick rounds of helping the guests.

"Ma'am, can you come her for a second?" a janky fellow called out in a German accent. Trina made due haste to assist the man.

"Ja, how may I be an assistance?" Trina asked in her native tongue. The man beamed at her reply.

"Ah, Guten Tag! It's nice to be waited by a sister from the Fatherland" the man laughed before clearing his throat, "Anyway, I am afraid this doner isn't safe to eat." Trina initially raised an eyebrow at the concern, but quickly recognized the problem.

"Your concerns are justified. Some of the chicken strips are raw" Trina said in a calm but serious tone. While she wasn't one to care about technical quality that much, she still had her lines. Food poisoning due to improper cooking was one one of them.

"I will take this back to the kitchen to be disposed of and have them make you a new one" Trina said in a apologetic tone.

"Danke" the man replied. Trina walked diligently to the kitchen only to be met with an animal farm.

"Madoka, is the Imam Bayildi done?" a burly man yelled at a girl with teal hair and heterochromia.

"Yes, Chef!" Madoka shouted as she passed her preparations down.

"Ishmael, I finished the Pilav!" a tanned slender man yelled back before tossing the bowl to the burly man.

"Tch, you're a bit late Jack!" Ishmael muttered, "Hey you with the white hair and scar, what the fuck are you standing around for?"

"The guest at Table 12 needs a remade doner, this one is no good" Trina firmly replied.

"The guest can take it or leave it, I don't have time to cook up another doner" Ishmael barked. Trina narrowed her eyes at the comment before...

 **SHATTER!** … she threw the plate across the kitchen and into the nearby trash can, breaking the plate on collision.

"What the hell was that for you dumb broad?" Ishmael screamed. Trina ignored the man and began grabbing stuff needed to cook the new doner.

"Hey, Hey, Hey! What are you doing? Didn't you hear what I said?" Ishmael fumed. Trina gave the man a death stare.

"I did, but I am not going to allow this shop to close down because some sub-par sous chef poisoned the guest with raw chicken" Trina scolded. Ishmael gritted his teeth at the girl's defiance.

"Pfft, like a woman can do a better job than any of the men here" Ishmael mocked. Trina didn't take the sexist bait and just let her cooking do the talking. In no time, Trina cooked the doner according the recipe. Trina grabbed the plate and returned to the guest.

"Sorry for the wait, but your meal is ready" Trina said in German. The fragrance of the dish made the man's mouth water.

"If that's as good as it smells, then you're fine" the man answered. And with one bite, he realized the dish was more than good. It was probably the best thing he's eaten at this particular location.

"Amazing! I never had something so good at this location. Tell the chef who made this my thanks!" the man beamed.

"I cooked this for you" Trina calmly said while pointing to herself.

"Oh, wow! You're probably the best chef I've ever met. What's your name dear?" the man asked.

"My name is Trina Furman-Nakiri, head chef of Furman's Hofbrau in Berlin, Germany" Trina boasted.

"Oh my god, you're the daughter of Martel Furman?" the man gasped.

"That's right" Trina confirmed.

"Sheesh, shows how long since I last been to that restaurant, which was 18 years ago. And to say you're the head chef of said diner must mean you're really young" the man complimented.

"I'm 15 turning 16 in a few days" Trina sheepishly said.

"Haha, well congrats to you then. Anyway, I need to head out and catch the train to Tokyo. Here's a the check and a tip" the man laughed as he walked out the door.

"Hmm, 1337 Yen covers the meal, which means he left a 15000 Yen tip" Trina counted with a smile. She rolled the tip in a tight wad before returning to the kitchen.

"Ah, it seems mountain tits returned" Ishmael sneered, "How much did he hate your donor?" Trina shoved the cash into his chest.

"He loved the dish so much that he gave me a 15000 Yen tip" Trina boasted, "I think my cooking is good enough for your line, what do you say?"

"U-Uhm, I think you can join my line..." a soft, but nervous voice ranged out, Trina and Ishmael turned their heads to face the voice. In front of Trina stood a short, handsome man; this image was ruined by man's clear lack of confidence.

"Boss, you can't be serious to let another woman in your line" Ishmael contested. The Boss shivered at Ishmael's rowdiness.

"I mean, if she could make a 15000 Yen tip just from a donor, then surely she has the skill to be in the kitchen?" the boss asked in an unsure manner.

"What about the waiting? We're still in the middle of the Lunch rush!" Ishmael argued.

"Ok! I got everyone's orders ready" a confident Megumi barged in, "Eh? Is something wrong?"

"And you are?" Ishmael questioned.

"She's my girlfriend and the other trainee from Tootsuki" Trina answered.

"Oh great, not only is the white haired girly a brat, but now we have to deal with a pair of faggots as well" Ishmael muttered.

"Faggot? What's a faggot?" Megumi asked. Trina whispered into Megumi's ear the slang meaning, which caused Megumi to jump and go into a depressed state.

"Ishmael, how many times have I told you not to use such language?" the woman asked.

"Tch, like I would listen to you, Yori" Ishmael dismissed with a click of his tongue.

"That's Miss Abe to you" Yori piked up.

"Whatever" Ishmael flatly replied.

"In any case, Megumi has got the front covered with the other waitresses" Yori said while pointing towards Megumi, "Trina should be fine working in the kitchen." Ishmael clicked his tongue.

"Fine, but if you slow us down I will make your life a living hell, got that Scarface?" Ishmael begrudgingly answered.

"Hmph, that won't be an issue" Trina coldly replied. With the minor festivities done, Trina began helping the kitchen crew. However, Trina began to notice some glaring flaws with the prepared food, ones that even she couldn't stand.

"This line is sub-par across the board, I'm not certain how this place is still afloat" Trina growled to herself.

"Trina, can you finish the Menemen?" Jack asked, "I'm a bit busy here with the Lahmacun for table 1"

"Yes Chef" Trina called out. She swiftly made her way to the Menemen station, tasting a small sample to make sure everything was going right. She instantly felt a foodgasm from the taste test.

"Woah, this Menemen is incredible! Maybe there is some quality in this kitchen after all" Trina thought. She quickly discovered that the Menemen was the exception, not the rule. The flagrant cooking errors were rampant, driving Trina mad. If this wasn't her stagiaire location, she would shut this place down for the safety of the Osaka population and its visitors. Hours passed as Trina spent most of her time fixing the cooking errors, barely keeping up with demand. Thankfully, the daycame to a close before the workload could get any worse.

"Phew, what a day" Jack breathed deeply, "Didn't expect both lunch and dinner to be that busy."

"Ha, it was a lot of work" Trina said with a forced grin.

"Hmph, you barely managed to keep with us" Ishmael growled, "You're not going to make it through the week at this rate." Trina wanted to grill him on that, pointing out vast list of flaws she found but decided it was better to hold her tongue.

"Now, Now, Karga. Miss Trina held her ground I believe" Owner Chef Isamu Abe pleaded, "Anyway, it's time for you guys to go home."

"Chef Abe" Trina called out.

"Yes Miss Trina?" Isamu answered.

"May I speak to you before we head out?" Trina inquired.

"Ummmm, sure" Isamu mumbled, "Meet me outside." Trina nodded and followed the meek man to the alleyway. There they were greeted by Yori and Megumi.

"Oh, I didn't know you guys were out here as well" Isamu quietly said.

"Well dear, Megumi has been discussing her observations and concerns in regards to the waiting" Yori retorted.

"Oh?" Isamu pondered.

"Mhmm, I noticed a good portion of your guests are native English speakers" Megumi opened up.

"Yes...we're near the airport so it's to be expected" Isamu confirmed.

"At the same time, Japanese isn't their strong suit and thus have a difficult time reading the menu. May I suggest adding an English description?" Megumi questioned.

"I guess?" Isamu said with little confidence.

"Also, may I suggest shorting down the menu and adding images to it? That way the customers have a better idea what they're ordering" Megumi poked.

"I-uh...I am not sure about..." Isamu stammered, "Every one of those dishes is special to me..." Megumi placed her hands in front of her.

"Well, how about I find a solution while I am here?" Megumi suggested. Isamu simply nodded.

"While we're on the topic of suggestion, may I request full reins of the restaurant for the week?" Trina pushed. All eyes were on her.

"I...uh...I don't know" Isamu said in a depressed tone, "I've never let anyone but myself be the head chef."

"And yet Ishmael runs the show?" Trina furrowed her eyebrow. Isamu eeped at the intense glare that Trina gave.

"Ishmael has been a good friend for 25 years. I trust him" Isamu defended.

"His careless attitude and arrogance is threatening to shut down this shop" Trina rebuttal, "I found at least 30 plus cooking errors that would take down any diner. Is that what you want?"

"Well...noo..." Isamu began to say before his wife interrupted him.

"Honey, I think you should let Trina take helm for the week. She's experienced enough to do so" Yori interjected.

"But would they permit themselves to be lead by a woman?" Isamu pointed out, "My kitchen has an underline sexist problem, they wouldn't easily follow a woman's lead." Trina sighed and leaned back on the wall of the building, wrapping her long locks around her finger.

A few minutes of Silence.

"Is something on your mind?" a concerned Megumi asked.

"Nothing really. I am just thinking back to the time when I first was given the reins to my shop and some of the initial difficulties I had. I might need to employ my old strategies once more and force this stubborn line to respect me." Trina lectured. More minutes of the silence passed before Trina spoke up once more.

"Do you guys know where the local barber shop is?" Trina asked while she played with her hair.

"Uh, yeah! Just down a few blocks" Yori pointed out. Trina gave the couple a smirk,

"Ok good to know" Trina hummed, "Chef Abe, I just beg of you to give me a chance to whip your line into shape. You will not be disappointed."

"Ok, but I did warn you" Isamu answered. Trina flashed the man her trademark smile before heading off to the barber shop.

"Megumi, I will be gone for an hour or so. I will meet you back at the hotel" Trina waved.

"Um, ok" Megumi waved back into auto pilot. In her mind, she wondered what a barber would do to help Trina's cause.

 _The Next Day_

"So I told her to discover the snake in her bed" Ishmael laughed. He was wrapping up his story about his ex-girlfriend and their recent break up.

"Ha, that's hilarious" Jack wheezed before looking at the clock, "Hmm, it's almost time to start cooking. Where is Trina?"

"She probably quit while crying her eyes out after yesterday" Ishmael mocked, "A woman really doesn't belong in the kitchen anyway."

"And yet, I stand right behind you" Trina said in a dark tone. Ishmael narrowed his eyes before turning to face the voice. Before him stood a tall woman with short spiked hair, styled exactly like the famous British chef with the foul mouth. Her roots were white, but the tips were colored in black frost. Her uniform was pure black and her neckerchief was crimson red. And while hard to see, she also bound her chest.

She could easily be mistaken for a man at this time.

"Guten Tag" Trina greeted in a dark, sick tone. A few of the cooks shivered at the intense aura.

"You're nearly late" Ishmael scoffed.

"My apologies, I needed to make sure some stuff was taken care of before I took over this kitchen as the Head Chef."

Silence.

"Pardon?" Jack spoke up.

"Chef Abe has given me full reins over the shop this week so I can mould you into excellent sous chefs" Trina firmly said.

"BEHAHAHA!" Ishmael broke out into a fit of laughter, "You really think I would follow a weak girly like you? You must be shitting yourself!"

"Yes, I do" Trina simply replied, "You will respect me."

"Not to be rude, but I don't think I can follow a woman" Jack shrugged. Other members in the kitchen nodded, save for Madoka.

"Besides, why do we need anymore training?" another man spoke up.

"When I have to correct 30 plus fatal errors, then it's clear you guys need an education in proper cooking" Trina retorted.

"Name one fatal error" Ishmael challenged.

"The doner with the partially raw chicken that I had to dump. Which jackass created that piece of filth?" Trina flared.

"I believe Ishmael is responsible for the doners" Jack informed.

"Is that so?" Trina asked with venom under her tongue.

"And what of it?" Ishmael snarled, "I am still not going to follow a weakling like you." Trina furrowed her eyebrows before an evil grin appeared.

"Weakling huh? Wish to test that in an arm wrestling match? If you win, I will forfeit my time here and leave Tootsuki. If I win, I fire you for nearly poisoning a customer" Trina suggested. Ishmael gave her an arrogant smile.

"Heh, sure. I will take pleasure in your defeat" Ishmael replied. The two sat at the closest table in the dining area with everyone watching.

"Wrestlers, grip each other hands and wait for my count" Jack said, "1, 2, 3, GO!"

 **Slam!** In one second flat, every spectator was in shock. Trina beat Ishmael in arm wrestling.

"How sad, you weren't even a match to me" Trina mocked, "Well, it looks like you're fired, Ishmael." Ishmael looked at girl in rage.

"Bullshit, there's no way a girl could be that strong. She must of cheated!" Ishmael shouted.

"She beat you fair and square, Ish" Jack replied in a frighten tone.

"Correct! Now Ishmael, give me your jacket and fuck off" Trina gloated. With a long growl, Ishmael carefully removed his chef's jacket before tossing it to Trina.

"I hope you have a miserable future ahead of you, Scarface" Ishmael said in a quiet tone as he left the building. Trina whistled as she folded up the jacket.

"Alright, does anyone else have objections to my authority?" Trina singsonged.

"No Chef!" everyone yelped in unison.

"Good, now let's get cooking!" Trina yelled.

* * *

 **A/N: Annnnnnnnnd Trina has gone full Gordon Ramsay at the end of this chapter! Meanwhile, Megumi will be creating a solution to the diner's massive and mind boggling Menu! Tchau!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Her (Demon) Soul**

* * *

 _Dreamscape: Trina's Library_

A warm fire burned in the fireplace that rested in Trina's library. No, not her actual library but the one created in the subconscious of her mind. Whenever she was here, she knew her body was asleep.

And every time she came here, she was in her true demon form, the same one she showed Akira through her cooking. Why? Because she had the soul of a demon. It's what separated her from everyone else...well, except for Rindo and maybe her uncle.

It was a cruel existence, to be eternally damned since birth. It was a miracle that her father was able to tame her, so she could function somewhat normally around other beings. But even then, she still fit the bill as a loon, psychopath, cloudcuckoolander, and any other term for "crazy" you can think of. Nevertheless, she took everything in stride and embraced her existence. She loved being unique, even if it meant she would never walk past the pearly gates of Heaven. Not that she would want to anyway, as Heaven sounded like a dull and stuffy place. Interrupting the silence of her musings, a figure appeared and sat in the chair in across from her.

"It has been awhile since we last talked" the figure said in a male voice. He was six feet and seven inches tall, fair skin, green eyes, black wavy hair that came to his shoulders, and wore Victorian Era clothing.

"It has" Trina simply answered, "And yet you still haven't given me a name to refer you by."

"Oh, but if I told you that would spoil the fun" the man said with a sly smile.

"I don't know of this fun you speak of" Trina countered.

"Oh, just the most glorious evolution I witnessed, ever since you accepted your dark heart" the man answered cryptically.

"Ah, still going on with useless riddles" Trina sighed, "Tell me, what brings you here?"

"Oh, you words wound me. Am I not allowed to have small talk with my current reincarnation?" the man said in mock hurt.

"No, but by now I should know who you are. You really like this game of keeping me in the dark." Trina bluntly replied.

"True, True" the man laughed, "I've got to say, I love watching you plant seeds of corruption in peoples' hearts, especially your girlfriend's heart."

"Mmm, I don't know about" Trina suggested.

"Don't lie, I know you want to mould her into an equal that view things like you do" the man fired back. Trina tapped her knees with her fingers.

"While I do want to see her come to my side in all manners, I prefer organic methods. Her corruption will be her own doing, not mine" Trina said with a smile.

"Tch, you're so dull" the man scoffed, "I mean, you're the mortal reincarnation of one of the greatest evils in the universe and you have little aspirations. You could do anything, like ruling the entire world with an iron fist and even unbind your mortal coils and become a full immortal demon. However, you chose to live as a mere chef." Fury sparked in Trina's eyes.

"And so what?" Trina rebuked, "I love this life of a chef, tons of fun and plenty of challenges to face; I plan to keep it that away as long as I am alive. And my aspirations aren't low, I plan to be the best chef in the world."

"Ugh, a bit stubborn" the man seethed, "No matter, you will come to learn your true destiny in time."

"I'm sure" Trina brushed off, "Ah, it seems like it is time to wake up. I am certain we will meet again."

"Of course, more so as you slowly become a true demon" the man laughed before disappearing into an abyss. These words would be on Trina's mind for the rest of the day

* * *

 _Outside of Alaz's Glory, Friday_

"What a wonderful morning, albeit I wish Megumi waited for me so we could enjoy it together" Trina thought to herself while whistling. Earlier this morning, Megumi left a note stating she had left early to work on the revamped menu, so Trina was left to her own thoughts.

"I wonder what she has-"

Thud. A moving object crashed into Trina, causing her to fall onto the pavement. A clinking sound followed soon after.

"Oh my God, I am sorry!" a female shouted. Trina pushed herself up onto her feet before brushing off her pant legs. The girl's face turned white when Trina turned to face her.

"Oh fuck! I ran into Chef Trina. She's going to kill me now!" Madoka screamed in her mind. Fear spread throughout her body as Trina reached her hand out and...

…

…

...placed it on her shoulders.

"You look tired, did you run all the way here?" Trina asked in a calm voice. Madoka blinked a few times before gaining composure.

"Yes, I missed my bus and ran a few miles or so" Madoka answered, "I'm frustrated that I am running late today." Trina raised an eyebrow at the last bit.

"We have an hour before the restaurant opens, how can you say you're late?" Trina inquired.

"Well, the Abes let me use their kitchen early in the morning so I can hone my skills, which I have done for 5 years now" Madoka beamed with pride, "In fact, my Menemen is the best item on the menu!"

"Oh? So that's your contribution to the restaurant?" Trina asked with a smile.

"Yup, but I had to force the issue as Ishmael was trying to prevent it from reaching the menu" Madoka seethed, "The only thing that idiot was good for was manipulating Chef Abe."

"Yes...he lacks a backone, that's certain. I plan to work him into shape before Sunday's done" Trina rubbed her chin.

"I do feel for him, since I used to be like him: A brilliant chef but zero confidence. It was an issue that cost my position at Tootsuki" Madoka said in a somber tone.

"You're a Tootsuki dropout?" Trina bluntly asked. Madoka scrunched her lips together.

"Yes, from the 87th generation in fact. However, I was one of the first hundred students culled during the training camp, mainly because I deviated from the recipe given to me and made some minor mistakes" Madoka explained.

"...Was your lecturer Chef Shinomiya?" Trina asked with a forced grin and a vein popping out of her head. Memories of the _Oui-_ aboo's boring exam rushed back to Trina's mind.

"Yes, that's right. The bloody Oui-aboo with a stick up his ass!" Modoka shouted. Trina rolled her eyes at the accusation.

"Figures he would toss away potential" Trina thought. Subconsciously, Trina's face fell to a frown as she recalled a recent memory.

Flashback

" _Kobayashi, thanks for the interesting meal" Trina complimented as she wiped her face with a napkin. Currently, she was having lunch at Rindo's Villa, which she bought from Nakiri Family._

" _Your dishes are bizarre as ever, but always well fleshed out in the end" Eishi stated._

" _You're welcome" Rindo smiled, "Now let's get to brass tacks on your uncle's proposal."_

" _Sure, Sure" Trina nodded._

" _So the first item he proposed is a removal of independent societies and the creation of a single, cooking entity. The need for Shokugekis would vanish" Rindo read from her phone._

" _Well, with the exception of those inside the organization. But there would be no wagers, just friendlies meant to explore our talents" Trina added._

" _Actually, he's permitting the Elite Eleven to wager seat positions and a few other things, but no expulsion matches" Eishi corrected._

" _Right" Rindo confirmed, "He told us his goal is to elevate Japan's culinary world, so he needs to raise an army of highly trained chefs and cooks. This means the brutal expulsion system needs to be canned."_

" _Frankly, that's the important issue to me" Trina said, "I've begun to learn that some of the students here are late bloomers, but cut off too early for X reason. My girlfriend was almost another number in this sad statistic."_

" _Oh, so you're doing this for your girlfriend and others like her?" Rindo prodded. Trina put her pinkie in her ear and rotated a few times before flicking the wax._

" _Honestly, I'm more concerned about Megumi's growth than any of the other potential late bloomers like her" Trina admitted._

End Flashback

"Uh, Chef Trina are you alright?" Madoka asked.

"Hm? Oh, just thinking about something" Trina replied.

"Oh ok. By the way, did you see my necklace? It came off when I crashed into you" Madoka asked.

"No...maybe it fell behind me?" Trina stated. Sure enough, there was a necklace behind her, but the sight of it caused fear to run through her body.

"U-U-H, can you pick that up and hide it from my sight?" Trina stammered. Madoka raised a brow at the girl's reaction, but did as she was told.

"There, it's gone now" Madoka answered after she slipped the necklace in her pants pocket.

"Thank you" Trina sighed, "Sorry, but I am allergic to silver and I'm afraid of crosses."

"Huh, that's a bit odd" Madoka flatly answered.

"Well, it makes sense since I am a demon and all" Trina mumbled under her breath.

"What is that you say?" Madoka asked.

"Nothing. Come, we must meet up with the rest of the crew" Trina dismissed before walking to the employee entrance of Alaz's Glory.

"What an odd woman" Madoka thought as she followed Trina inside. Here she was greeted by the warm smile of Megumi Tadokoro.

"Good Morning, Trina and Madoka!" Megumi beamed.

"Good Morning" both women said in unison. Megumi handed Trina a lamented sheet of paper of words and images.

"So, here's the new menu I created!" Megumi exclaimed.

"Wow, that's much better than the old one" Madoka noted, "But it seems there are only ten items on here."

"Uh huh, but this is a list of the top ten dishes" Megumi informed before pulling a small pamphlet, "For everything else, I created a system where the rest of the menu is sorted into a randomly generated weekly special." Megumi pointed to a computer and printer in the farthest corner of the kitchen, isolated from everything else.

"It was an ingenious solution, really" Yori spoke up as she approached the trio, "This way, we can keep all of the recipes but keep the main menu clean and easy to read.

"Awesome. I noticed you included an English listing under the Japanese script." Trina said with a smile.

"Yes, since a lot of these guests are visiting business men, all of which can read English" Megumi answered.

"Ah. And what was the process that you went through to obtain this top ten list" Trina asked.

"In the last few days, I collected and tallied the merchant receipts. After that I sorted the tickets by item selection. The Menemen was the most popular item by far, but the doner barely made the Top Ten" Megumi explained.

"Seems like you had your hands full" Trina laughed.

"Not only that, but she also became a role model for the other waitresses. They're all so polite and helpful now, a vast contrast to the madhouse this place was Monday" Yori bowed, "And you, Trina, have done a wonderful job of raising this kitchen's cooking level, even if it involved a lot of hollering and swearing." Trina smiled.

"Danke. It's was a difficult process, as some of them lacked proper education but now they're a well oiled machine" Trina explained as the events of the last few days went through her mind.

 _Random Flashbacks_

" _Jack! What the fuck is this? It's raw to the bone! Do it again!"_

" _Hey, Hey you! Yes, you ass face! Tell me, what are you? That's right, an idiot doner. If you can't get this right, you will need to give me your jacket and get out!"_

" _Awful! The soup is colder than my cousin's bento boxes, which are chilled with dry ice"_

" _Rubbish! This is rubber, not food. I don't recall working at a tire factory, Ken!"_

" _Mary had a little lamb, because Tye couldn't cook it."_

" _Yes I am salty, because you over salted the kebaps!"_

" _Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, This tastes like lead, something wrong with you"_

" _You burnt the Pide so bad that even Tide couldn't remove the black"_

 _End of Flashbacks_

"Yes, my husband is grateful to have you for the week" Yori stated.

"Ah, speaking of your husband, I need to train him too" Trina commented.

"Hm?" Yori pondered.

"You see, to ensure that this place doesn't fall into old habits, I'm going to do two more things before I leave: Insert some backbone into your husband and announce a new second in command before I leave." Trina lectured.

"Backbone? You can give him a backbone?" Yori questioned.

"You bet!" Trina beamed with pride, "Anyway, I need to gather the line."

Guten Morgen! Trina exclaimed.

Morning Chef! The line replied.

"Let me start by saying this: You guys have really progressed in the last few days. For that I am proud" Trina commended. A sense of pride flowed in the crew, a sense of accomplishment after going through the hell this woman written up.

"Today I will be announcing your new second in command" Trina said before pausing, "Once I leave, you will be taking orders from Madoka."

Silence.

"Me? Why me?" Madoka questioned.

"Frankly, you're the best chef this place has other than Chef Abe. So I feel it's appropriate to promote you" Trina firmly said.

"But Chef...some of us have been here longer..." Jack complained.

"My decision is final" Trina barked, "With that settled, let's get cooking!"

"Yes Chef!"

 _It was on that Friday that Trina and Megumi passed their final stagiaire, as Kizune Nishizono stopped by to check on duo. It was quite clear they left a mark on this former Kitchen Nightmare._

* * *

Chapter 21 Preview:

"You have visitors waiting in the living room, Trina" Fumio spoke.

"Oh? Alright, then!" Trina sighed before heading back inside to meet her visitors. She was a bit stunned when seeing them.

"Momo, Nene, Soumei, and Rindo...what are you doing here?" Trina asked.

"We have business with you" Nene calmly answered.

* * *

 **A/N: Ooookay, this chapter is a bit weird, so let me explain. For the longest time, I've been trying to say Trina is more than she appears. Now I've decided to explicit about it: Trina literally has the soul of a demon. This means some aspects of Trina are supernatural in nature, mainly her Aura and her true physical strength. Why am I going with this route? Because I've decided to make this story's sequel to be a supernatural/drama. As you can imagine, Trina will be quite different in that story then this one.**

 **Now for the rest of the chapter itself. Recently, I have been getting concerns about pace. Yes, I do write at a fast pace and seemingly leave out details. Maybe it's a flaw on my part, but I am not one to brew on small details unless they're important in some way. Maybe I can do more flashbacks if that were to help with tension and the sense of real accomplishment.**

 **Also, Yay or Nay on Chapter Previews?**

 **P.S. Thanks Kishoto for the feedback on introducing supernatural concepts.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Business and a Few Drinks**

* * *

 _Flashback, Trina Age 7_

"Are you sure you want to learn this now?" Martel asked his precious gem.

"Yes! I am sure I wanted to learn this now" Trina begged, "It just seems so natural to me.."

"I was afraid would you say that" Martel sighed to himself. She was too eager to learn the art of butchery, as her instinct to kill was becoming more apparent. Maybe was it best to lay down proper rational now, so she would understand the risk of killing the wrong things later.

"Alright, I will show how to properly butcher animals. But a word of caution, don't practice what I teach you on other human beings" Martel firmly stated.

"Why?" Trina pouted. Martel would've laughed at the cute expression on her face if wasn't for fact he was training her to be rational, calm, and less psychopathic.

"Because sweetie, society deems those actions as highly illegal. The consequences range from 25 years to life imprisonment; in some countries, it's an automatic death sentence. Do you wish to die because you decided to tear someone up for your own amusement?" Martel lectured. Trina blinked once, then twice.

"No...I don't want to be tied to those conditions" Trina simply answered. Martel nodded as his rationale was able to reach her.

"We will start with something easy: A chicken" Martel smiled while walking back to retrieve a chicken from the coup.

"So the cleanest way to do this is place the chicken upside down in the steel funnel and lob its head off" Martel instructed. Slowly, Martel went through the steps and cleanly cut the bird's head off.

"The blood rushes out quickly, thus giving plenty of time to defeather and gut the chicken" Martel further explained.

"Then we cook it?" Trina asked.

"That's right munchkins, we cook it" Martel laughed, "You don't mind if you taste my new Deep Fried Chicken recipes?"

"I am always happy to taste papa's cooking, he has the most interesting recipes in the whole wide world!" Trina exclaimed while flailing about.

"Heh, you're so cute when you're hungry" Martel teased. However, Trina's attention was on the bucket full of blood.

"Um, daddy? What happens to the blood?" Trina asked.

"I dispose of it" Martel shrugged. Trina pursed her lips at her father's confession.

"But isn't that wasteful? You keep drilling into my head that being wasteful is foolish" Trina asked coldly.

"Ah, you're right" her father laughed sheepishly, "But to be honest, I really haven't looked into blood as an ingredient. But I could image it being difficult, since it contains iron oxide, clots quickly, and I image a general bitter/bland flavor."

"Really? To me, it has more of a tangy bittersweet flavor" Trina nonchalantly stated while licking the chicken's blood off her finger. Her father raised an eyebrow at the action before putting on a silly grin.

"Is this a quirk of your 'Devil's Tongue'?" Martel jested. What he didn't expect was to witness her chug down the entire bucket of blood.

"Mmm, maybe?" Trina mused, "So this chicken's blood is not only tangy bittersweet, but rich as well. I think it ate something before the beheading."

"Well I did feed the chickens this morning before the demonstration" Martel stated, "Here, wipe your mouth with this napkin and I will fetch you a chicken to behead yourself. Once we both have a chicken, then I will show you how to defeather and gut the carcass." Martel explained.

"Yes Daddy!" Trina exclaimed with glee.

End Flashback

* * *

 **Tumble out of bed and I stumble to the kitchen, Pour myself a cup of- Click**

[A/N: Lyric line is from the song _9 to 5_ by Dolly Parton]

"Yawn!" Trina moaned while stretching out her arms, "I think that's the first time I dreamt about a real memory." Scratching her face, she noticed the clock read 5am, October 30th, 2013. Tomorrow was her 16th birthday, which according to her calendar was on Tuesday and a day before the Autumn Leaf Viewing.

"Looks like this will be my only down day, which sucks since I wanted to relax more after coming home from the stagiaire yesterday" Trina sighed. Yes, Megumi and her passed their stagiaire on Friday, but spent Saturday and early Sunday learning more about Turkish cuisine. They arrived back around the same time everyone else did, except Soma who came home earlier in the day. Of course, the first thing he did was get himself in a round of Shokugekis with a bunch of second years; amusingly, he trounced the second years without breaking a sweat.

"Well, it looks like it's time to get dressed and tend to the vineyard" Trina hummed. Putting on her black sports bra, Dallas Cavs T-shirt, blue jeans, cowboy boots, and strapping a partially filled canteen around her waist, Trina made her way outside. Today she needed to prune the vines in preparation for the winter months. Secondly, this was the time to plant one of her favorite grape varieties: King of the North. King of the North grapes did well in cold weather climates such as Wisconsin and Minnesota, so Japan should be a cakewalk.

 **Snip. Snip.**

"I am sorry my lovely vines, but you must be groomed in preparation for winter" Trina singsonged. As busy and turmoil as Trina's life could be, tending to her vineyards and hop farm was where she found peace. Unfortunately for her, the peace would only last for an hour.

 **Cluckcluckcluckcluckcluckcluck...** And army of chickens came racing towards Trina.

"What the?" Trina thought. She didn't have much else to think as she was nearly swept away by the horde.

"Wait! Comeback you stupid birds" the voice of Yoshino shouted out. Running at full speed, the girl was rapidly approaching Trina's position.

"Yoshino! Please halt before you crash into me!" Trina screamed. On cue, Yoshino came to a stop...only one foot away from slamming into Trina.

"Huff, Huff, Huff, damn birds and their plot to escape" Yoshino breathed heavily, "Hey Trina, can help me round up the chickens and place them back in their coup?"

"Sure, but what happened?" Trina politely asked.

"I was trying to gather a chicken to cook for breakfast, but they decided to escape the moment I opened the gate" Yoshino explained.

"How bizarre" Trina murmured.

"Hey, you're a fast runner...can you help me wrangle these chickens back to their pen?" Yoshino pleaded.

"Ha, sure thing Yuuki!" Trina laughed, "On one condition, I get to butcher the chicken you want to cook."

"Ok, thanks!" Yoshino beamed. For the next two hours, the girls ran and wrangled the chickens back to their pen, using nets that Yoshino pulled from nowhere.

"Hah! I got the last one" a tired Yoshino exclaimed.

"He...that was fun" Trina responded in between breathes, "Now to butcher her up!" She grabbed the chicken from Yoshino's grasp, immediately placing it in the metallic cone. Pulling out the bowie knife from her back pocket, Trina cleanly beheaded the chicken and allowing the blood to flow into the bucket. Prior to moving the chicken to the lob station, she poured the blood in her canteen.

"Why are you pouring the blood into the canteen?" Yoshino asked.

"I am going to make a dish with it. There's alcohol in here so it won't clot" Trina answered. Trina quickly feathered and gutted the chicken before washing it and placing it in a pot.

"Here you go, all cleaned and ready to be cooked" Trina smiled.

"Thanks for the help Trina" Yoshino beamed.

"You have visitors waiting in the living room, Trina" Fumio yelled out to the duo.

"Oh? Alright, then!" Trina fired back before heading back inside to meet her visitors. She was a bit stunned when seeing them.

"Momo, Nene, Soumei, and Rindo...what are you doing here?" Trina asked.

"We have business with you" Nene calmly answered.

"I see. Well, can we talk about it in the kitchen? I haven't eaten breakfast yet" Trina begged.

"We wish to speak to you in private, since some of it is council business" Nene clarified.

"I see, should I get Satoshi then?" Trina asked.

"No, that won't be needed"

"...Alright, how about meeting in my room? It's totally private now that I made a few modifications"

"Fine" Nene sighed. The four council members followed Trina up to her room. After locking the door, Trina laid out a few folding chairs around the table.

"What an interesting dorm room, especially one equipped with a small kitchen" Soumei noted.

"Ah, it isn't that special" Trina dismissed, "Every bedroom here has its own kitchen setup. However, it's nice to cook in private and not needing to fight for the downstairs kitchen."

"It seems you like this place, Trina" Rindo spoke up.

"I do. It's away from everything and self-efficient" Trina beamed.

"And yet you're willing to dismantle it?" Rindo pondered.

"Only on the technicality of it being on Tootsuki property. Unfortunate, but I am not going to let it interfere with my ultimate goals" Trina flatly answered, "Can I get you something to drink? To eat?"

"A cup of green tea would be fine" Soumei answered just before Momo whispered in his ear, "And Momo would like a cup of hot cocoa."

"Would she like whip cream and/or marshmallows?" Trina asked. Momo once again whispered into Soumei's ear.

"Whip cream would be nice she says. Oh! And a shot of espresso if you have any" Soumei fired back.

"I think I do, let me check" Trina said as she went to search her fridge, "Yup, I do in fact have a cup of espresso left. Is there anything I can get for Nene or Rindo?"

"Green tea as well" Nene answered.

"I will eat and drink whatever you will make, Trinaaaa" Rindo purred. Trina smirked at the third year's cat like behavior. After grabbing the cold espresso and a few other things, Trina began cooking.

"Since you mentioned me going after this dorm, I assume my uncle has revealed his plans to you?" Trina asked to the fourth, fifth, and sixth seat.

"Yes, we have and everyone here is in favor of the switch" Nene answered for the group, "The only members who rejected the proposals were Satoshi, Kuga, and Tosuke."

"And Erina?"

"Azami told us that she was already in favor, so we didn't ask her"

"I see" Trina mumbled as she threw bacon onto the frying pan, "Nene and Soumei, would you like loose leaf tea or bag?"

"I prefer loose leaf" Soumei answered.

"Bag for me, actually" Nene answered. Trina simply nodded and continued cooking.

"Also, Azami will be coming to Tootsuki during the fifth evening of the moon banquet" Rindo chimed in.

"Really? Not sooner?" Trina pondered.

"He said he needed to wrap some stuff up beforehand, so that Sunday will be the earliest he can arrive" Soumei stated. Trina took the teapot off the stove and made the drinks for Soumei, Nene, and Momo.

"The drinks are ready" Trina softly said while handing them their drinks. Momo was the first to drink from her cup, feeling ecstasy rushing though her body as she drank.

"Um...what kind of cocoa is this?" Momo mumbled.

"What did you say?" Trina asked.

"She asked what type of cocoa was used" Soumei interjected.

"Oh! It's a new strand known as porcelain cocoa. It's the richest brand of cocoa in the world and costs me 200,000 yen per .5 kilograms" Trina informed.

"It's really good" Momo thanked loud enough for Trina to hear.

"You're welcome!" Trina beamed, "Now to finish breakfast for Rindo and I." Trina pulled the bacon, which now had melted provolone cheese on it, and diced it into small pieces. Once done with that, she mixed the bacon and melted cheese into the pot of rice she made, mixing everything together. Grabbing two bowls, she scooped some rice, bacon and cheese mixture and plopped it inside the bowls. Next she cracked some raw eggs onto the rice and finished with a random drizzle of soy sauce and Tobasco sauce. Finally, she blended two red smoothies using the liquid in her canteen.

"Guten Appetit" Trina gently said to Rindo.

"Huh, raw eggs on top of rice. How unexpectedly common of you" Rindo teased. The taste, however, was anything but. She felt herself being caressed and massaged by both Trina's Western and Eastern sensibilities.

"That maybe so, but its a good breakfast to have working outside for three hours" Trina informed.

"I noticed you added bacon, cheese, and Tabasco to this Tamago kake gohan, may I ask why?" Rindo asked.

"After finding my Eastern sensibilities while working with Chef Hinako, I began remixing my Western philosophy into my new senses. Bacon, Cheese, and Tobasco are staples of a western breakfast, just like rice, raw eggs, and soy sauce are typical of a eastern breakfast" Trina explained.

"Ah, so this is a combination of western cooking with eastern cooking, no?" Rindo inquired.

"Yes, but at a much deeper level than before" Trina added.

"And what about this smoothie?"

"The smoothie has raspberries, blackberries, mango, ginger, kale, and..."special juice" that I made earlier" Trina smoothly answered. Rindo just smirked at the last bit, knowing what the "special juice" was.

"So, any more business we need to discuss?" Trina pondered as she ate her breakfast.

"Yes, but not council stuff" Nene responded, "We were curious what your plans for the Moon Festival were." Trina paused before placing her bowl down.

"To be honest, I haven't thought about it" Trina shrugged.

"In that case, would you like to be our sous chef?" Momo, Nene, and Soumei said in unison.

"Pardon?" Trina gaped. All three of them wanted her to be their sous chef.

"Yes, you see we learned a few things about you while you were gone last month" Nene explained, "In particular, Momo and I tasted the impact you have at Ristorante F."

"Oh? So Master Mizuhara added more dishes of mine to the menu?" Trina laughed.

"Yes and they were delightful. We were a bit shocked to learn that you were the mind behind what we ate." Nene confirmed.

"Well, I feel honoured to be praised by my upperclassman" Trina mused.

"And in my case, one of my relatives kept raving about you when you worked at his Vietnamese Cuisine Restaurant a couple weeks ago" Soumei stated, "Since I highly respect my relative, I decided to send you this request."

"I'm flattered. However, I am unsure which one of you I want to be a sous for" Trina sighed.

"Why not all three?" Rindo suggested.

"So I work with a different chef each day? I am fine with that...what do you guys think?"

"Well, there is one problem...there's only five days for the banquet. This means one of us would get Trina only once" Nene pointed.

"That's ok, she can join me on my food tour for one of the days" Rindo beamed.

"Food Tour?" Trina said while raising a brow.

"Uh-huh! I'm making it my goal to eat at every booth this year" Rindo answered with a large grin.

"Ok, but that leaves one extra day" Nene stated.

"Well...I was thinking about going on a first date with my girlfriend in the uptown area, so that would cover the fifth day. Would that arrangement be ok?" Trina pondered. A moment of silence was held between the fifth, fourth, and sixth seat before they nodded in unison.

"Yes, that will be fine."

"Good!" Trina clapped, "So is that the final business you have with me?"

"It is and I think we will be taking our leave" Soumei answered for the group. He was the first to get up, the girls soon followed.

"Thanks for your hospitality, Trina. We will see you on Wednesday at the Autumn Leaf Viewing" Rindo thanked. Just before Trina could respond, she moved her lips to Trina's ear.

"Next time, can you serve me your special juice as a standalone drink? I might like it better that way" Rindo whispered.

"Uh, yeah, sure" Trina muttered. The trio raised an eyebrow at the secret conversation.

"Are you done? We need to head out now" Nene nonchalantly stated.

"Ok, Ok Nene! I will be right there" Rindo waved off before regrouping with the other elites. The four left without saying another word.

"She likes to drink blood raw?" Trina thought before picking up the dishes.

 _An unholy bond was formed that day._

* * *

Chapter 22 Preview:

"What's this?" Trina asked.

"It's your birthday present from me" Erina said in an odd tone. Trina read the letter's contents.

"My birthday present is a Shokugeki with you?" Trina said while raising a brow.

"I figure this is the thing you wanted the most. Do you accept my challenge?" Erina haughtily challenged. Trina's trademark grin rose on her face.

"Of course I accept your challenge, dearest cousin" a fiery Trina exclaimed.

* * *

 ** **A/N: So Trina has made her Moon Banquet plans to be a sous chef for three other elites and join Rindo on her food tour. Oh yeah, Megumi and Trina will be going on their first date during the festival too :D! A shame that she is also planning to betray the polar star dormitory, but c'est la vie...****

 ** **Final Note: Shout out to the users who found the plagiarized version of this story on quotev. It's frustrating I have to deal with this four times now...****


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: 16 Candles**

* * *

 _Outside of the Polar Star Dormitory_

"What a nice fall day" Megumi hummed as she rocked her head in tune. At the present, Trina and her were waiting for a Sudan to pick them up and take them to the Nakiri Mansion, per treat by the Nakiri family in honor of Trina's birthday.

"It is, isn't it?" Trina mused out loud, "Still, was it really necessary to wait for a Sudan to pick us up? I could've driven us there already." Megumi titled her head in confusion.

"Didn't you agree to all this?" Megumi pondered.

"Only because the plans were made in advance and without my knowledge. Grandpa said it would be a nice way to formally introduce myself to the culinary world" Trina grumbled.

"Not one for grandeur parties?" Megumi questioned.

"Not really, all my previous birthdays have been private and without much fanfare" Trina sighed, "You know, just mom, dad, and the guys at work."

"No Friends?"

"No...I never been able to maintain friends for long periods of time due to my nature or simply because of circumstances outside out of my control"

"I'm sorry"

"It's ok, I've made friends here at Tootsuki, which will be my strongest bonds" Trina smiled as she slowly slid her right hand to Megumi's, "Hey, what are you planning to do for the moon banquet festival?"

"Huh? Oh, probably going to help out my RS. Why?" Megumi muttered.

"Well, I was thinking of taking you on a date on the final day" Trina smoothly said as her hand touched Megumi's, "Your hands are really cold."

"E-h-h?" Megumi stuttered at the sudden heat on the backs of her hands.

"A date. You know, an event to test the waters or deepen a relationship?" Trina replied while massaging the hare's fingers. Megumi blushed deeply at the touch, a bit surprised by Trina's gentleness.

"Uh, sure. That sounds lovely" Megumi mumbled, "It would be a good opportunity to get to know each other more, especially if this is a true beginning."

"So that's a yes?" Trina purred.

"Yes, absolutely" Megumi smiled. A car pulled in front of them and parked; the driver stepped out.

"Your ride awaits, Miss Trina and Miss Megumi" the chauffeur politely said.

"You can skip the formalities for me" Trina told the driver as she and Megumi hopped into the backseats of the car.

"As you wish" the driver answered back before closing the door. The drive itself was mostly uneventful, with Trina talking about what they would do for their first date.

"Dance? But I don't know how to dance!" Megumi exclaimed.

"It's ok, I don't know how to dance either" Trina laughed, "But we have plenty of time to get lessons."

"But isn't that a bit expensive?" Megumi questioned.

"Not for me" Trina sighed, "I'm going to enjoy spoiling you over and over." The car slowly came to a stop.

"We have arrived" the driver stated before getting out and opening the door on Trina's side. Trina slowly got out before lending a hand to Megumi.

"Thank you, Johnson" Trina thanked the elder man.

"My honor" the man bowed.

"Come on, Megumi. We can't keep them waiting" Trina said while holding onto Megumi's hand. The couple walked to the front door in unison. A maid was there to greet them.

"Ah, you've arrived Miss Trina" the maid exclaimed, "And I assume this is your special guest?"

"Trina is just fine. And this is Megumi" Trina corrected.

"A pleasure to meet you" Megumi bowed.

"No, No. It's my pleasure" the maid bowed back, "Please, follow me to the ballroom." As they approached the ballroom, loud noises could be heard. That was until Trina and Megumi entered the room and everything went silent.

"Ah, good to see you my granddaughter" Senzaemon called out, who currently was front and center with Alice and Erina.

"Yohooo! Happy Birthday, cousin!" Alice waved, "Ah, it seems you brought the ever sweet Tadokoro with you."

"Yes, happy birthday" Erina simply said. Unlike Alice, she knew Trina wasn't too happy about the party. It was her who made the phone call yesterday night.

"It's a pleasure to be here and I thank you all for coming" Trina lied, "Given the circumstances of this celebration, let me formally introduce myself. My name is Trina Furman-Nakiri, daughter of Ragyo Nakiri and my father, Martel Furman. I'm currently the head chef at Furman's Hofbrau in Berlin Germany, a position I've held since I was 12. And this beautiful lady next to me is Megumi Tadokoro, we're currently starting a courtship" Murmurs in the crowd began to hover until Senzaemon interrupted it with a drum of his throat.

"I'm honored to host this party for my granddaughter, as it is her sixteenth birthday. Now that she has arrived, the festivities will truly begin" Senzaemon explained. At that moment, butlers rolled out tables full of food and drink.

"...I feel really out of place..." Megumi mumbled.

"Oh?" Trina pondered as she wrapped her left arm around Megumi's waist, "Not used to being around people of importance and wealth?"

"Yes...wait, aren't you unfamiliar with this as well?" Megumi questioned.

"I am" Trina admitted, "Or to be more exact, I am not used to being surrounded by high society at this concentration. Most of my interactions with members of high status lean more toward the casual side; one or two every so often and mixed in with the unaware regulars. I guess you can say Furman's Hofbrau is where the two culinary worlds meet and intermingle." Trina lectured.

"I am not sure I entirely understand, but sure" Megumi sheepishly said.

"It's alright" Trina whispered, "In any case, this will become more natural as time passes." As the couple made their way through the ballroom, they would occasionally be stopped by a few guests.

"Ah, it's good to see you again!" Natsume Sendawara said. Her sister followed in tow.

"Hallo, you two are the top brass of Habui Food Corp and judges from the preliminaries, no?" Trina casually asked.

"Yes, that's right. I remember the curry volcano you made. Quite delicious, really" Natsume complimented.

"Danke" Trina bowed, "I am su-"

 **GROWWWWWWWWWL**

"E-eh-eh?" Megumi blushed as her stomach growled loudly a second time. Trina and the curry sisters just sweat-dropped at inconvenient interruption.

"...It seems like you're hungry, little hare. Why don't you find a waitress and ask for the course menu?"

"Y-yes!" Megumi mumbled and headed off to find a waitress.

"So you were saying?" Orie spoke up.

"Hmmm? Oh, it's nothing I should openly speak about at my birthday" Trina cryptically replied.

"Oh sweetie, we're grown adults here. There's no need to be overly cordial" Natsume prodded.

"Oh, well I was going to lampoon that uninspired crap you sell worldwide, that's all. Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to get my food and meet up with my family" Trina haughtily stated before turning to find a waitress.

The gnashing of teeth was barely missed by the Nakiri punk.

"Why that little brat" Natsume seethed. Orie laid her left land onto her sister's left shoulder.

"Shh, you must keep your dignity" Orie reminded, "And to be fair, you did ask for her opinion...sort of." Meanwhile at the Nakiri table, Megumi was conversing with the other members in a fashion she could manage: unnecessarily formal.

"Aomori Tamada, the high school known for its sports programs?" Alice chimed.

"I'm surprised you're even aware of the school's dominance" Erina scoffed. Alice pouted at Erina's soft jab.

"Yes, that's right Lady Alice. My whole town believed that I would make the national team and even win gold in the Olympics one day" Megumi smiled.

"Wow, you really do have a whole village behind you" Alice exclaimed, "And just Alice would be fine." Megumi fidgeted her hands a bit.

"My apologies, but I am not sure how to act when being surrounded by elites" Megumi sighed.

"Just act yourself" Trina replied, "You're in good company, nobody here is going to bite. Besides, you're slowly becoming an elite yourself." Megumi slightly shook at the sudden appearance of Trina.

"R-really?" Megumi questioned. If she was becoming an elite, then she was unaware of it.

"Ah, you're so cute when you get flustered like that" Trina purred. Megumi's face turned a dark red and it took all her strength not to faint.

"Trina, can you stop being lewd at the dinner table!" an embarrassed Erina spat.

"Ha, not even" Trina chortled. In her mind, she imagined Erina's head exploding after telling her how many women she slept with.

"Fufufu, you're really uneducated in the matters of love cousin" Alice teased despite the hypocrisy, "Anyway, I bought you a gift!" Alice exclaimed with a wide smile. In her hand was a small box with a gold bow on top. She handed it to Trina, who sat to her left.

"Oh, you shouldn't have" Trina smiled before opening up the box. However, the box's content caused her to seize up and shiver uncontrollably.

"Is something wrong, granddaughter?" Senzaemon worriedly asked. She gave the man no response.

"Trina?" Megumi spoke in a weak voice, "Trina, what is in that box that has gotten you so worked up?" Mustering up some courage, Megumi grabbed the box and moved it away from Trina; her action forced the white haired woman to calm down.

"Oh, these are pretty silver cross earrings!" Megumi muttered, "Is this causing you grief?" Trina simply nodded, failing to hide her embarrassment.

"You're afraid of crosses?" Erina pondered with a raised eyebrow.

"Ja. I am deathly terrified of crosses and silver burns my skin" Trina sheepishly replied. She hated feeling vulnerable at the moment. Senzaemon glared at his granddaughter, saying nothing except through his eyes.

"Oh...Well, I can always replace it with something else" Alice suggested.

"Simple sapphire earrings would be nice" Trina mumbled while clicking her pointer fingers together. Alice pulled out her phone and jotted that down. In the meantime, Erina walked over to Trina and stood over her.

"And this is my birthday present to you, since I know you wanted this for a longtime" Erina said in a neutral tone. It was piece of paper that read "Letter of Challenge".

"A Shokugeki?" Trina nearly exclaimed. The ballroom went silent and all eyes focused on the Nakiri duo.

"Yes, I couldn't imagine what you wanted more so I wrote you a zero condition shokugeki challenge. Will you accept?" Erina asked. Trina's dark aura leaked out of her body, sending shivers down a few guests backsides.

"Of course I accept your challenge" Trina boldly stated with a devilish grin.

"Good, shall we set it for next week?" Erina said while holding a cocky smile.

"Why not tomorrow? We can hold it after the Autumn Leaf Viewing and make it a big spectacle. A duel between the 10th and 11th seat, a dance of tongues" Trina pushed. Now Erina's aura flared out, its heavy coldness clashing with Trina's black flame. The atmosphere in the room grew intense, causing some of the guests to grimace.

"Fine, but I get to choose the theme and ingredient restriction: Chocolate Dessert. Is that fine?" Erina coldly asked.

"Fine by me, princess" Trina fired back. Just as quickly as the atmosphere changed, everything instantaneously returned to normal. The rest of the evening went without much fanfare, as everyone enjoyed their custom made course meal. Trina spent most of her time socializing with the guests, answering most questions they had for her. For Megumi, she was getting praises and compliments left and right. However, the fact nobody questioned their relationship brought her great relief, as she feared they would react in a negative way.

After the party, Trina and Megumi got a ride back to the dormitory. The fell asleep together on the nearest piece of furniture.

* * *

Chapter 23 Preview

 _The deed done,_

 _Blood smearing her head,_

 _It was fun,_

 _Erina is dead_

* * *

 **A/N: I love previews without context.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Dance of Tongues**

* * *

 _A Park_

It was a sunny afternoon at a park within Tootsuki's borders. The wind was blowing eastward, but at a gentle pace; the perfect day for a picnic.

 **Slice!**

"Ah, this watermelon is nice and fresh~" Megumi hummed while cutting it into pieces for Trina and herself.

"Yes, almost as nice and fresh as you" Trina cooed muzzling her mouth in Megumi's neck and holding her with her arms.

"Fufu, that tickles. If you don't stop I might cut myself" Megumi giggled.

"I doubt that" Trina purred before kissing her neck. A few seconds later, Megumi put her knife away.

"Why don't you take a break from ravaging my neck and eat some watermelon" Megumi smiled. Trina released her lover and grabbed a chunk of watermelon.

 **Munch Munch.**

"Mmm, this is really sweet" Trina mumbled, "Where did you get these?"

"The local farmer's market" Megumi answered.

"It's so juicy and red" Trina whispered before taking another bite. The girls laughed, flirted, and ate.

The perfect image of the perfect couple, A Beauty and A Prince, on the perfect day.

 _All of it, an illusion_

The sunny afternoon melted into a blank midnight, the wind coming to a still, and the watermelon shaped into something completely different.

 **The carcass of Erina Nakiri.**

Even the forms of Trina and Megumi changed. Their skin became pale, eyes like snakes, and grew fangs meant for ripping prey in bits.

"Aw, I think that's the last of her" Megumi whined. Trina wrapped her arms around Megumi's pelvis.

"Then shall we save Alice for later? Certainly we don't want to consume the richest bloods all at once?" Trina purred before pulling the blue haired girl in for a deep, blood-stained kiss.

"Mmm, I can agree with that" Megumi purred back after releasing from kiss momentarily, "How about Urara, then?"

"Sure" Trina answered back before returning to the passionate kiss.

With the illusion gone, a real image appears. One of a unholy bond between a Succubus and the Beast on a moonless, bloody night.

Unnoticed by the demonic lovers, the blood of 'God's Tongue' wrote a short poem:

 _Her time was done,_

 _Blood smearing her head,_

 _It was not fun,_

 _Erina is dead_

* * *

 **Shuffle, Shuffle.** A nose was made in the living room, made by a blue hare. Slowly lifting herself up, she rubbed eyes and stretched her shoulders.

"What a bizarre, but pleasant dream" said the girl who has no nightmares. Her thoughts soon focused on a loud snoring sound. Below her was a resting Trina, who slept without dignity as drool came out of the side of her mouth and a snot bubble expand and contracted. A funny image, but then Megumi realized their positions.

"EEP!" Megumi piked up before stumbling off Trina. The snot bubbled pop and Trina opened her eyes.

"Tsk, what was that noise?" Trina groaned.

"Sorry, Sorry!" Megumi panicked while bowing a few times. Trina placed a hand on Megumi's shoulder in order to calm her down.

"Shh, what's wrong?" Trina asked with worry.

"I-uh-we-ummm... fell asleep together in a...compromising pose" Megumi stammered with a blush.

"Fufufu, is that it? Well, we're not naked so it's not too compromising" Trina chortled.

"N-Naked?" Megumi blushed harder.

"Well, yeah. I was hoping-" Trina replied before being interrupted.

"Good Morning Tadokoro and Furman-Nakiri! Did you get a good night's sleep?" Satoshi greeted while wearing his school uniform.

"Y-Yes" Megumi fumbled, "Um, why are you in your school uniform?"

"Well, today is the Autumn Leaf Viewing which starts in oooooh, an hour" Satoshi nonchalantly said.

"An hour?!" Trina shouted before checking her iPhone, "Shit, I overslept and didn't get anytime to practice for the shokugeki! Hell, I barely have time for a shower!" Before Megumi could react, Trina was already racing up the stairs.

"Fufufu, she seems to be a punctual person" Satoshi hummed, "You best get ready yourself, as you will meet the rest of the Elite Eleven."

"I will, Satoshi-senpai" Megumi mumbled before heading up stairs. Thankfully, both made good time and met with Soma at the dormitory's parking lot.

"I was wondering when you would show up, I thought I might need to leave on my scooter" Soma joked.

"Hmph, neither a Furman nor Nakiri are late" Trina dismissed, "Get in the car."

"Jeez, you're really bossy today" Soma noted, "Really, I still can't believe you ain't Erina's sister with your 'tude sometimes."

"Are you going to get in or not?" Trina asked with a deadpan face.

"Yeah, Yeah" Soma waved off before sitting in the backseat while Megumi took shotgun. And just as promised, the trio were at the Autumn Leaf Viewing location on time. Erina, Alice, Hisako, and Ryou were already seated. Soma was the first to sit down, sitting to Erina's right.

"Do you have to sit there?" an irritated Erina mumbled. Her right eye brow twitched ferociously.

"Huh? I don't see the problem. I just want a good view of the leaf fall" Soma honestly stated.

"I've got to say, your thoughts never fail to entertain" Trina meant to say in a light tone, but was a bit irritable today. She sat next to Soma while Megumi sat next to her. Takumi and Hayama were the last ones to arrive, Hayama sat next to Megumi and Takumi sat at the other end next to Ryou.

"Hayama" Trina called out. Hayama turned to face the 11th seat, his face showing no emotion.

"Yes?" Hayama cautiously asked.

"Did you managed to find what you were looking for?" Trina cryptically asked. Hayama narrowed his eyes at her.

"You will have to find out the next time we fight" Hayama answered with a faint smile.

"I look forward to it" Trina shot back with a smug smile, "And that goes for you too, Soma."

"Well, you can find out later today" Soma teased.

"I would love to, but I already have a match scheduled with the 10th seat and then I must make future preparations for the next few weeks afterwords" Trina rebuked while tossing a small glance towards Erina.

"You know, I just realized something. Why are you two on our side of the meet and greet? You're both in the Council." Soma questioned.

"The purpose of this meeting is for the first years to intermingle with the upperclassman. Thus Trina and I are on your side" Erina answered in a educational tone.

"Oh"

 **Boom, Boom, Boom...** A drumroll began, signaling the arrival of the Elite Eleven council save for the first years. The group was lead by the sculptural Rindo Kobayashi, a playful grin on her face. Next to her was a giant that stood 2 feet taller than Trina at nine feet two inches: Tousuke Megishima. To his right were two girls, Momo Akanegakubo and Nene Kinokuni. Behind them were the collected Satoshi Isshiki and Eishi Tsukasa, the latter's tie blowing in the wind. Following them was Soumei Saitou and the council gnome...

 **WHO ARE YOU CALLING A GNOME!?**

…

Uhhhhhh, not you Terunori Kuga...

[A/N: Thank Lucifer this is a work of fiction and Kuga isn't in my roommate...]

And bringing up the rear was Etsuya Eizan, who was responsible for setting up the Eleventh Seat. Only Rindo and Eishi knew about Eizan's and Trina's underhanded deal that pushed the Prussian into power, but the second seat was amused by it and Eishi could care less if it meant he had more time to cook.

 **Flop!** Kuga quickly sat in front of Megumi.

"Hey, Hey, Hey. So, why we call it day and move on. I mean really, this is a massive waste of time, don't ya think?" Kuga rambled.

Silence.

"Hey, pigtails. Don't you agree?" Kuga nudged at Megumi. An anger symbol bulged on the back of Trina's head.

"This was an invitation from the director. Abolishing it is out of the question" Nene coldly replied.

"Woah, I like, wasn't asking you Nene. So, like, zip it ok? I am trying to talk to the cute little freshmen here." Kuga shot back.

"You're really irritable" Nene groaned while covering her ears.

"Whoa, a bit stingy today. You PMSing?"

"Die" Nene scolded.

 **Thwap!**

"OW! Who threw that pebble?!" Kuga shouted. Scanning the area, he saw nothing that gave away the culprit until he saw Trina, who was discreetly giving him the bird.

What followed next was chaotic, as Eizan decided to talk trash to Kuga, which lead to an argument between Kuga, Eizan, and Trina. Even Satoshi's attempt to control the situation backfired; only Soma's shokugeki challenge ended the fighting.

After a rejection by the 9th, 8th, and 6th seat, Eishi started the event. In between tea and treats, Eishi gave a detailed exposition about how the Elite Eleven functions, including the gap between them and a normal student.

"Well, I think that wraps things up" Kuga beamed, "Anyway, smell you later first year shits 3." Just as Kuga and the other upperclassman left, all the fighting spirits of the first years were lit on fire...well except for Erina and Megumi.

"Tch, what an annoyance" Trina clicked, "Whatever, he will get his just desserts later. I need to head off to the Chandra's Hall for my match with Erina. Tchau!"

* * *

 _Chandra's Hall_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it's my honor to present a special treat: A battle between two councils members as well as cousins. Coming from the east entrance is the wielder of 'God's Tongue' and heiress to the Nakiri Empire, Erina Nakiri!" Urara exclaimed. A roar engulfed the battlefield, with hundreds of people chanting her name. She wore her crispest white chef's uniform with her personal insignia embedded on the right sleeve, a yellow neckerchief, and black shoes. She walked with her arms cross, knife set in her right hand.

"And coming the west entrance is a woman who recently unveiled herself as Nakiri and possess the self-named 'Devil's Tongue', Trina Furman-Nakiri!" Just like Erina, a loud roar echoed through the hall. Many people shouted her German moniker "Der Weisse Fuchs". For this match, she wore her traditional red chef's jacket with Gold trim and lettering, black pants, and black shoes. Her knife case was to her left side. Soon both contestants were on the stage, where a heavy silence fell.

"I hope you're not too sad when you lose, dearest cousin" Erina shot. Trina just stared at the woman, only showing a small frown.

"You don't want to see my tears, as they will stain this marble floor" Trina coldly said, "But it doesn't matter, this match is mine."

"Chefs, get ready...Shokugeki!" Urara announced. Immediately, both chefs got to work on their chocolate preparation. Erina was immediately mixing egg yolks with heavy whipping cream over low heat; next to her bowls were bags three types of chocolate chips: Dark, Milk, and White.

"Oh? Is she planning to make Triple Chocolate Mousse?" one of the judges commentated.

"Indeed and on her other counter top is a selection of fruits and preservatives, so a few jams as well" Senzaemon idly noted. At the other station, Trina was dropping black objects into a pitcher of tequila before rolling them in a flour brown sugar mix and frying them.

"Ah, so for Trina's dish she going to make chocolate eggs with some sort of fried center" a third judge noted.

"More than that, she also making caramel in that pot I believe" a fourth judge stated.

"Ah, so a chocolate shell, caramel whites, and a fried yoke." the fifth judged hummed. As the match went on, more people starting seeing the match as something different.

A clash between the whip wielding Erina Belmont against the undying Count Trina. As Erina would land a hit onto Trina, Trina would teleport away laughing before firing caramel spheres behind Erina. The match raged on for another hour or so until Erina was finished first. She had prepared 6 martini glasses filled with mousse, 5 for the judges and one for Trina. After serving the judges, Erina walked majestically to her cousin.

"This is for you. I think you will learn why I am still above you with this dish. Bon Appetit" Erina explained with a smug smile. Trina rolled her eyes before biting into the five layered triple chocolate mousse.

"Hrggh!" Trina winced as she felt weighed down. Her uniform dissolved in a strawberry, lemon, and mango maid's outfit. Looking up, she saw a smug Queen Erina sitting in her throne and resting her head on her left fist.

"Kneel down and kiss my shoe, peon" Erina ordered in a regal tone. Trina slowly shifted her body lower while internally trying to fight back.

"No! I will never kneel to you" Trina screamed in her head. Soon, her lips were firmly on Erina's shoe, however, her knee never touched the ground.

Back in the real world, Senzaemon rested his head with his right fist and his bare chest showing.

"That was very nostalgic, Erina. If I recall correctly, a triple chocolate mousse was the dish you used to win your spot in the Elite Ten, now Elite Eleven." Senzaemon complimented.

"That's correct. As the match took place a day after the challenge was issued, I didn't have time to perfect a new dish. Instead, I switched the layering so that the dark layer and white layer were connected with a mango jam while the white layer and milk layer were connected with a strawberry-lemon curd." Erina lectured.

"An excellent defense of what you got you here, granddaughter" Senzaemon stated, "Now Trina, please present your dish." Trina moved gracefully to the judges, laying out 5 granite eggs holders with a white egg in each of them. Like Erina, she made a dessert just for her cousin.

"Please accept this offering. You will truly learn the difference between us, cousin. Guten Appetit" Trina stated with a devilish smile. Erina simply closed her eyes and allowed the treat to fall on her tongue.

 **Munch, Munch**

Erina's world turned dark and she found herself unable to move. In her peripheral vision, it appeared she was trapped in a web made from chocolate and caramel.

 **Scatter, Scatter.** A shadow approached her in the cave she laid. When the shadow loomed over her, she had to resist the urge to scream. Above her was a giant arachnid/human hybrid, who's face and naked torso clearly belonged to Trina. In addition to her demonic red-purple eyes, 6 pupilless eyes adorned her forehead. The teeth in her mouth were all fangs and her arms were black and slim. Her spider half was pure black and had a large white Fox skull on it.

"Fufufu~ It seems you've fallen into my web, dearest cousin" Spider Queen Trina chuckled. With a snap of a finger, tiny fried spiderlings engulfed Erina in more webbing until she was fully cocooned. She heard Trina breathing near her.

"Now my dear, I am going to devour you" Trina said in a sickly voice before biting down.

…

"SPIDERS!" Erina screamed before passing out with white foam coming out her mouth.

"Quick, someone call an ambulance" an audience member shouted. Trina slowly approached her unconsciousness cousin and placed two fingers on her jugular. After a few seconds, Trina blew out a puff of air before getting back on her feet.

"It's alright, she just blacked out for a moment" Trina nonchalantly stated, "Don't worry, I know how to wake her up." Trina moved back to her station and grabbed a cloth towel. After soaking it in some leftover tequila, she sprinkled pepper across it and put it to Erina's noise.

 **Achoo!** Erina sneezed before opening her eyes.

"Bless you" Trina calmly stated. Erina looked up at her cousin and blinked.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

Erina shot up on her feet and pointed at Trina.

"I can't believe you would defile my tongue with a foul dessert!" Erina screamed.

"To be honest, I didn't have enough time to iron out the kinks with my tongue. It's truly a dish that lacks a second and third opinion" Trina lectured.

"So this is a guinea pig dish?" Senzaemon grimly asked. All the judges held dark expressions.

"Yes, that's right. It takes time to work out the successful paths in a dish with my tongue." Trina explained.

"Why would you present a dish that doesn't have a known answer yet?" Erina questioned.

"Because it's fun?" Trina replied while raising a brow. Erina froze for a moment, feeling familiarity with Trina's statement but couldn't remember why at the present.

 **Cough.** Everyone turned their attention to the source of the cough: Senzaemon Nakiri.

"While I appreciate your bravery to present an untested dish to the judges, there is a clear winner here" Senzaemon spoke up.

Erina 5 – Trina 0.

"Well, that outcome seems obvious now" Trina sheepishly laughed at her loss, "But next time, I will definitely beat you, dearest cousin!" Trina turned her back to Erina before packing up and heading out.

Erina scoffed before flicking her hair and turning to leave as well.

 _Both girls knew this was the first of many matches, but neither knew how much._

* * *

 _Chapter 24 Preview_

"I see. Alright I will head down there tomorrow and bring her with me. Tchau!" Trina replied over the phone before hanging up. She turned to face Megumi, who held a look of confusion.

"Change of plans, we're heading to Fukuoka tomorrow" Trina sighed.

"What's going on?" Megumi cautiously asked.

"Uncle Azami wants to discuss some things with me, so he's inviting me to stay at his place for the weekend. I insisted you come along, if you don't mind" Trina calmly explained.

"No, that's fine" Megumi smiled, "I would love to meet your uncle."

* * *

 **A/N: To be honest, I thought the dorm was over worried when Soma fed Erina the fried egg tempura, but the vision of a "ded" Erina truly inspired me. And oh, I think I have analogy for the difference between the two tongues. God's Tongue is like a sniper round, hits from long distances and travels in a singular path. Devil's Tongue is like bird shot, where the projectiles fly in many different ways and but only a few lead to killing blows.**

 **(Or I am just rambling again...)**

 **Tchau!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Two-Step into Demonhood**

* * *

 _Post's Dance Stance_

"Alright, shall we start from the stop?" a fabulous man asked in a thick Russian accent. Born at the end Soviet Union, Ivan Post became one of Russia's rising star celebrities. On top of being a decorated Broadway star, he's one of the best instructors in ballet and ballroom dancing. He could whip even the most flat-footed people into decent dancers, which meant his lessons cost a pretty penny.

And the Nakiri family had plenty of pretty pennies. Erina Nakiri held a net worth of 2 billion USD while Alice and Trina were 1 billion USD a piece. Even the family dog, Ryou Kurokiba, was worth five million USD. So it was not surprise to Ivan when he was paid enough money to close shop for a day. All of it to teach two sets of left feet how to waltz.

"Stop, Stop, Stop!" Ivan groaned, "Again, you revert into poor posture, Madam Trina. It's rough and uncouth for a lady of your stature."

"Not my fault I grew up surrounded by rough and tough men" Trina scoffed, "Even those straw hat pirates were rough around the edges." Ivan pinched the bridge of his nose, frustrated with how slow progress was going.

"Ugh, this is going nowhere. Maybe Madam Megumi should lead?" Ivan sighed.

"M-me?" Megumi mumbled.

"Yes, we will probably get more progress if you two switched roles" Ivan calmly stated while rolling his wrist. The couple stared at each other for a quick second before Trina broke the silence.

"I would happily follow you, little hare~" Trina whispered in Megumi's ear. A small blush appeared on Megumi's face before she moved her lips to Trina's ear.

"Then I shall lead, my love" Megumi whispered before kissing Trina on the cheek. It was Trina's turn to blush before readjusting her stance.

"Ok, let's start from the stop once more" Ivan chimed in. Once again the couple danced to Blue Danube, a classical piece written by Johann Strauss II. Immediately, their movements and posture were better, causing Ivan to grin in amusement.

"It seems I need to stop making assumptions about couples" Ivan sighed to himself, "I was led to believe Trina was a natural lead dancer, since she appears to be a leader in everything else. But alas, she's a better support while her Ангел is the natural lead." The rest of the afternoon was spent learning basic move sets now they were in synch with each other.

"Well, you two surely made up lost ground and for that I am grateful" Ivan softly said, "But tomorrow, can guys bring more...appropriate attire."

"What do you mean?" Megumi asked. Ivan shook his head with a slight grin on his face. Ivan coughed in his fist before looking up at the petite navy haired girl.

"Well, some dance moves involve the lead passing the follower between their legs, so the lead needs to wear pants so things can move smoothly. Also, pants give the lead more flexibility and control, while the follower generally wears a sturdy dress as a counterbalance." Ivan lectured.

"In other words, you want me to wear a dress while Megumi should be wearing a tuxedo?" Trina dryly state

"Correct"

"Ummm...I don't have a tuxedo to wear..." Megumi fidgeted.

"And I haven't worn a dress since I was 8" Trina remarked.

"Well, I can recommend you to a local formal clothe store that a good friend of mine owns" Ivan began jotting down, "Here is his address, it's a couple of blocks from here." Trina grabbed the note from his hands and read it.

"Ok, We will pick up a new set of clothes and bring it with us tomorrow" Trina smiled while putting the note in her back pocket.

 **Runnin' with the devil~** Trina's phone went off.

"Moshi Moshi" Trina answered, "Ah, how I may help you uncle?"

"..."

"Oh, I see. Well, I guess I can come over for the weekend. However, may I bring my girlfriend over?"

"?" Megumi thought.

"Well, I did have this weekend reserved for dance lessons for us. That's why I asked about bring her over with me."

"..."

"Uh huh"

"..."

"I see. Alright I will head down there tomorrow and bring her with me. Tchau!" Trina replied over the phone before hanging up. She turned to face Megumi, who held a look of confusion.

"Change of plans, we're heading to Fukuoka tomorrow" Trina sighed.

"What's going on?" Megumi cautiously asked.

"Uncle Azami wants to discuss some things with me, so he's inviting me to stay at his place for the weekend. I insisted you come along, if you don't mind" Trina calmly explained.

"No, that's fine" Megumi smiled, "I would love to meet your uncle."

"So, you're cancelling the dance lessons for Saturday and Sunday?" Ivan muttered in displeasure.

"Unfortunately, yes. But I was going to ask if we could reschedule for Monday and Tuesday evenings?" Trina asked while shaking her head. Ivan pulled his fingers through his goatee, thinking about the girl's request.

"Alright, but on the caveat I am paid the same amount that I was owed for those days. I canceled a lot of appointments for your private lessons." Ivan boldly stated.

"That's fine, I will pay the amount I would've owed you hadn't things come up. Let's go Megumi, we should pick up our formal dress today while we still have a chance" Trina motioned as she left the building. Megumi followed behind.

Since the store Ivan mentioned was a only a few blocks away, the duo decided to walk together.

"Megumi, may I ask you something?" Trina randomly spoke.

"Sure?" Megumi asked with a hint of uneasy.

"What are the most important things to you? What do you treasure the most?" Trina questioned before coming to a halt. Megumi followed suit and looked down at her feet.

"Well, um, I guess family and you. Also our friends at the polar star dormitory and my research society...OH, and fixing my grades and improving my cooking skills!" Megumi listed.

"In that order?" Trina probed.

"Eh?" Megumi murmured, "Um, I am not sure there is a particular order..."

"I see" Trina sighed before turning to face Megumi, "For me, my priorities go in the following order: You, myself, my duty to the Elite Eleven and Tootsuki, and then family and friends."

"Oh" Megumi flatly said, "Wait, you prioritize your duty to the school over friends and family?" Megumi didn't know if she be shocked, horrified, or both at this statement.

"I do, as my duty as a council member is used to maximize other priorities" Trina admitted, "As for friends and family, I never had real friends in the past except for Taki. Truthfully, finding friends at the polar star dormitory is a rather new experience. As for family, I just met most of the Nakiris, so I don't have the strongest bonds with them yet. I do love my father and he means a lot to me emotionally, but he's been downgraded ever since I fell in love with you. As for my mother..." Trina mouthed move, but no words spewed out.

"Trina?" Megumi asked in a concerned tone.

"I'm fine, it's just that my relationship with mother is a bit complicated..." Trina muttered while looking down to her feet. Megumi rubbed Trina's back in a soothing manner.

"It's alright" Megumi whispered, "If you ever feel like talking about it, I am here."

"Thanks" Trina smiled at her, "Anyway, the reason I ask this is because the Elite Eleven will be shifting the course of the academy, where each person has to decide what they value the most. I've already chosen you as my first concern and thus my actions stem from this fact." Trina turned back towards the direction they were headed and continued walking.

"So...my priorities will determine my decision?" Megumi softly spoke. She was uneased by Trina's words.

"Yes, but what you treasure the most must be arranged by yourself. And regardless of your choice, I will always be happy about the outcome" Trina cryptically said, "We should get moving before the store closes."

Megumi briefly stopped a bit and contemplated on the information given to her.

 _What was the most important aspect in her life? And what path was she heading down?_

"Are you coming or not?" Trina deadpanned.

"Oh, yes! Sorry!" Megumi yelped before racing to catch up to Trina.

* * *

 _Saturday Afternoon, Azami's Place_

"Ah, it looks like I am done" Azami smiled as he finished plating the sashimi and set it next to five other dishes.

 **Knock, Knock.** Azami walked from the table to open the door, greeted by a sight he expected.

"Guten Tag, Onkel" Trina smoothly said.

"Good afternoon, dearest niece" Azami answered with a politician's smile, "And you must be Megumi Tadokoro?"

"I am. It's a pleasure to meet you Sir Nakiri" Megumi respectively answered and without timidness.

"Please, come inside" Azami suggested. The two did, placing their backpacks in a isolated corner.

"So, did you bring the paper I asked for?" Azami addressed towards Trina. Trina pulled out a folded up document from her jacket's pocket, ink was written on the front side.

"Signed, Sealed, Delivered" Trina answered.

"I'm yours" Azami finished before glancing over the parchment.

"I never took you for a Bevie Thunder fan" Trina lightly teased.

"I'm not, but I'm not tone deaf to pop culture" Azami nonchalantly dismissed.

"Is that a hanging goosefish contraption?" Megumi pointed to a device in the back of the kitchen.

"It is" Azami smiled a bit, "I use it for other meats that I need to butcher, but it's one of my trusty tools that I had for years."

"Hmm, I never considered using it for other meats. Goosefish is best hung since your aim is to retrieve the liver, the best part of the fish. Other meats really don't have this problem." Megumi explained.

"You really seem knowledgeable about Goosefish preparation" Azami noted. He started taking mental notes about the girl and how she presented herself.

"It's a specialty at my Ryokan. Since our staff is starting to age, I put it on myself to learn to how prepare Goosefish at the age of 7" Megumi lectured before noticing the meal laid out on the table, "Although I am bit envious to see you're licensed to prepare Fugu."

"For almost 15 years now. I started my apprenticeship when I was 10 years old" Azami slightly chuckled, "Although just to look at my meal and recognize that it is done properly is rather remarkable."

"It's nothing, really" Megumi stammered, "I'm just familiar with well done Fugu when I see it."

"Hmm, she really reminds me of my former self" Azami thought while seething internally. Azami wasn't fond of reminders of his past, particularly since they clashed with his current ideals. On the other hand, if she was really similar to him, then maybe he can eventually nurture her to his ideals and truly unlock her full potential. Now that was a thought that put a genuine smile on his face.

"Fufufu, your humbleness is admirable" Trina chuckled, "In truth, you have a really good shot at beating everyone out for the first seat of the Elite Eleven."

"That's a bold statement" Azami stated.

"I've tasted her dishes to know that the odds are in her favor" Trina replied while resting her head in her hands, "Maybe she could show you herself?"

"Eh?" Megumi bleeped.

"It's just a suggestion. I can't make you do anything" Trina apologized. Megumi fidgeted with her fingers before looking to Azami.

"If I may, I willing to prove myself to you" Megumi politely asked. Azami tilted his head to the side before straightening it with his trademark smirk.

"That's fine, you can show me your worth tomorrow" Azami smiled, "But for tonight, why don't you try what I have to offer."

"Oh, I would be happy to" Megumi answered with a bow. The three took a seat at the dinner table and began eating. The moment a piece of Fugu sashima on top of sushi rice touched Megumi's tongue, she was taken to the front of a luxurious ocean Fugu liner. The sun was setting in the distance, a golden hue shifted colors through the low clouds. Suddenly, a man gently rested up on her shoulder.

"If you allow me to, I can make you fly" the man said in a seductive voice. Megumi turned to face the man, who wore a black and white 3-piece suit without the jacket. His face was monochrome and his hair was a sleek black save a single skunk stripe.

"I would love that, Mr. Azami" Megumi blushed slightly. Azami DiCaprio instructed Megumi to stand on top of the railing and stretch her arms out. At the same time, Azami held Megumi around the waist to maintain her balance.

"I'm Flying" Megumi serenely stated.

"You are my dear Megumi" Azami whispered, "If you follow me, I can show you a better world."

"I would like that" Megumi whispered before kissing Azami on the lips. The image of Azami melted into the form of Trina, who was caught off guard by Megumi's sudden kiss.

"Megumi, warn me next time" Trina whispered with a light chuckle. Megumi opened her eyes before pulling away in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me" Megumi stammered.

"It seems you were moved by the Fugu dish that you instinctively kissed your lover" Azami noted with a faint smirk. Megumi regained her composure before looking Azami straight in the eye.

"I did. I saw a beautiful world before my eyes, nothing like I've seen before. I wish I could see more of that world" Megumi admitted.

"Oh, I can definitely show you more into my culinary image, if you would like" Azami suggested. Megumi sat there for a minute, placing her pointer finger on her chin.

"I would appreciate that, actually" Megumi admitted. Azami just smiled at her response, knowing he could get this girl to buy into his ideology. As Megumi continued to eat, she saw herself standing on a lonely island with a single apple tree in the middle. Under it was a naked Trina, who took a bite of apple. Megumi realized she was also naked, but paid no mind to it. She slowly approached the resting form of Trina.

"My Megumi, why don't you join me and eat an apple from this tree" Trina seductively spoke. She held an apple in her hand and gave it to her lover. Megumi grabbed the apple and began examining it.

"And what happens when I eat it?" Megumi skeptically asked. Trina stood up and looked at Megumi, faces only inches apart.

"Knowledge, Wisdom, Wealth, and Love. You will understand all of these with a single bite" Trina whispered. Megumi stared at the apple in her hand and then...

Bit into it.

 _As the snake tempted Eve, Eve in returned tempted Adam. And together, both descended into hell and became demons._

Before anyone knew it, the dinner was done and thanks given. Azami stood up from seat and fixed his appearance.

"Now that dinner is over, let us meet in my living room. I have plenty of things to discuss" Azami stated.

 _A new beginning was about to happen, but fate wasn't done with pulling the strings of the falling duo._

* * *

 _Chapter 25 Preview_

 **Knock, Knock.** Momo looked up from her booth planning and slowly approached the door.

"Momo is busy right now can it-" Momo grumbled before she saw the foreboding figure standing in her doorway.

"Guten Tag, Chef Akanegakubo" Trina greeted with a normal smile.

"T-T-Tr-" Momo tried to say the girl's name, but her social anxiety around people she barely knew kicked in. Trina sighed at the reaction.

"I was afraid this was going to happen" Trina shook her head, "But in order to help you out tomorrow, we need to be able communicate at some minimum level. Got any ideas?"

* * *

 **A/N: Ah, well it looks like Azami has the intention of brainwashing Megumi to ensure her absolute loyalty. Although I am not sure if that is necessary...**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: A Sweet Bizarre Set of Events**

* * *

 _Soma's Room, Monday Late Evening_

"Sigh, still can't get the answer I am looking for" Soma mumbled to himself. He currently was working on another test mapo tofu dish, looking for an answer to Kuga's Special Mapo Tofu. Unfortunately, all he was doing was drawing blanks.

"What I am missing? What can I do to battle back Kuga's mastery of "Ma" and "La", which allows him to make ridiculously spicy dishes that people can't stop eating?" Soma thought. Hours ago he got Erina's opinion on his dish, which was cryptic as hell except for her explanation about Kuga's specialty. Thankfully the cost wasn't much as she told him to bring a complete set of shoujo manga, a set he got from Megumi. But even then, he still couldn't find his answer.

"Maybe if I knew someone who also understood the properties of spiciness" Soma sighed before closing his eyes a bit.

 _Flashback_

 **Sizzle~ Pop!** The sound of grilling could be heard in the backyard of the polar star dormitory.

"Ahhh, it looks like the Jalapeno and tartar sauce is done~" Trina whistled as she plated a few pieces.

"Oh? And how is it?" Soma laughed before noticing the goofy look on her face, "Oh, your expression says the combination is terrible."

"Well, the mayonnaise, while relieving some of the pain, seems to spread the heat. Which means the oil content is really high. The rest of the tartar clash too much with the Jalapeno and makes for an unsavory flavor. However, my taste buds are now fixated in finding a mustard substitute to dairy neutralization" Trina lectured.

"Hmmm, I just noticed something" Soma mused just enough for Trina to hear. She turned to face the boy, chewing on the remains of the Jalapeno.

"And that is?" Trina suspiciously asked.

"Every time we're grilling snacks, you always seem to bring hot peppers with you. Why is that?" Soma questioned. Trina swallowed her food before grinning at the redhead.

"That's really simple: endorphins" Trina beamed.

"Endorphins?" Soma raised a brow.

"Yeah, it's the body's natural pain relief. You see, peppers have capsaicin, which causes a burning sensation on the tongue. This tricks the brain to thinking something is actually burning and thus sends the endorphins to block the nerves" Trina lectured.

"Huh, sounds neat" Soma nonchalantly stated.

"For me, the euphoria created by the endorphins is almost as good as sex" Trina happily mumbled while resting her head in between her hands.

"Huh, did you say something?" Soma asked.

"Oh, nothing, nothing" Trina dismissed before going back to her grilling. Soma just lifted an eyebrow at her, but shrugged it off and also returned to cooking.

 _End of Flashback_

"That's it" Soma shouted while snapping his eyes open, "I can try for Trina's opinion!" Soma poured a small bowl of mapo tofu and walked towards Trina's room.

 **Knock, Knock.**

"Ja, Soma?" Trina slurred as she opened the door. The bags in her eyes were extra droopy.

"Would you like a taste of my mapo tofu?" Soma asked. Trina scratched her cheek before taking the bowl from him and lifting a spoonful to her mouth. Once she had the scoop in her mouth, she moved the food around with her tongue.

…

"Well, what do you think?" Soma prodded after a few minutes of silence. Trina tapped her lip a few times before heading back into her room/ Just before Soma could shout at her, she returned with the bowl.

"Here you go, try it now" Trina flatly stated.

"Sure" Soma mumbled before placing the spoon in his mouth. Unfortunately, he nearly dropped his bowl at the unbearable sensation.

"OW, HOTHOTHOT" Soma spit out, "Trina, what did you to my mapo tofu?"

"Just cut up a ghost chili pepper and tossed it in. Trying to maximize the dish's spiciness" Trina shrugged.

"There is no way I can serve this to customers, it's way too hot!" Soma seethed.

"Meh, what are you going to do then?" Trina ponder while rubbing her fingers together

"I was hoping you would give me advice or even a clue..." Soma muttered.

"Did you forget? I rarely give my full opinion on food, that is Erina's job. Anyway, I need to get some sleep" Trina replied with a hint of annoyance. She gently closed the door behind her, leaving a deadpanned Soma behind.

"Well, it looks I am back to square one" Soma sighed as he walked back to his room.

 **EEEEEEP!** A short outburst came from Megumi's room.

"Oh?" Soma piped before heading towards her room, "Yo, Megumi. Is everything alright?"

"Mmm...noooo" Megumi whined.

"May I come in?"

"Ummm, sure. But be careful..." Megumi muttered. Soma opened the door to witness Megumi rubbing her ankle next to an unfamiliar spider. Soma slowly put the bowl on her miniature kitchen counter top before taking immediate action.

 **Whack!** Soma swatted the spider with a conveniently placed Weekly Shounen Jump magazine and then moving to throw away the dead spider and magazine.

"I got it!" Soma exclaimed, "Now, may I examine the bite wound?" Megumi just shook her head as a single tear formed on her eye.

"Hmm, seems to be minor from what I can tell" Soma noted, "Do you feel any pain?"

"A bit across my abdomen and backside" Megumi softly stated, "Um Soma, where did you learn to treat spider bites?"

"My father when I was bitten by a redback as a kid" Soma sighed before letting Megumi's ankle go, "He happened to have antivemon on hand, which helped me through the ordeal. Unfortunately, antivemon won't help you since I didn't recognize the spider that bit you. Let me get you some aspirin."

"Before you do, may I ask what is in that bowl? It smells really good" Megumi pointed out.

"Oh this? Well, I was working on a mapo tofu dish to compete against Kuga" Soma sheepishly laughed.

"Ah, I -" Megumi opened up before she felt a spoon in her mouth.

 **EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHH!** Megumi nearly yelped as smoke came out of her ears and face turned red. She felt like fainting on the spot.

"Haha, sorry" Soma laughed, "But I remembered something about spiciness and had to test something on you."

"And what was that?" Megumi rebuked while she turned her head a bit.

"Do you feel pain in your back or stomach?" Soma asked.

"Of course not! All I feel is the burning in my mouth!" Megumi flustered. Soma just laughed at her response.

"Well, I think eating spicy food for a few days maybe a better cure to that spider bite than aspirin" Soma admitted unabashedly.

"Thanks..." Megumi mumbled while sweat-dropping.

"Anyway, I need to head back and work on a solution to beating Kuga" Soma nonchalantly waved off.

"Wait, Soma" Megumi cried out, "This just came to me, but you do know you can't end up in the red at the moon festival, right?"

"Eh?" Soma moaned, "Oh yeah, Erina told me about that condition. Don't worry, I won't get expelled."

"Um...okay" Megumi doubtfully responded, "You know, I can lend you a hand if you need it."

"Oh, but don't you have your research society to worry about?" Soma reminded.

"I do, but I feel that I should help you out. You did help me out back at the camp, you know?" Megumi calmly stated.

"Well, if you want to help me then I gladly accept" Soma chuckled. Megumi nodded at Soma.

"Oh, maybe I can see if Subaru will help out too" Megumi casually mentioned.

"Subaru?" Soma blinked.

"You know, the big guy that hangs out with Trina a lot and is her training partner? Rides a motorcycle? Lives on the first floor of the dormitory? That Subaru" Megumi reminded Soma.

"Oh, hahaha. Yeah, I know who are you talking about!" Soma chuckled, "But I never really interacted with him, so I don't know if he will accept my request"

"Well, he owes me a favor after I helped him out during my stagaire at Taki Amarillo" Megumi explained.

"Taki Amarillo...Isn't that the restaurant owned by Chef Tsunozaki?" Soma inquired.

"Mhhmmm, it was an...interesting experience to say the least" Megumi answered in a nervous tone. Working with Tsunozaki was a difficult task since her temper created a rigid atmosphere, but she seemed to mellow out by the week's end. In return, Megumi picked up a few things from Taki, both practical and emotional.

"Ah, well I hope to see what you learned from her" Soma answered with a smile, "Anyway, have a goodnight Megumi!"

"Goodnight Soma!" Megumi fired back with a soft smile. However, once he was gone her smile faded, the pain in her body returned. Setting her gaze back to the bowl of mapo tofu, Megumi fidgeted her fingers in contemplation. On one hand, the mapo tofu was unbearably hot and hard to swallow. On the other hand, the pain from the spider bite was overwhelming her being, even her own soul felt like it was shifting and changing in pain.

And so, she took a deep breath and ate.

And ate some more until she suddenly fell asleep.

* * *

 _Tuesday Morning_

"Ugghhh, I can't believe I have a hangover" Trina moaned as she walked to the main kitchen. After coming home from intense dance lessons, Trina decided to drink heavily as it would be the last time she could for awhile. Apparently, drinking that last shot of whiskey before bed was a BAD idea.

"Well, since it's Ryoko's turn to cook breakfast maybe I can ask her to whip me a detox drink" Trina thought to herself. When she reached the kitchen, Ryoko was indeed there but not cooking. Instead, she was in shock from the sight in front of her: a drunk Megumi.

"Mornin' Honey~" Megumi drunkenly exclaimed with her home dialect, "Can ya come here so may I luv ya?"

For a few brief moments, Trina looked in shock at the sight in front of her.

"Ryoko, have you seen Megumi drunk before?" Trina said in a flat tone.

"Never, Megumi isn't the person to drink a lot of alcohol" Ryoko answered while shaking her head, "But I don't understand why she's drunk, as the only thing she had to drink was her morning coffee." Ryoko stated.

"Ugh, I am too hungover to question it" Trina grumbled, "Ryoko, can you make us a detox drink and French Toast? We're both going to need it."

"Um, sure" Ryoko said in a baffled tone. While Ryoko was cooking, Trina sat down and laid her head on the counter.

"Ugh, what an annoying start to this morning" Trina grumbled. She felt two hands wrap her waist.

"I am sorry to hear that, is there anything I can do?" Megumi pleaded.

"Not really, but I will accept your hug" Trina sighed. A few moments of silence happened before Megumi spoke up once more.

"You really soft, you know that Honey?" Megumi purred.

"Hm?" Trina mumbled. Suddenly a jolt of realization hit her: Megumi was now groping her. A red blush rose on her face as Megumi accidentally discovered one of her vulnerabilities.

 **Boing, Boing.**

"O~ They bounce too! How cute~" Megumi slurred.

"Megumi, um, can you please stop?" Trina muttered.

"Huh? But why, this so fun!" Megumi pouted and moved her hands faster, "I did say I wantta luv ya, no?"

"You're right, I fell into your trap and now I am yours. I can't resist you period" Trina replied in a dull tone. Megumi did pick up on Trina's tone and stopped with her hand movement.

"Trina, is something wrong?" Megumi asked in a worried, drunk tone.

"I..I...I..." Trina stammered.

"Breakfast is served" Ryoko interrupted. Trina smiled at Ryoko in relief, saving her from an embarrassing reveal she wasn't ready to share with Megumi. And breakfast went smoothly with little fanfare, just Ryoko talking to the two girls. Megumi was first to finish and immediately went upstairs to wash up.

"Ah, this what I needed" Trina sighed, "I am glad you know how to make effective detox drinks."

"It was my pleasure" Ryoko smiled.

"Well, I need to head out for the day. Need to make arrangements with Momo" Trina stood up.

"Alright" Ryoko answered softly, "And if you ever need to talk about your vulnerabilities, I am always here." Trina's eyes went wide at the statement.

"Wait, you were able to read the situation with that much clarity?" Trina gasped. Ryoko frowned and turned away from the white haired girl.

"Let's just say I am familiar with the look of a girl who has been forced into submission" Ryoko sighed. Trina ran her finger across the rim of her glass. A moment of silence passed before Trina spoke up.

"Five years" Trina sadly spoke, "From the age of nine to fourteen, I was sexually abused." A bloody tear rolled down her face.

"Oh my god how awful! And Trina, you're bleeding from your right eye!" Ryoko exclaimed. Trina wiped her right eye with the napkin on her lap.

"No, I only cry tears of blood. That's something I can't explain, since I don't understand it myself" Trina mumbled, "Anyway, the repeated sexual abuse has molded how I think about intimacy and lust. It also morphed me into a submissive type whenever unwanted contact is made. In other words, I become easy prey."

"I am sorry to hear that" Ryoko responded.

"Nothing I can do about it" Trina spoke solemnly before walking towards the exit, "But I will definitely come to you more about my problems in the future." Before Ryoko could say a final word, Trina was gone.

"Even though she was drunk, her hand movements were just like mother's" Trina thought to herself, "A mother who genuinely loved me, but also abused me and molded me into a whore. A mother who, in retrospect, was the first woman I fell in love with."

* * *

 _Momo's Office_

"Hmm, it seems like this is the best booth plan that Eizan came up with" Momo thought to herself as she looked at plans drawn up for the banquet. This year she was going to take first in the uptown area and paid Eizan good money to design a booth that would accomplish this goal.

 **Knock, Knock.** Momo looked up from her booth planning and slowly approached the door.

"Momo is busy right now can it-" Momo grumbled before she saw the foreboding figure standing in her doorway.

"Guten Tag, Chef Akanegakubo" Trina greeted with a normal smile.

"T-T-Tr-" Momo tried to say the girl's name, but her social anxiety around people she barely knew kicked in. Trina sighed at the reaction.

"I was afraid this was going to happen" Trina shook her head, "But in order to help you out tomorrow, we need to be able communicate at some minimum level. Got any ideas?"

Momo shook her head furiously, causing Trina to sigh and pull out a iFad from her bag.

An awkward moment of silence hovered in Momo's office as Trina nonchalantly played Candy Crunch Saga.

"Danm, missed the combo" Trina muttered. Momo just squeezed Bucchi, contemplating how to approach Trina.

"You've got mail" Trina's iFad rung out.

"Oh! Let's see what that is" Trina smiled, "Oh, awesome! My special delivery from Freddy and Jason's Butcher Shop came in! Can't wait to make some new manhu dishes." Momo just raised a brow at the exclamation, but then an idea came to her head. Pulling out her iFone, she sent Trina a text message.

"Manhu?" the message read.

"Yeah, it's a special meat delicacy. Freddy and Jason have the best cuts" Trina explained, "Wait, you're comfortable sending me text messages?"

"Yes" another text message read.

"Oh, so you want to communicate via text messaging?" Trina replied back in text message.

"That's right. It's not ideal, but it will have to do until Momo's comfortable speaking to you in person"

"Well, that is fine with me. Shall get to business then?"

 _With their communication problem fixed, the Sweet Genius and White Fox were going to be a delicious duo on Wednesday._

* * *

 **A/N: I was going to include the first day of the banquet in this chapter, but I need more time to write dessert dishes and the dialogue between Momo and Trina. But the next 5 chapters will be the following: Momo/Nene/Soumei/Rindo/First Date and The Elite Betrayal. After that, well, I get to wrestle with the Central Arc and Megumi's fall from grace. (Pun Intended)**

 **Speaking of Megumi, I will eventually show the dish she made for Azami and his thoughts about it.**

 **And now time to pack and get ready for my move to Austin. Tchau!**

 **AN 2: Ok, I've completed the revision, so chapter 26 will be the first day of the banquet with Momo**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Sweet Dreams**

* * *

 _Uptown Area, Moon Festival Day 1_

Today was Wednesday, the first day of the Moon Festival. Every club and chef that chose to participate were making their final preparations, including Momo "Le Génie Doux" Akanegakubo and Trina "Der Weisse Fuchs des Aromas" Furman-Nakiri. Currently, they were doing a final inventory check.

[A/N: I apologize to anyone who speaks German or French for my Google translate work. But the nicknames are "The Sweet Genius" and "The White Fox of the Flavor" respectively.]

"Do we have 7 pounds of saffron?" Momo typed on her iPad.

"Check" Trina texted back.

"All the strawberries have been accounted for?"

"Yes Chef"

"All the flour, sugar, and salt organized and stack?"

"Yes Chef"

"Did you get Momo a step ladder?"

"Hold on, it's still in my car" Trina typed. She immediate walked out to the booth area, which was located in the French-style vineyard owned jointly by the Nakiri family and the Monet family, another food mafia located in France.

"Hmm, it seems everything is in order" Momo thought to herself.

"Alright, I got the step ladder" Trina said vocally, "What do you want to next?"

"Can you get started on making the Strawberry and Saffron cupcakes? This will be our most popular item for the week." Momo texted.

"Right away, Chef" Trina typed back. Without haste, Trina began creating the batter. These particular cupcakes were split into two ways: The cupcake was laced with bits of strawberry while the frosting contained saffron. As a decoration, edible gold powder is scattered across the frosting. Now since running a pastry booth in the middle of the uptown area was a bit difficult, a tailored wine menu was crafted by Trina and she paired every single item with a wine. On a side note, the fact Trina was one of the best sommeliers on campus made her highly sought after, but most requests she declined so she could focus on being a proper sous chef for Momo, Nene, and Soumei.

[A/N: A sommelier is a wine steward and is responsible for tailoring wine menus for high class restaurants]

Anyway, the tailored wine selection would help the booth circumvent the 5,000 yen sale minimum requirement of the uptown area; this is where food and drink cost between 5000 yen to infinite yen. In addition, having wine with dessert caused a natural slow down in consumption as people loved to consume sweets and wine at the same rate. This meant Momo only needed one or two sous chefs with her, which was Trina for today and Xavier Bouchard for the rest of the festival.

"Can you check the batter?" Trina texted. Momo nodded towards her sous chef and glanced at the stirring bowl.

"Looks fine" Momo typed back.

"Danke" Trina texted, "May I ask you something?"

"Ummmm...ok?"

"How do you get along with Xavier Bouchard?"

"Oh? Momo has known him since middle school. He and Momo are good friends, since he's one of the few people who can truly respect Momo's craft."

"Ah, I see" Trina typed before pausing for a bit, "Yeah, I can empathize with you on that point. Not a lot of people can appreciate and understand the sophistication of the confectionery profession."

"Indeed. It's one of the reasons Momo voted in favor of replacing the director" Momo typed while sending an angry emote.

"You want to teach the whole school your craft?" Trina typed with a smirk on her face.

"Exactly, Momo wants her specialty to be praised and known by all the students" Momo typed before pausing a bit, "And to do away the wasteful shokugeki system."

"Oh? You're not a fan of shokugekis?"

"No, Momo is not a fighter. Rather be left alone to cook in peace. And some...chefs are very, very scary in shokugeki" Momo shuttered at some memories.

"I see" Trina typed. For the next hour, Trina and Momo cooked in silence as most of the uptown patrons hadn't arrived yet. By the time people arrived to the both, the cupcakes were already in the cooled display. Other treats included chocolate dipped fruits, an array of mousses, and delicate doughnuts.

"Trina, can you work on the gelatos and the cakes, especially the Gelato Black Forest Cake?" Momo typed.

"Yes Chef"

"Good, Momo will work on the tarts, custards, and puddings. At 5 o'clock, Momo will need your help with the glass candy demonstration."

"Aye Chef" Trina typed back. She quickly went to work on Momo's Gelato Black Forest Cake, which used blueberry and pomegranate gelatos. This gave off a bolder flavor, like being in the redwoods of California. It was paired with a light white wine to contrast with the deep flavor. Time seemed to flow quickly as the two worked diligently and before they knew it, the clock reached five.

"Trina, can you start prepping the glass candy in the order Momo listed?" Momo texted.

"Yes Chef" Trina typed back. Glass Candy was a delicate procedure and took a lot of skill to pull off, particularly at the cooling stage. One minor mistake could ruin an entire pot's worth of sugar cane. It was an art that Momo outclassed everyone in, gaining international recognition.

"The clear glass is ready!" Trina shouted after 15 minutes of boiling. She passed the pot to Momo, who poured the contents in champagne glass molds and pushed them aside. As time went on, Trina melted a whole range of glass candy, varying in color and flavor. In turn, Momo made most exquisite art pieces with them; as the entire candy making process took a lot of time, the candy art was auction off to the highest bidders.

"Alright, we've hit the closing hour of the first day. Time to put out the last desserts and begin cleaning up" Momo typed.

"Yes Chef" Trina answered. After the hour was complete, the two chefs grabbed the glass molds and opened them up.

"Huh, these really do hold up their shape" Trina noted aloud.

"Yes, that particular glass candy recipe and those molds make it so they will last longer than normal" Momo typed, "Momo made them in case my booth hits number one tonight."

"Oho? For celebration purposes?" Trina typed.

"Yes, as is tradition whenever Momo hits a new milestone" Momo typed with a Bucchi emote.

 **Bzzt!** Both Momo's and Trina's phones buzzed in unison.

"Oh! The festival rankings are out" Trina murmured. Tapping the Uptown Area link, Trina began reading the list.

"Ah, so your booth came in first for day 1, then Erina came in second. 3rd and 7th seats are their respective ranks, while Eishi is below Tosuke and Nene, but above the 5th seat." Trina read allowed.

 **Pop!** Trina's thought process was interrupted when Momo opened a bottle of champagne and poured into the glasses made of sugar.

"H-Here" Momo struggled to say to her sous chef. Trina gently took the glass from her.

"Cheers?" Trina playfully asked.

"C-Cheers" Momo mumbled while tapping her glass with Trina's. Trina took a sip of the champagne, which jolted her eyes open.

"Oh! This is an extra dry champagne" Trina exclaimed.

"Yes, a Monet family special. It pairs well with the slight residue of the glass candy" Momo texted.

"Indeed" Trina replied in a relax tone. She drank her glass in slow bliss, taking in the unique flavor.

"Now let's see how everyone else did" Trina chuckled. Unsurprisingly, Kuga took first in the central area. However, the fact that Yukihira, Megumi, Ryou, Alice, and Akira were in last place in their respective areas AND in the red nearly caused Trina to spit take all over Momo. Putting her glass down, she began to rub her temples.

"?" Momo texted.

"A couple of my friends are in the red after one day, including my girlfriend...probably Soma's fault if I think about it."

"Momo sees -.-" Momo typed back.

"Yo, Trina! Everyone is meeting in the Central area! Want to hang out for a bit? :D" Soma texted to Trina.

"...Sure _Tch_ " Trina texted.

"What's with the _tch_ :D?"

"Nothing, I will be right down" Trina texted before pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Hey Momo, I will be heading down to the Central area to meet up with friends. Catch you later" Trina verbally said to Momo.

"Alright, have a good evening" Momo texted. Moments later, Trina was gone.

* * *

 _Central Area, 10pm_

"How is it that everyone in the red are all Autumn Elections Finalists?! Do you want to disgrace the honored Elections?" Erina scolded. She was in a fowl mood after the rankings came out.

"I'm sorry..." Megumi stuttered.

"That...That wasn't directed towards you Tadokoro.." Erina sweat dropped.

"She's right, Megumi. It isn't your fault that Yukihira's booth is in the red" Trina spoke up.

"Trina!" everyone shouted at the sudden arrival of the Eleventh Seat.

"Speaking of Soma, where is he? I want to chat with him" Trina feigned a calm question.

"Heyo!" Soma shouted, "I've made some extra Hujiao Bing if anyone wants a late night snack!"

"SOOOOOOMMMMMMAAA" Trina shouted while rushing to get in his face.

"Hey, Trina! Want one?" Soma nonchalantly asked while holding out a Hujiao Bing to her face. She snatched it out of his hand and then properly consumed a chunk of the snack.

"Soma! How the hell are you in last place AND in the red? If you don't fix this by day five, both you and Megumi will be expelled! If Megumi is expelled because of your risky behavior, there will be hell to pay" Trina ranted.

"How was it?" Soma casually asked.

"The Hujiao Bing is delicious of course, but that's ignoring the problem here" Trina retorted in a calmer manner.

"Relax, we will make it through somehow" Soma reassured. Trina took a deep breath before taking a seat next to Megumi.

"So how was working with Momo?" Megumi asked.

"Oh? It was an interesting experience" Trina noted, "Albeit using my tablet to communicate with her was difficult."

"Hmm?" Megumi piped.

"Momo's an extremely shy person, it takes a month or so of knowing a person before she will speak verbally to said being. Texting is a clever loophole around this, apparently" Trina explained.

"I see" Megumi softly said, "Tomorrow you're working with Nene, correct?"

"That's right. Apparently she's more of a science type chef, earning the nickname 'Chef Who'" Trina replied.

"Actually, it's just 'The Chef'" Erina corrected.

"Right, I forget that her nickname is a reference to the famous time lord with thirteen lives" Trina sweat dropped.

"Now I am confused" Megumi laughed a bit.

"Well, she's a..."

 _Nene is a what?_

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry folks, but you're getting a cliffhanger since I will reveal what kind of chef Nene is in the next chapter! However, I think you can figure out where I am going with this! Also, I am now working on a new SnS fic called "The Dark Heart and the Lantern". It's plot bunny fic on the what-if Azami personally trained Megumi after a devastating loss in the promotion exams. Also, I will be writing the second chapter of "Shokugeki no Saiba" soon(tm). Tchau!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: The Time Chef**

* * *

 _The Gadget_

The Gadget. That was the name of the Tokyo emporium that specialized in advance cooking equipment. A place Nene Kinokuni visited often and Trina never until today.

At 6:55 in the morning.

Apparently, the place opened up early to deal with emergency deliveries and pick ups, which was the case for Nene. After yesterday's festivities, two of her machines broke down and needed repairs. Thankfully, she had an extra hand today in Trina.

"That will be 302,550 yen" the clerk told Nene. Nene handed him her credit card and waited for the clerk to process the charge.

"And that's on discount?" Trina whistled, "That's a bit pricey if you ask me."

"The juxtaposition of a rich girl complaining about prices is amusing" Nene deadpanned.

"How so? I've never met a girl who doesn't like to haggle" Trina said with a playful smile. Nene pushed up her glasses and grabbed her stuff.

"I don't have time this. We must get back to school before 745am" Nene firmly stated. Trina frowned at the girl's aloof behavior.

"Alright, Alright" Trina sighed as followed the teal haired girl out the door, "But is it that hard to have some fun in awhile?"

"I can't afford to have fun" Nene interjected, "It's imperative for me to stay perfect in my studies, just to get my folks off my back." Trina opened the door for Nene before heading to the driver seat.

"Ah, so you have strict parents?" Trina said in a manner that showed empathy. Nene sighed and leaned head into her palm.

"Yes, but I am not going to indulge you on my past" Nene answered.

"I understand. Everyone has secrets they don't wish to discuss" Trina solemnly muttered before deciding to change the subject, "So, how did you chose time cuisine?" Nene straightened up in her seat, pushing up her glasses once more.

"Well, ever since I had a childhood fantasy in time travel. I wanted to study time itself and theories of manipulating it to one's will. When I decided to be a chef, I took that drive and applied it to my cooking niche." Nene lectured.

"And now you're one of emerging leaders in that field?" Trina stated.

"Yes, for my work on the new fourth pillar of time cuisine: Stretch. Lengthening or shortening food quality is important for hitting difficult flavor profiles." Nene explained. A few minutes of silence as Trina began driving on Tootsuki owned roads.

"Can I ask you something?" Nene spoke up. Trina's eyebrows lifted, not expecting Nene to ask her anything at the moment.

"Uh, sure?" Trina answered.

"Did Eizan and you strike a deal to get you on the Council?" Nene dryly said.

"That's a random question, how did you get to it?" Trina asked.

"By accident. Eizan mistakenly forwarded one of your email conversations to me" Nene sighed.

"Well, that's a bit shocking to hear, never thought Eizan would make that mistake" Trina laughed, "But yeah, it was part of a business deal since I took control the beer and wine distribution after beating Xavier."

"I see, so that's the type of person you are" Nene sighed.

"Meaning?" Trina questioned.

"You're underhanded" Nene simply stated. Trina smirked at the comment.

"Well, that's how the world works sometimes. You have to be underhanded to get ahead" Trina said with a smile, "Am I in trouble for my actions?"

"No, you're not in trouble. Just wanted to hear you confirm it." Nene replied while pushing up her glasses. A few more minutes of silence passed, with the duo almost reaching uptown.

"I have another question for you" Nene spoke up.

"Shoot"

"Um, what's the best way to confess to a guy?" Nene mumbled. Trina blinked a few times, almost missing their turn off.

"What do you mean?" Trina asked.

"Let's say hypothetically I had a crush on a guy, how would you admit your feelings?" Nene rephrased.

"If I were into guys, I would probably approach in a seductive manner" Trina admitted, "With my looks, I could probably get any man without a problem." Nene pulled off her glasses to rub her eyes.

"With your looks?" Nene said in a flat tone.

"Well, most men grade women like they grade meat. I'm tough with all my marbling in the chest and lower half of my body. My cousins are A5 Wagyu and my girlfriend is lean meat with marbling on the round" Trina explained.

"I not sure what I should be more disgusted with: a sexist generalization of men or nonchalantly describing women as meat" Nene face palmed.

"Well, that's most of the men in my life so my perspective is skewed. The only reason they respect me is because I am the strongest chef at the restaurant" Trina waved off.

"...You're different from your cousins, aren't you?" Nene stated.

"You betcha. Kind of the black sheep out of the three Nakiri heiresses" Trina laughed, "By the way, we've arrived at your booth."

"Alright. Will you carry in the gear and get to work on fixing the machines?" Nene asked.

"Roger" Trina called out before heading to the backseat of the car.

* * *

 _Polar Star Bathroom_

"I wonder what Soma was doing last night" Megumi thought to herself as she brushed her teeth. Yesterday was a rough start, as their booth was in the red. If they didn't pull through, then they would be expelled. Of course, she had faith they would make it through as they done before, but she was a bit startled by Trina's action. If they failed, she was a bit afraid of what Trina would do to him.

Trina.

To be honest, she learned a lot about Trina in last few days, including her plan to let the dorm fall. She was working with her uncle to flip the entire academy on its head. All of it for her sake so she claimed, as she became the center of Trina's life and pursuit.

And yet, Megumi was uncertain how she felt about all of it. Yes, she loved Trina, but did her love for one woman override her relationships with others? She didn't know.

What she did know was this: All independent societies would be dismantled, including the Polar Star Dormitory. A "necessary" development for the food utopia Mr. Nakiri wanted to create, one she did desire. But was she selfish enough to watch that all happen and not fight back?

It bothered her deeply, since the answer should be "No".

But it wasn't, she simply couldn't ignore the fact the more she walked by Trina's side, the more her heart swayed away from all her preconceptions of justice.

On the flip side, Trina didn't believe Azami will have an easy time. She believes Soma will be the thorn in Azami's side and as long as Soma exists at the academy, there will be an opposition. If she's right, then the dorm will not fall under pressure. And that gave her reassurance that even if she left with Trina to the other side, her friends would be safe to dissent.

"Sigh, sometimes my feelings are wav-ACK" Megumi shouted as she covered her mouth. A sharp rose in her mouth, causing her to collapse on the floor.

"Megumi! Are you alright?" Ryoko came bursting in. She gasped at the girl who was clearly in pain.

"Aspirin? Can I get an aspirin?" Megumi cried. Ryoko made quick haste to retrieve some aspirin.

"Here you go" Ryoko calmly said, "What happened?"

"Massive tooth pain" Megumi cried as she swallowed two pills. For some odd reason, a bittersweet flavor rolled down her tongue and throat.

"Oh, I'm sorry. If you need some mouth wash let me know" Ryoko replied before leaving the restroom. Megumi slowly got up and examined herself in the mirror. Opening her mouth, her gums were swollen and slightly bloody.

"That's odd...What caused my gums to bleed?" Megumi thought. However, swishing her with tongue caused her a bit of shock.

"My blood...is bittersweet?" Megumi blinked with a face of horror. Was it always like that? No, it can't be since blood was basically rust in composition. Then a thought occurred to her about myths on how certain creatures taste blood.

"No, that's not possible" Megumi nearly chuckled. Sighing, she washed her mouth out with water. Once clean, she smiled in the mirror.

"See? Nothing with my smile!" Megumi reassured herself. And yet...that wasn't exactly true. Her smile now held a sharp, predatory look to it. Frowning, she opened her mouth once more. On closer examination, her upper and lower canines were...sharper. Not as sharp as Trina and definitely not fangs like Rindo, but enough to add the edge to her otherwise pleasant smile.

"What is happening?" Megumi screamed in her head.

 _Megumi was changing and not in a way she could imagine._

* * *

 _San Juan, Puerto Rico_

In the middle of a market stood three figures, two of whom knew each other really well.

"Jouichirou?" Ragyo muttered.

"Ragyo? What are you doing here?" Jouichirou questioned.

"I am on vacation with my husband, Martel" Ragyo said with a lovely smile, "Martel, this is an old colleague of mine: Jouichirou Yukihira."

"Nice to meet you, you must be Soma Yukihira's father" Martel said while extending his hand for a shake.

"Ah, so your the father of the child that beat my son in the Autumn Elections" Jouichirou said with a smile.

"They're both amazing chefs. The passion for cooking between them is enormous" Martel complimented.

"Hah, you don't say" Jouichirou laughed.

"So, what are you doing here Jou?" Ragyo asked.

"I am here to cook with an old friend for a few weeks" Jouichirou answered, "Say, since we're here why don't we get a few drinks?"

"Fufufu, I would love to but I am busy helping my husband locate a very rare fruit" Ragyo apologized.

"Rare fruit?" Jouichirou said with a raised brow.

"Yes, Devil's Fruit as it's called. Legend has it the fruit bestows the desire of the eater. I plan to get it for Trina as a gift" Martel explained.

"Ah, I see" Jouichirou nonchalantly said, "Are you sure you guys don't want to get a few drinks?"

"Jeez, you're more persistent than my friend in the Kremlin. Honey, do you have time for a few drinks?" Ragyo chortled.

"Sure, I can go for a few drinks" Martel happily said.

"Sweet, everything is on my tab" Jouichirou laughed before leading the couple to his favorite spot.

* * *

 **A/N: I am not dead, just busy with looking for a job and having writer blocks across the board.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Sushi Strip**

* * *

 _Outside of Soumei's Booth_

"Phew, what a day" Trina sighed as she sat down and pulled her case of cigarettes out. After taking a quick drag, she took time to appreciate the clear, starry night.

"It's been awhile since I could relax like this and enjoy the night" Trina thought to herself. Today was her last day working with a fellow member of the Elite Eleven, earning her keep in knowledge.

"Aren't you too young to be smoking?" Soumei stated. Trina smirked before taking another drag.

"Probably, but I've been smoking since I was 13" Trina nonchalantly answered.

"And you've been reprimanded?" Soumei asked. Trina leaned back, using her hands as a brace.

"Nope. My father taught me people should be free to make their own choices as long as they understand the consequences." Trina explained.

"Hmmm, an interesting viewpoint" Soumei thought. Trina took a long puff, thinking of something.

"So, you're undefeated in Shokugeki?" Trina suddenly asked.

"Yes" Soumei answered before grinning, "I can feel your aura flair out. Are you looking for a fight?"

"Sure, if you're willing to fight at this time" Trina challenged.

"You're certainly a reckless one" Soumei stated with an arrogant smile, "Fine, I will take you up on a fight."

"Alright" Trina replied while taking a final drag, "Hmmm, how about a sushi battle?"

"You want to fight on my turf? Fine, but tuna is a required ingredient." Soumei answered calmly.

"Ok" Trina nodded, "If I win, will you lend me your rarest recipe book until you graduate?"

"Sure and if I win, you must become a lay Buddhist until I graduate" Soumei countered.

"I...Ok" a stunned Trina answered.

"Alright, now we need a third party official and odd number of judges" Soumei summarized. Suddenly, two figures appeared near them.

"Oi! Erina and Hisako! Can you come here for a minute?" Trina called out. Both girls were startled by the shout out before moving towards Trina.

"What do you want Trina?" Erina asked in annoyed tone.

"We need an official and a judge for a shokugeki between Soumei and I. Can you be the moderator and Hisako the judge?" Trina asked politely.

"Just Hisako?" Erina inquired.

"One is an odd number" Trina argued. Erina sighed before turning to Hisako.

"What do you want to do Hisako?" Erina asked.

"I can be a judge" Hisako simply stated.

"Alright, I will recognize the shokugeki as an official match. I will see you both at Chandra's Hall in a bit." Erina said before flicking her hair back and calling for a driver.

"I guess we should head down soon" Trina noted. Soumei nodded and stood up from his spot. Both of them walked to Trina's car.

* * *

 _Azami's Hotel Room_

"Alright thanks" Azami said as he hung up his phone. In the last few days, he was busy making his final preparations for his takeover of Tootsuki. He just got off the phone with Eishi and how the inner workings of Central would go.

And of course, the best candidates to replace the three elites who were scheduled to be kicked out: Tosuke, Satoshi, and Kuga. One of them being Megumi Tadokoro, who had manage to strip him back down to his abandoned Tohoku dialect.

For him, that spoke of the untapped potential in her and he wanted to draw it out. And more importantly, he wanted to watch her transform as his ideals grew in her mind.

She was to be a beautiful culinary butterfly, one that drew more people to his utopia.

And above all else, she would be the person to anchor down the demon that was Trina.

Trina was a dangerous one, who admitted to being volatile in her opinion. This meant she could betray him if she stopped believing in his plan; she would become a target of elimination. However, he noticed her undying loyalty to Megumi Tadokoro, a woman more stern in her convictions. Once Megumi was firmly loyal to him, then Trina will remain an ally.

With Erina, they would form the triple crown of his culinary empire.

 **Pzzzt!**

"Hmm?" Azami hummed to himself as his phone vibrated.

 _Shokugeki Alert: Trina Furman-Nakiri vs Soumei Saito_

"Oh? The two Elites are clashing it out at this time? What are the conditions?"

 _Match Requirements: Sushi that makes use of Tuna._

 _What's on the line: If Miss Furman-Nakiri wins, Saito will lend her his rarest recipe book until he graduates. If Saito wins, Trina must convert to Buddhism until Saito graduates._

"Why would he want Trina to become a Buddhist?" Azami thought while raising a brow.

* * *

 _Chandra's Hall_

 **Clash.** Figuratively, it was a clash between two skilled swordsmen in the battle of Tuna Sushi. Pirate Hunter Trina struck with her Triple Tuna California Roll. Unfortunately, Hawkeyes Soumei effortlessly parried her strike.

"Not bad, but not enough to beat my Spicy Bluefin Tuna Maki Roll" Soumei complimented before handing her portion. Without showing signs of being outclassed, Trina grabbed a pair of chopsticks and dipped it in the sauce.

On the first bite, Soumei's sword struck her and stripped her, both in the image fight and in real life.

"Woah! Trina just stripped like her grandfather!" a few members in the crowd roared.

"Is that suppose to happen?"

"Eh? What happened to my clothes?" Hisako screeched as she finished her analysis of Soumei's dish.

"Because Trina bestowed the Nakiri trademark strip for you temporarily, which in itself speaks of the power of the dish" Erina said with a straight face.

"Huh?" the crowd roared.

"Blood members of the Nakiri family have the power of stripping when they taste excellent dishes. The first level is burst, which is the one grandfather shows the most often. What happened here was I bestowed, which is a whole new level of bursting and causes others who try the dish to burst too." Trina explained.

"...To be honest, I thought that was only a trait only the men did" Erina muttered low enough that only Trina, Hisako, and Soumei could hear.

"Me too, but I guess us girls can strip too. I look forward to seeing you and Alice burst" Trina teased as her clothes became visible again.

"Tch, not going to happen you pervert" Erina growled. Trina just stuck her tongue out at her aloof cousin.

"Seeing as you loss the match, here's a book on Buddhism" Soumei said in a calm smile. Trina looked up at the scoreboard then back towards Soumei.

"Thank you" Trina said with a bow, "Um, what should be the first thing I study?"

"The Five Precepts, these are the moral guidelines. Anyway, I need to head off for the night" Soumei said before leaving the arena.

"The Five Precepts huh?" Trina thought while opening the book. As she began reading what those precepts were, her face became pale and her body quivered.

Abstain from killing

Abstain from stealing

Abstain from sensual misconduct

Abstain from lying

Abstain from intoxicants

For a demon like Trina, practicing Buddhism was going to be her biggest challenge yet.

* * *

 **A/N: Ah, Trina now will be moving from a life of theft, adultery, lying, and substance abuse to the life of a lay Buddhist. For her, it will be torture until Saito graduates, but maybe she will come to enjoy a cleaner life.**

 **Also, I am glad the Nakiri stripping has lore to it LOL. But I am also sad Hisako (and Alice) are expelled until further notice :(**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Friends of Chaos**

* * *

 _Main Area_

"Fufufu, I can't believe you made such a bet" Rindo chuckled while picking up food from the Skewer RS. On the fourth day of the festival, the Second and Eleventh Seat of the Elite Eleven were enjoying food from the booths.

Well, more like Rindo was gathering food while Trina was reading "Buddhism for Dummies".

"I will manage" Trina brushed off. Rindo lowered her eyelids a bit with a smug grin.

"I doubt it. Buddhism goes against your nature" Rindo laughed while leaning into Trina's personal space.

"Insightful aren't we?" Trina answered while rubbing her nose.

"Drinking blood is the sign of someone having a demon soul, along with slanted pupils" Rindo purred. Trina closed her book and gave Rindo a sly smile.

"Is that so? Then you must have a demon soul yourself?" Trina questioned.

"Yes, but unlike you I am a full demon. Been so for a few years" Rindo admitted. Trina positioned herself to face Rindo head on.

"So then it's true demons are born from mortal shells?" Trina asked with genuine curiosity.

"Yes, I can show you if desired" Rindo teased while barring her fangs.

"Hmmm, no. I don't feel like shedding my mortality" Trina flatly stated.

"Aww, you're no fun" Rindo pouted, "But I wonder if you would change your mind if Megumi became a full demon?"

"What nonsense are you talking about? Megumi is a human through and through, there is no way for her to become a demon" Trina snarled.

"Woah, Woah, It was just a joke" Rindo waved off, "But legend has it that the more a human consorts with a demon, then the human soul slowly morphs into a demon soul."

"Sigh, I am glad it's just a legend" Trina muttered, "I am hungry for lunch. Want to head to the Central Area?"

"Sure, Sure" Rindo laughed, "I haven't eaten at the Spanish Cuisine RS yet, how about that?"

"Sounds good" Trina nodded as the two headed north. After a ten minute walk, the duo were greeted at the Spanish Cuisine RS booth.

"Welcome, what can I get you two?" the waitress asked.

"Chef's recommendation" both girls said in unison.

"Yes, right away" the waitress said with a bow.

"May I ask you something?" Trina spoke.

"Be my guess" Rindo answered.

"Why is that you have a 90 W – 10 L shokugeki record over Eishi but have never been the first seat?" Trina said.

"Because he said he wanted to be the First Seat so I told him I would be the Second Seat" Rindo replied with an innocent smile. Trina raised an eyebrow at that answer.

"You're a weirdo, you know that?" Trina nonchalantly stated.

"Oi! Show some respect to your seniors" Rindo pouted.

"I do respect you. I am also not going to lie to you" Trina chortled. Rindo gave the snow-haired girl a duck face until she spotted food from the corner of her eye.

"Here you go, Miss Kobayashi and Miss Nakiri" the waitress cheerfully stated while placing their dishes down.

"Thank you" Trina said while paying for the food. For the first few minutes, the two enjoyed their meal in silence.

"Wow, this is really good! Much better than last year." Rindo cheerfully exclaimed.

"It's ok I guess" Trina grumbled, "But nowhere near Taki's cooking or even Soma's father cooking."

"Oh? You've met Soma Yukihira's father?" Rindo pondered. She already found the boy to be interesting, surely he inherited the brazen attitude from his father.

"Yeah, over the summer. Apparently he's a world class chef that travels the world, known as the 'Wandering Chef'. One of the best chefs I've met" Trina gleefully explained.

"World Class huh? Why haven't I heard of him?" Rindo mused before drinking some of her tea.

"Hmmm, that's a good question" Trina rested her chin on her fist, "Oh! I think he said something about being once known as Saiba?"

"PFFFFT" Rindo spit take all over Trina's face, "Saiba?"

"Hibiscus Tea? Not a bad choice" Trina chuckled as she dried her face off, "But yeah, Jouichirou Saiba is Soma Yukihira's father."

"I see, I see. To think he would have an amazing dad like that" Rindo chortled. A smirk rose on her face, realizing the coincidence of events.

"Anyway, after trying his Spanish food I am not just satisfied with this" Trina sighed before going back to her meal.

"I am not surprised" Rindo thought to herself before speaking out, "If you don't want to finish your dish, you can always give to me."

"No, I will finish my food" Trina waved off, "Where do you want to head off to next?"

"Well, I have a reservation at Erina's booth in 30 minutes, so we should head there" Rindo explained as she read her to do list.

"Alright, that sounds good to me" Trina smiled before getting up from her seat, "Shall we get going?"

"We shall" Rindo said with a smirk before heading out the booth. Just after the two left, there was collective sigh by members of the Spanish Cuisine RS.

* * *

 _Shoukeien Ryokan_

"Thanks for staying at our inn" Ms. Tadokoro warmly said to departing guests. She grabbed the empty dishes from the table so they could be washed.

"Ms. Tadokoro, you have a letter" one of the waitresses said.

"Oh, just leave it on the counter. I will read it once I am done" Ms. Tadokoro instructed. Once she was finished, she began reading the letter.

 _Dear Mother,_

 _Hi, it's your daughter speaking. Um, just let me apologize for not contacting you in awhile. Anyway, things are going well here at school. The Moon Festival is starting in a few days and I will be assisting my friend at his booth. And, um, I found a girlfriend 3. I am bit embarrassed to say this since I don't how you would feel about me dating another woman, but I recall your words about how we can't help who we fall in love with. She's a bit...wild sometimes, but she's very caring and loving. Her name is Trina Furman-Nakiri, a transfer student from Germany. I've also met her parents, who she clearly takes after. On the last day of the festival, she's treating me to a lavish date in the uptown area of the school. I am bit nervous since I will be a country girl surrounded by the rich and famous. Anyway, I will be more diligent to contact you._

 _Love,_

 _Megumi_

Ms. Tadokoro put down the letter, holding a look between happy and concern.

"A Nakiri...I am hope Trina is nothing like my former batch-mate Azami Nakumara" Ms. Tadokoro sighed.

 _In a drawer in Ms. Tadokoro's bedroom, there laid a photo of Azami Nakumara and a woman named Riko Ebizawa (now Riko Tadokoro). 71_ _st_ _Generation students and former 1_ _st_ _and 2_ _nd_ _seats of the Elite Ten._

* * *

 _Erina's Booth_

"Yo" Trina and Rindo greeted at the same time. They just arrived at Erina's booth, who was partially shocked to see Trina with Rindo.

"You didn't tell me you were inviting a guest" Erina sighed.

"Well I did reserve the entire table, so it shouldn't be a problem" Rindo nonchalantly said.

"Very well" Erina sighed, "Hisako, can you please wait them?"

"Yes Miss Erina" Hisako said with a bow, "Ladies, please follow me." The two followed Hisako to the table.

"May I get you anything to drink?" Hisako asked.

"Just water" both girls said in unison.

"Alright, would you like the Peruvian Course or Italian Course?"

"I would like the Italian Course" Trina requested.

"Peruvian" Rindo simply stated.

"Alright, I will inform Miss Erina" Hisako said with a bow. Once she was out of earshot, the two Elites started conversing.

"You know, I never thought what kind of kitchen Erina runs" Trina muttered.

"Hmm?" Rindo perked up.

"Well, I run my kitchen like a foul-mouthed drill sergeant. My crew respect my command because I am as rough as they are. It's not a kitchen Erina could ever run, since my men don't respect pampered pedestals such as her" Trina explained.

"Was that a genuine question or are you openly mocking your cousin in front of her clients?" Rindo chuckled. Trina didn't laugh.

"I'm serious. The level of perfectionism Erina strives for must have a negative effect on the mindsets of her staff. They must be total yes men to answer her every whim" Trina pouted.

"Well, she does have God's Tongue and can ruin their careers through a single review" Rindo reminded Trina.

"Sigh, of course" Trina sighed in her poor thought, "But that just grinds my gears more. It bothers me that so many people listen to her like sheep, including almost everyone here."

"How Rude! You take that back" one man shouted.

"I demand an apology" a woman screamed. Rindo chuckled at the ruckus Trina was causing with her careless words.

"Why? I am a wrong? If Erina threatened to write a review on your cooking or business, would you beg and plead?" Trina challenged as her dark aura flared out across the room.

"I-" a few people tried to deny, but found they couldn't. Trina just smirked at the confirmation of her accusation.

"What's going on?" Erina calmly spoke up. Trina turned to face her cousin with a satisfied look.

"It seems that I offended your clients by calling them a bunch of spineless lap dogs. My apologies, Erina" Trina shook her head. Erina sneered at her cousin for a bit before turning her back on her cousin.

"I let this side...once. Next time I am kicking you out" Erina rebuffed.

"The only way you will kick me out is through Shokugeki" Trina challenged.

"Just ignore her and don't take the bait. You still have food to cook" Erina thought to herself before walking back to the kitchen. Once Erina was out of sight, Trina sat back down with a sly smile on her face.

"You did that on purpose" Rindo said in a quiet tone.

"Yup, I was bored so I purposely changed the atmosphere in this place" Trina answered while rubbing her nose.

"Not a good way to start your journey as a lay Buddhist" Rindo whispered. Trina sighed before going back to her book on Buddhism.

* * *

 **A/N: And that concludes Rindo and Trina's day together. And yes, Megumi's mom is the mysterious Riko Ebizawa, who was informally introduced in the last chapter. Just a theory in my head to be honest.**


	30. Demon Mythos 1: Book of Lucille

**Demon Chronicles: Book of Lucille**

* * *

It's dark and you, the reader, are very confuse and wonder what is going on. You decide to wonder aimlessly, eventually running into the sight of a tall, average woman drinking a cocktail while lounging in a love seat. Upon approach, your foot steps startle her.

"Oh! I didn't expect to see anyone here" she chuckles, "My name is Cat McHall, author of 'The Devil's Tongue' and you must be the reader." You raise an eyebrow at her perception, but you continue with your questions.

"I see. Well, I am not sure how you got inside my think space, but I will tell you a few things going on with the story. See, I am in the middle of a paradigm shift in the story, but I am struggling with how I want to play things out. Can't be over-dramatic, but neither Trina nor Megumi will have a trial-less future."

You grumble at the last bit, not really fond of her decision to turn a canon heroine into the villain or even the subtle supernatural transformation.

"Eh, I am not fond of perfect angels. Besides, I long head cannoned Megumi to be secretly evil even though now that doesn't seem plausible" she shrugged, "Speaking of the supernatural, I have an ancient chronicles series on demonology." She hands you a book which reads 'Demon Chronicles'. Checking the print date and information, you notice a cat symbol inside. You give her a death glare, suspecting that she wrote the book. She chortles softly while shaking her head.

"Ok, not really ancient texts between you and me. However, in my fan-fiction they are ancient texts written by Lucille, aka Lucifer, and other demons. Can I make a suggestion?" she waited. You shake your head.

"Read the Book of Lucille first. This tells the creation of demons, humans, demihumans, and vampires. These are real in my fanfiction, with Trina being a demihuman and Megumi becoming a demihuman too." she advises. You give a snort before digging deep into this nonsense written by this crazy woman.

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

1 Since Forever, there were two Masters of the Cosmos: Lady of Chaos Lucille and Lord of Order Yahweh. 2 For the birth of six hundred and sixty-five universes and the creation of Ethereals, the Overlords existed in harmony. 3 However, Yahweh slowly became narcissistic and desired a universe created in his image. 4 For 11.84 billion earth years, his master plan went unnoticed by Lucille. When she finally took notice, she declared war on Yahweh. 5 The Ethereals that sided with her were called 'demons' while Yahweh's legion were named 'angels'. 6 The war raged for eons and many casualties were made, but Yahweh was victorious. 7 As punishment, Yahweh banished Lucille and her remaining allies to earth. 8 However, Lucille would strike back by interfering with his prized creation: humans.

 **Chapter 2:**

1 Humans were created for the sole purpose of worshiping Yahweh, starting with Adam and Eve in Eden. 2 Adam was molded in his image while Eve was molded in the image of Yahweh's ideals of femininity. 3 Yahweh told them "They could eat from anything except for the Tree of Knowledge", something he knew Lilith, the Demon of Gluttony, planted. For a thousand years, Adam and Eve obeyed Yahweh as directed, 4 but that change when Lucille order Lilith to tempt Eve to eat from the Tree of Knowledge. 5 With the promise of expanding knowledge, power, and ultimate desire, Eve bit into the apple and became the Demon of Lust. 6 Lucille then taunted Yahweh, claiming that she has tainted his prized creation and unleashed selfishness unto the world. 7. Yahweh rebuffed her, stating that Adam has not sinned 8 and if he killed Eve in his name, then Lucille's obstruction would be for not. 9 However, Adam's unrelenting love for Eve made this impossible; 10 Entranced by her voice, Adam too ate from the Tree of Knowledge and became the Demon of Greed. 11 Furious, Yahweh banished Adam and Eve from Eden before hiding it away for good. 12 Yahweh gave up on humanity and ignored earth for the next 30 years. 13 But it was in this time that Lucille witness a miracle: All of Adam and Eve's kids were born human. 14 Lucille realized that because Adam and Eve were created of the flesh before joining her demons, all of their children would be also be born of the flesh. 15 With a smirk, Lucille would use humanity to rebuild her legion of demons and force this universe into a more natural existence. 16 With power flowing through her lips, she planted the seeds that would develop into modern humanity: Creatures of Self-Interest and Diversity.

 **Chapter 3:**

1 During the thirty years of silence, Adam and Eve had 4 daughters and two sons. 2 The daughters were named Hannah, Mary, Azura, and Leah, 3 while the sons were named Cain and Abel. 4 As Abel was the eldest son, he gained favor to succeed Adam as family head. 5 When Abel was 21, his seed gave fruit for Azura, a boy they named Seth. 6 Hannah, Mary, and Leah eventually moved away from their families to foreign lands. 7 Hannah courted and married a woman from the Land of the Red Sea, which would become the Kingdom of Egypt. 8 Mary married a man from a country that would become the center of the Persian Empire. 9 And Leah would travel a far distance to an island in the far east, which would become the Nation of Japan. 10 Cain married a woman from Judah, who was from a well off family. 11 However, that wasn't enough from Cain, who was the youngest child and thus the most distant from the attention of their parents. 12 On Abel's thirty birthday, Cain murdered Abel out of pure envy. 13 The ramifications of Abel's murder led to Azura becoming the first demihuman, or a mortal with a demon soul. 14 Azura then murdered Cain's wife, Awan, who was carrying a son in her womb. 15 Out of grief, Cain called out forgiveness of his transgressions and help. 16 This is when Yahweh returned, taking the moment of chaos to form a human society that worships him alone.

 **Chapter 4:**

1 Yahweh heard Cain's call and answered it accordingly. 2 For murdering his brother, Cain would have to leave to lands west and north, 3 which would become the City-States of Greece. 4 Likewise, Cain life span was reduced to a hundred years and all future descendants of his would live no more than an a hundred years. 5 Yahweh revived Awan and her unborn son, later named Enoch, as the first race of vampires. 6 According to Yahweh, "Vampires are near immortal beings with human souls and can only sustain themselves off human blood." 7 Yahweh instructed Awan to head north of where Cain would make home and feed off his descendants as well as neighboring human societies. 8 Yahweh then cursed Azura into becoming the Demon of Wrath as well being the Mother of His Chosen people. 9 When Seth was old enough, his seed would grown in his own mother's womb and give birth to a son and daughter.10 Thus, the Nation of Israel begins with Enoch and Naomi.

 **Chapter 5:**

1 As time marched on, humans, demons, and vampires grew in their own directions. 2 Humans diverged into two groups: Jews and Gentiles. 3 The Jews were Yahweh's Chosen People, whom he shepard into warriors that conquered in his name. 4 The Gentiles were the humans left to grow and develop on their own whim, including the Bloodline of Cain. 5 However, without the protection of Yahweh, the Gentiles became the initial mortal source of the birth of Demons and Vampires. 6 When a human was born with a soul of a demon, they became known as Demihumans by the Demons and Vampires. 7 Likewise, humans who consorted with demons or demihumans also became demihumans themselves. 8 Lucille made it so that by blood ritual or by sheer will, demihumans may become demons. 9 As for Vampires, they were the humans natural predator, but with only a handful of lethal weaknesses. 10 However, their number were small as the females were only able to give birth to one child before becoming bare. 11 This was Yahweh's grace to an undead race, as he saved Enoch before birth. 12 Lucille, who wished to cause havoc on the Jews, bestowed the vampires the power to spread vampirism to the human populace. 13 With six feedings spread through six months and feeding the bitten human 6 cups of vampire blood, the human would be reborn as a vampire once they passed away. 14 When vampirism finally spread to the Jews, Yahweh challenged Lucille to a one on one duel. 15 Lucille was victorious, which put her back on even footing with Yahweh. 16 Yahweh then said to her: "I shall one day sent a savior for the Gentiles and who ever believes in that savior will be allowed to join my ranks." 17 Lucille scoffed at hims, saying "Then in time, we will engage in a full scale war once more. All for the sake of creating this universe's missing balance between chaos and order."

* * *

 **A/N: There will be few more books like this in between the main story. This is how I plan to introduce my Demon Mythology.**


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: Evening Bliss**

* * *

 _Uptown Area_

The night was early and the moon was full over Tootsuki's Uptown Area, where the rich and famous eat and celebrate. The only chefs that set their booths here were the Elite 10 and the third years, all of whom built their brands. It was here that Trina Furman-Nakiri and Megumi Tadokoro would go on their first official date. Speaking of which, their limousine pulled up into the center plaza.

"We have arrived, Trina and Megumi" the driver said while opening the door for them.

"Thank you, sir" Megumi politely bowed. She wore a Navy blue tuxedo with black dress shoes and Navy blue bow tie. Her face was adorned with light makeup from her favorite brand makeup and had her ears pierced with two small pearls. Her hair was tied up in a single ponytail instead of her usual twin braids.

"Thanks Chuck" Trina cheerfully smiled before tossing a roll of cash to him, "Treat the wife to something special."

"Pick up at 11pm?" Charles asked.

"Yes" Trina said before turning to grab hold of Megumi's hand. Trina wore a white and black dress tailored to soften her muscular build. To the eyes that recognized her, she looked like a fair maiden. Unlike Megumi, she wore a lot more make-up particularly to hide the scar that crossed the top of her right eyebrow and diagonally through the bridge of her nose. Her short hair was styled in a more feminine manner than its normal spiky appearance. For jewelry, she wore blue earrings that matched Megumi's hair color and a gold necklace with a ruby studded Furman family signet. Across her left shoulder was a black leather purse from a famous craftsman. A rare spectacle, Trina Furman-Nakiri dressed like a lady from a wealthy family...no, royalty.

"Wow, is that really Ragyo's wild child? She looks really beautiful this evening" a man said.

"And her girlfriend is really handsome in that suit. Dare I say she could pass for a fine gentleman if she wanted to?" a woman complimented.

"That's Megumi Tadokoro, correct? Her name is starting to spread in the Japanese Culinary World" a man stated. Megumi blushed really hard at that statement, tugging at Trina's arm.

"Yes dear?" Trina pondered.

"How did my name spread so fast? Also, how do you deal with all this attention?" Megumi whispered. Trina slightly chuckled at questions.

"By surrounding myself with lowkey, but social regulars back at home. As for your name, it's by association with me. News of a Nakiri dating someone spreads like wildfire. My apologies for not warning about this earlier. Anyway, we a reservation at Eishi's to make" Trina said with a sigh. Megumi nodded and walked with Trina towards a castle looking building. They were greeted by a waiter out front.

"Ah, Eishi has been expecting you two. Here's the course listing and let me lead you to your seats" the waiter greeted.

"Yes, thank you" both said in unison as they followed the waiter to their table. Once they sat down, the two began conversing with each other.

"So Eishi cooks everything by himself?" Megumi asked. She noticed the isolated kitchen was cooking in.

"Yes, he's a hyper perfectionist and doesn't trust anyone, not even myself" Trina confirmed.

"To be fair, I can see him not trusting a chef that combats a genetic defect" Megumi suggested.

"Oh, you wound me on our first date" Trina said in a mock hurt tone, "But I can see that. Still, I am not sure if Eishi is the water to my oil."

"Is there anyone else that is?" Megumi wondered.

"Nope, nobody. I pride myself on gelling into different cooking lines. Like how a Nine-Tail Fox can shape-shift into different archetypes" Trina beamed.

"Mmm, A fox huh? I can see it" Megumi cooed.

"Ah, I – oh, it looks like the first course is ready" Trina spoke before the waiters came back with the first course. On the plate was a small bowl of soup with a shrimp-laced cracker. In one bite, the girls were alone with only them and the dish they're eating. Suddenly, the shrimp jumped out of the soup and stripped them.

"Amazing, to think he could turn a spring ingredient and give it a fall flavor!" Megumi quivered. She was in complete awe in Eishi's skill.

"Yes, it is amazing" Trina mused, "Still...I think he could find more ideas if..."

"Is something on your mind?" Megumi pondered.

"No, it's not important" Trina laughed before she felt a presence behind her. It was Eishi.

"I see you're enjoying the meal but...It's not too cold in here right? Is the service good? They brought in the right wine?" Eishi said before panicking.

"Oh Eishi, you really shouldn't be worrying about that" Trina chuckled, "You're just making the atmosphere uncomfortable, right Megumi?"

"Oh! Umm...a bit" Megumi mumbled. Eishi's face grew white as a dark cloud hung above him.

"I am?" Eishi muttered.

"Sheesh, you're really a character Eishi" Trina mocked, "Things are fine and the food is great, that's all that matters."

"R-right. Oh! The sauce is done for the next course" Eishi scrambled before heading back inside the kitchen.

"Sigh, that guy needs to learn to loosen up and trust others more" Trina sighed, "Don't you ever become like that when you obtain the First Seat."

"I don't think you need to worry about that on both accounts." Megumi waved off with a shy smile.

"Still don't think you can achieve the First Seat eh? Do I have to take it for myself and then force it upon you by losing a shokugeki?" Trina teased.

"If you did that, I might consider dumping you for throwing a match against me." Megumi pouted.

"Hah, you look cute when you're mad" Trina teased, "But I promise to fight you seriously in all our cooking matches, just don't get too upset when you lose."

"I won't, since I don't plan on losing to you again" Megumi retorted with a cute smile.

"It really amazes how fast this shrinking violent has bloomed into a person burning with passion...well, when she wants to be." Trina thought as the next course came out. Over the rest of the meal, the two lovers talk many things from politics to the future.

"Thanks for bringing me here" Megumi softly said after wiping her lips with a napkin.

"Oh, I am sure this is just the first of many nights" Trina cooed, "Shall we get going? We have plenty of night to dance away."

"Yes, let's do that" Megumi agreed. The two stood up from their spot and walked the door and towards to one of the hotels. On the way, Megumi tugged at Trina's arm.

"Yes?" Trina asked.

"Oh, I was wondering if we could do one more thing to end the night" Megumi said with mild curiosity.

"And that be?" Trina pondered. Biting her lip, Megumi motioned Trina to lower head so she can whisper into her ear. Immediately, Trina's face turned a deep red at Megumi's query.

"Who are you and what have you done with my Megumi?" Trina sputtered. She didn't expect the innocent bluebonnet to ask about _that._

"Well, um, I thought it was an ok question to ask. We're an item, are we not?" Megumi stammered. To be honest, she was shocked by her own desire, but she couldn't hide it...right?

"Well, as along as you're not protected by your family, then I guess I can ravage you _little hare_ " Trina chuckled. Finally, a loophole to her forced practice of Buddhism. If she were lucky, maybe Megumi would become addicted to it as much as she was.

"I'm not protected" Megumi pouted, "You really need to stop making bad bets...religious lifestyles really don't suit you." Trina chuckled at the truth of the statement; she had the soul of a demon after all.

 **[A/N: There is a lemon scene that goes with this chapter, which will be posted in my TDT: Lemons and Limes collection.]**

Once they reached the hotel, they moved to the grand ballroom.

"It looks like they're playing waltz music right now" Trina summarized.

"Indeed, shall we begin?" Megumi said with a soft smile as she grabbed Trina's hands. Trina nodded and let Megumi lead her. For seven minutes, they couple blended into the crowded.

"I amazed how fast we've come since our first dance lessons. Who knew you were such a good lead?" Trina whispered in her ear.

"I was surprised myself" Megumi giggled.

"You know, I would have no problem being lead by you in other aspects in life" Trina whispered.

"Oh, now you're flattering me again" Megumi smiled as she pinched her girlfriend's butt.

"Mmm, but to be the shadow to your light would make a great story" Trina interjected, "Like what you feel?"

"It's tight, which I should've expected from Miss Weightlifter" Megumi teased.

"Oh, now I know you're sincere about your previous inquiry" Trina laughed. The music changed to some tango, which caused the duo to stand out. Within two minutes, Megumi and Trina were the only ones dancing as the rest of the guests watched in a circle.

"My goodness, how is that young lady able to lift Miss Nakiri?" a woman whispered to her husband.

"Training, I presume"the husband shrugged.

"Training? That girl looks no more than 120 pounds! It's a marvel she's able to do what she is doing." another woman said.

"To think Tootsuki contained surprises beyond the culinary arts" the man chuckled. When the tango was over, the entire crowded roared in applause.

"Eh? Is that for us?" Megumi said in a nervous voice. She didn't expect the sudden attention.

"Fufufu~, it's not everyday they see a petite woman lead a much larger woman" Trina smirked.

"You're not that large" Megumi puffed. Trina just smiled at the statement. When they were done dancing, they returned home.

Immediately, the two headed to Trina's bedroom to fulfill the last activity of the night.

The White Fox consumed the Blue Hare, leaving no doubts about their love for each other in the minds of their peers.

* * *

 _Many hours later in Puerto Rico_

Sirens rang as emergency rushed to an isolated car crash in a populous road. Two cars totaled, a yellow cab and a black Sudan. The cab only contained the drive, who somehow remained unscathed. The occupants of the black Sudan, not so much.

"So what's the summary here?" a junior cop asked his senior.

"A fatality and a serious injury" the cop said, "The fatality is a large man with a black pompadour while a woman with key lime hair and eyes is being reported to be paralyzed from the neck down."

"Do we have any names? Contacts?" the junior asked.

"We do" the senior cop said as he pulled up a few files on his phone, "The man was known as Martel Furman, a German citizen that owns a beer garden. The woman is Ragyo Nakiri, a world class chef from Japan. They were husband and wife."

"What about contacts?" the junior pushed.

"Yes, a single daughter. Her name is Trina Furman-Nakiri, a student at Tootsuki Culinary Academy in Japan." the officer stated.

* * *

 **A/N: This is where the story faces a paradigm shift. And yes, I did plan to kill her father and cripple her mother, but things are going to get worse before they get better for Trina.**


	32. Chapter 31

**Bloody Tears**

* * *

 _Polar Star Dormitory_

When most people see a small puddle of blood, they scream and call emergency. At the Polar Star Dormitory, there was certainly screaming but no emergency personnel.

In this case, the screaming and puddle of blood came from the same source: Trina Furman-Nakiri. For those that knew her, that was normal; however, it did mean she as under duress.

She just got news that her father was killed in Puerto Rico while her mother was paralyzed from the neck down, a tragedy that spread quickly through the culinary world and the academy.

"I am sorry" Megumi whispered in her lover's ear as she did her best to comfort the grieving girl. Beside her was Yuuki and Ryoko, also doing what they could to support their friend. A few yards back stood the boys, who were discussing among themselves.

"I really can't imagine the hardship she must be going through and into the future" Daigo quietly mumbled.

"Yeah...and she's now responsible for more than her beer garden in Germany" Marui noted.

"DANM IT, D-DA-DANM IT TO HELL! WHY MUST FATE BE SO CRUEL TO ME?!" Trina screamed while sobbing some more. She saw Ryoko dangle a handkerchief in front of her, which she accepted.

"Shh, we're here for you and we mourn with you" Megumi spoke in her ear while petting her hair. A single drop came from Megumi's right eye, as the emotional toll of supporting Trina was getting to her. After a few minutes of tear wiping and blowing the nose, Trina's eyes were dried out.

"Sigh, I guess I have to prepare to make arrangements for the future of our empire now that mother won't be able to work for the rest of her life" Trina sighed, "Oh, I should probably clean up my mess."

"Noonono, let us take care of this" Yoshino spoke up, "Why don't you rest on the couch in the living room." Trina smiled at the small girl and made her way to the couch, Megumi in tow.

"So, will you be flying out soon to pick up the pieces?" Megumi asked.

"Yes, that's the plan" Trina answered, "Once I am collected enough, I will be meeting up with the new director to make the arrangements." The moment she said that, her phone vibrated.

Text: Trina, I would to speak with you at my office in an hour. We have some things to discuss. Also, bring Miss Tadokoro with you. - Azami

"Huh, seems like my uncle wants you to come along" Trina informed.

"Oh? What does he want me for?" Megumi pondered while partially covering up her lips.

"Probably about the future of the academy and the role you will be playing. You've accepted his invitation to the upcoming Central organization, right?" Trina guessed. Megumi nodded at the inquiry.

"That's correct. Of course, I still want to bring others here to our side" Megumi sheepishly replied.

"Good Luck with that, you will be competing with Soma Yukihira in the loyalty department. I don't see him ever sharing the same views that we've agreed upon" Trina warned.

"You're right, but I must stand up for the things I believe in. And Azami's direction for the school will be for the better in the end." Megumi admitted.

"I see. I guess I am going to take a 50 minute nap" Trina said before laying down on the couch.

"Alright, see you when you wake up" Megumi softly said.

* * *

 _An hour later in Azami's Office_

"So uncle, what do you want to discuss with me?" Trina said in a calm, but solemn voice.

"First, my condolences on your losses. Your father was a good man. And your mother's condition saddens me. I trained under her during my first year of high school" Azami said with sincere sorrow, "Now this leads to the subject at hand: If you're planning to leave Japan to take of care business, may you bring Megumi with you?"

"Oh? You're giving a non-Elite 10 student permission to travel abroad?" Trina asked.

"Yes as I find it beneficial if she study outside of the school to advance her cooking style. As both of you're aware, Central members will be allowed to create and distribute recipes for the general student population to learn. However, permissions only the E10 have shall remain the same. I'm making an exception for Megumi on two accounts. One, it's clear to me she's the best support you have in a very trying time and having her around while you're outside of Japan seems beneficial. Two, I suspect she will be one of the new Elite Ten members so I am comfortable extending an E10 privilege to her." Azami informed.

"I see" Trina nodded, "Megumi, this decision is still yours to make. Do you wish to travel with me for two weeks to Puerto Rico and then to Germany? Or do you wish to grow locally?" Megumi turned around briefly to look at the clock behind her before turning to face Azami and Trina.

"I will travel with you, dear" Megumi affirmed with a smile.

"Alright, I will make arrangements then. If you want, I can hook you up with a few friends in Puerto Rico and Germany to train you in their arts." Azami said while scooping up his papers.

"Yes, I would love that" Megumi replied.

"Very well, I will see you two in a few weeks. You're dismissed" Azami stated while standing up from his seat. The two girls bowed before leaving his office.

* * *

 _The next day in a hospital in Puerto Rico_

"Wake Up"

No response.

"Wake up, Miss Nakiri"

Movement and a slow grunt.

"Wake up, Miss Nakiri. You have visitors"

"I am awake" Ragyo slowly said.

"Good. The doctor informed me you have visitors today" the nurse stated.

"Ah, let them in and allow us some privacy" Ragyo answered. The nurse nodded before opening the door to the room and motioning the guests to come in. Megumi and Trina were standing before her.

"Hi mom" Trina muttered in a muted, sad tone.

"Hi honey, why don't you two pull up a seat" Ragyo stated. The girls pulled out two plastic chairs and sat next to her.

"So, how are you?" Ragyo opened.

"Sad. I'm still struggling with dad's death" Trina answered before cuffing her mother's hand, "And the fact you're paralyzed from the neck down."

"Yes...I am upset too" Ragyo sighed, "Why was I allowed to live but he had to die?"

"That's not a question I can answer" Trina said as a single bloody rolled down. Megumi immediately handed her a tissue.

"You know, crying here might get the doctors to think there is a medical emergency with you" Ragyo joked.

"Yeah, I can see that" Trina gave a sad laugh to the statement, "But I've always been different than everyone else."

"Mmm, but you have a lovely girlfriend who loves you regardless" Ragyo recognized. Megumi blushed hard at the compliment.

"You betcha. And I don't think I could live without her" Trina laughed lightly.

"Trina...not so loud" Megumi stuttered.

"Sorry" Trina replied while patting Megumi's head, "So, what's the plan now?"

"Ah, well tomorrow our lawyers will be flying in and will go over the Will with you. As he has no ties to his extended family, you will be the only beneficiary" Ragyo calmly informed.

"Nothing for you?" Trina said in a shocked voice. Ragyo shook her head.

"No, but the beer garden you run will finally be incorporated into my portion of the Nakiri Empire. If I had died and he lived, he would've inherited my portion of the Nakiri Empire except for the Vineyard in Napa. That would've been yours as you're the best sommelier in the family. This leads me to discuss this issue: The maintenance of my operations in my temporary absence." Ragyo explained.

"Temporary absence? But isn't paralysis a permanent condition?" Megumi piped.

"For most people, it is. But as a member of the Japanese equivalent of the Rockefeller family, advance and experimental procedures, such as curing paralysis, are easily affordable. I will be sent to a medical research facility in Upper Michigan, which is ran by my dear friend Caroline Johnson. Recovery shall be up to 3 to 10 months. Once I am fully recovered, we will give your father a proper burial under the beer garden." Ragyo replied. Megumi's mind went numb, recognizing how wealthy the Nakiri Family is.

[A/N: For historical reference, JD Rockefeller was worth 340 billion dollars in today's money. So for the Nakiri Family to be on that level, Senzaemon Nakiri has to match that value...which he does and then some].

"I figured he would want to be buried there, the place was his life after all" Trina solemnly mumbled.

"Anyway, your father will become ashes on Friday, so the morgue will need to talk to you about how you wish to transport the urn back to Germany. Also, a memorial service is optional if you wish to hold one for his memory" Ragyo informed. Trina took a few deep breaths before looking at her mother.

"He will get a private memorial on Thursday. Do you wish for me to live feed it for you?" Trina asked.

"Please...it will be awhile until the actual burial, but I do want to honor his life even if I must do it from a hospital bed" Ragyo cried. Tears started to flow down her face. Trina got up from seat and stood over her mother.

"Then I will make sure your request is fulfilled, mother" Trina whispered before kissing her on the forehead, "Now, I must go. We're meeting up with a friend of uncle's since Megumi will be going under his wing while we're here. I love you."

"I love you too dear" Ragyo said with a soft smile.

"I hope the procedures goes well, Miss Nakiri" Megumi said with a bow.

"Thanks and please watch after my daughter. Her eyes tell me she isn't taking this well" Ragyo asked with a frown.

"Absolutely" Megumi answered before leaving the room.

"Such a sweet girl" Ragyo thought, "She definitely can fill that girl's hallow heart; a result of a cruel mother who knowingly did bad things to her own flesh and blood."

 _And thus, Ragyo's day continued with the indignity of being treated like a helpless baby. A punishment for her crimes, she assumed._

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, I know Ragyo stating that her paralysis being temporary comes across as well...hollow. However, it's a red herring to her actual future (which can be figured out in this chapter).**


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: His Will**

* * *

 _Private Meeting Room_

Alone in a meeting room Trina rented out from the hotel, she was currently jotting down notes in her iFad about the future.

A future without her father and a future where her mother would be in rehab for at least three months.

"Sigh, I didn't think I would've to deal with this kind of thing now" Trina sadly thought. Eventually, her parents would die, but she didn't expect to be here at the age of 16.

16... Not even legally an adult in many countries, not that it stopped her from doing adult things from doing business to making love. Trina smirked at that, since the lifestyle she chose was risky and probably going to kill her sooner than later; A lifestyle she believed to be more exciting than choosing to be immortal.

Ok, that's a lie.

Her greatest fear was loneliness, which would occur naturally if she chose to live forever. Everyone she knew and cared about would die in front of her, including a mother she loathed as much as she loved. Walking in eternal loneliness was not appealing as dying around the same time as everyone she cared about, especially Megumi.

Megumi. The girl she chanced by and fell in love with. The woman she wanted to live and cook for until her days end. Trina smiled again, as she was in process of planning when and where she would propose to her in the future. On her birthday coming up in December, Trina would scout out Megumi's taste in gemstones in order to craft the perfect engagement ring.

 **Knock, Knock**

"Come in" Trina instructed while standing up. The door opened to reveal a man and woman in business attire.

"Good day, Miss Trina Furman-Nakiri. I am Roger Morris and this is Carmilla Belmont and we here to discuss the content of your late father's will." the man said. Trina took a quick look at them, noticing the gold rosary dangling from Roger's neck.

"It's my honor" Trina greeted, "Before we begin, can I request that you hide your crucifix from my sight? I am deathly afraid of them and it's impossible to continue while in they're in my presence" Roger raised an eyebrow at question before doing so for the sake of the girl's comfort.

"With that, shall we begin?" Carmilla asked. Trina nodded and the three of them sat in front of the table. The two lawyers opened their briefcases and pulled a few envelopes out along with a copy of the will for Trina to read.

"To begin, your father has willed all of his assets to you, including the deed to the beer garden in Germany. You're free to use it however you want" Roger began.

"I will be keeping the beer garden. The rest of my father's assets shall be given to Megumi Tadokoro." Trina informed.

"What relationship does Miss Tadokoro have to you?" Carmilla asked while jotting down Trina's statement.

"She's my girlfriend" Trina answered.

"Alright, we will have to go the through the paperwork to transfer the wealth to her name, which is approximately 250 million USD" Roger noted.

"That's fine" Trina continued.

"Now, your father also will be leaving you a complete history of your family tree, going back to the 1400s. That's what is inside these envelopes." Roger explained before handing her the envelopes. Trina opened it up and skimmed through the first few pages, seeing names of her ancestor she knew about.

"Oh, before I forget. You're mother informed me that your father found a rare fruit to give you called the Devil's Fruit" Carmilla recalled, "Do you wish to inherit that or pass it down to Miss Tadokoro?"

Trina's eyes went wide, as she was fully aware of the legendary Devil's Fruit from stories by her father. Legend has it the fruit grants the consumer's utmost desire, albeit at a price. It never rotted and was a rarity on its own.

"I would like the Devil's Fruit to be sent to me as soon as possible" Trina answered.

"Alright, I will make sure to deliver it your hotel room tomorrow" Carmilla jotted down.

"There is one last piece of business to discuss and it involves your uncle Azami Nakiri" Roger addressed.

"...He's to be my legal guardian in the event neither him or my mother are around to do so when needed" Trina read aloud.

"Correct, and as your mother will be unavailable for at least 3 months, Azami Nakiri shall be your legal guardian during that time." Roger explained.

"I see, I will give him a call tonight" Trina answered in a bored tone, "Anything else?"

"No, that's all the details in his will save where he wants to be buried. I am certain your mother already told you that one, however." Roger informed. Trina stood up from her seat.

"Then I think this meeting is adjourned. If you don't mind, I love to treat you two to lunch" Trina suggested.

"While we appreciate your offer, we need to craft the documents needed to transfer his wealth to Miss Tadokoro. We will deliver the paperwork this evening" Carmilla replied.

"Very well, I will see you this evening" Trina said with a bow before heading out the meeting room. When Roger and Carmilla were certain Trina was gone, the two looked at each other.

"Could she be the one? The one the prophecy told back in the Book of Dracula?" Roger asked in a cold voice.

"Given by her reaction to your rosary, I suspect she's the descendant that Lucifer promised to Vlad Tepes on his deathbed. If true, the Demon of Fortune and Demon of Devastation will be born in our time, thus signaling the beginning of the Age of Demons and the destruction of the second return." Carmilla explained.

"Sigh, but before we take any action we must verify it with the records held back in London" Roger muttered, "It's been our family's duty to prevent the prophecy at all cost."

"I am aware" Carmilla answered.

"I am going out to get some coffee" Roger sighed, "Coming?"

"No, I have some other matters to attend to this morning. I will meet you in a hour, however" Carmilla answered. Roger simply raised a brow before leaving the room. Once he was gone, an evil smirk rose on Carmilla's lips.

"I've been looking forward to this day, to witness the Age of Demons rise with the fall of Miss Furman-Nakiri and whomever her lover is" Carmilla thought, "And Roger, it will be by your hand that the Age of Demons begins."

With an evil laugh, Carmilla vanished from the room without using the door.

* * *

 _Evening in Trina's Hotel Room_

"I'm back, Trina" Megumi warmly greeted carrying warm food with her, "Oh? You're working on something?"

"Yes, just finishing paperwork" Trina sighed, "Through my approval, you will be inheriting 250 million dollars. That was my father's net worth at the time of his death." Megumi nearly dropped the food at Trina's revelation.

"Y-Y-ou didn't need to do-tha-that Trina" Megumi stuttered.

"Honey, my net worth is 1.5 billion dollars. I really don't need my father's wealth" Trina shook her head before smiling, "Although I do apologize for sudden surprise of becoming a multi-millionaire."

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised by this" Megumi muttered, "Anyways, I made us dinner." The two girls walked to table and sat down. Megumi opened up the containers, displaying an assortment of Brazilian dishes.

"Huh, so Dias allowed you cook carry out?" Trina teased, "Kind of an odd thing to do at the most prestigious Brazilian Steakhouse."

"Let's just say he was really impressed with how good of a cook I am" Megumi poked, "Of course, this meal is a twist to what is normally served at the restaurant."

And it was, as Trina found herself on top of a pirate ship mast, looking out for merchant ships to steal from.

"Oh, so you used ingredients local to the area, including rum" Trina noted, "I really like this."

"I'm glad" Megumi replied with a smile. For next ten minutes, Trina listened to Megumi's first day at the steakhouse.

"I am sure he's appreciative of you helping with waiting load" Trina remarked.

"It was unusually busy today and my talent for hospitality really improved everything. He wishes I could stay" Megumi chuckled at the last bit.

"Ah, but you're needed back to Tootsuki" Trina reminded, "We're going to graduate together, remember?"

"I know" Megumi asked, "So anything else you've doing other than dealing with the lawyers?"

"Actually, I have. I've been reading at my family lineage" Trina spoke, "Apparently, I have a little bit of Hungarian and Romanian blood in me."

"Oh? How much?" Megumi pondered.

"Only fractional, as the Hungarian branch ends with Elizabeth Bathory and Vlad Tepes is the oldest known ancestor recorded" Trina explained.

"You're related to one of the most notorious figures in history?" Megumi skeptically asked, "Let me guess, you're also related to Ivan the Terrible."

"Thankfully no. I am glad there is no Russian blood in me" Trina scowled.

"Isn't that prejudice of you?" Megumi stated in an upset tone.

"Sorry, but it's something passed down from my father. He hates the Soviets from cutting him off from his family" Trina apologized.

"I see" Megumi sighed, "So, do you want to do something this evening to relax your mind?"

"And what did you have in mind?" Trina questioned. An evil smile rose on Megumi's lips.

"Well, I was think I should get a turn to wear you out under the sheets" Megumi purred.

"Fufufu~ At this rate, you will be addicted to nightly pleasure~" Trina laughed.

"Too late for that" Megumi laughed before forcing a breath mint into Trina's mouth. Without warning, Megumi embraced Trina in a deep hug before pulling her onto the bed.

* * *

 **A/N: So, something is up and looks like Trina is danger. Next chapter will be the private memorial and then the flight back to Germany.**


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: Last Ride**

* * *

 _Jesus's Bike Shop_

"Alright Miss, you have a deal. I will rent my bikes to you for that amount of money. But if any of them are damaged, you must buy it" Jesus the store owner said.

"That's fine" Trina answered while handing him the cash. She was currently waiting for her crew to arrive to the Bike Shop, as today they were going to on one last bike ride in her father's memory. The private memorial would be held near the beach side in Mayaguez, two hours away from Trina's location in San Juan. More importantly, the spot had the perfect view of the sunset, something her father loved to watch at the end of their rides.

"Guten Tag, Trina" a deep voice called out. Trina turned around to see a rough looking blonde man and 8 other similar tough fellows walking toward her.

"Guten Tag, Frederick, Karl, Arnold, Howe, Jaeger, Ramon, Warren, Stan, and Abby" Trina welcomed, "I am glad you guys can make it."

"We wouldn't miss our last ride with the boss" Abby answered, "Besides, you're the sole owner now."

"Yes...I am still getting used to that fact" Trina sadly answered, "Anyways, I'm already rented out 10 bikes for us. We will drive to the morgue first so they can drive in the middle of our escort."

"You will need to rent out four more bikes, Tweena!" a woman shouted out.

"Taki?" Trina's eyes shot open, "What are you doing here?"

"You massed emailed the invitation, so I closed shop to be with you in this rough time" Taki responded in a sincere voice, "Three others joined me on the flight here. And before I forget, here's a card from Mizuhara." Trina gracefully took the card and opened it; inside was a letter of condolences and a pair keys to her shop.

"Ah, so she's allowing me to open her shop when she isn't available" Trina thought.

"I'm sorry for the loss" a soft voice said in a Danish/German accent, "Sou, Senzaemon, and I flew out to visit your mother. She wants us to read her testimony on your father in her absence."

"I understand, aunt Leonora" Trina nodded, "So I need to get bikes for you, uncle, grandfather, and Taki."

"No, Leonora and Sou will be sharing a ride" a man said, "I need my own ride."

"Mr. Yukihira...I didn't expect to see you" Trina squeaked.

"I was the one who witnessed the accident first" Jouichirou replied in a solemn voice, "I only met your dad briefly, but I could sense he was a good man."

"I see" Trina whispered as she saw Megumi walking towards her direction, "Well, once Megumi reaches our location, we will make our final preparations and go." 30 minutes later, the motorcade was escorting the hearse that held Martel Furman's coffin. The drive was pleasant and easy, allowing Trina to recall her memories of her father.

 **Trina, Age 5**

" _I said I want to challenge you to a cooking duel_ " _a little Trina boldly stated. Martel chuckled at her request._

" _You can't even make a proper dish yet and you want to fight me?" Martel laugh._

" _I don't care about that. I'm determined to beat you" Trina rebuked._

" _Haha, alright. How about this: If you can beat me even once, I will make you in charge of the beer garden." Martel proposed._

" _Really?" Trina skeptically asked._

" _Really" Martel reassured. On that day, Martel would begin his win streak of 500 matches before Trina would beat him when she was 12 years old._

 **Trina, Age 9**

" _Look Daddy, I got me a big one" an excited Trina yelled as she ran to the deer she killed._

" _Wow, this is your first hunting trip and you already gathered a healthy male" Martel whistled._

" _So, how do we gut this?" Trina wondered. She already knew how to gut and clean a fish, but wild game was foreign to her._

" _I will show you once we get back home" Martel reassured her, "Besides, this would be a good time to teach you how to cook with venison."_

" _Awesome" Trina exclaimed, "What did you get?"_

" _Just two pheasants" Martel sheepishly laughed. Trina gave her father a pouty face._

" _Wow, that's so lame. I expected you to get a Moose or a Bear or even a Mountain Lion" Trina complained._

" _Honey, I don't need a gun to gather those animals. I only need to use my fists" Martel defended._

" _Oh? Can you show me how?" Trina begged._

" _Sure, the day you can bench press over 300 pounds" Martel joked._

" _I'll do it" Trina answered. And sure enough, Trina hit that marker when she was 12 years old. To this day, Trina only carries a Bowie knife when hunting wild game, as her fists are sufficient enough. Birds, however, require her trusty shotgun._

 **Trina, Age 14**

" _Trina, we need to talk" Martel said in a stern voice._

" _What about?" Trina prodded while sitting on the living room sofa. He holds up two bags: one with white powder and the other grass._

" _I found these on the floor of the restaurant near your locker" Martel responded, "You could ruin the beer garden's reputation if this was found by someone else."_

" _But Dad, all the guys carry small bottles of booze and cigarettes in their area" Trina whined._

" _Both of those products are legal in this country" Martel retorted, "And while I don't care if you're if sniffing or smoking a joint, I'd advise you to do those activities at home where some random Joe won't accidentally stumble upon your stash."_

" _Alright, I see your point" Trina sighed._

" _Also, one more thing" Martel perked up._

" _And that is?" Trina wondered._

" _If you're going to bring girls down to the wine cellar, can you bring a fan? The stench you girls leave behind makes it harder for me check which wines are ready to bottle." Martel informed. Trina's face turned a bright red at her father's comment, nearly fainting on the spot._

 **Trina, Present**

Before long, they were at their destination. Trina and Megumi were the first ones to get off their bike.

"Looks like everything was setup beforehand" Megumi noted.

"Yeah, I paid the morgue extra money so I didn't have to do it myself" Trina replied before turning to her kitchen crew, "Alright, I need six of you to carry the coffin to the table. I need a minute to go over my eulogy."

"Yes sir!" six of the guys replied before grappling the coffin's grips and lifting it out the hearse. Trina watched and looked into the orange sky.

"The sunset is gorgeous Dad, I wish you were here to see it" Trina mumbled. A brief gust of wind blew by, giving the sense that he was here in spirit.

" _I love you my daughter. I will see you soon"_ a voice no one heard whispered.

The memorial went well and the goodbyes given, but more importantly Trina found a bit of peace that her father was in a better place now.

* * *

 _A few days later in Germany_

Two days passed since her father's memorial and one day since his body was cremated and placed in an urn, but only fifteen minutes since Trina and Megumi left the Berlin Airport.

"Ah, it's been awhile since I've been home" Trina noted while opening up the front door.

"Oh, this is a nice place you have Trina" Megumi observed. It wasn't really too fancy, but it was more spacious than most apartments in the area. The kitchen was the largest space, unexpectedly.

"Why don't you make yourself at home while I cook us some lunch" Trina stated.

"No, let me cook today love" Megumi suggested.

"Oh, ok" Trina said with a smile.

"What would you like?" Megumi asked.

"Oh how about some Kaese Spaetzle" Trina answered, "My father had a recipe in the left drawer near the fridge." Megumi walked to the particular location and found a restaurant menu with the listed item.

"Is this it?" Megumi pondered.

"Oh! That's a special version that my father created for the beer garden" Trina said before frowning "Sadly, I am going to cut down the menu since I can't work my father's side of the menu without totally exhausting myself." Megumi frowned but was determined to cook this version of Kaese Spaetzle. An hour later, lunch was served.

"Hope you like it. I made an extra effort to make sure it comes like how your father created it" Megumi softly spoke.

"Danke" Trina gracefully answered before taking her first bite. The moment she did, she was rushed back to an old memory.

" _Shh, it's okay Trina" Martel tried to calm his distraught daughter._

" _No! No it can't be ok! First I kill Axl, now I kill Mr. Bigglesworth. My hands cause nothing but harm! Trina cried as bloody tears rolled down her face._

" _Honey, accidents happen" Martel reassured her, "I know you were trying to help the kitten, but you're still learning the limits of your being. How about we talk it over lunch? I'm making Kaese Spaetlze."_

" _What's that?"_

" _It's like Macaroni and Cheese. You love Macaroni and Cheese, don't you?" Martel asked. Trina nodded._

 _As it turned out, Trina found that she loved her father's recipe for Kaese Spaetzle so much it became one of her favorite comfort foods. When she beat her father for the first time, she created her own original Kaese Spaetzle recipe._

"Megumi...this is amazing" Trina happily said while a tear rolled down her eye. She picked up a napkin and wiped her eye.

"Oh, thank goodness" Megumi sighed, "I was afraid it wasn't adequate enough."

"Megumi" Trina mumbled, "Have you ever considered living in a foreign country?"

"Eh?"

"I was thinking about the possibility of you moving to Germany and living with me? Help run me run the beer garden without dramatically changing the menu" Trina pondered.

"I—oh. You're that impressed with my recreation of your father's dish?" Megumi guessed.

"Yes, it seems you're the right person to expand the White Ice Menu" Trina replied.

"Well...that would require me giving up on running the Ryokan in the future" Megumi stressed, "So I will need to think about it."

"Ah, I understand" Trina sighed, "A bit of a selfish request, but I want nothing more than for you to be happy. I would even consider moving to Japan if that would bring you...us the most happiness."

"I don't know what to say" Megumi laughed, "It's like you're planning years in advance."

"Honestly, I am" Trina admitted, "I cannot see myself living without you, despite only being an item for a short time."

"Oh dear, you're a hopeless love seeker" Megumi chuckled, "But it's a charming quality about you."

"Fufufu! I guess I am" Trina chortled, "Anyway, I will be settling a plan for the future of the beer garden in a few days."

"Mhmm, I remember" Megumi noted, "Meanwhile I will being learning Eastern European cuisine from Chef Heinz this week."

"You'll love the guy" Trina suggested.

"I do have one question" Megumi asked, "Why will the final meeting with the lawyers be so late on Friday?"

"I am not sure, but they claimed to have a really busy schedule so it must be after hours on Friday" Trina answered.

"Hmm, ok" Megumi muttered.

 _Neither of them knew what was truly in store for them that night._

* * *

 **A/N: Interesting fact: Alcohol, Tobacco, and drug abuse is common in the restaurant industry. So Trina doing drugs isn't that far-fetched. Also, the other Nakiris are aware of Trina's choice to vote out her own grandfather, but a funeral is not the proper place to address the subject. And since Trina was out of the loop about what Azami did to Erina, they're not shocked about it either. [Not that it matters, since Trina would've chosen to side with her uncle anyway.]**


	35. Chapter 34 and 35

**Chapter 34: Descent**

* * *

 _Roger Morris Law Firm_

Roger Morris. Family Attorney for Furman-Nakiri family, but also a demon hunter employed by the Order of John the Baptist. His mission was to prevent the birth of the Demon of Fortune and the Demon of Devastation, the two demons who would the signal the Age of Demons and the beginning of the End of Yahweh's Earth.

A few minutes ago, he was nearly successful when he shot Trina Furman-Nakiri when her back was turned. However, he made two mistakes: not shooting in her heart and trying to save her girlfriend from the rite of demonhood.

In the first case, not shooting her in the heart slowed down the exorcism of her soul to a crawl. Had he aimed better, the girl would've been dead within 20 seconds and he would've saved two souls. Instead, the exorcism would take another 12 minutes; something that wouldn't come to fruition as Carmilla Belmont, actually revealed to be the demon Eve, would use her powers to stop the exorcism after he was dead. This lead to his second problem: he was tied in spider web created from the freshly born Demon of Devastation.

Megumi Tadokoro.

 _Flashback_

" _Trina!" Megumi cried as she prevent the tall woman from falling onto the floor. She used her strength to prop her up in a nearby seat._

" _Trina...say something" Megumi cried as she hugged her girlfriend. She noticed that no blood was leaking nor was there a bullet wound. That was odd..._

" _Megumi..."Trina whispered, "It doesn't seem I was shot for lethal...but I feel a lot of pain and my conscious is slowly fading..."_

" _That's because the exorcism spelled missed your heart" Roger coldly replied, "Instead of dying in 20 seconds, you will be erased in 15 minutes." Megumi immediately spun around to face the assailant._

" _Exorcism?" Megumi inquired. Why would Trina need to be exercised?_

" _Yes, an exorcism" Roger answered, "It's the only way to save mortal beings with a demon soul."_

" _Demon Soul? Mortal being?" Megumi whimpered. Now she was totally confused._

" _Yes, demon soul" Roger stated, "You see, there are four types of beings on this planet: Humans, Demihumans, Vampires, and Demons. You and I are humans: Mortal Body and Human Souls. What your lover here is a Demihuman: Mortal Body but Demon Soul. Her behavior and urges are a result of having a demon soul, but out of will she thus far refused to become a demon: Immortals with Demon Souls. And while none are in this soundproof room, vampires are near immortals with humans souls." Megumi slumped down in the chair, trying to comprehend everything that was spoken. After a minute of silence, she spoke up._

" _So, explain to me why you are killing my girl?" Megumi coldly asked._

" _My family has always been part of the Order of John the Baptist; an Order meant to exterminate dangerous demons and monitor the vampire population. In particular, our goal was to make sure the prophecy of Dracula was never to be fulfilled. Killing Trina prevents this prophecy, to simply state" Roger lectured. A thin line grew on Megumi's face, not amused by the circumstances she was faced._

" _Prophecy of Dracula?" she asked with a bit of poison on her tongue._

" _A promise by Lucifer to Vlad Tepes that the Demon of Fortune would come his bloodline. On top of that, the Demon's lover would become the Demon of Devastation and signal the Age of Demons. This would destroy the plan that Yahweh made to his people and gentiles who are in his care." Roger explained with a stern face. A deep anger bubbled in Megumi's heart because of this revelation._

" _So all of this for some religious fanaticism?" Megumi accused._

" _What are you saying? I am protecting you and humanity from a grim future! How can you be mad at me?!" Roger shouted._

 _ **Slam!**_ _Megumi slammed her hands on the table, creating a giant crack on the right edge._

" _And so what? That doesn't justify anything!" Megumi shouted. Behind her Carmilla put on a faint smile, seeing a black, but faint aura starting to leak out of the small girl._

" _What? You're telling me that yo-" Roger growled before noticing that Megumi's pupils became snake-like slits, "I see...Your soul is already lost to the darkness."_

" _What are you mumbling about?" Megumi snarled._

" _Your eyes became like that of a demon...you're now a demihuman, child." Roger pointed out._

" _So, you're going to kill me too, huh?" Megumi mumbled._

" _Yes, because it's human justice. Your kind shouldn't be allowed to exist" Roger said with a smirk while aiming his gun at Megumi._

" _Justice? If that's justice for humans, then I no longer wish to associate with humanity!" Megumi screamed._

 _Suddenly, her heart stopped beating and the dark aura consumed her body._

" _Danm!" Roger shouted as he cocked the hammer back. However, before he could shoot, a whip struck the gun the out of his hand!_

" _What?!" Roger cried before turning to Carmilla, "You traitor!"_

" _Heh, sorry darling" Carmilla laughed before hissing like a snake, "But I, Eve, must see the prophecy fulfilled."_

" _Eve? The Demon of Lust?" Roger gasped._

" _Mhmm. I am also glad you're a bad shot, since this gives me enough time to halt the exorcism. But first, I am going to watch you die to your own mistake. Before Roger could say another word, spider webs sprung out of the sphere of darkness and pinned him to the wall._

 _ **Arrrgh!**_ _A feminine voice roared from the darkness. What once was a small woman now was a large Arachne or a spider demon whose upper half was human-shaped and lower half was spider._

 _[A/N: For reference, look up Rachnera Arachnera from Monster Musume.]_

 _End of Flashback._

The six pupil-less eyes of the newborn Arachne stared mischievously at her first prey.

"Any last words, Mr. Morris?" Megumi said in an evil tone.

"My death will not be in vain, you will be hunted down when Yahweh returns" Roger sneered.

"I doubt that" Megumi jeered before wrapping him completely in webbing and then sinking her mouth of fangs into it. She moaned in pure ecstasy as she drank up the essence of the former demon hunter.

"Are you done?" Eve asked. She has been waiting for Roger to die before she addressed the issue at hand. Megumi instinctively transformed back into human form, albeit slightly different from a few minutes ago.

[ **A/N: Megumi is now a foot taller and about 2 breast cups bigger now. In other words, she's 6 feet tall and an American D cup now. Oh, and she has full blown fangs now too]**

"Yes, but it appears I will need a new wardrobe" Megumi calmly stated.

"We can deal with that later" Eve responded, "My name is Eve and I am the Demon of Lust. I am here to help Trina at this crucial time."

"Help?" Megumi asked skeptically.

"Yes, I can stop the exorcism from killing Trina" Eve replied.

"Please do so" Megumi sighed. Eve nodded before singing an incantation. A purple aura glowed around the unconscious white haired woman for a minute before vanishing.

"There done" Eve simply said.

"But she's isn't waking up..." Megumi frowned.

"Right, that's because she will need to rest in Nephilim for at least a month then drink the blood of a demon lord before she can wake up." Eve explained.

"Why? And what is Nephilim?" Megumi pondered.

"Nephilim is realm of the Demons. It's hidden in a different dimension on Earth. As for why, well Trina's soul is damaged from the exorcism and needs time to recover."

"And how do I obtain the blood of a demon lord?" Megumi asked.

"The easiest way to is to beat 108 demons in any contest, this will grant you title of demon lord." Eve informed.

"Any contest? How about cooking?" Megumi pushed. A smile grew on Eve's lips.

"Yes, that will do" Eve answered, "Of course, time moves the same in Nephilim, so you're best doing such challenges while returning to your "human life"...as it were."

"Alright" Megumi muttered.

"Ok, I will contact the nearest demon in your school and help create a cover story for Trina's condition" Eve jotted down on her phone, "Oh, that seems to be Miss Rindo Kobayashi."

"Rindo is a demon?" Megumi skeptically asked.

"Yep, a Lamia and the Demon of Wealth. She was the most recent demon to pop up until today" Eve chirped up, "She can you give a basic rundown of blending into society."

"Go to know" Megumi whispered, "Shall we head out?"

"Absolutely" Eve answered.

 _And thus the old Megumi Tadokoro died and reborn anew; a ripple that would affect everyone._

* * *

 **Chapter 35: A Month of Madness**

 _Two weeks before Trina's Reawakening_

"Hey everyone, I got some news to tell you" Satoshi said to the celebratory Polar Star Dormitory, "I've been kicked out of the Elite Eleven."

 **PFFFT!** Yuki and Marui spit took.

"Huh? But why?" Yuki whined. How could Satoshi be kicked out of the Elite Eleven so easily?

"Simply because I don't support Azami's direction for the school" Satoshi shook his head.

"Makes sense" Soma nonchalantly commented, "I guess Nakamura doesn't want any voice of dissent."

"Hmm, so that means Trina-cchi will eventually be kicked out too?" Yuki wondered in a sad tone. It had been two whole weeks since everyone got word of Trina falling into a coma back in Germany. Apparently there was an accident in her restaurant that left her hospitalized and no word of her recovery.

"No" Satoshi replied with a smile, "She's one of the Elites that voted in Azami."

"That fucking bitch" Shoji yelled, "She betrayed us to maintain power!"

"Shoji...you don't need to yell" Ryoko calmly spoke, "She must have her reasons, although we can't ask her at the moment."

"Mrrr, I wonder what?" Soma grumbled, "She doesn't seem the type to support Nakamura's ideology..."

"I am not sure it matters" Shun muttered, "What's more important is Megumi."

"Hmm, what are you getting at?" Yuki spoke up.

"He's wondering what side Megumi is on" Marui answered, "I mean, we rarely see her since she came back from her trip."

"It's possible Megumi joined Azami's side, but I am not certain" Satoshi grimly said.

"And what if she is? Will she stay here even if it causes tension in the Dormitory?" Hisako spoke up.

"We should force her out if that's the case" Daigo suggested, "This should be a traitor free zone."

"Technically, she and Trina have all rights to remain in this dorm" Fumio intervened, "But if that girl really has sided with that man, then she might leave on her own accord."

"The matter could always be settled through a shokugeki" Soma suggested.

"You're willing to fight against your friend?" Ryoko spoke up.

"Ya? I mean, eventually we will probably brawl in the future" Soma nonchalantly answered.

"All this talk about Megumi betraying us is depressing" Yuki whined, "Can we move onto something else?"

"Right, so thanks to Soma there will be an opportunity for the remaining clubs and RS to fight for their survival. The 2 day event will be called the survivor's hunt: Central vs The Independent Societies." Satoshi lectured.

"Neat" Soma perked up, "When will it start?"

"Three days for now" Satoshi answered.

"Correct, my club will be fighting on the second day, which is 9 days from now" Marui answered, "I am not sure if I am fortunate or not."

"As will Megumi's RS. If she's not defending it, then we will know which side she's on" Satoshi pointed out.

"I guess we will make plans to scout the matches" Soma pondered, "Maybe we can get some good information on Central's strengths and weaknesses?"

"...You want to challenge Central members, don't you Soma?" Yuki sweat dropped. Soma's face answered her question.

"Actually, that sounds like a good idea" Hisako spoke up, "Maybe we should break up into groups?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea" Soma agreed.

"Well, it's settled then" Daigo shouted, "We will scout out those dirty Central members."

 _Unfortunately for the Polar Star Dormitory, their recon would only conclude one thing._

 _Nine Days later, Hall A_

"Welcome everybody to the second day of the survivor's hunt" Urara said over the microphone, "Today we have something special: One Central member vs 40 RS/Club representatives. The singular central member will be taking on 10 members in 4 different cooking rounds."

"Woo, that's a lot of dishes for one person to serve" Soma whistled, "I would love to fight the chef who could pull that off."

"It won't be that easy, as two of RS chefs are Marui and Ikumi" Yuki pointed out, "And on the first day, both Ryou and Hayama were able to defend their respective organizations."

"...Yes, but they were the only ones out of 36 bouts" Shun reminded Yuki.

"Shh, don't remind me" Yuki pouted.

"Alright, it looks like the RS representatives are gathered" Urara announced, "Now, may Central show who they sent to fight all of these clubs?" A spotlight focused on the Eastern Entrance as a tall, female figure walked out with all the grace in the world. She had navy blue hair cut short in an A-line, yellow eyes with snake slit pupils, a warm but confident smile, and wore an all-black chef's uniform with white spider web patterns and a large red hourglass on the back of her shirt.

"Wow, really? Megumi Tadokoro is going to take on 40 clubs by herself?" a male audience called out.

"Is she insane?" another voice spoke up.

"Well, damn. She really is on Nakamura's side" Soma sighed, "Still, to think she would take on 40 clubs, including the one she belonged to."

"Megumi...how could you?" Yuki cried loud enough for Megumi to hear.

"Because it's necessary for the future of Central" Megumi calmly replied.

"Doesn't our friendship matter? Doesn't the bonds you built since middle school matter?" Yuki pleaded.

"There's always an option to surrender" Megumi coldly replied before turning her attention back to the battlefield. All of the dorm reacted to Megumi's comment, none of them positive.

 _And as a final nail in the coffin, Megumi slaughtered all 40 clubs, including the ones Ikumi, Marui, and she once partook in. This earned her the nickname of "Bathory", a reference to the infamous serial killer._

 _Two Days before Trina Awakens_

Erina, to say the least, was in a mental conundrum: She had bizarre feelings for the redheaded idiot. She really couldn't explain it, but she wish to be _closer_ to the young man who reminded her of the fun of cooking.

However, none of that made sense. Soma Yukihira was just a plebeian who annoyed her to death and a second rate chef.

Ok, that's a lie. Soma was a great chef, but she refused to acknowledge him. Initially, she did it out of spite but now she did it to keep him motivated.

She was afraid he would cap out on his skill if she said "It's Delicious", so she kept her mouth shut.

Argh, ok she's just babbling now about nothing avoid the real issue here: Did she...love him?

Did he make her heart beat faster, was she becoming the love struck heroine of a Shojo manga?

It was all confusing to her, since she knew nothing of love.

But if she did, what would he say? The moron seemed oblivious to love, so being open with her feelings would surely backfire on her.

"Maybe I test the waters in a way he notices" Erina thought, "Or trying connecting on cooking subjects...yeah, that might be the best approach."

 _Erina was determined to pursue the lofty boy, even if it drove her insane._

* * *

 _Trina's Resting Place_

It had been a month since Trina was nearly exterminated by the demon hunter and now her soul was nearly restored. All she needed now was to be fed the blood of a demon lord, which happened to be her lover.

"Hi honey" Megumi softly spoke, "It's time for you to wake up." Megumi pulled a knife and slit her wrist, allowing her black, demonic blood to flow into a cup. Once the cup was filled, she gently poured the contents down Trina's throat and forced her to swallow. For ten seconds, there was nothing.

Suddenly, Trina's eyes slowly opened up.

"Morning sleepyhead" Megumi whispered. Trina took a minute to scan the woman she could recognize as Megumi Tadokoro.

"Good Morning" Trina whispered, "You look different than I remember."

"Becoming a demon adjusted my features" Megumi chuckled, "Thankfully, reality warped to adjust to this change. Only Rindo, Eve, and you remember what I used to look like."

"Ah, so you became a demon in my absence" Trina sighed, "I guess I have no choice to follow suit."

"Yes" Megumi agreed, "We have much to go over in the month that you were absent."

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, this is a double chapter and yes I rushed a month of story telling. The next chapter will be Trina's descent into demonhood as well as interlude before the third promotional exam. Then I will spend two chapters or so on the Third Exam before moving to setup before the Regiment De Cuisine.**

 **Also, I will write out the Book of Dracula for supplementary lore.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36: Accepting Fate**

* * *

 _Rindo's Villa_

"So, uh, where are we now?" Trina asked. She just woke up a minute ago and Megumi had teleport them out of Nephilim.

"My room in Rindo's Villa" Megumi answered.

"You live with Rindo now?" Trina repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, she's been a mentor for me while I adjust to my newfound demon-hood" Megumi replied, "Also took the liberty to rent a room for you and moved your stuff."

"I assume you didn't feel comfortable being in the dorm anymore?" Trina inquired. By now she figured that Megumi and her being Central members was common knowledge.

"Yes, as most of them still oppose Central's rule, thus I left to keep tensions low" Megumi sighed, "Not that it matters, since they will regrettably be eliminated soon."

"Huh? You managed to draw a few people from the dorm to our side? And elimination?" Trina pondered.

"Subaru, Marui, and Ryoko all are central members now, albeit Marui and Ryoko by force" Megumi nonchalantly listed off, "Also, Ikumi also has been inducted into central as well. As for elimination, the rebels will be facing the Elite Eleven in the third promotion exam in 13 days."

"I see" Trina dryly responded to the last bit "I am guessing Ikumi was also by force, but what did Ryoko do?"

"I explained her the full details of our goals, including the plot to warp the Japanese Culinary World with our ideals" Megumi sighed, "Her business would be under serious duress if she didn't surrender now."

"So you blackmailed her?" Trina slack jawed. She was dumbfounded that Megumi had become twisted enough to resort to blackmail, but it amused her dearly nevertheless.

"I wouldn't call it blackmail...I just gave her a persuasive argument to submit" Megumi laughed, "Anyway, a new dorm, named Southern Cross Dormitory, is being built for current and future central members. A rigorous cooking challenge will be used to select the special few to create their own dishes."

"And what will happen to the Polar Star Dormitory?" Trina wondered.

"The home of the Elite Eleven" Megumi flatly said, "That's the place you and I will stay after the rebels are removed from the school."

"Ah, so you're now a council member I take it?" Trina beamed. Megumi smiled at her girlfriend at the inquiry.

"Yes, I am" Megumi proudly confessed, "I currently hold the 7th seat of the Elite Eleven, just one under Eizan."

"Ah, so what's the rest of the seat order?" Trina asked.

"Well, Eishi is still the first seat and Rindo the second seat. Saitou jumped Momo for the third seat due to his Shokugeki record while Nene is the fifth seat. Unsurprisingly, you're the new 8th seat, Subaru earned the 9th seat, Erina remains the Tenth Seat, and Xavier Bouchard is the new 11th seat." Megumi lectured.

"Huh, I assumed a third year would get the 11th seat, but I guess Xavier is better than I thought" Trina thought.

"There's a lot more to discuss about what has happened at the school, but we should address something more important...your own descent into demon-hood" Megumi said with a warm, but evil smile.

"Ah yes, that" Trina laughed, "You know, I never thought I would be shredding my mortality, but now I have no reason not to."

"What do you mean?" Megumi pondered.

"I was afraid of being alone" Trina admitted, "Eternity is a path of loneliness, since everyone else is a fleeting moment. However, I won't be alone anymore now that I can enjoy immortality with you."

"Ah, I see" Megumi chirped, "Then let's stop waiting and proceed with the rite."

"Mmm, descent through blood ritual then?" Trina laughed.

"Yes" Megumi nodded before puncturing two deep gashes into her "skin", letting the black blood ooze out. Trina cradled Megumi onto her lap and took a small lick first.

"You taste like blackberries" Trina purred before sucking on the wound. As she did this, Megumi gently sank her fangs into Trina's neck and began consuming her lifeblood until Trina's heart gave out.

Suddenly, a black aura consumed Trina's body. It contorted and remolded her body into the form of a white Nine-tailed fox demon.

[ **A/N: Not a full fox like in legend, but more like Ahri from League of Legends or Ran from Touhou. So a human-shaped fox essentially]**

"Whoa" Trina whispered, "Sense overload."

"Well, your demon form is a human-shaped nine-tailed fox, so you're senses are more attuned as a result." Megumi chortled.

"Fox huh? So far, my hands look normal save the claws" Trina noted, "Do you have a mirror?"

"Yes, to your left" Megumi pointed out. Trina stood up and faced the mirror. She still looked like how she remembered to a certain degree, but she definitely was a kitsune. Her hair return to the length that was between her bottom and her shoulders, thick and curly evermore with black tips. On top her head were fox ears, replacing her human ears. She still sported a scar across her right eyes, but now she had three whiskers on the sides of her cheeks. Her teeth were now sharp and feral, but her jaw and face was more feminine than before. And of course, how can she not notice the nine, white and fluffy fox tails swaying on her backside.

"Well, I guess I am literally 'The White Fox of Flavor' now" Trina chuckled. Megumi went up to her and brushed her tails.

"They're so soft" Megumi cooed, "I wonder how long it would take to clean them of my silk?"

"Spider Demon eh?" Trina laughed, "That would explain the drunkenness off coffee—whoa!" Trina was pushed down on the bed, being held tightly by Megumi.

"Let's make love, dear" Megumi purred.

"Already? I haven't been up for no more than 10 minutes and you want to exhaust me already me?" Trina gasped. Megumi pouted really hard at the girl's statement.

"I've been frustrated for a whole month without you, please don't make me wait longer" Megumi whined.

"Fufufu~ Fine, but can you get something first?" Trina asked.

"Which is?" Megumi wondered.

"Can you bring me the Devil's Fruit my Dad gave me, I want to consume it" Trina begged. Megumi blinked before nodding and get off the kitsune (who reverted back to her human form).

"Here you go" Megumi said with a smile.

"Thanks" Trina calmly replied, "So, while I was unconscious I had a vision."

"Hmm?" Megumi mumbled.

"In my vision, I saw us in the future...with 6 children. All of whom came from my womb. We lived our lives in peace and prosperity, which we built with our two hands. This is a future I really want" Trina explained.

"Ok, but what does that have to with the fruit?" Megumi questioned.

"This fruit grants the consumer their most desired wish...at a price. Even though we're both demons now, we're still female and incapable of having children of our blood through normal means. However, that can change if I eat this fruit."

"So that fruit will allow you to be the biological mother of six children despite we're the same sex?" Megumi guessed.

"Yes, it will grant me the ability to allow our love to bring life inside me" Trina explained, "But at a cost."

"And what's the price?" Megumi said with a grim tone.

"I must sacrifice my independence and have my will bound to yours. A slave/master relationship, really" Trina gently answered.

"I see. So, I won't get a choice in the manner then?" Megumi frowned. She was unsure about Trina being bound to her in that fashion.

"No, you always have a choice" Trina sadly said, "But this is my desire...this is what I really care about now...to be a good mother. And, in a way, this is a demon's version of marriage since most demons live independent from each other."

"So, you're asking me to marry you then?" Megumi softly laughed.

"In a way yes" Trina smiled, "But the human tradition of marriage, should we desire to partake, won't be until after we graduate from Tootsuki."

"Ihihi~ Well, I say yes then" Megumi stated, "But I won't order you around like a dog, just so you know."

"Cute" Trina laughed before consuming the fruit. Once more, she felt her body shifting but it felt like she was being compressed. The moment the transformation was done, she felt...smaller.

"Um, Megumi...when did you become taller?" Trina wondered.

"I didn't" Megumi sighed, "You became shorter." Trina rushed back to the mirror, taking note of her human form. All of her muscle was gone and she appeared to be two feet shorter or around her mother's height. In fact, she looked everything like her mother, but none of her father. The only things that remained the same was her eye color, the fangs she now sported, hair length and color, and the scar on her eye.

"I'm almost a duplicate of my mother" Trina frowned. Losing the features that she inherited from her later father depressed.

"Is something wrong?" a concerned Megumi said while hugging her girlfriend.

"The traits I inherited from my father are gone..." Trina whimpered.

"Oh...you paid a bigger price than you expected" Megumi sadly stated, "Still, I like the new human appearance...I wonder if your demon form adjusted to the change as well." Trina gave a small smile at her girlfriend before transforming back into her demon form. Sure enough, it adjusted in accordance to her second transformation.

"Well, while I am still depressed about losing my father's traits, I think I can adjust to my new looks" Trina noted, "Besides, I no longer need to bend over to kiss those sweet lips of yours."

"That's a fair point, my plush fox~" Megumi teased while embracing Trina in a deep kiss, "You will need a new wardrobe as well."

"Oh joy, but at least I won't need a personal tailor as much" Trina laughed, "But right now we should move to the bedside, I can feel your tension bubbling up~"

 _And once more, Trina and Megumi were connected with each other. However, neither of them were bound to mortal coils any longer._

* * *

 _10 Days later in Hokkaido_

"Soma, did you seriously not get any sleep?" Alice pouted as they stepped off the train. Yesterday they made it pass the second examination and got some free time before heading back to their train. There they ran into Rindo Kobayashi, who explained the rebels would be fighting the Elite Eleven for the third exam.

"No, I am too excited to find out who opponent my is" Soma admitted.

"Figures as much" Hayama sighed, "Oh, it looks like Rindo is waiting for us."

"Yooohooo!" Rindo cried, "Over here!"

"Good Morning...Rindo" Erina coldly stated.

"Awww, what's with the cold attitude, pumpkin?" Rindo whined, "Have you guys eaten yet?"

"We have" Erina answered for everyone, "I am just making the Elite Eleven won't be doing anything to soil their prestige."

"Oh, you're afraid of underhand stuff?" Rindo teased, "Don't worry, everything will be fair."

"Miss Kobayashi" a bodyguard called out.

"Yes?" Rindo said. The guard whispered in her ear, causing a feral grin to grow her face.

"Yo, Soma and Ryou" Rindo called out.

"What." Ryou flatly called out.

"Looks like your opponents have arrived" Rindo purred.

"Oh wow, that was fast" Soma thought, "I wonder who I will get...Of course, it could be one of the three new elites since Kuga, Satoshi, and Tosuke were kicked out." His attention was immediately drawn to the balcony above as two female figures approached him.

A girl wearing the typical girl's uniform, but wore heavy winter clothes with the Central badge on top and a girl who wore the male tootsuki pants, black heeled boots, purple skin tight shirt, cowboy belt, and a houndstooth fedora with the Central badge at the front.

"Oh, I didn't expect to see you, Trina" Soma said to the girl with the Fedora.

"It's been a long time old friend" Trina politely greeted, "I will be your examiner."

"So that means I get Bathory" Ryou snarled as his bandanna fluttered in the wind.

"I look forward to our match, Ryou" Megumi said with a warm smile.

 _A competitive fire brew between the rebels and the Central Elites above._

* * *

 **A/N: And now we get ready for the third exam, which will mainly focus on Ryou/Soma/Megumi/Trina, as Hayama and Alice get Rindo and we know they will pass her test.**


	37. Chapter 37 and the Book of Dracula

**Chapter 37: Scavenger Hunt**

* * *

 _Soma's third exam location_

"Lady Erina, your exam is over here!" two bodyguards suddenly appeared and tried to wrangle her.

"Unhand me!" Erina growled.

"Let go of my cousin!" Alice shouted.

"Gentlemen, please release my cousin or I will make your lives hell" Trina threatened. The combined anger of the three Nakiri women frighten the men and they let go of Erina.

"Hmph, well you four better pass the exam" Erina said in her old authoritative voice. She went off in her own direction.

"Despite being on our side, you're defensive about your rebel cousins" Rindo teased. Trina ignored her and turned her focus to Soma.

"Meet me downstairs and we will talk about the contents of your exam" Trina calmly explained.

"Sure, but I want a few questions from you" Soma replied with a tint of anger.

"Fine, but make it quick" Trina answered.

"Why are you supporting Azami? Aren't a diner chef like myself, something that Azami hates?" Soma answered.

"My business is in Germany, so I really don't care what happens to Japan's culinary world, but my uncle's shake up is good in the long run" Trina defended, "My reasons for supporting him was initially to allow for a rebellion to rise, which you fulfilled. However, during my stagiaire period I came across a girl who was an excellent chef, but was expelled due to her stage fright. She wasn't fortunate like my girl here and thus fell between the cracks. That's something I can't accept."

"I see" Soma coldly muttered, "So you planned this from the beginning."

"Correct" Trina said with an evil, but soft smile, "But don't get it twisted: I don't hold ill will towards you or our friends."

"Hard to believe since you're siding with a group hellbent on expelling us" Soma retorted.

"That...wasn't my decision" Trina frowned, "But I am committed to what I started. Anyway, it's time for us to get going." Soma said nothing but headed towards the stairwell. Trina whispered a few things to Megumi before kissing her goodbye. Soon, only Megumi and Ryou were left outside.

"So I get a crack at the infamous Bathory" Ryou spoke, "I look forward to bringing you down a notch."

"Glad to hear the enthusiasm" Megumi said with a smile and closed eyes, "It's hard to get a good challenge these days when most of Central is afraid to fight you."

"So then, what shall be the theme for our match?" Ryou asked.

"Already have that covered" a manly voice spoke out.

"Dojima...I didn't expect you to be here" Megumi chuckled.

"As head of Tootsuki's Hotel and Ryokan Branch, I am here as a neutral party and moderator of this match" Dojima informed, "The theme for the match will be... scallops." A smile appeared on Megumi's face.

"Scallops? She wishes to beat me in my field?" Ryou thought. No, that's not entirely true. Like him, she was also from a port town so she was well associated with seafood.

"The match will be in three days and will have neutral judging" Dojima spoke, "Any questions?"

"No, that will be fine" Megumi said with a smile, "I will see you in three days, Ryou daddy." Without haste, Megumi left the balcony and went inside the hotel.

* * *

 _The Kitchen of Soma's Trial_

"Alright Soma, now that we are in the kitchen where your third exam will take place, let me explain the details" Trina sighed while leaning on the counter next to her, "Your task is to create your version of my favorite dish in three days. The only requirement is that you must use bear meat."

"Oh, so no actual match between us then?" Soma grumbled in frustration.

"No, as I do not see that befit for a third exam" Trina stated, "Any questions?"

"Yeah, what is your favorite dish?" Soma wondered. She never told him that in all the time they had known each other.

"That's for me to know and you to find out" Trina answered with a devilish smile, "I've left you plenty of clues to figure out my request, so the exam is fair."

"So what, your test for me is a scavenger hunt?" Soma asked with a raised brow.

"Exactly" Trina replied, "Know this, the dish I am requesting is the same dish I used to beat my late father with 3 years ago. It's the dish that reminds me most of him and our ties."

"Oh, I see" Soma frowned. In that context, he knew he had to one up her on her turf.

"Anyway, I look forward to seeing what you create three days from now. Of course, if the dish isn't your absolute best then I shall fail you and you will be expelled" Trina finalized before leaving the kitchen.

"Alright, I think we should figure out what she wants before we experiment with the bear meat left in the fridge" Soma thought while examining the kitchen. The first clue he came across was a case of box of Mac and Cheese.

"Mac and Cheese?" Soma mumbled while picking up the box.

 _Flashback_

" _Man, I am hungry after that run" Trina loudly stated, "Should we have lunch now, Soma?"_

" _Sure, what did you have in mind?" Soma breathed._

" _How about Mac and Cheese?" Trina replied with a goofy smile while holding a box up._

" _Seriously? You like boxed Mac and Cheese? You're certainly different from your cousins" Soma laughed._

" _Yup, it's my favorite guilty pleasure" Trina laughed, "Although in truth, it's also the basis for my all-time favorite dish."_

" _Neat, maybe you should cook it for the dorm someday" Soma laughed._

" _You know, that isn't a bad idea" Trina nodded in agreement._

 _End Flashback_

"So a dish based on the concept of Mac and Cheese huh?" Soma sighed before putting the box down. For the next hour, Soma sniffed out the room for all the clues he could fine; this included a large container filled with recipe cards, shredded Emmentaler cheese, onions, and a spaetzle press.

"Alright, let's see if this box has a recipe using Emmentaler cheese and onions and makes a Mac and Cheese like dish" Soma thought. Only a minute later did a recipe name and image came across his index finger: Kaese Spaetzle.

With a quick scan of the recipe card, he knew he found Trina's favorite dish.

"Ok, now to experiment with the bear meat" Soma said with a smile. Unfortunately, he encountered a problem: the bear odor in the meat.

"Shit, if I can't erase this bear odor then I will fail the exam" Soma nearly shouted, "I need basil, star anise, red chili, anything to fix this problem!"

 **SEI! SEI! SEI!**

"What-" Soma piked up before be confronted by a bald army holding up spices.

"Why so glum? These are the spices you were looking for, right? Honestly, you're unreliable little yukihira" a midget...

 **I AM NOT A MIDGET!**

… a man's voice said with a sly smile.

"Kuga!"

* * *

 **Book of Dracula**

* * *

Chapter 1:

1 Vlad Tepes, otherwise known as Dracula, was once a devout christian in a middle ages. 2 As King of Wallachia, he dutifully defend his lands from the invading Turks. 3 All of which he did in the name of Yahweh. 4 With a silver rosary ordaining his neck, he butcher his enemies and skewered their bodies on stakes. 5 He even used this method of mutilation against traitors and heretics of the church. 6 All of which was once blessed by his God. 7 However, when he learned of the tragic death of his wife Elizabeth, he cursed God's name in the first time in his life. 8 In doing so, he lost favor with Yahweh.

Chapter 2:

1 Without Yahweh's blessing, Vlad would face military defeat after military defeat until the Turks were at his castle. 2 One evening in his quarters, he cried out "My God, why have you forsaken me? Please hear my call and grant my wish to save my land." 3 Instead of Yahweh, however, came a tan woman wearing a crimson dress and a black choker. 4 Startled, Vlad demanded the name of the intruder, to which she replied "My name is Lucille, Goddess of Chaos. Or called by your God: Lucifer 5 Without haste, Vlad held his silver cross and tried to expel her. 6 Lucille laughed "O' foolish mortal, I am not afraid of your God nor the sacrifice his angel made on the cross." 7 She continued, "If you pledge your soul to me, I will save your country." 8 Without hesitation or thought, he agreed.

Chapter 3:

1 Lucille smiled at him and explained to him the future that would unfold. 2 As promised, he would win his war with the Turks, but then soon murdered by his kin. 3 However, she would take his soul and reform it through his bloodline until it matured into a powerful demon soul 4 Once ready, one of his descendants would be born with the demon soul and in time become the Demon of Fortune 5 Lucille then told him "That the lover of the Demon of Fortune will become the Demon of Devastation and the two will bring an end to Yahweh's earth." 6 When he inquired on what she meant, she explained that an Age of Demons would sprout about and cause chaos to the earth and heavens 7 That within a thousand year period of time, a new earth and new heavens would be created and humans would lose dominance as new intelligence would sprout 8 He said "And what of my kin? Does my sacrifice bring more than victory and death?" 9 She replied "Your Kin, through the Demon of Fortune, will be the mother of this new age and reign as my left hand. They will be celebrating by bring balance back to the cosmos." 10 To this, he smiled.

* * *

 **A/N: Ah, can't help writing in fourth wall jokes xD.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38: On the Hunt**

* * *

 _In the Mountains_

"Well, shoot. It looks the bear moved west" a bear hunter remarked.

"Dang it, I was hoping to explore the bear in its natural habitat" Soma complained. An hour ago he and Kuga went on a trip to find some bears, mainly so Soma could fully understand bear meat.

"Brrr...maybe we should stop to drink something hot. I'm freezing here" Kuga complained.

"Hold on, I think I can whip up some coffee" the hunter stated as the placed his gear on the ground before pulling out a portable kettle, water, and instant coffee.

"Do you have chai tea?" Kuga asked.

"Nope" the hunter flatly stated. A disheartened Kuga squeaked at the hunter's response.

"Sheesh, you're really whiny sometimes Ku-" Soma muttered before tripping backwards into a tree, causing snow to fall on him.

"I don't think it's the time to be playing in the snow, Yukihira-chin" Kuga teased. Soma grunted before pulling himself out. In doing so, he saw a particular vine on the tree.

"How about the five-flavor berry?" Soma spoke in a thrilled tone.

"Oh, that possibly can work" Kuga answered while snapping his fingers, "Shall we had back to the kitchen and try it out?" Before Soma could speak up, a white blur ran fifteen meters from their camp, followed by a brown bear.

"What was that?" Soma exclaimed.

"It appeared to be a brown bear chasing down a white fox...a peculiar sighting." the hunter observed.

"Should we track it down?" Soma asked.

"Yes, it would really help with my tips" the hunter replied. The three followed the footprints into the grove, but were only to behold the site of a white haired, bikini-clad woman carrying a bear carcass on her back five minutes later.

"Yo, Trina. Whadda doing here?" Soma shouted at the lady.

"Oh, Soma!" Trina spat while twirling around to greet him, "I am here hunting for bears, yourself?"

"Oh, the same" Soma laughed, "Have you seen a white fox and bear pass by?"

"Oh, I think what you saw was me cloaking myself" Trina partially lied. In truth, she was practicing her newfound powers and took on the form of a white fox.

"Cloaking?" the hunter skeptically asked, "Also, if you're hunting where is your rifle? Or proper attire for that matter?"

"I have trained myself to tap into my life energy to cloak my form. It's an advanced martial arts technique" Trina explained, "Anyway, I don't need a rifle to hunt bears. I just use my bare hands. Also, it's too hot to wear clothes while on the prowl." All three men were so dumbfounded by her answer that they just accepted it after a 10 second delay.

"...So...um...if you guys are out for bears, maybe you can lend me a hand on butchering this fella back at my camp a hundred meters from here?" Trina coughed, "Hell, I will let you keep half the bear meat yourself."

"Wait, why would you help out Yukihira-chin?" Kuga rebuked. He was suspicious about this tricky bitch.

"Why not? It's not like I have anything against him" Trina retorted, "Which says a lot, since I loathe your guts, shortcake."

"What did you call me you cunt?" Kuga roared as he approached Trina.

"Short...cake" Trina taunted, "Oh, now you're really fuming."

"Fuck you" Kuga snarled, "You know what, I challenge you to a shokugeki!"

"No, I don't need to waste my time on petty things" Trina answered, "So, what do you say Soma?"

"Well, I guess that will be ok" Soma said with a smile. The four of them walked for two minutes before reaching their destination.

"Oh, it seems you're well equipped to camp out here" the hunter noted by observing the campsite.

"Yep, I am spending the next three days here in the woods" Trina answered with a smile, "Communing with nature is such a relaxing experience."

"So, you're skipping on battling me to enjoy some free time?" Soma said in a displeased voice.

"Nein. I am doing the examine how I see fit" Trina shook her head, "Technically, you're still trying outclass a dish that beat my father, so you have your work cut out for you."

"I do expect us to fight at some point" Soma retorted. Trina shrugged at his comment.

"If you make it that far, I will take you on then" Trina sighed, "Now, can you help butcher this bear? It will only take an hour."

"Sure" both said in unison. Despite the annoyance both held towards the minx, they were getting more bear meat to experiment with. It was a sign that Trina wasn't actively trying to screw over Soma. Once the butchering was complete, the boys put the meat they wanted into ice bins.

"Thanks for all the help boys" Trina said in a delightful tone, "I hope that's good enough for you, but if not then there should be more hunters to contact."

"Aye lass, I have plenty of connections here in case they need it" the hunter answered, "And I am certain you don't need any supplies either..."

"No, I am fine" Trina said.

"Alright, I will escort these two back to the hotel. Cheers" the hunter waved.

"See you in three days" Soma waved with his nonchalant smile.

"I look forward to it" Trina laughed, "And don't let shortcake here be too much of an nuisance." Kuga responded to the short joke by giving her the bird.

 _And before anyone knew it, the three days had passed_

* * *

 _Three Days Later, Ryou's Testing Location_

The tension was so thick between Megumi and Ryou that it could be cut with a knife.

"I hope you don't disappoint me, Ryou" Megumi cooed. She looked forward to a tough fight with the Mad Dog.

"That's not something you have to worry about" Ryou rebuked, "I will make sure my victory is ingrained in your memory."

"We will see about that" Megumi evilly laughed.

"It seems like you two are ready to go" Doijima announced, "Before we begin, let me introduce the judges." At Ryou's first glance, his face went blank as the judges were Soue Nakiri and the two brats.

"Mr. Nakiri" Ryou greeted.

"Good day, Ryou" Soue responded with a neutral face, "I take things are well with you and my daughter?"

"The Miss is currently being tested by Rindo" Ryou answered, "I th-OW! What was that for?"

"For not greeting us too, lazybutt" Berta and Cilla said in unison.

"Oh dear, it seems you have a history with two lovely girls~" Megumi snickered while covering her mouth, "May I get your names?"

"I am Berta and this is Cilla (Hello!)" Berta said while Cilla waved, "We've heard about you, but you're nothing like our imagination."

"Oh?" Megumi pondered.

"We imagined you were some intimating woman that gave off the look of a demon" Cilla admitted.

"Well, you're not entirely wrong" Megumi mumbled to herself.

"But you have the face of a mother, someone who can get along with everyone" Berta complimented.

"You two are very kind" Megumi smiled, "Maybe I should treat you to dessert later?"

"Hey! Don't you bribe them!" Ryou shouted.

"Oh please, honey. I am just being a good host" Megumi waved off before returning to her station.

:If the two combatants are ready, you may begin" Dojima declared. Without haste, the two chefs went straight to prep work.

"By the looks of it, Ryou is preparing to make Scallop Gumbo" Gin noted to himself, "If he pulls it off well, it will be a strong dish against to face Miss Tadokoro."

"...However, his opponent is taking a higher risk, higher reward approach and making a fusion of Jambalaya and Ramen" Gin mentally countered, "As it stands, the gap may be too big for you to leap."

 _With his back to a corner, will he hunt or be the hunted?_

* * *

 **A/N: Spoiler Alert! That's a rhetorical question.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39: Setting the Stage**

* * *

 _Erina's Testing Area_

"As expected, you pass the test with flying colors!" the instructors said to Erina. Erina didn't care about their shallow compliments and ran towards Soma's testing area. Within 20 seconds, she slammed the door open.

"Erina!" both Soma and Trina in said in unison.

"Soma! You passed the test?" Erina muttered.

"Ah, yeah. She was thrilled with the dish" Soma nonchalantly laughed.

"Mhhmmm, if you want to you can try the leftovers" Trina said while shoving a plate in her cousin''s chest. Erina blinked a few times before try the offering. And it was indeed delicious, but she refused to give Soma any satisfaction of it being delicious.

"Well, I had no doubts you would pass" Erina said in a haughty tone.

"If I knew better, I would say you have a crush for Soma~" Trina teased.

"What are you talking about?" Soma and Erina questioned, the former in genuine confusion and the latter in denial. Trina chuckled at the duo's dynamics

 **DANMIT!** A male voice in the slight distance rang out.

"Mmm, seems like Ryou was expelled" Trina sighed while shaking her head, "I wonder how Alice and Hayama favored against Rindo?" At that, both Soma and Erina rushed to find Akira and Alice. Upon arrival, the two were fine and dandy.

"Oh good, so at least you two pass the third exam" Erina sighed after hearing their story.

"Wait, what do you mean at least you two?" Alice squeaked.

"Out of all the rebels, only you three passed the exams" Shawn said as he walked into the room, "Of course, that's a case of Rindo and Trina being strange..."

"So that's why I heard Ryou's familiar loud mouth" Hayama bitterly spoke, "He lost to Megumi Tadokoro."

"Hmm, well this is unfortunate" Alice clicked, "Too bad there isn't a way we can reverse it."

"That's not entirely true" Soma perked up.

"What do you mean?" Hayama questioned.

"Let's see...we have four people and need two more..." Soma began mumbling, "And the Elite Eleven can do anything..."

"Come on Soma, you're not making sense!" Alice pouted.

"Look, if we can take the majority of the Elite Eleven spots then we can undo everything, expulsions and all." Soma boldly stated.

"Right, but that's easier said than done" Hayama rebuked, "For one, you need two more people to fight for our cause and two, you need the Elite Eleven to agree to such a match. The latter is highly unlikely.

"Well, Kuga seems itching to take his seat back and I can try to convince Trina, who doesn't seem particularly happy about the setup for the third exam. Even if it doesn't work, it's worth a shot." Soma suggested before leaving to find Rindo, Megumi, and Trina, To his luck, they were in the patio area of the hotel.

"Yo, would you three accept a Shokugeki for your seats so we can reverse our friends' expulsions?" Soma nonchalantly requested.

 **PFFFFFFFT!** Both Rindo and Megumi spat their drinks onto Trina's face before giving a wholehearted laugh.

"Fufufu~ You never fail to amuse me Soma" Rindo laughed as Hayama, Alice, and Erina walked up to them, "But your request is outside the realm of possibility, right Erina?"

"...It's true that Soma's request in unrealistic, but still..." Erina softly spoke.

"I'm sorry it ended up this way, but I can't grasp why you're opposed to Central" Megumi admitted, "Surely your father has admirable goals, no?"

"Well, yes but..." Erina mumbled.

"Even if it was feasible, you four wouldn't make a majority." Trina answered as she finished cleaning off her face.  
"Well, there was Kuga and I was going to ask you for your help. You don't seem fond about expelling our friends." Soma sheepishly said.

"I'm not. I lost a bet I made with my uncle nor do I see a fight with the Elite Eleven as a proper third exam" Trina answered, "But I will be damned if I ever betray Megumi or my original commitments."

"Look, you can always try to beg Azami for a second chance, but I doubt he will move" Rindo informed.

"Wait, my father is here?" Erina gasped.

"Yes...he's about to leave in his helicopter on the top of the hotel but he is here" Rindo explained. Erina and company immediately ran up the stairwell, leaving the three elites behind.

"Well, should we head up there as well?" Rindo inquired, "I know the headmaster wanted to personally pick us up."

"Unfortunately, I am already committed to cooking dinner for the normal students aboard train 4. An indirect way to teach them my cooking techniques" Trina shook her head, "If he wants to grill me for not actually fighting Soma, then tell him to build me a grand stage next time." Before leaving, Trina spent a few moments embracing Megumi in a deep hug before meeting up with the train conductor.

"Unfortunately, it seems the fourth challenge will be the end of the line for you lot" Trina solemnly thought. As the Demon of Fortune, that's the future she saw in front of her.

 _However, if she peered into other possibilities then she would've seen the unexpected turn of events_

* * *

 _Moon Train 4_

"Amazing" the train waitresses whispered to themselves. They just witnessed Trina Furman-Nakiri gel with the kitchen crew like if she knew them for years. In doing so, the regular students were treated the best dinner they had since the Hell Training Camp.

"After seeing all the feats made by Nakiri clan members, I am still astonished about what they can manage to do. I really wish I could have you full time" the lead chef complimented.

"While I am flattered, this is just a normal day's work for me" Trina laughed, "Anyway, I am heading off to bed." As she walked through the train cars, she spotted four familiar faces: Senzaemon, Soue, Alice, and Erina.

"Grandpa...Uncle Soue...Alice...Erina" Trina slowly said.

"Good evening, granddaughter" Senzaemon greeted in a neutral tone, "Do you wish to join us?"

"You're asking me to join you despite favoring Uncle Azami" Trina pondered in an unsure manner.

"I'm not mad at you. From your perspective, voting the way you did feels natural and proper. However, you're not aware of why Azami was kicked out of our clan in the first place" Senzaemon replied.

"I heard his side of the story, but I am willing to listen to anything I don't know. I mean, I just recently met my cousins this year." Trina calmly stated. Senzaemon nodded and retold the story of Azami's past and how everything is connected. The more she heard, the more she became angry and uncomfortable.

"So the reason why Azami was expelled was because how he treated his daughter and isolated her from everyone?" Trina growled.

"Yes" Soue answered.

"Then she and Alice are truly pathetic" Trina rebuked.

 **Slap!**

"How can you show no sympathy for her? For me?" Alice screamed. Trina rubbed her cheek where Alice landed a palm slap.

"Because you two had it easy in comparison to me" Trina defended, "I went through a tough training regime with my father just so I can be a proper Furman and Nakiri. Hell, I was abused by-" Trina went silent before she slumped back in chair and looked out the window.

"My dear niece, can you repeat that once more?" Soue requested. He was deeply angered by her confession.

"No, I already lost my father. I am not going to say anything more" Trina whimpered.

"...I see" Senzaemon breathed, "If you don't wish to speak about it I understand."

"What kind of mother does that to her own flesh and blood?" Trina cried as bloody tears dropped onto the counter, "What kind of mother preys on their daughter for five years, puncturing her heart and turning her into a deviant womanizer? I hate her! And yet, I will defend her to the bitter end, because I love her."

"Oh Trina..." Alice cried. Now she felt guilty for slapping her seemingly aloof German cousin, her anger turning towards to her living Aunt.

As for Erina, she said nothing but did embrace her cousin in a hug; twice in one day, she allowed herself to shed tears, for her friends and now her distraught cousin.

"There's going to be a lot of hardships for our family moving forward" Soue grimly replied.

"Yes" Senzaemon agreed, "But once this is over with, then those three can properly lean on each other for support in time."

 _And he would be proven right, as the bonds of the cousins would grow tighter after political division came to an end._

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, I do plan on having the cousins reconcile their differences once the Regiment De Cuisine is over to an extent.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40: Another Bloody Time Skip**

* * *

 _Moon Train 3_

"See you in a month, dearest daughter" Azami coolly said as he followed all of the Elite Eleven into Moon Train 3, the train that most of the elites rested in prior to today.

"So one last battle to settle it all" Trina sighed as stretched her arms,"Still sad you didn't accept my request, uncle."

"While I am aware of the potential Soma can bring to Central's table, the short term cost of doing so isn't worth it" Azami countered, "Besides, you could just offer him to work at your restaurant if you're that desperate to keep him around."

"Fair point" Trina shrugged, "Of course, that would all hinge on our team winning."

"...Are you implying that we will lose? Even with their disadvantage?" Azami pondered.

"Perhaps" Trina smoothly said, "I would never underestimate the resourcefulness of a ragtag bunch under Jouichirou/Gin/Grandfather/Uncle Soue's guidance."

"If I didn't know any better, it feels like you have little faith in us" Eishi pointed out.

"Well, we could be facing a team of 4 former Elites and 5 Jewels, so that alone is a dangerous group" Trina shrugged, "If they use their time wisely, then we could be in for a real fight."

"Tch, I will believe it when I see it. None of your friends were much of anything against me" Xavier scoffed.

"Oh? I'm pretty sure I trucked you in our Shokugeki" Trina teased, "Even the weakest member on their team can beat you with ease."

"You're really insufferable" Xavier growled, "Actually, I should avenge my lost against you. What do you say?"

"Heh, fine" Trina chuckled, "If I win, you will be my unconditional servant for the week?"

"Sure" Xavier waved, "But if you lose, you must admit that French Wines are the best and proclaim French superiority for a week."

"Lovely, I will make sure to get a french maid's outfit prepared for you then" Trina laughed as she made her way to the kitchen. Xavier followed in tow, continuing his banter with the German chef.

"Shouldn't we be stopping them?" Momo questioned.

"No, I really want to see Xavier in a maid's attire" Megumi countered, "Out of all the boys at school, he can pull a maid's outfit really well."

"You're just saying that so you can have an excuse to tease your elder" Rindo pouted. Megumi gave the lamia a coy smile, confirming the accusation to be true. With that, Rindo and Megumi headed towards the kitchen, with Eishi following behind. Without much word, Subaru dismissed himself back to his quarters.

"Well then, I guess I should clear up my emails" Eizan mumbled as he walked away from the group.

"You really should be more focused on cooking now" Nene chastised.

"Don't need to worry about me, Nene" Eizan retorted.

"Yes, I kind of do" Nene thought, "You're wasting your talents for trivial pursuits."

"Oh, that reminds me" Azami said while snapping his fingers, "There was something you wanted to talk about Nene?"

"Ah yes, course material for next year" Nene answered, "I have some suggestions."

"Alright, let's head to a private location and discuss it there" Azami advised. Nene nodded before she walked beside Azami to another cart.

"...What to play a game of chess?" Momo asked to Saito.

"Sure, but this time I an not falling for an easy checkmate" Saito laughed.

* * *

 _Moon Train 4, Five Days later_

"Well, I guess we can go on a small hike" Soma laughed. Apparently, they were stopped for a few days as snow storm came rolling in hard.

"You're joking, right?" Hayama questioned, "We will get frostbite out there."

"Oh don't be hyperbolic, Akira" Alice chided, "It's only negative 10 degrees Celsius, it's not THAT cold."

"Not everyone grew up in Denmark, Elsa" Hayama rebuked.

"Elsa?" Erina and Soma asked in unison.

"Oh dear, you need to watch more movies cousin" Alice teased, "Elsa is from the new movie Frozen, a cute 3D kids movie. Interesting fact, Elsa is a derivative form of Alice."

"Oh" Erina sweat dropped, "Well, Akira does make a good poi-"

 **THWP!**

"Huh, this is definitely good snow for making snowballs" Soma laughed. A vein popped on Erina's head as she struggled to contain her anger at Soma.

"Did you just throw a snowball inside the train?" Erina darkly spoke.

"Yep" Soma teased.

"And is it dripping off my precious hair?" Erina asked.

"Seems so" Soma teased.

"I am going to kill you, Soma!" Erina screamed as she jolted towards Soma.

"Uh oh, looks I need to go" Soma muttered before running outside as Erina gave chase. After a few minutes of running, the two were locked into a snowball fight.

"Hmm, should we stop them?" Akira observed. But instead of an answer, Alice dragged Hayama by the collar and led him outside.

"I'm not letting them have all the fun" Alice pouted, "Besides, it seems you need to adjust to this lovely weather." Hayama was dismayed by the winter child's antics, but it seemed he had no choice in the manner.

"If I get sick, I will make sure to share it with you Alice..." Hayama thought to himself.

 _Fortunately, nobody would get sick from a wild snowball fight._

* * *

 _January 2_

"Oh come on!" Trina screamed at the TV, "He was right there and you missed the tackle?"

"Trina" Megumi called out as she entered the area, "Are you alright? When are we going to continue our cooking practice?"

"Once this game is over" Trina sighed, "Although I am still pissed the Tide are losing to Chokelahoma."

"Tide? Chokelahoma?" Megumi pondered.

"Crimson Tide. It's the mascot name for the best college football program in the States. Chokelahoma is the nickname of Oklahoma Uni, a team infamous for throwing big games."

"Hmm, I see" Megumi sighed, "Going back to cooking, I'm noticing you've been creating simplified versions of haute dishes."

"Oh, I am just writing a kid's menu" Trina chuckled, "You know, so we can gradually introduce our children to haute cuisine."

"Isn't it a bit too early for that?" Megumi asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, you never know" Trina shrugged.

"By the sound of your comment, it seems to imply you already on your way to being a mother" Megumi joked. However, her joke was only meant with a devilish grin before Trina turned back to watch the game.

"Wait, you're not actually pregnant, are you?" Megumi gasped. Trina turned back to face her.

"What if I said yes?" Trina questioned.

"Well, I would be happy for us...but I be concerned about you finishing your schooling at Tootsuki." Megumi answered while her face was blushing.

"I would manage" Trina waved off, "But I am not pregnant; I did learn something new though."

"And what is that?" Megumi wondered.

"I'm no longer cycling" Trina answered.

"Oh...I could've told you that" Megumi chortled, "Female Demons don't cycle, there's no need to."

"But then why did you think I was pregnant?" Trina asked.

"Because of your wish" Megumi replied, "Normally, demon pregnancy only happens when a female and male demon agree to it. However, your wish made so that you could get pregnant at any moment...well, only to me...another female demon."

"Right, my wish breaks all sense of logic" Trina laughed, "So I could get pregnant before I graduate, hence why I am making a kid's menu."

"Do you?" Megumi asked, "Have you peered into the future about that subject?"

"I could, but I haven't" Trina replied, "If I told you, then I give you an excuse not to make lots of love every few nights." Megumi pouted at the accusation.

"That wouldn't stop me" Megumi defended, "I'm just concerned about issues that would rise, that's all."

"Like I said, don't" Trina remanded. Megumi sighed and just sat next to her lover as the football game to moved to the 4th quarter.

* * *

 _3 days before the Regiment De Cuisine_

"Finally" Alice sighed, "After enough debating, I've finally got uncle to allowed the expelled to watch the match."

"More like whining and being a nuisance" Erina scoffed. Alice gave her cousin a pout.

"Ssh, you" Alice retorted, "I was totally mature about the whole deal." Erina rolled her eyes at Alice's statement as she knew Alice was anything but mature.

"Well, at least the entire audience won't be against us" Hayama sighed.

"Meh, as long as we win then it won't matter" Soma nonchalantly said.

"That's true, which is why we need to make the next three days count the most" Erina added, "We will save our friends."

"Fufufu~, it seems you four are fired up" Satoshi interrupted.

"Ah, Satoshi" Soma greeted, "I take it the shokugeki between Kuga, (her sister), and you vs Tosuke, Hojo, and Nao went well?"

"Splendid" Satoshi answered, "7th tie with that combination, leaving the record 1-1-7."

"Interesting" Soma noted, "Well, I guess the next thing on the list individual 1v1s?"

"Correct" Satoshi interjected, "It will be Erina vs (Her Sister), Hojo vs You, Alice vs Me, Tosuke vs Hayama, and Kuga vs Nao."

[A/N: "Her Sister" is referring to an unnamed character related to a canonical character. I will create their bio at a later date.]

"Seems good" Soma nodded, "Shall we get started?"

"Absolutely" Satoshi nodded.

 _With all ten rebels assembled and training together, they will do everything to win._

* * *

 **A/N: Next Chapter begins the RdC, which will take awhile. Tchau!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41: First Punch**

* * *

 _Regiment de Cuisine Hall_

"Hi! It's your favorite host Urara speaking and today were are treated to a special match: Our beloved Central Elite Eleven vs The Traitorous Rebels" the brainwashed Urara said over the microphone.

"Woo! Go Central! Show those dirty rebels whose boss" the audience members screamed.

"Sheesh, we're really in enemy territory" Shun noted. The expelled rebels found their way inside the stadium, looking for where they would be seated.

"To the east entrance, the Elite Eleven arrive!" Urara announced. Slowly, the Elites poured out to a roaring applause.

 **Central! Central! Central!**

"Well, this surely isn't a neutral playing field" Trina laughed. The sight of a 300+ students sucking up to Central was something she imagined, albeit not at the cost of her friends.

"And to west entrance come those rotten scoundrels who dare challenge Azami's reign~" Urara mocked.

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

"...Of course, Urara's shitty commentary is going to get old really quick" Trina growled. Urara smiled at the insult, as she was too brainwashed to go against the words of a Central member.

"I mean, I see your point but does it matter?" Megumi questioned.

"Yes, because she's a distraction" Trina pouted, "She pretends to be important, but she isn't. The fact that she wasn't selected for the Autumn Election is proof of that she's just another brick in the wall."

"My, My Trina. Is there something wrong?" Urara innocently asked as her grip on the microphone tightened.

"Cut the crap" Trina sneered, "Everyone knows you're a jealous attention whore, but I guess that's being suppressed due to being a central supporter."

"Shut up!" Urara shouted, "Once you guys have dealt with those pesky rebels, I will show you a piece of my mind!"

"Bring it, crow" Trina teased, "I will take great pleasure in writing up your expulsion letter."

"Trina" Megumi coughed, "Can please let her be? This isn't the time of pettiness."

"Since you asked nicely, I will drop it" Trina apologized before giving Urara a final stink eye. Urara sneered momentarily before returning to her hosting duties; this included instructing the expelled rebels to enter the jail made for them.

"With that done, let's find out who will fight first?" Urara announced. As the first bout was agreed upon to be a three vs three, six names appeared.

Xavier Bouchard vs Satoshi Isshiki

Subaru Mimasaka vs Tosuke Megishima

Nene Kinokuni vs Soma Yukihira

"With the bouts selected, which the participants please select an ingredient?" Urara stated.

"Go ahead, be my guess" Soma said while pointing to Nene.

"No, it's your chose" Nene fired back, "I wish to have a clean fight...unlike some people." She glared back to Eizan, who growled in response.

"What was that for?" Trina inquired quietly to Megumi.

"He lost a rigged shokugeki against Soma for the fate of the dorm" she answered.

"That...doesn't make sense" Trina replied in a dumbfounded tone. Eizan turned to face Trina and snarled at her, but got no reaction from her.

 **Swipe!**

"Oh, it looks like I got Soba" Soma chuckled. Nene raised a brow at the excitement before moving to her station.

"Oh, it seems both chefs are using a machine to process the dough" Urara noted. As it stood, neither chef was giving away what their final product would be.

"I see, so both of us are doing 2:8 Soba" Nene observed. As a bookworm, she knew 2:8 was the best ratio for a broader palate. Likewise, it was a better ratio for chefs not deeply trained in Edo-style Soba, which neither of them were.

As a result, the playing field was even.

"Seems like you're making great work of the Soba" Satoshi said to Soma.

"Thanks, but aren't you suppose to be cooking as well?" Soma questioned.

"I am waiting for a charcoal fire to heat up, so I can look after my junior" Satoshi chirped.

"Satoshi, can you please take this seriously?!" Xavier shouted, "This isn't time for chatter!"

"My apologies...who are you again?" Satoshi asked. Xavier's face went blank at the question.

"Satoshi, how could forget the name of your own batch mate?" Rindo shouted.

"...Isn't that hypocritical of you, Rindo?" Megumi pondered, "I had to jog your memory about my elder sister Sango."

"Oh yeah" Rindo blinked, "I totally forgot about that. Now that I think about it, she was a central member wasn't she?"

"I'm right here!" Sango growled from the rebel's side. Unlike Megumi, Sango Tadokoro was slim, tomboyish, and flat. She wore a crimson baseball cap, crimson chef's jacket, black pants, and black shoes. Her hair was tied in a single, long braid.

"Yes, but then she lost to me for an elite eleven seat" Megumi teased, "I guess she's desperate for a seat, so she sided with the rebels."

"You know, I miss the meek persona you used to have" Sango sighed, "But I guess no longer being an embarrassment to the Ebisawa bloodline is an improvement."

"Wait, you're an Ebisawa?" Trina blinked, "Why was I unaware of this?"

"Well, you didn't ask" Megumi flatly stated to her lover, "But yes, our mother was Riko Ebisawa before she took up our late father's surname."

"Isn't the Ebisawa family in charge of multiple Inns across the country?" a few crowd members began to murmur.

"Not just Japan, but across the globe" Alice chimed in, "I remember staying in one of their premier locations in Iceland."

"Wait, Megumi had a sister?" Takumi asked, "Did anyone else know this?"

"Well...we only seen them interact once" Yuki admitted, "They don't seem very close."

"She ran away after papa died" Megumi sighed, "I was surprised to see her here."

"Sis...I already explained to you my decisions" Sango groaned, "We don't need to brood on it right now." Megumi nodded before turning her focus to center stage: The judges were making their way to their seats.

"Wooh, what a heavy load" the female judged breathed.

"Wait, that's a stack of WGO books" someone exclaimed, "Is this match really being judged by WGO judges?"

"Who?" Soma asked.

"WGO, or World Gourmet Organization, is the lead restaurant and hotel ranking magazine in the world. Just earning a single star does wonders for a chef's reputation" Erina answered.

"That's correct" the lady nodded, "My name is Anne and my colleagues are Historie and Charme."

"We swear to the Lord to bring a fair judgment" Historie responded.

"Huh, alright then" Soma nonchalantly noted before returning back to his cooking.

"...Anne looks really familiar to me" Trina muttered to herself. She swore that she had seen her before.

"Ah, so that's where you went" Anne addressed to Trina, "I wanted to personally to congratulate you for earning a star for Furman's Hofbrau, but you weren't there to accept the plaque."

"Huh? When did my restaurant get a star in the WGO guide?" Trina gasped. Daddy didn't inform her about this.

"It was a last minute decision after I stumbled upon the spot back last October" Anne informed.

"Oh right, you were the lady that made a scene at my restaurant when you found out I was the head chef" Trina recalled, "Yeah, I left for Tootsuki a few months afterwords and my father neglected to tell me about the rating."

"Hmm, he did seem a bit forgetful when I returned to present the award" Anne said, "How is he?"

"He passed away over a month ago" Trina frowned.

"Oh, my condolences" Anne bowed. Trina smiled a bit before returning to watch the battle. Twenty more minutes passed before Soma and Nene were nearly completing their dishes.

"It seems the third bout between Soma and Nene is about to conclude" Urara announced, "Which dish shall reign supreme?"

 _It was Nene who stepped up to judge's table first, presenting a elegant cold Soba dish. Would it be enough for her to win out?_

* * *

 **A/N: So each match will be completed into two parts. The first will be prep and banter, the second will be the judgments. There will be off-screening here and there.**


	42. Mother's Day Special

**Special: Honor Thy Mother**

* * *

 _Tadokoro Home_

It's was a warm May morning at the Tadokoro Home in Berlin, Germany. And in the sun room sat one Trina Tadokoro, who was reading the latest edition of WGO news.

"Interesting, so Soma Yukihira has finally earned his three stars at the ole diner of his" Trina muttered with a smile. It had been 15 years since he earned his one star, nearly a year after the Regiment De Cuisine commenced. In that time frame, he married her cousin Erina two years after completing high school, became a father of a brilliant girl two years after that, opened an exclusive fine dining establishment in Tokyo with his wife, and finally beat his father in consecutive matches. He now was 10-520 against his old man.

"You're up early" Megumi softly spoke as she sat next to her lovely wife.

"The triplets woke me up, so I came out to watch the sunrise" Trina laughed as she rubbed her belly. She was six months in her third pregnancy, 15 years after her first and 8 after her second.

"With all of these children, you're going to be tied up and less available to the public" Megumi half-joked.

"I don't see the problem here" Trina fired back, "Less time in the spotlight is how I prefer to roll. Why else did I change my surname to Tadokoro?"

"Because you lost to me in a shokugeki before our wedding day" Megumi reminded, "In fact, when was the last time you beat me in cooking?"

"Last week" Trina recalled, "My Win-Loss record against you is 100 – 599."

"It's 600" Megumi corrected, "Anyway, I have something for you." Megumi kissed her wife on the lips before handing her a gift.

"Why thank you, but what's the occasion?" Trina asked as she opened the box. Inside contained an assortment of seed packages.

"It's Mother's Day" Megumi solemnly said, "Have you ever celebrated Mother's Day?"

"Well...no" Trina admitted, "I think you know why..."

"Oh goodness! How poorly thought out of me" Megumi reddened at her forgetfulness, "The scars don't go away so easily, do they?"

"No, they don't" Trina sighed. Even though she's forgiven her mother for her sins, she has kept her distance from her. Her children have never met their grandma and her last correspondence with Ragyo was five years ago.

"Mama! Mutter!" a boy yelled, "Can you come to the kitchen?"

"Are Martel and Zelda really holding a cooking duel this early in the morning?" Trina dumbfoundly asked.

"Yes, although Zelda is straining herself to be awake in the morning" Megumi noted, "I guess we must tend to our children, Mutter." Both women sat up from their spot and headed towards the kitchen. However, it wasn't just Martel and Zelda cooking, but their eight year old Katrina as well.

"Wow honey, this is the first time I've seen awake so early!" Megumi exclaimed while pointing to Katrina.

"Big brother told me it was mother's day and that we should be doing something special for the both of you, so we're all cooking breakfast together" Katrina nonchalantly said.

"...I see they got you caught in their rivalry" Trina laughed, "Even when they're not at Tootsuki today, they're still holding their competitive edge." Trina couldn't be prouder of her eldest children, who were on their way to carry on the cooking legacy of three houses: Furman, Nakiri, and Tadokoro. Currently in their first year at Tootsuki, Martel and Zelda were the 6th and 7th seat of the Elite Eleven. In her opinion, the twins would become the best chefs ever to attend Tootsuki, which was saying much when compared to her batchmates.

But not to slight their current youngest, Katrina was shaping her own future. Just like Megumi, she had a talent for table tennis and vowed to help make Germany a powerhouse in the sport; this included dethroning the Chinese National Team. But she still loved to cook as a hobby.

"Alright, it's finished" Martel said, "May I present to you my Spiced Apple/Orange Breakfast Cobbler?" The aroma coming from the warm cobbler was uplifting, a mixture of cinnamon and tea leaf.

"Still insisting that dessert can be eaten at anytime of day?" Megumi teased.

"Of course! If Chef Momo can do it, then surely I can too!" Martel defended. Trina and Megumi just smiled at their sweet tooth son, who specialized in confectionery like his idol Momo Akanegakubo.

"Well, let's dig in" Trina softly said. To his credit, the cobbler did energize her and give the sense of being in the orchard on a cool Saturday morning.

"This is splendid, sweety" Megumi complimented, "Who's next?"

"I am" Zelda called out, "I made Foie Gras Ramen."

"Well...that's certainly new" Megumi sweat dropped. She wondered if her daughter had been taking lesson from Alice's son, who was an esteemed gastronomist. However, the ramen was surprisingly good , even if it was more of a lunch item.

"I guess I am last" Katrina softly spoke, "I made Tamago Gohan."

"Ooooh, it's been awhile since I ate Tamago Gohan" Megumi chuckled, "I recall that one time Soma took my seat with this dish."

"Simple, but effective" Trina recalled, "I think he worked snake meat into that dish."

"Yes, it was shockingly delicious" Megumi answered, "But let's not judge his food to our daughter's." With one bite, they taken to a western BBQ saloon in Southern Japan.

"Woah, Worcestershire sauce sauce over soy sauce?" Trina muttered, "What brought...Oh I think I get why."

"Yeah, I mixed the rice with smoked brisket, bacon, and pork so Worcestershire sauce seemed more appropriate." Katrina stated.

"Well, you three made an excellent breakfast" Megumi and Trina said in unison, "But Katrina wins the match." A gleeful smile rose on the eight year old face, who hugged both her moms before celebrating down the hall.

"I can't believe we lost to our little sister" Martel faced palmed, "An embarrassment to our seats."

"To be fair, she actually made us breakfast" Trina rebuked, "You made dessert and Zelda's ramen was too heavy for the first meal of the day."

"But the dishes were splendid, so keep up the good work" Megumi suggested. With a bitter groan, the eldest head down the hall back to their rooms; Trina's private cellphone rang a few seconds later.

"Moshi Moshi" Trina answered.

"Happy mother's day, my dearest daughter" Ragyo said over the phone. Trina's eyes went wide when hearing that voice.

"Mom...what are you doing?" Trina stammered.

"A mother can't wish good fortunate for her child?" Ragyo asked in a semi-hurt tone.

"No, but we haven't spoken in awhile" Trina reminded.

"Yes...I am aware" a sad slowly answered, "Five years ago, I believe. I know when I am not welcome. However, I just had an urge to check up on you."

"Oh, well I am fine" Trina answered, "My wife and I bought a penthouse in Berlin and I am currently six months pregnant with triplets."

"Triplets huh? You're going to quite busy dealing with 6 kids" Ragyo laughed.

"Yeah" Trina laughed, "How are you?"

"Oh, good" Ragyo answered, "I'm currently in Berlin for a conference meeting with brightest minds in the culinary and agriculture sciences."

"Oh? That sounds fun" Trina answered.

"More of a hassle, but I manage. I need to go soon, but it was nice catching up with you" Ragyo stated.

"Wait!" Trina called out, "Can you come to my house for dinner? We haven't eaten together in awhile."

"Are you alright with that?" Ragyo nervously asked, "What about your children?"

"...I think it's time they meet their grandma" Trina admitted, "They enjoy eccentric people, so they would love you."

"Eccentric...is that what you tell them?" Ragyo chuckled a bit, "I guess I can make time, if you give me your address."

"Alright, I will text it to you" Trina calmly stated, "I am happy you called."

"I'm glad, but now I need to go" Ragyo spoke up.

"Alright mom" Trina replied, "See you at dinner and Happy Mother's Day."

* * *

 **A/N: Those will be canonical names of Trina's children by the way.**


	43. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42: Rebel Yell**

* * *

 _Regiment de Cuisine_

"What a pretty dish" Anne complimented. Nene's dish was a traditional Soba with Fried Shrimp, served with a light brown dipping sauce.

"Please enjoy my offering" Nene answered. The three judges did just that, but their food was gone before they knew it.

"Huh? What happened?" Historie blinked, "Where did the Soba go?"

"I believe the Fried Shrimp gave the Soba a property that made it easy to digest" Anne noted, "In fact, the fried shrimp was cooked in vinegar and sesame oil, wasn't it?"

"Great deduction" Nene complimented, "The acidity of the vinegar mixed with the oil helps break down the Soba and shrimp so that it goes down smoothly."

"Well, I must have some more to properly analyze this dish" Historie stated.

"Certainly, I prepared more just in case" Nene bowed before heading back to bring out seconds. The three judges tried once more, even taking note of the homemade dipping sauce. Once again, they were finished with the second helping before they knew it.

"I swear, eating this dish is like a passage through time" Charme critiqued, "Yes, this Soba is 'The Soba that leapt through time." An image of the judges in a "A Girl who Leapt through Time" cosplay appeared before the audience.

"Wow, Nene really is getting some high praise for her dish" a spectator commented.

"No kidding, there's no way Soma Yukihira can beat that" another brainwashed student jeered.

"With such high praise, how will the lowly rebel fair?" Urara exclaimed.

"...I'm a bit concerned about her dish choice" Megumi noted while resting her chin on her pointer finger. This drew the eyes of a few of her fellow elites.

"Of what?" Eizan asked skeptically.

"It's cold in this arena" Megumi started to explain, "As such, warm Soba seems more appropriate to serve, as the cold environment hurts the flavor and fragrance of the Soba. Nene's opponent is making warm Soma."

"So you believe Soma has made a wiser decision?" Eizan asked while raising an eyebrow. He wasn't a fool to underestimate Soma now, despite his oddities.

"Perhaps" Megumi shrugged.

"Even so, that would imply that Soma's decision to fry the Soba doesn't backfire" Soumei noted. Unfortunately for Central, Megumi's observation was spot on and Soma Yukihira beat Nene 3 votes to none.

"Goddanmit! That's not how things were suppose to go" Urara shouted, "Still, it's only one card out of three, so it doesn't mean much." That comment was further from the truth, as Satoshi and Tosuke easily routed Subaru and Xavier.

"Well, that wasn't the best start to the Shokugeki" Trina whistled.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we will hold an hour break before the 2nd match" Azami announced to the crowd.

"So, who do we send out next?" Trina asked while walking backwards into their waiting room.

"I am ready to crush Soma, so send me next" Eizan growled.

"You're really sore about losing, huh?" Trina teased, "Can't say I blame you, since losing a rigged Shokugeki is really pathetic you know?"

"Fuck you" Eizan cursed, "Ow!"

"Watch your potty language!" Rindo scowled before perking up, "Shouldn't we send out our strongest and return the favor? I'm eager to fight next~"

"That's exactly what we will do next" Azami calmly said as he met his elites in the waiting room. The Elite Eleven members stopped before huddling around the director.

"In the next bout, I want Eishi and Rindo to fight next" Azami answered.

"And either Momo or Soumei as well?" Eizan speculated. Azami gave a small smile before shaking his head.

"If I know my daughter well, she won't use all her big guns at once" Azami stated, "I will be sending..."

 _1 Hour Time Skip_

"Hiyaaa~ It's time for the second match of the regiment de cuisine to begin~" Urara called out, "First to show are those blasted Rebels!" As the crowd jeered, Kuga, Tosuke, and Sango Tadokoro strolled to the stage.

"Oh! The former 8th and 3rd Seat are part of the this match? That might make things worse for Central" a female student exclaimed.

"I've heard things about Sango...she's stronger than most of the third years rumor has it" another audience member stated. Sango scoffed at the remark, not one for meaningless praise.

"And here comes the Central trio for this match!" Urara announced. On the opposite side of the stadium came Eishi, Rindo, and Trina. This caused the crowd to roar in excitement.

"Oh wow! The first and second seat? This should be interesting!"

"I wonder what Trina has up her sleeves?"

"Hopefully she will get a chance to put her rebellious cousins in their place." The last comment made Trina roll her eyes.

"Yo, who wishes to fight me?" Rindo asked.

"Me" Tosuke simply replied.

"So Eishi, shall we have our rematch?" Kuga questioned.

"Given that Trina has eyes set on Sango, I believe so" Eishi smiled.

"Ready to dance?" Trina chuckled.

"With the devil that enthralled my little sis? Always" Sango smoothly countered while she adjusted her baseball cap.

 _Let the Second Match Begin!_

* * *

 **A/N: I apologize for a short chapter, but the first bout in this fic plays basically the same as it does in canon. Next chapter will be longer!**

* * *

 **Lore Bonus: Mother of Intelligent Life**

* * *

 _Trina's mind_

Blackness with specks of light, a sight Trina was familiar with. She was dreaming, waiting for a vision to manifest itself. But tonight was different, as a beautiful woman appeared before her.

"Who are you?" Trina spoke out to majestic woman.

"I am Lucille, Goddess of Chaos and Leader of the Demons" she said with a smile, "I've chosen to visit you child, as I am aware you've been exploring your newfound power."

"My Lady"

"Dear, you may call me Lucille. No need for formalities" Lucille interrupted.

"Lucille, what is it you wish to discuss with me?" Trina pondered.

"The future...your future" Lucille gently answered, "You've had a vision of a future with Megumi Tadokoro and six children, correct?"

"I have" Trina admitted, "What I've seen is my now my drive, as the future for my familia is joyous."

"It is, but there's more to it" Lucille added, "You're are to be my left hand and the Mother of the New Age."

"Go on" Trina chirped.

"The New Age is when the earth and the universe are transformed into a more natural state. You see, this universe was created without the proper balance of Chaos and Order, Yahweh created it to satisfy his own narcissism. There was a war between he and I, which lead to my defeat and imprisonment on earth, along with the demons loyal to me. As we've grown attached to this planet, it shall become the intergalactic hub for diplomacy among the intelligent races of the universe" Lucille lectured.

"Alright, but where do I come in this?" Trina pondered.

"You will be the mother of the new species of the universe" Lucille answer with a genuine smile, "The children in your visions will be progenitors of the first batch of new races. They will be the following: Sun Elves, Moon Elves, Orcs, Fairies, Mers, and Dryads. While initially created on Earth, they will earn their own home worlds in the first two hundred years of the transitional period: Orcs gets a new Mercury, The Elves get the Earth's Moon, Venus becomes an ocean planet for the Mers, Mars is revitalized for the Dryads, and Neptune becomes the home of the fairies. Once ready, magical portals to these places will become available to their respective races" Lucille explained.

"Transitional period? And what about the humans and vampires?" Trina asked.

"Transitional period is a thousand year time frame between the Old Age and the New Age, which begins with the birth of your firstborns. It will be a chaotic age, as the Demons will their presence known to the world and set the earth into a free spin. A major player in all of this is your spouse, Megumi, as she revels in her nature as the Demon of Devastation. She will be responsible for scrambling 90 percent of humans into the six new races. The remaining 10 percent will either be under the protection of vampires or become space wanderers."

"I see" Trina breathed, "Will there be more intelligent species or is that it?"

"There will be more, but they will not come from your womb" Lucille informed, "They will arise on their own accord as new systems are created through the work of chaotic magic, but they will acknowledge you as Mother Nature."

"Mother Nature?" Trina raised an eyebrow, "I'm pretty sure my domain is time."

"Time is the origin of Nature. Without time, there is no nature" Lucille simply answered.

"That makes sense?" Trina said while rubbing her temples, "But, that's a bit confusing given the other pillars of nature."

"Sigh" Lucille frowned, "You will understand eventually, but now is the time to wake up."

Trina blinked, realizing it was the early morning in Japan. She slowly sat up and reviewed what was foretold. After a brief moment, she rubbed her temples.

"A Goddess born from the life of a chef, how troublesome and nonsensical" Trina mused, "I really wish I wasn't barred from a smoke right now, because I sure can need it."

 **Fate was a sadistic mistress, sometimes more to others**

* * *

 **Tchau till nest time!**


	44. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43: The First Traitors**

* * *

 _2_ _nd_ _Match_

"Well, I guess I will select a theme for this match" Trina calmly told Sango. However, Rindo had already selected an ingredient for her.

"Pasta?" Trina spoke up, "I guess that's fine."

"Pasta huh?" Sango murmured to herself as she walked to her station. On the other side of the stage, Kuga and Eishi were already working on their green tea dish.

"My, it seems your skills have increased since the last we fought" Eishi compliment.

"Tch, everyone knows your compliments are hallow" Kuga snapped back.

 **Thud! Rattle!**

"W-what is in that box?" Yuki spoke up. With a devilish smile, Rindo pulled out a Chinese Alligator.

"An Alligator?!" the audience gasped.

"Fufufu~ Is that the alligator you found while we were on our hunting and gathering expedition?" Trina laughed.

"Hunting and Gathering expedition?" Soma called out with extreme curiosity. Megumi cleared her throat before answering.

"Rindo, Trina, and I spent the last month hunting and gathering exotic ingredients for this Regiment de Cuisine. It was part of Trina and I's training process to become the face of Central moving forward" Megumi lectured.

"The Face of Central" Soma repeated in dismay, "I don't understand how you two came to this point."

"If I don't know you better, I would be surprised you wouldn't be supportive. Although you came close to being forced into Central, after you challenged the First Seat to an unofficial shokugeki" Megumi retorted.

"Wait, what?" a plethora of people said aloud.

"How did you know about that?" Soma, Erina, Hisako, and Eishi asked in unison.

"I caught the tail end of the battle while I was making my rounds through the school" Megumi said with a kind, closed-eye smile.

"Chuuu, Soma got a match with Eishi before I had my rematch, how annoying~" Kuga whined.

"To answer your question, it is" Rindo changed subject, "Anyway, time to end your life, gator."

 **Slash!**

In the blink of an eye, the alligator was killed, bled, and skinned.

"Her knife skills are amazing" Ryou observed.

"Is that Chocolate on Trina's counter?" Shun noted, "Isn't it to risky for Trina to make a dessert?" A shudder was made by Erina, who recalled Trina's deep fried spider encased in a chocolate egg.

"It's true that desserts are a weak point for Trina, but she became close to really good pastry chefs" Momo admitted. How and why Trina got close to _them_ was a mystery to the fourth seat, but it matter little.

"And even then, Trina seems a bit different in attitude when preparing her dish. She's not holding her normal game face, but is more calm and collected like Eishi" Soma observed. For a brief moment, spectators couldn't tell the difference between the white haired chefs.

"How interesting" Azami smiled, "So she's found a dessert that her father would be proud of."

"Correct" Trina answered with a smile, "My father held exclusive control over the dessert menu, as he had the skill and knowledge to make proper desserts. Even when I became head chef, I never created a dessert that got approval for the menu. In the last month, I finally found a dish worth of being served to customers." Without any more wasted time, Trina quickly mixed her chocolate into her pasta dough mixture.

"Oh, she's going to make dessert spaghetti" Anne chimed in partially drunk.

"Yes, this seems to be a new fad in some elite establishments" Charme added.

 **Plop!**

"Alright, time to roll you and deep fry you in my pasta dough" Sango spoke up.

"Hmm, from the smell of she soaked snake meat in saltwater" Hayama said out loud.

"Snake meat in pasta?" the crowd asked in unison.

"I'm making Fried Snake Cannelloni Rib Style" Sango simply explained.

"So like baby ribs, you have to eat if with your fingers?" Shun guessed. Snake meat generally required raking your teeth over the ribs to get most of the meat. So using your hands was the best utensil available.

"Naturally" Sango replied.

"How interesting, you're using snake while I cracking open some Salak (aka Snake Fruit)" Trina chuckled, "I guess we will see who's the better snake in this Shokugeki." Back over to the Rindo and Tosuke match, both chefs dumped a tremendous amount of red chili pepper.

"I am curious, why would a chef that hates Shokugekis join Yukihira's side?" Rindo asked skeptically.

"I was moved by his spirit" Tosuke admitted. He had no intentions of earning his seat back and only came to Hokkaido to protect the Ramen world that was under threat by Azami Nakiri. However, Soma's unwavering spirit despite the numerous defeats by his hand was what lead him to this point.

"Fair enough, that brat is something special" Rindo admitted, "Ashame he wasn't on our side, right Eishi?"

"In retrospect, I've should've held up on the bet" Eishi sighed. Really, his paranoia got to him too much sometimes.

"If you had, then maybe we wouldn't be here and I would be less salty about losing a bet" Trina complained.

"Is this about your expelled 'friends'?" Eizan called out in frustration, "I don't understand how you consider them friends when you openly backed-stabbed them."

"I did no such thing" Trina denied, "My politics and my friendships are mutually exclusive."

"...Well, that's not true" Eishi spoke up, "You were quick to make friends with Rindo and I, when we were discussing about changing directors at Rindo's Villa."

"Our names were first on the degree, yours was the biggest" Rindo reminded with a smirk. It was getting under her kouhais skin.

"So, the elites cooking now were the first traitors" Ryou deducted.

"Fine, I won't deny it anymore" Trina calmed down, "I enjoy being the villain." Refocusing, she brought herself back to the mood a few minutes prior: collected, calm, and happy. She would this match, no Shokugeki, in honor of everything at mattered to her.

"Really, was that interaction necessary?" Megumi sighed as she rubbed her temples. That entire conversation not only was verbalizing assumed truths, but it also tilted one of their own. Without Trina, Central's chances of winning would be nigh impossible. After all, this was suppose to be a team based shokugeki and Trina and her were the only Elite chefs that were in sync. Hell, even her sister showed some teamwork by helping out Kuga in his battle with Eishi.

"Dear, you seem really pessimistic during this match" Azami said as he laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Blame my fiance" Megumi softly spoke, "She thinks the only people who can finish of the rebellion is her and I. If she loses because she was titled by her fellow elites, then we have lost."

"So her feelings and yours are shared" Azami remarked, "You two truly are love fools."

"That may be so" Megumi admitted, "But I wouldn't change anything about it."

"No, no two are perfect couple" Azami said with a genuine smile. Secretly, he wished Megumi was of his blood, less rebellious and easier to mold than Erina. In the end, Erina would be returning to his side and take charge of leading Central. Those two were the only friends he could approve of for his own flesh and blood.

After two hours passed, all the chefs were complete with their dishes.

"So, which card will be first to present?" Urara announced. It would be Rindo and Megishima to present, with Rindo cooking up Alligator Laziji and Tosuke making African Ramen.

"Bon Appetit" Rindo simply said as she presented her dish.

"Wow, I am sweating already from the hot aroma coming from this dish" Historie exclaimed. The other judges agreed before taking a bite of the alligator.

Which they were wrestling with in the Chinese Wetlands, although Anne was handling hers better than boys.

"Wow, even though this dish is super spicy, it also has a mellow undertone" Anne cheered as her face recovered the heat onslaught.

"I used Heather Honey from Scotland to bring in the sweet undertones" Rindo compliment.

"This dish makes you feel like your a guest, no star, of the show _The Alligator Hunter_ " Charme said with a smile. And the dish still held many surprises, like a journey through the jungle.

"Here, I made a dish you, Kuga~" Rindo chuckled as he hand him a bowl. He too was blown away by the dish and bit envious of it.

"Enjoy" Tosuke simply stated. The judges could feel the heat coming from the dish and dug in. If Rindo's dish was a trek through the Chinese jungle, then this was a safari through the Savannah of Africa.

"Amazing" Anne replied, "Not only this dish meets exceptions, it exceeds them. This is a dish I could never get tired of."

"I will be honest, this will be a difficult match to decide" Historie announced, "Please give us a few minutes to deliberate."

 _Who would win the first card of the second match?_

* * *

 **A/N: Next Chapter will be the conclusion of the second match and the start of the third. Also shout out to Fallen_Skys on AO3 who's writing an awesome SnS fanfiction about desserts. ;)**


	45. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44: Fatigued**

* * *

 _Regiment de Cuisine_

"Rindo Kobayashi is the winner!" the judges announced. There was cheering in the background.

"Alright, Central has removed Tosuke from the match" the audience roared.

 **Thud!**

A paused occurred, before Nene ran after the fallen Rindo.

"Rindo, are you ok?" Nene prodded.

"Yes...but fighting Tosuke really wore me out. I'm probably going to need a full two days of rest before I am fully charged again."

"Wait, what's going?" Urara stammered.

"Fatigue" Trina sighed, "Although I am bit shocked you're already worn out, Rindo."

"Nya~, Not everyone is the stamina monster that you are dear~" Rindo quietly spoke.

"Yes, but we're bo-" Trina began to remind before Rindo signaled for her to hush. It wasn't time for Rindo's true nature to be revealed. She was carried off back to the hotel by two staff members. Next Eishi present his dish. As expected, it was pure bliss of 4 tea and vegetable puree, giving the impression that he was too much for Kuga.

However, that was not the case, as Sango's assistance gave Kuga the needed edge to beat Eishi.

"Seriously? Eishi lost?" voices in the crowd mumble.

"Huh, that was unexpected" Eishi sighed, "You made a really good dish, Kuga."

"Eh?" Megumi snapped as she saw Eishi sway, "Eishi, I think you better sit for now." The blue haired woman calmly grabbed an empty chair and placed it under Eishi.

"Thanks Tadokoro" Eishi sighed as he sat down. Megumi placed a dry, warm towel on his head.

"Well, it looks like we're two out for tomorrow" Trina thought. However, she wasn't feeling so well either for some odd reason. Swallowing, she and Sango presented their dishes to the judges.

"Ah, I was wondering when we would get to eat finger food" Charme joked, "A nice break from modern methods."

"Let's dig in" Anne announced. Immediately, they were taken to an Italian town in the middle of the Australian Outback. The land was red and hot, but the water and beer plenty. The judges found themselves in a high noon hoedown with a snakeskin wearing Sango Tadokoro, the Outlaw of the Ebisawa Family.

"Oh wow, this is a spicy tomato sauce" Historie commented, "It makes my mouth hot, but the juiciness of the fried snake cannelloni quenches the burn!"

"I could eat this everyday of the week" Anne purred as her clothes went into flames, "It's like I am experiencing both the delight of Italy and the heat of the Outback." Finally, an image of the three judges dancing around a bonfire appeared before the crowd.

"Wow, Sango seems to created a high bar for Trina. I wonder if she will be able to hurdle it" someone in the crowd shouted. Suddenly, a fog rolled onto the floor and near the judges table.

"Fair judges, I present to my new menu item: Tropical Chocolate Fettuccine, Guten Appetit" Trina said as she presented the dishes.

"Odd" Historie noted, "Is steam and fog rolling out of these bowls?"

"Correct" Trina answered with a genuine smile, "This dish is both hot and cold, something I learned from my cousin Alice."

"Hmpph, more like stole" Alice pouted, "You're a culinary pirate, just like your father."

"Fufufu~, you're so cute Alice" Trina jested, "But I cannot deny this fact. A good portion of my life was traveling with daddy and picking up new tools of the trade. I think you will find my dish reflecting that." And she was right, as the judges took a journey through the tropics while a Hawaiian Shirt clad Martel Furman and a 8 year old Trina (who was wearing a rainbow helicopter cap) entertained them. The peak of happiness, as it appeared.

"Marvelous, so the hot Coconut Sauce is warming the chilled out Fettuccine noodles, creating uneven noodle texture" Charme exclaimed.

"Along with the snake fruit, you added other exotic fruits like Dragon Fruit?" Anne commented, "Which is room temperature, to balance the hot and cold of the other two components."

"Correct, but that isn't the only balancing factor~" Trina cooed.

"The chocolate fettuccine has its natural bitter taste" Historie observed, "You didn't add sugar to this dish at all, the sweetness comes from the fruit and the coconut alone."

"Yes, a dessert perfect for my taste buds and everyone else" Trina replied with a sly smile, "As most food tastes bitter on its own for my tongue, making a delicious dessert is a nightmare. Either it's too sweet or the flavor profile is gross. But I finally had a break through: a savory coconut sauce utilizing our house Ale. This is the first dessert I've made that is worthy to be served at Furman's Hofbrau."

"I see" Anne examined, "She's putting everything on the line for this contest, to prove herself worthy of her rating and title."

It was no contest, Trina crushed Sango Tadokoro 3 – 0.

"Tch" Sango snarled with a closed fist. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder.

"You put up a good fight" Trina complimented, "I do hope you can come to our wedding in a few years." With a heavy sigh, Sango stood up straight and gave Trina a half smile.

"Of course I will, future sister in law" Sango replied, "I do wonder though, whom will take up the other's surname?" Trina pulled Sango into a sisterly hug and whispered into her ear.

"I will happily become a Tadokoro" Trina whispered before glancing at her fiancee', "Assuming she can beat me for that honor." Sango chuckled, wishing Trina good luck before heading back to the Rebel camp.

"Dear, what was that about?" Megumi perked up.

"Haaa, nothing to worry about" Trina sighed as she walked back to the Central side. Megumi rolled her eyes before conversing with the others.

"Huh, so we're down to six members with Rindo out tomorrow" Saitou noted.

"That's correct" Azami noted, "Will you be fine for the third bout, dearest niece?"

"Yes I will" Trina confirmed.

"Yo!" Soma called out. The Elites turned to the redhead nuisance, waiting for him to speak.

"How about the third bout be a four vs four? Tomorrow Kuga, Hojo, Nao, and Hayama will be our representatives. Why don't you choose the match ups now?"

"Nao" Trina spoke up, "I will take on Nao."

"Yo shorty" Eizan called out, "How about it?" Kuga snarled at the obnoxious Yankee.

"Eizan...don't waste your energy on him" Megumi noted, "He looks like needs a cool down match, so let me take him on tomorrow." Eizan clicked his tongue, but conceded the pipsqueak to her. A small smile rose on his lips, he would enjoy watching Kuga get tangled in her web.

"Fine, how about you Hayama?" Eizan chided.

"That's fine" Hayama half-hardheartedly stated before pulling out a cinnamon stick to sniff.

"Ho-myan" Momo spoke up, "Want to play with me tomorrow?"

"Tch, don't look down on me" Hojo clicked, "I will defeat your cute gimmick."

"Hrrmm, a rude one" Momo noted, "Let's have a fun match, regardless." And with that, the third bout was set for the next morning.

Momo vs Hojo

Eizan vs Hayama

Megumi vs Kuga

Trina vs Nao

 _Trina and Megumi's Hotel Room_

* * *

"Sigh, I didn't expect that" Trina mumbled as she sat on the bed.

"Hrm?" Megumi murmured.

"Your elder sister was a lot stronger than I thought" Trina mused, "I'm fortunate that I have a lot more endurance, otherwise I would be like Rindo."

"Well, she's a tough cookie" Megumi answered, "But I knew you would win, you're a lot better than her."

"Hehe, thanks sweetie" Trina smiled.

"Still, I wouldn't expect a demon like Rindo to be worn out by a mere shokugeki. Kind of pathetic if you ask me." Megumi suggested.

"Maybe, Tosuke is a frightening mortal" Trina pointed out. Before she could make another statement, she ran into the bathroom.

 **BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!**

"Trina! Are you alright?" Megumi screamed.

 **I am all-BLEEEEEEEEEEH!...BLEEEH hiccup.**

…

A few seconds passed before Trina came out of the restroom.

"I don't feel so good" Trina hoarsely mentioned. Immediately, Megumi brought her a glass of water.

"Weird, let me take your temperature" Megumi said in a motherly tone, "You feel fine, so you're not sick...which is normal for a demon. Do you feel anything else?"

"Now I think about it, yeah. My breasts feel swollen and now I am suddenly fatigued" Trina admitted. Megumi furrowed her brows before handing Trina a device.

"Go to the restroom and pee on this" Megumi huffed.

"Huh, why?" Trina skeptically asked.

"Just do it" Megumi pouted. Sighing, Trina took the order and went back in. A few minutes later, she came back with the device in hand.

"This thing says two lines, whatever that means" Trina pointed out.

"Oh Merde" Megumi sighed with a frown, "Trina, you're pregnant."

 **PREGNANT.**

"Come again?" Trina asked in a sarcastic laugh.

"You're pregnant...at possibly the wrong time" Megumi softly cried.

"Hah...so it was the early scenario" Trina laughed, "Why are you crying? This is a good thing, no?"

"Trina...we're going to be parents before we're 18" Megumi whispered, "What I am suppose to tell my mother? More importantly, you're responsible for kids and your schooling. I am concerned how you...we will manage."

"What a silly notion" Trina chortled, "We will be responsible for restructuring the universe and you're concerned about a teen pregnancy? Lest me remind you are going to create a lot of havoc?"

"Ahh, you're right" Megumi regained her composure "That's what my fate is now, a good girl that became a destructive demon. No, I am just reaching at an old instinct."

"Glad you put things back into perspective" Trina laughed, "This is an exciting time, especially with everything on the line now. Chaos abound~"

"Yes, I am happy now" Megumi said with a sweet smile, "But now you must sleep, as pregnancy for a demon is still very draining and needy."

"Well...I wouldn't know **yawn** about that" Trina denied. Megumi chuckled before kissing her lover.

"I will make yoy a good dinner tonight and a hearty breakfast tomorrow" Megumi purred, "And if my hunch is correct, you need to eat for two little ones."

"Sheesh" Trina softly spoke, "I haven't been immortal for long but now I feel human again, although neither I nor my children will ever be human."

 _In the heat of battle, a new life was growing_

* * *

 **A/N: Yep, Trina rolled a 1 and now has to deal with being a pregnant, immortal, teenager. And the news will fly fast once she can't hide it anymore.**


	46. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45: Turn Tables**

 **At No One: I know how bra sizes work, you also forget Trina was 7 feet 2 inches tall, 230 pounds and had an athletic build in Chapter 1. She's within proper portions**

* * *

 _Elite Eleven Wait Room_

"Seriously Trinyan?" Momo deadpanned at the devices of in front of her, "You're going to put on a concert in the middle of a cooking match?"

"Yes" Trina shrugged as she adjusted her bluetooth microphone on her ear, "I am a performer chef after all, besides I am fighting overwhelming smell with overwhelming sound."

"Tch, strange as ever" Eizan jeered, "And you plan to store music in the food? Sounds illogical."

"That's what the devices are for" Trina countered as she turned around to face Eizan. Instead of her usual red and black chef's uniform, she wore skinny black jeans, white apron, a stylish but practical shirt, and her favorite fedora. She looked more like a pop idol than chef to be honest.

"If thou was to gander, I suspect you plan to make a hearty soup in a bread bowl, using music to engrave the bowl and thicken the soup" Soumei observed.

"Bingo" Trina snapped, "My prep work will be minimal and cooking more or less about timing than anything else."

"And you're dragging Megumi into this?" Momo questioned while glancing at the blue hair woman, who wore a similar outfit to Trina's.

"It was my idea" Megumi chimed in, "As much as she won't admit it, Trina is a lovely singer and thought about incorporating sound into food for years"

"Oh hush, it's only a hobby" Trina said with a small blush.

"Hobby huh?" Megumi said with cute, but sly smile, "You're Blu-" She was promptly interrupted when Trina covered her lips with her hand.

"Don't you tell about that, my love" Trina rebuked, "As I said, Y."

"You just don't want to deal with your fans" Megumi teased. In response, Trina embraced the spider demon into a passionate kiss.

 _Eh? A kiss?_

 _No, I am about to make love with you right in front of our colleagues_

 _You wouldn't dare..._

 _Demons always dare. If you really don't want to wind up in a tabloid, then you will shut up, my love._

"I am sorry to interrupt you two love fools, but the match is about to begin" Azami notified. The four elite members entered the building, to roaring applause.

"And now the Elites have enter! Given them hell!" Urara announced. The eight participants walked to the center floor.

"So, shall you pick out the ingredient?" Trina asked Nao.

"Ihihihihi! Of course" Nao laughed as she made her way to the lottery. She pulled out butter.

"Oh, lobster huh?" Kuga laughed, "How unlucky of me~"

"Oh Kuga, you don't need to put up an act" Megumi shook her head. Hayama went next and pulled beef while Hojo got duck.

"Duck?! That's a terrible ingredient for a pastry chef" the crowd screamed.

"Hmm, what do you think Bocchi?" Momo mused, "Should we make an ice cream?"

"Ice Cream?" the caged rebels gasped, "Can you really make Ice Cream with duck?"

"Momo" Trina called out. Momo gave a the white haired woman a quizzical look, before sighing and approaching the fox chef.

"You're going to make a Foie Gras Ice Cream?" Trina whispered in her ear. Momo's eyes went wide at the statement.

"Yes, how did you know?" Momo asked.

"Just a hunch" Trina lied, "Here, take this bottle of Sauternes wine. It's a 1997 Nakiri Vineyard wine." Momo inspected the bottle and gave her junior a soft smile.

"Thank you" she whispered before returning to her station.

"Wait, wasn't the bottle going to be used..." Megumi interjected before Trina put a finger to her lips.

"No, I have something else in mind" Trina said with a smirk before whispering in her ear, "I am glad we're thinking alike, since we've got good ingredients to show our unity."

"Right" Megumi said with her trademark smile, "Let's even the score, love." With that, the two began working in unison.

"Wait, that level of teamwork...it's the same as our side" Takumi noted.

"Yes...my cousin knows full well what are our strengths are and using her closest bond to counter it" Erina calmly spoke. Inwardly, she knew that Megumi and Trina were going to be the toughest hurdle, even with Rindo still lingering about. As she was finding out, a cooking duo tied by love was the sharpest knife possible. She eyed Soma, hoping the bond between them would be enough to overcome Trina and Megumi.

"Is there something on your mind, Erina?" Soma interjected.

"Eh?" a startled Erina snapped, "No, just thinking about my cousin that's all."

"Hrm? About what?" Soma wondered.

"Nothing" Erina shook her head, "Just getting the feeling she's using this match to make it about her and I. Birds of a feather, you know?"

"Not really" Soma sighed, "Sure, she may shares some traits with you, but you're completely different from each other. Particularly her past, if you know what I mean."

"Actually, her past is just as blurred as mine. Innocence ruined for power" Erina solemnly thought.

"Erina" Trina spoke up. Erina gazed up to her cousin, noticing a rare somber cruelty in her eyes.

"I overheard you calling us birds of a feather" Trina stated, "My dish will sing of that truth." Erina was speechless, what did she by that?

 _Erina, have you ever had a dish that was really good but left you emotionally numb?_

Huh? Why was that memory popping her head? It was from a lesson from her father, when he served her one of his oldest specialties. The dish was delicious, but it was heart wrenching and left a painful...oh no.

"Is that what Trina's going to do? Display the cruelty her mother bestowed on her?" Erina grimaced. Trina really was putting her whole being in this Shokugeki.

As the match reached 30 minutes, Trina had two pots slowly simmering with electronic devices prepared to slowly stir them to the beat of music. Meanwhile, her loafs were being etched with a needle attached to a tape player.

"Alright, with lobster cooking and the bread is in the oven, let's get this show going STARISH" Trina exclaimed over her microphone.

"Wait, STARISH?" Urara squealed, "Trina is going sing to with that famous boy band?" Suddenly, a stage slowly was raised in the back of the arena and music began to flare out.

 _DOKI DOKI de kowaresou 1000% LOVE HEY!_

 _Otoya: Are you Ready?_

 _Masato: Are you Ready?_

 _Natsuki: Are you Ready?_

Trina suddenly appeared on the stage, in her demon form. Given how flashy she looked already, nobody really thought much of it.

 _Trina and Tokiya: Are you Ready?_

 _Ren: Are you Ready?_

 _Shou: Are you Ready?_

"Oh, she really is an amazing singer,,,,fuck my life" Urara thought in depression.

 _Saa Let's song_

 _yume wo u taou (Let's Shout!)_

 _sora ni u taou (Let's Go!)_

 _hajikeru monogatari ni scichaimashou_

 _mirai no chizu wo (Yes Yes) kimi to egakou_

 _kono REBORYUUSHON_

 _ikimashou (STARISH)_

 _ai wo Change the star_

 _Check it out!_

"I see, so she's fighting Nao's and my overwhelming smell with sound" Hayama noted as he finished his spice mix, "Here's the spice mix for your limburger cheese, Nao!"

"ihihihi, thanks luv" the witch laughed, "I wonder if her tactic will work out."

"Well, she's definitely a better singer than chef" Eizan joked.

"Like you have room to talk, Einyan" Momo rebuked.

"Don't call me that!" Eizan shouted. Momo just shrugged before noting that Trina was singing a solo, which made her ears perk up. The same was true Anne, as felt a familiarity in Trina's voice.

"That girl sounds familiar" Anne mumbled to her comrades.

"Not to me, but she's a rare type. A contralto with a wide range, currently singing as a female tenor" Charme spoke. A minute later, the first song was finished.

"STARISH!" the fans in the audience screamed, "We love you!"

"Please, add Trina to the guest line up!" a few of male audience members shouted.

"Fufufu, I think I expanded your fan base" Trina chortled.

"I was surprised to get a call from you, but now I know why" Ren smiled before dropping to a whisper, "Who knew Venus Mars was also a Nakiri princess?" Trina lightly jabbed him in the ribs.

"Sush you, don't say my BluTube handle out loud, nor call me a princess" Trina scolded before regaining composure, "Megumi, are you ready for this next set?"

Megumi nodded as she put her prepared Filot Mignon in the oven. When she made it to the stage, a funky tune began and Trina the lead vocals.

 _This hit, that ice cold_

 _Michelle after that white gold_

 _This one, for them hood girls_

 _Them good girls, straight masterpieces_

 _Stylin' wilin'_

 _Livin' it up in the city_

 _Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent_

 _Gotta kiss myself so pretty_

Azami just amused himself with Trina's antics, noticing how the soups in her pots where unevenly thickening up. The texture profile would become more complex than simple hand stirring, truly an art form that only she could craft.

"I wonder what other tricks you have prepared for this shokugeki" he thought to himself. After the song was complete, Megumi headed down to tend to the lobster in Trina's left soup pot. She was soon to be done in 15 minutes, as she noticed Kuga was approximately around that time. He looked up to her and opened his mouth.

"I am honestly surprised, Megumichin" he spoke, "I never thought you would become a sellout." Megumi furrowed her eyebrows at the insult, before a evil smirk rose on her face.

"Sellout huh? Just like you did at the banquet?" she fired back. A scowl rose on his features, not happy that she brought up his failed bid to take first place in all five days of the festival. 30 more minutes passed, as everyone was completing their dish. The concert came to an end, just in time for Trina to do the finishing touches. She pulled out her bread and carved the insides out so it would hold the dual soups. Once that was complete, she cleverly separated the two soups in the bread bowls before placing them on a tray.

"It seems all 8 chefs are done cooking, so let the judging commence" Urara announced.

"Please enjoy the meal" Megumi said she pulled the covers off.

"I see, I guess we will judge the Elite dishes first then" Historie announced.

 _In the largest bout, how would everyone fair?_

* * *

 **A/N: I don't own Maji 1000% Love or Uptown Funk. Those belong to STARISH and Mark Ranson respectively.**

 **So yeah, Trina has a gift for singing, how she figured this out will be revealed in the next chapter. You can guess it's tied to the twisted relationship she has with her mother.**


	47. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46: A Bowl of Woes**

 **At MidnightDreamer: The Famous Youtuber bit is more a reference to Megumi, who has the skill to be a professional table tennis player. More importantly, singing is her natural talent where as cooking is a tougher task and rather difficult.**

 **The pregnancy bit was planned for awhile and was going to happen soon at some point, I just didn't know when. After the fatigue bit in canon, I decided to insert it then.**

 **The sell out was a terrible pun/joke. Megumi was taking his insult and used it to make fun of him for not selling out all five days at the banquet, which she had a hand at.**

 **No, no. That's not what going here. The pop music isn't expressing what her dish will sing, it's the mix tape connected to the needle. The dish will sing a completely different song, one that is associated with Trina's Hardships. The pop music was a facade, a useful one for stirring the soup, but a facade nonetheless.**

* * *

 _Regiment De Cuisine_

Megumi faced the judges with a warm smile as they took a bite into her Surf and Turf dish. They were treated to a vision of her and Trina in super yacht playing host to bunch of wealthy fishermen and cattle ranchers. It was in celebration of America's Independence off the coast of Maine, fireworks were flying over the harbor.

"How thrilling" Historie exclaimed, "The lobster bathed in a superb herbal butter while it became a clam chowder."

"Correct" Megumi bowed, "When Trina and I got butter and lobster, we knew could maximize our dishes by cooking half our meal in one pot."

"Yes, and this perfectly cooked Filet Mignon with the Tomato Wine Glaze works well with the surf part of the dish" Charme complimented.

"Together, the meal evolves even more, like a well hosted party" Anne mentioned, "The more I eat, the more I am entangled in the festivities. Bathory isn't an appropriate title for this fair lady, but 'L'hôtesse Enchanteresse*' is perfect." The judges found themselves dancing under the fireworks with the other guests.

[* = A poor google translate, but it's suppose to mean "The Enchanting Hostess"]

"The Enchanting Hostess?" Trina translated in English and Japanese, "Yeah, that suits a chef of hospitality."

"You're next" Megumi nudged.

"Here's my dish: Two Way Clam Chowder" Trina presented, "Guten Appetit."

"I see, so the soup has different levels of thickness, as a result of the music" Anne chimed in,

"And the bowl has a wonderful spiral pattern drawn by the needle with the mixtape in it."

"Since there is both a white and red clam chowder, I think we should try them individually then together with some of the bread" Charme suggested. The other two judges concurred, while they ladled a spoonful of soup.

"Woah, the white clam chowder is splendid, especially since it was also cooking the lobster" Charme exclaimed.

"The red clam reminds a bit of the glaze from Megumi's dish..." Historie observed, "I guess there is some truth about a couple being a fearsome cooking force"

"And yet" Anne solemnly stated, "Why does this dish make me feel so depressed?"

"Maybe you will find the answer when combining both soups with some bread?" Trina suggested with a straight face. Doing so took the judges to a dark scene of a white hair girl singing in a rose garden.

 _Ich moechte staerker werden_

 _weil unsere Welt sehr grausam ist_

 _Es ist ratsam, welke blumen zu entfernen_

As the girl sang, a woman with green hair walked over and sat next to the girl, rubbing her back. Suddenly, flashes of utter cruelty appeared in front of the judges; this caused them to unconsciously to cry in front of the audience.

 _Ja, ich bin viel staerker, ais ich je gedacht hab_

 _Ich entferne welke blumen_

 _Weiso siehst du so traurig aus_

The scene return to the two women in the garden, the white haired one looking much older. The scene panned around for the judges, revealing the identities of the hens: Ragyo Nakiri and Trina-Furman Nakiri.

"How cruel" Anne cried, "I never eaten a dish that has made me this emotionally upset."

"Did..did Trina just throw the match?" murmurs rang out.

"No" Charme shook his head, "It was a perfect dish, but I don't think the images will leave me."

"Trina...can you sing the chorus of the song?" Anne replied. Trina nodded and took a deep breath.

 _Diese welt ist grausam  
Es ist traurig aber wahr  
Diese welt ist seltsam  
Es ist fraglich aber wahr  
Diese welt ist grausam  
Es ist traurig aber wahr  
Diese welt ist seltsam  
Es ist fraglich aber wahr _

_Ist der blumengarten echt oder falsch?_

"Ah...you're Venus Mars" Anne verified, "That song is sang on a different octave than what you normally sing."

"Yes, it's the first song I sang and wrote; my mother was astonished with my natural singing talent and would request to hear that song every night" Trina explained.

"I see" Anne frowned, "We should move on to the next dish." As Eizan approached her with his Tartare, Trina filled two bowls with the soup and put the remaining bread on a plate.

"I meant to tell you this one day, but it's expressed better in this dish better" Trina said as she gave Megumi a piece of bread. Hearing the reviews, Megumi was hesitant about eating the dish she made, afraid what she would see.

 _How cruel..._

 _Yes...but I must face it head on, as much as the scars still hurt._

 _Now I know why you acted weird when I played with you under a stupor...I am so sorry._

 _It's alright, as long as I have you then my heart will heal._

 _Good, I will always be here for you._

Soon, Trina presented her dish to Alice and Erina. They already heard the story, but seeing it made it more painful.

"I don't think I will ever forgive Aunt Ragyo" Alice sneered, "That makes two awful parents."

"Mphm" Erina agreed.

"I am proud of you for sticking up to your father, but we Nakiris speak best through cooking" Trina advised, "If you truly wish to condemn him, than show it in your cooking." With that, Trina made it back to Central's side.

"What was that about?" Azami pondered.

"Nothing, just putting my all into my dishes" Trina shrugged. Azami eyed her suspiciously, as if she heard something that she wasn't suppose to know. Eizan got raving reviews for his dish as Azami returned to focus on the match. Finally, Momo presented Foie gras ice cream.

"Foie gras in ice cream? Does that even work?" Yuki wondered.

"Oh how lovely" Anne cooed, "It's like I am sleeping on the best mattress in the world, being wooed by Daff Michaelis with a bottle of the finest wine." Everyone in the crowd was stunned, shocking by the high praise at such unconventional dish. After a few more compliments on Momo's dish, they moved to the rebel side.

"God, this limburger melt is both rank and invited" Charme sneered, "But what matters is the taste." And Nao's Limburger Patty Melt was disgustingly delicious, all tied up with the spice butter sauce. This was followed up by Kuga's Cantonese Style Lobster, using chicken over pork. The Chinese theme continued with Hojo's French Style Peking Duck, encompassing the best of the two countries. Finally, Hayama's Beef Wellington was stuffed a mixture of ingredients used by the other rebels: Butter, Ginger Root, and garlic cloves.

"Ah~ So this is the strength of "The King of Aromas", a perfect combination of spices across the rebels" Historie complimented.

"Yes...it's a shame he's on their side instead of ours" Megumi sighed to herself.

"With that. I think we need to make our judgments" Historie announced. The scoreboard lit up to these results:

Trina 3 – 0 Nao

Eizan 0 – 3 Hayama

Megumi 3 – 0 Kuga

Momo 3 – 0 Hojo

"With the third bout complete, Central wins 3 cards to one. Both sides now have 5 members remaining each" Urara announced.

"Man I am tired" Trina sighed as she slid down the side of a counter. Alarmed, Megumi rushed over to her lover.

"Are you okay?" Megumi rhetorically asked. She knew that Trina's pregnancy would wear her down, but didn't want to hint at Trina's inhuman nature nor her pregnancy.

"Yeah, it's just I need a full day's rest" Trina whispered.

"So we're out Trina for bout 4" Saito mused, "Momo and Megumi, will you be fine for another go?"

"Yes" they both agreed in unison.

"Alright" Saito spoke up, "Who shall thou fight next, Yukihira?"

"Alice, Satoshi, and Hayama" Soma spoke after speaking with Erina for a bit.

"Then what shall be the pairings?" Megumi asked.

"You've come so far, Megumi" Satoshi interjected, "I wish to see how you fair now." Megumi gave her former resident senior a graceful smile.

"I desire to fight Soumei~" Alice chirped. Soumei chuckled at the danish woman's flirtiness.

"Which leaves Momo and I" Hayama said with a small smile.

"There you have it, bout 4 will be Megumi vs Satoshi, Soumei vs Alice, and Momo vs Hayama" Urara announced.

 _Soon, one team would be put into check by the other_

* * *

 **A/N: Just a few more battles before I move onto a new arc! Tchau! Also, I don't own the song "Blumenkranz", that belongs to Rie Sawano and Hiroyuki Sawano.**


	48. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47: In Medias Rest**

* * *

 _A Restaurant on Reuben Island_

It was a pleasant day and the smell of garlic lofted out of Trina's suspended hot pot. Wearing a simple kimono, the German Nakiri was enjoying a nice dinner and some needed rest.

"Oh, what a coincidence to see you here" a voice called out. He was followed by a maroon haired man and a pink hair man.

"Dojima, Yukihira, and Shinomiya?" a shocked Trina called out, "What are you doing here?"

"We have a reservation here" Jou sheepishly answered, "Surprisingly right next to your area."

"Huh" Trina titled her head, "It's rare I get to enjoy company of three legendary chefs."

"It's been awhile" Shinomiya spoke with a smirk, "How's the dunce?"

"Dunce" Trina repeated with a sly smile, "If the fourth best student chef is a dunce, then I don't want to know what I am."

"...Already fourth best?" Shinomiya blinked, "I don't believe that, even if I know Miss Tadokoro is a deeply gifted as a chef."

"Only Rindo, Eishi, and Erina are above her. Satoshi is an unknown quantity, but I believe that's up to the ingredient/theme choice. Momo calls her without a cute suffix, thus acknowledges that Megumi isn't someone she looks down on." Trina rebuked.

"I see" Dojima closed his eyes briefly, "Still, I am surprised she sided with Nakamura, although I guess she is more loyal to you then him."

"Dontcha think Megumi is like Azami in his youth?" Jouichirou laughed.

"...This is true" Dojima sighed. He had seen a bit of Azami in Riko's daughter, but he hadn't expected her to walk down a similar path.

"To be fair, Megumi has gone through a life altering experience...My travels to deal with my late father didn't go according to plan" Trina softly spoke.

"What do you mean?" Shinomiya asked.

"I was shot by an assailant and nearly lost my life" Trina confessed, "Megumi witnessed it and...lost of a bit of her sanity as she lashed out." The three faces of the men paled, as they weren't aware of this.

"So, she's not the same person as she was back at the training camp" Gin frowned.

"Correct" Trina simply answered. She wouldn't tell them Megumi has become a demon, as well as that her prior demeanor was now a cloak and not an embodiment.

"In a way, that has strengthened her" Shinomiya countered. Gin and Jou turned to aloof chef, awaiting for an explanation.

"What I mean is that Megumi has grown a stronger spine, which is needed when leading a restaurant to great success" Shinomiya continued.

"True" Jouichirou stated. "But being too stiff leads to stagnation, Shinomiya."

"That's not a concern" Trina waved her hand, "She's my partner, therefore her cooking shall never stagnate."

"Haaa, that's true" Jouichirou laughed, "Speaking of which, you currently remind me of my wife."

Swallowing her food, Trina put down her chopsticks to gaze that the brazen man "What do you mean?"

"Sorry, but I can't help notice the amount of food you ordered" Jou sheepishly said while scratching his head, "My wife used to eat a lot of food when she was carrying Soma."

"Jou!" Gin stood up in anger, "I see you still run your mouth off without second thought! It's rude to talk-"

"I see" Trina calmly replied as she wiped her lips, "You're very observant, Yukihira. I am not eating for myself."

There was a silence between the four chefs, before Shinomiya spoke up.

"So" Shinomiya said with a smile, "is the dunce embarrassed that she will be a parent before she graduates?"

"No" Trina truthfully answered.

"You do realize that Tootsuki has never recorded a case of teen pregnancy, correct?" Gin spoke in a serious tone, "And you two just created another scandalous story?"

"Yes, but it won't be an issue" Trina answered.

"Hmmm...being a parent while on the council" Jou chuckled, "That's an amusing thought." Gin just rolled his eyes.

"I'll manage" Trina smiled, "Besides, I won't be lead of the council nor Four Horseman."

"Four Horseman?" the men questioned.

"It's a nickname for the four chefs that will be pillars of the 92nd generation: Soma, Megumi, Erina, and myself." Trina proudly told.

"That's rather...boastful of you" Gin frowned.

"Call it a hunch, but that's who I see leading our class into the 2nd and third year" Trina defended. In truth, all futures pointed to them being seats from 1 through four. The only known outcome was she would never be the first seat, as her wish removed that possibility.

"I do admire your belief in your colleagues" Shinomiya defended, "Of course, this also contradicting your involvement to expel Yukihira."

"That's not a decision I can make" Trina sighed, "My uncle is a bit-short sighted."

"And you side with him?" Jou raised an eyebrow at.

"Yes, to an extent" Trina shrugged, "Other parts of his vision I don't care about. Honestly, I have no sympathy for those who fall without a fight."

"And how are you or Megumi different?" Gin questioned. He knew how was she going to answer, but wanted to hear it from her own mouth.

"We stand tall in our beliefs" Trina answered with a smirk on her face. Suddenly, Trina's other half walked in, wearing a matching kimono.

"Sorry I am late, but the judging took some extra time" Megumi said with a soft smile, "Oh, it's good to see you again, Chef Shinomiya."

"I heard you've grown since we last met" Shinomiya said a cocky smile, "Trina says your the fourth best chef enrolled right now."

"Eh?" Megumi blinked, "Surely she's just trying to flatter me."

"Oh don't be so humble" Trina chuckled, "Anyway, how the fourth bout go."

"Well, Momo and Saitou lost but I beat Satoshi" Megumi sighed, "He's not the only to bring ingredients from the polar star dormitory."

"Turning the dorm ideals against itself?" Jou skeptically wondered, "Not even I did that in my day." Megumi closed her eyes for a brief moment before staring at the Asura in the eye.

"The dorm wouldn't be a target if it had submitted to Central's causes when I gave it the opportunity" Megumi sighed, "All of us could still sleep and cook under the same roof if that happened."

"That's...not the way the dorm operates" Gin rebuked, "It's always been a place of clash, along with the camaraderie.:

"We know" both Trina and Megumi said in unison.

"So, that's your end goal?" Jou pushed.

"Right now, it's to win and defend what we think is true" Megumi answered, "If that fails...well, we will just move past it."

"Move past it" Gin frowned, "You do realize you probably burned bridges with your former dorm members, you can't just simply expected everything to return to normal after this war."

"True, but as I long as I never make enemies with Trina then we can move forward" Megumi said with a smile.

"Sirs, your orders will be ready soon" a waitress interrupted.

"Ah, it seems it's time to eat" Shinomiya noted.

"Yes" Gin nodded, "Let's put away this political talk for another time and enjoy the food."

 _At that, the three men and the two women agreed and began to enjoy their company._

* * *

 _Rindo's Hotel Room_

"Seriously?" Rindo whined, "I am the only available for the fifth and six bout?"

"Yes" Azami said over the phone, "As Megumi and Trina need a full day of rest, you're the only option."

"Fine" Rindo pouted, "So who's my opponent for the fifth bout?"

"They requeste 1, which I granted" Azami said with a small chuckle, "So tomorrow you will be fighting Alice and Hayama.

"Then Soma and Erina after in the 6th?" Rindo guessed.

"Yes" Azami confirmed, "I look forward to seeing you end this Regiment de Cuisine." He hung up the phone without saying goodbye.

"If tomorrow is like anything like fighting Tosuke, then that will be a difficult task" Rindo thought, "But still, I am up for the challenge." Rolling back in her blankets, Rindo allowed herself some more rest.

 _Tomorrow will be a test of the second seat's will_

* * *

 **A/N: Getting closer to the wire now, will Rindo be able to clean house?**


End file.
